


Aprendiendo a Volar

by BouNigt



Category: BAFFY - Fandom, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 123,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouNigt/pseuds/BouNigt
Summary: 'Todos reían, unos cuantos corrían por el salón, otros tantos formaban círculos y hacían bromas a otros. No, esto no era una universidad, era un jardín de niños.' College AU. Bugs/Daffy, Pepe/Sylvester. (saben que soy mala para los Summary)
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew/Sylvester Pussycat
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.  
> Warning: Personajes Humanizados, OoC. College AU  
> Parejas: Bugs/Daffy, Sylvester/Pepe

Cuando llego a aquella escuela no esperó encontrarse con algo como eso.

Era el primer año de carrera, pero no de cualquier carrera… era la carrera de actuación, todos decían que esa era la mejor escuela a la que se podía asistir.

La Universidad Termite Terrance, solo aceptaba a una pequeña cantidad de alumnos. Alrededor de cincuenta por año y si eras afortunado inclusive podían becarte.

Para su sorpresa, cuando hizo su examen de admisión no espero ser aceptado ni remotamente… sin embargo, la carta de aceptación llego en menos de un par de semanas, ofreciéndole no solo un lugar en su escuela, sino que también una beca.

Fue así como acabo ahí, tomando seis clases como le habían recomendado. Pero lo que le impresiono no fue el gran tamaño de la escuela, ni el hecho de que los grupos en los salones fueran tan reducidos… no, lo que le impresiono fue que parecía haberse equivocado de lugar, porque no había forma de que sus compañeros fueran universitarios.

Todos reían, unos cuantos corrían por el salón, otros tantos formaban círculos y hacían bromas a otros.

No, esto no era una universidad, era un jardín de niños.

-‘Eeeeh… Una cara nueva, ¿Quién eres tú, doc?’-

Una voz llego desde su costado, obligándole a mirar a quien repentinamente apareció junto a él.

Fue recibido por un par de ojos azul claro, casi gris. Cabello plata hacia juego con el color porcelana de la piel, dientes delanteros predominantes, orejas un poco grandes pero que por alguna razón armonizaban con su rostro. Nariz algo chata y respingada, y un peinado extraño, ya que el corte era corto de los lados, mientras que el cabello del centro era largo y caía un poco sobre el rostro del joven. A todo esto se unía una sonrisa juguetona.

-‘Ah…’- vaciló por un momento.

-‘Woow… Te pareces a…’- no termino de decir el chico, ahora buscando a su alrededor hasta localizar a alguien a lo lejos. –‘Daff!’- llamó haciendo una señal a quien fuera que estuviera viendo en ese momento. –‘Geee, doc. Se parecen demasiado, podrían hasta pasar por hermanos.’- sonrió ligeramente.

El otro chico no tardó mucho en aparecer, acercándose al lugar de mala gana.

-‘¿Qué quieres, dientón?’- dijo una vez junto a ellos.

-‘Ni siquiera un “Buenos días, doc” deberías de tomar una clase de modales’- el chico de color plata lo miró de reojo antes de verlo de lleno. –‘Se parece a ti, hasta en lo despistado’-

El chico tenía cabello oscuro y piel morena oscura, dando a notar que dentro de sus orígenes existía una mezcla. Ojos verde intenso sobre salían de entre el color de piel y labios gruesos formaban una mueca que combinaba con el ceño fruncido que llevaba.

Su cabello era corto de los lados y a diferencia de su otro acompañante, el cabello del centro era un poco largo y este no caía hacia enfrente completamente, sino que parecía dividirse en tres mechones sobresalientes, uno más pequeño que otro, siendo el delantero el más largo.

-‘Solo por el color de ojos y de piel… y de cabello… hummm’- contestó el recién llegado y entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con sospecha. –‘¿Quién eres? No recuerdo haberte visto antes’-

Aclarando su garganta decidió que era hora de socializar un poco, no es como si no fuera bueno en ello, no… solo era que… el lugar no era para nada a como se lo imaginaba.

-‘Mi nombre es Sylvester’- respondió y el de cabello plata miro con una amplia sonrisa al de cabello azabache.

-‘Hasta con problemas de pronunciación como tú.’- hizo énfasis en la “s”, pisándose la lengua al hablar.

Era cierto, Sylvester siempre había tenido esa tendencia a pisarse la lengua al hablar, desde que era pequeño ha sido así. Y ahora que lo pensaba… no lo había notado pero el apiñonado, también se pisaba la lengua solo que parecía hacerlo principalmente en la “s”.

-‘Cállate, Bunny’- replicó malhumorado.

-‘Que falta de cortesía de mi parte, doc. Mi nombre es Bugs Bunny y el amargado de aquí es Daffy Duck’-

Hasta los apellidos de los alumnos eran extraños en esa escuela…

-‘Sylvester Katz’- se apresuró a decir, sonando ahora un poco más formal.

Vio a Bugs sonreír ante esto y ofrecerle una mano para que la estrechara.

-‘Todo un gusto Sly.’- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Para fortuna o mala suerte de Sylvester, la llegada del profesor hizo que el dueño de los ojos azules se apartara de él, para dirigirse a un lugar un par de filas más adelante, llevándose consigo al apiñonado.

Junto a ellos se sentaron otros tantos más, saludando de inmediato al profesor.

-‘Buenos Días’- dijo el hombre entrando con un libro y una carpeta en manos. –‘Mi nombre es Bob Clampett y seré su maestro de Expresión y Arte’- dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio frente a él y se volvió para sonreír a caras ya conocidas y buscar nuevas. –‘Tu, el de allá ¿Cuál es tu nombre?’-

Sylvester soltó un suspiro, antes de levantarse para presentarse. Este sería un largo, largo día.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6**

Pasada la primera hora de clases, que el profesor tomó para explicar cosas referentes al programa, Sylvester se dio cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo había estado observando a… ¿Cuáles eran los nombres? ¿Bugs y Daffy? Ambos lucían aburridos al principio pero ahora parecían molestarse mutuamente por diversión, robándose cosas del escritorio del otro, picando el costado de uno y a veces hasta discutían en voz baja.

-‘Así que ya conociste a Bugs y Daffy…’-

Miro a su lado, notando que su compañero sentado en el escritorio a su costado, lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-‘Claude Kitt’- se presentó sin dejar de sonreír y se recorrió un poco, acercándose mas a Sly. –‘Si fuera tu aprovecharía para hablarles un poco más.’-

Mirando hacia el par una vez más, Sly se sintió confundido ¿Por qué debería de aprovechar?

-‘Ellos son de quinto semestre, pero su programa abarca clases de varios semestres. Son las cabecillas de la mayor parte de los equipos de teatro, y según se dice ellos son de los mejores actores que la escuela ha tenido y eso que apenas llevan dos años y medio aquí.’- Claude se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir, asegurándose de que el maestro no hubiera notado aun su voz. –‘Pero también se dicen muchos rumores más extraños sobre ellos…’-

Sylvester miro de reojo al rubio, antes de decirse que tal vez era hora de empezar a poner atención en clase.

La clase termino media hora después y siguió una clase más, durante la cual tuvo que caminar por todo el edificio antes de encontrar el salón indicado. Esta vez ninguna de las personas que recién había conocido se encontraba ahí, y el grupo era un poco más controlado… solo un poco.

Miro alrededor antes de elegir un lugar para sentarse, y si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de adivinar el futuro, habría pensado dos veces antes de sentarse en el lugar.

-‘¿No es linda?’-

La voz que provino de su costado tenía un acento extraño.

-‘¿Quién?’- preguntó sacando un cuaderno, antes de mirar a quien recién le hablaba.

Por un segundo su mente lo engaño un poco, porque esa persona que tenía enfrente lo hizo desear que fuera una chica y no un chico.

-‘woow’- pensó, casi seguro de que si continuaba viendo a esos ojos miel acabaría por decir algo estúpido.

-‘La de allá.’- señaló a una chica de cabello corto y oscuro que hablaba con otras dos.

Sylvester se limitó a asentir, pero lo cierto era que no estaba ni lo más mínimo interesado en la chica que señalaba el extraño.

Su cabello era oscuro con un mechón blanco en el flequillo que caía un poco despeinado y acomodado hacia un lado, su color de piel era claro, casi tan claro como el de Bugs, sus pestañas eran largas y tan oscuras que era como si tuviera un delineado alrededor de sus ojos. Sus facciones eran finas y armoniosas, y la manera en que sonreía… Sufferin’ Succotash ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Avergonzado de sí mismo dirigió su vista hacia su cuaderno.

-‘Me llamo Pepe le Pew’ –

Una mano se ofrecía por parte de quien parecía tener alguna descendencia francesa.

-‘Si…’- estrechó la mano del francés, pensando más en la suavidad de esta que en el hecho de que su respuesta había sido un estúpido y mal pronunciado “si”.

-‘Nunca en mi vida he conocido a nadie llamado “Si”, supongo que hay una primera vez para todo’-

-‘Supongo… ¿Qué?’- ladeo su cabeza sin comprender de lo que hablaba el tal Pepe.

Una risa por parte del francés cuya mano seguía sosteniendo y su rostro se pintó completamente de carmín.

-‘Si tu nombre no es “Si” entonces es...’- hizo un giro con su otra mano, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-‘Sylvester Katz’-

-‘Un placer, Monsieur Katz’- dijo el de cabello bicolor, dando un beso en la parte contraria a la palma de su mano.

Sylvester se quedó callado, sin dejar de mirarlo con impresión.

-‘Se parece a Monsieur Duck, ¿Lo conoce?’-

-‘¿Duck? ¿Te refieres a Daffy? Lo acabo de conocer’- la mano de Pepe se alejó de la suya, ahora dedicándose a adentrarse en el basto y lacio cabello.

-‘Entonces debe de ser de nuevo ingreso, igual que yo. Solo que como soy un estudiante de extranjero me tome un semestre de visitante’-

-‘Entonces eres de… ¿Francia?’-

-‘Oui, Oui, Monsieur.’-

Los ojos miel se quedaron a contemplándolo por un largo rato, yendo desde su cabello hasta su cuello. Haciendo que Sylvester comenzara a incomodarse.

-‘¿Qué le parece si le doy un recorrido por la escuela? ¿A qué hora tienes tu siguiente clase?’-

-‘Tengo hora y media libre después de esta’- revisó rápidamente su horario para verificar.

-‘¿Es una cita entonces?’-

-‘¿Cita? Pero…’-

-‘Shhh, la clase está por comenzar’- dijo Pepe guiñándole el ojo, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6**

Justo como lo acordaron salieron del salón juntos.

Sylvester no podía decir que estuviera encantado de tener esta dicha “cita”, ni siquiera creía que contara como una cita. Las razones eran, 1: Los dos eran hombres. 2: Pepe le estaba dando un tour por la escuela mostrándole la cafetería y diciéndole como iba el acomodo de los salones, y 3: a él no le gustaban los hombres, ni siquiera uno tan atractivo como el francés… no, por supuesto que no.

-‘y este es el teatro. Lindo ¿Cierto?’-

-‘impresionante…’- murmuro.

Esta era una de las razones por las cuales entró a esa universidad. Las instalaciones eran increíbles, inclusive los patios y parques alrededor… todo era muy diferente al lugar de donde él venia.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué haría un chico francés en este lado del mundo? Pudiéndose quedar en Francia donde hay tantas universidades de actuación y arte….

-‘Así que estabas aquí, doc. Y parece que ya conociste a Sly. Hola, Sly’- la voz con ese acento extraño solo podía pertenecer a Bugs. –‘Las dos personas a las que buscábamos.’-

-‘Monsieur Bunny y Monsieur Duck, un gusto verlos. Nos atraparon a la mitad de nuestra cita’- saludo el francés, primero de forma verbal y después colocando un beso en la mejilla tanto del pálido como en la del apiñonado.

-‘Sly, un chico de pueblo como tu seguramente aún no tiene donde vivir ¿o sí?’- un brazo alrededor de su cuello y podía oler con facilidad la loción que llevaba Bugs.

Cuando enviaron la carta de aceptación a su domicilio, no tenía nada preparado. Tenía la idea de quedarse en su pequeña ciudad natal, estudiar alguna licenciatura en psicología o algo así, trabajar en la ciudad y tal vez… con suerte formar una familia.

Pero con esa carta su vida y planes habían dado un giro. Era cierto, cuando se decidió a venir a esta ciudad no tenía pensado un lugar donde llegar a vivir, por eso mismo se estaba quedando en un motel hasta encontrar algún apartamento adecuado y un trabajo de medio tiempo…. Si, había muchas cosas que debía hacer.

-‘No, estaba esperando a que llegara el fin de semana y buscar un lugar…’-

-‘¿Qué te parece vivir con nosotros, Doc?’- pregunto Bugs, y tanto Daffy como Pepe se acercaron a él.

-‘¿Con ustedes?’- hizo una mueca involuntaria y el de cabello plata lució herido.

-‘No somos tan malos como parecemos. Daffy y yo compramos un apartamento y tenemos un par de habitación que estamos rentando. En una vive Pepe y la otra está a tu disposición si la quieres.’-

Sylvester pensó en la propuesta por un momento. No parecía ser una mala idea y Bugs y los otros dos no parecían ser tan… malas personas tampoco….

-‘Me gustaría verlo antes de…’-

-‘¡Perfecto! Dinos a qué hora sales y te llevaremos’-

Llegando a un acuerdo con los tres, acabo por decidir que se verían afuera de la universidad exactamente a las tres con treinta de la tarde.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6**

El resto de sus clases transcurrieron tranquilas y a un paso lento. La mayoría de ellas se limitaban a la presentación de los maestros y los alumnos, al igual que los temas a dar durante el semestre y el objetivo principal de la clase.

A las tres y veinticinco de la tarde, se encontraba ya fuera de la universidad con una botella de agua en mano y haciendo cuentas del dinero que tenía y cuál era el precio de renta que podía costear.

Estaba precisamente en la realización de todas las cuentas cuando un claxon sonó frente a él, haciéndole sobresaltar.

Para su sorpresa el carro que estaba frente a él era un convertible de dos plazas. Una donde iba el piloto y copiloto, y un asiento para dos personas atrás.

-‘¿Listo para irnos, Sly?’-

Sylvester se quedó quieto en donde estaba, viendo el carro con impresión. Este no podía ser un carro de un estudiante cualquiera, ni de chiste lo era.

-‘Métete de una vez, gatito’- dijo Daffy, quitándose las gafas de sol y dejándolas a un lado.

-‘¿Gatito?’- sonó ofendido por la referencia, pero aun así subió al carro, sentándose en el asiento trasero.

-‘Pepe dijo que quería acompañarnos, pero tuvo que irse temprano a su trabajo de medio tiempo, así que… somos nosotros tres nada más’-

-‘Woohoo… que diversión…’- dijo el apiñonado con un tono malhumorado y sarcástico.

-‘Y después preguntas porque te tienen miedo’- replico Bugs, frunciendo un poco su ceño al mirar a su acompañante.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar.

El edificio era uno localizado no muy lejos de la universidad, pero sin duda si le tomaría alrededor de veinte minutos el llegar caminando.

Mas sin embargo bastó el que entraran al lugar para que Sylvester se diera cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de costear algo así….

El apartamento era amplio, con una cocina grande, un comedor para más o menos diez personas, una sala con un sillón para tres y otros dos sillones para dos, y a esto se le unía un televisor tan grande que hacia parecer al suyo que tenía en casa, como si fuera una chatarra.

Pero lo extraño era que solo había tres puertas, que según el eran las que daban a los cuartos.

-‘No es mucho, pero algo es algo ¿no es cierto?’- dijo Bugs con una sonrisa.

¿No es mucho? Bugs tenía que estar bromeando ¿Qué todos eran ricos en ese lugar?

-‘Solo hay tres cuartos’- dijo Sylvester señalando hacia estos.

-‘¿Eh? Por supuesto que solo hay tres cuartos’- mencionó Daffy, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-‘Daffy y yo, estamos en este, el de Pepe es el de acá y el de allá sería el tuyo.’-

El de cabello plata señalo a los cuartos. El suyo seria el que estaba frente al de Pepe.

Sylvester frunció el ceño, una vez más sintiéndose confundido gracias a ese par. ¿Bugs y Daffy compartían cuarto? ¿Por qué? Quería preguntar, pero sintió que sería como meterse en su vida privada, por lo que prefirió no hacerlo.

-‘Cada cuarto tiene su baño’- continuó Daffy, poniendose de pie de mala gana para abrir la puerta de la habitación disponible. –‘Una mesa, armario y una cama con todo y colchón. No te preocupes, esta todo limpio’-

-‘¿Qué más?....’- pregunto Bugs a sí mismo, para después intercambiar miradas con Daffy, mientras que Sly se dedicaba a adentrarse en la habitación, mirando el baño y el armario.

No tenía de que quejarse, el cuarto era lo suficientemente amplio como para vivir en el por un largo tiempo.

-‘Oh, sí! Las paredes son muy gruesas por lo que no hay que preocuparse por el ruido y las reglas serian solo unas cuantas. 1- no puedes traer gente desconocida aquí a menos de que estemos presentes, 2- Debes asear tu cuarto por lo menos una vez a la semana, 3- nada de experimentos raros,…’-

-‘Es enserio. El ultimo idiota que tuvimos le gustaba hacer experimentos con productos químicos y estuvo a punto de volar todo el apartamento más de un par de veces.’- dijo Daffy, frunciendo más el ceño, como si recodar a esa persona fuera suficiente para hacerlo enojar.

-‘4- Todos compartimos nuestra comida aquí, así que si hay algo que no quieres que comamos puedes dejarlo en tu cuarto, 5- El aseo de la sala, cocina y comedor lo hacemos una vez cada quince días y todos tenemos que ayudar, y 6- siempre paga a tiempo, siempre.’- los ojos de Bugs tomaron una mirada seria al decir lo último.

Y hablando de pagos….

-‘Todo el lugar se ve muy impresionante, pero… No tendré que vender un riñón para pagar por esto ¿cierto?’-

-‘Un riñón, pfff. Claro que no… con una cornea bastara’- bromeo Daffy con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-‘No, Doc. Solo pagaras por el 25% del costo de los servicios. Ya sabes, agua, luz, teléfono, internet, gas, etc, etc, etc.’-

Dándose la vuelta, Sylvester acabo con su mirada puesta en sus dos anfitriones. Esto tenía que ser una broma ¿Solo iba a pagar por los servicios? ¿Solo eso?

-‘Ha ha ha… Muy buena broma, ahora sí, díganme de cuanto será la renta realmente. No me desmayare ni nada.’-

El apiñonado pareció molesto ante sus palabras, como si estas lo hubieran ofendido de alguna forma.

-‘Eeeh… Bueno, pagaras por cualquier daño que le hagas al apartamento, pero fuera de eso…. No te cobraremos otra cosa, Doc.’-

-‘No lo harán… no me cobraran nada más….’- esta broma ya estaba yendo muy lejos y comenzaba a cansarlo. –‘Si, caí en la broma por un momento, pero ya no es divertido. Díganme de una vez, para irme!’- replico acercándose a Bugs y prácticamente gritándole a este. No, Sylvester no aceptaría que lo hicieran lucir como un tonto, era posible que viniera de una ciudad pequeña pero eso no significaba que era estúpido y mucho menos tan ingenuo como para creerse que lo dejarían vivir en un lugar así, sin cobrarle nada más que una parte de los servicios.

-‘Hey, cuida tu tono, niño’-

Para sorpresa del moreno, fue Daffy quien dijo esto, colocando un par de dedos sobre su frente para después empujarlo, haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos. ¿En qué momento se movió el apiñonado para ponerse entre él y Bugs? era algo que ignoraba.

-‘Tranquilo, Daff.’- dijo el color porcelana, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del apiñonado, luciendo tan apacible que hacia enojar a Sylvester.

-‘Doc. Si no quieres vivir aquí, solo dilo. No invitamos a cualquier persona a este lugar, y por eso mismo tampoco podemos forzarte a vivir aquí. Pero si te vas, ten por seguro que no te ofreceremos esta oportunidad otra vez. Tómalo como… una oferta de tiempo limitado, muy limitado.’-

Fue con esas palabras que Sylvester se dio cuenta que esto no era una broma, que no saldrían otros idiotas universitarios de la nada para burlarse de él y su ingenuidad, y que si no decía que si en ese momento, estaría cometiendo un grave error.

-‘Esta bien. Viviré aquí’- mencionó, ahora sintiéndose incomodo por decirlo. ¿Tendría que pedirles disculpas por dudar de ellos?

-‘Muy bien, puedes traer tus cachivaches cuando quieras’- Una vez dicho esto Bugs se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. –‘Ah, pero no le des esta dirección a nadie, si quieres invitar a alguien debes traerlo tú mismo’- advirtió antes de salir completamente.

Siguió a Bugs con su mirada hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta que estaba junto a la habitación de Pepe. Ok, uno de sus problemas estaba resuelto… o más o menos resuelto, porque Daffy seguía en su cuarto y lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos de la cara.

-‘No fue mi intensión gritarle’- murmuro Sylvester, sintiendo que por alguna razón, había sido eso lo que molesto al apiñonado.

-‘Eso espero, el único que puede gritarle aquí soy yo’- advirtió, para después buscar algo dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, acabando por sacar una serie de llaves. –‘Esta es la tuya, saca un duplicado’- señalo la llave que tenía el número tres en ella y la arrojó a su cama.

-‘¡Daff, Deja de molestarlo y ven acá!’- llamó Bugs desde el otro cuarto.

-‘¡No me digas que hacer! Conejo estúpido…’- murmuro esto último antes de salir de la habitación.

Haciendo una nota personal, Sylvester decidió que tenía que averiguar cuáles eran los rumores que se decían de esos dos.


	2. Rumores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OoC (y mucho)

Los rumores no llevaban a ningún lado. Algunos eran absurdos, otros casi fantasiosos, pero uno que otro si tenía chispas de credibilidad, como aquellos que decían que esos dos trabajaban de modelos para marcas extranjeras para pagar su escuela, o los que aseguraban que Bugs venia de una familia adinerada, mientras que Daffy era hijo de un famoso empresario.

Esos rumores darían explicación a las dudas que tenia de ellos, si tan solo pudiera comprobar que eran reales.

Mas sin embargo existía uno que estaba completamente seguro de que no era cierto. En primera porque podía ver a Daffy casi perder sus estribos por los continuos actos de Bugs, quien no dejaba de robarle cosas de su mesa de trabajo. En segunda, porque Bugs hablaba simultáneamente con una chica y lo hacía tan cerca de ella que era fácil saber que le coqueteaba, y en tercera, porque Daffy hacia todo lo posible por ignorar al pálido, enfocándose más en acercarse a Sly y copiar lo que se le había pasado escribir.

-‘No entiendo tu letra’- murmuro el apiñonado, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar más su vista e intentar distinguir lo que los garabatos buscaban formular.

-‘Sufferin’ Succotash, si te vas a quejar de mi letra deberías de poner más atención!.’- replicó Sly, escuchando a Daffy susurrar las palabras que leía incorrectamente.

-‘¿es eso una “e” o una “c”? Creo que ni siquiera tu sabes lo que dice’- señaló al párrafo, antes de arrebatar el cuaderno y acercarlo más a su rostro.

-‘Déjame ver!’- dijo Sylvester arrimándose hacia Daffy, para poder retomar su cuaderno y ver lo que el apiñonado no lograba entender. –‘¿Eres un idiota o algo parecido? Claramente dice “principios de la motivación”’-

-‘¿Disculpa? ¿A quién llamas idiota, niño insolente? Nadie aparte de ti podría distinguir estas patas de araña ¡nadie!’- continuó Daffy, aventando el cuaderno de regreso al lugar del moreno. –‘Mira y aprende. Mi letra es la más refinada y…’-

-‘Es enorme y está todo pegado, ni siquiera las líneas están bien hechas! ¿Dónde aprendiste a escribir? ¿En piedra, anciano?’-

Puede que llamarlo anciano haya sido demasiado, porque la manera en la que lo miraba le daba a entender que sus palabras habían tocado una fibra sensible y ahora estaba siendo casi estrangulado por un brazo de Daffy, que rodeaba su cuello con fuerza.

-‘Ahora sí, dilo otra vez, niñato’- reforzó su agarre, susurrando esto en el oído de Sly.

-‘¡Anciano!’- volvió a decir esta vez sacando su lengua de manera infantil.

Un resoplido no muy lejos de ellos y pronto manos estaban apartándolos, o más bien, apartaban al apiñonado, tomándolo del gorro de su sudadera.

-‘¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Cinco?’- dijo Bugs, colocando una mano sobre la boca de Daffy, mientras que la otra tapaba su nariz. –‘Esperaba más de ti, Sly. No tienes que seguirle la corriente a este idiota, doc’-

-‘B-B-Bugs, creo que se está poniendo morado…’- Murmuro Sylvester, señalando hacia el rostro del apiñonado.

-‘Eeeh… Si te suelto ¿Dejaras de hacer un desastre por el resto de la clase, Daff?’- Moviendo su cabeza para asentir, Daffy consiguió que el pálido lo soltara justo a tiempo antes de quedarse completamente sin aire.

-‘¿Quieres matarme?’- replicó mirando hacia Bugs.

-‘Así es, Daff. Ahora los dos…’- colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del apiñonado. –‘Shhh’- susurró acercando su rostro.

Mirando hacia el intercambio de miradas entre esos dos, Sly se sonrojo un poco al ver como los ojos de Bugs se quedaban puestos sobre los labios donde su dedo índice descansaba.

Aparto rápidamente su vista de ellos, sintiéndose como un invasor en el extraño ambiente que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Muy bien, tal vez ese rumor no era del todo imposible….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

La hora de término de la clase, se dio a notar cuando el maestro anuncio la tarea a realizar.

Hasta ahora tenía acumulado para la próxima semana lo que eran dos ensayos, la lectura de tres libretos y debía de traer estudiado un libreto más para una pequeña presentación que tendrían.

Pero bueno, no tenía que quejarse tanto, prefería hacer aquello mil veces antes de acercarse a los números otra vez. Las matemáticas nunca fueron su fuerte y eso que solía trabajar en el negocio de reparación de muebles que tenía su vecino, donde se supone que debía de basarse en medidas y hacer una que otra matemática básica para sacar bien la cantidad de material a utilizar.

Pero… eso fue antes de llegar ahí. Ahora podía dejar los malos recuerdos de las incontables veces que resulto herido, atrás.

-‘Doc, ¿Cuándo piensas mudarte?’- la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole que se encontraba comiendo en la cafetería de la universidad junto a Bugs y Daffy.

-‘Sábado’- respondió mirando el plato vacío del apiñonado, y como este comenzaba a quedarse dormido en su lugar.

-‘¿Sábado? ¿Por qué no hoy? Así podremos ayudarte…’- Siendo atraído por la presencia de alguien más, los ojos azules de Bugs se apartaron de él para mirar a la otra persona. –‘¡Pepe!’- llamó desde su lugar, haciendo una señal con su mano.

Apenas escucho el nombre Sylvester, se tensó.

Oh no, tenía que ser otro “Pepe” y no el que conocía él, no podía ser el francés, tenía que ser alguien más, quien fuera… pero no…

-‘¡Bonne Apre-midi, Monsieur Bunny, Monsieur Duck!’- anunció el francés llegando junto a ellos con un plato de comida en manos. –‘Salut Monsieur Katz’- dijo esto con un tono suave antes de sentarse junto a Sylvester.

-‘Hola…’- respondió el moreno, esforzándose por no ver al francés a los ojos.

-‘Doc, le decía a Sly que se mudara hoy, así estaríamos los tres para ayudar… o por lo menos dos. No te puedo asegurar que Daff, este lo suficientemente despierto como para dar una mano…’- señaló al ya dormido apiñonado.

-‘Parece que Monsieur Duck, tuvo una mala noche’- menciono Pepe, llevando una mano hacia el cabello de Daffy para revolver un poco este. –‘Monsieur Bunny, lo ha dejado exhausto’- sonrió impresionado por la falta de respuesta ante su acto.

El pálido soltó una risa antes de hablar.

-‘Ya quisiera, Doc. Así llego del trabajo. Soy inocente esta vez’- sonrió ligeramente al francés antes de volver su vista hacia Sly. –‘¿Qué dices, Doc? Hoy sería un buen día para todos’-

Sylvester se removió un poco en su lugar.

No es que no quisiera que le ayudaran a moverse, sino que no podía hacerlo aún, no por lo que restaba de ese día, pero si fuera el día siguiente estaría mucho mejor.

-‘No puedo, Bugs. Tenia planeado quedarme en el motel hasta mañana, deje todo pagado así que...’-

-‘Ni que hacerle, pero mañana todos estaremos ocupados… dudo que podamos ayudarte’- dijo el pálido tras dar una señal de comprensión. –‘Supongo que podría salir temprano y…’-

-‘No es necesario, yo puedo solo. No son tantas cosas, solo unas cuantas maletas, nada más’- Esa era una buena señal, al menos no tendría que pasar el resto de la tarde cerca del francés. No podía evitarlo, se sentía un poco mal y a la vez nervioso cada vez que estaba cerca de él. –‘Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que guardar, que acomodar y… si, todo eso’-

Poniéndose de pie, se despidió con un incómodo “adiós” antes de salir prácticamente corriendo.

No mintió al decir que tenía cosas que guardar y arreglar, pero dentro de sí sabía que la razón por la cual sentía la necesidad de alejarse lo más pronto posible era por la presencia del francés. Era otro pequeño problema del que tendría deshacer antes de que fuera a vivir con ellos. No podía estar evitando a Pepe todo el tiempo, era absurdo. La forma en la que actuaba era ridícula, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

-‘Geez, doc, ¿Qué le hiciste?’- Preguntó Bugs una vez que Sylvester salió de la cafetería.

-‘¿Hacerle, Monsieur? Nada, me ofenden sus sospechas…. Solamente, bueno…’- el francés dirigió su vista hacia la puerta por la que recién salió el moreno.

-‘¿Qué hiciste?’- volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono más severo. Pareciera que estaba rodeado de niños y era su deber el mantenerlos a raya o de lo contrario se la pasarían haciendo tonterías todo el tiempo.

-‘Le preguntó si se sentía atraído hacia él, y el idiota se puso tan nervioso y tan rojo que ni siquiera pudo responderle’- dijo Daffy, abriendo uno de sus ojos, antes de erguirse.

-‘¿Qué? Pepe, ¿Por qué…?’-

-‘Pero Monsieur…’- intentó explicar el francés al ver la expresión de enojo por parte de Bugs.

-‘Siendo justos, el tonto estaba siendo demasiado obvio’- interrumpió el apiñonado, dando un sorbo al agua del francés, como si el tema en si pareciera aburrirlo. –‘Se le quedaba viendo todo el tiempo’-

-‘Así que la mejor idea, que ustedes par de cabezas duras, pudieron formular fue ¿preguntarle directamente?’-

El francés y el apiñonado hicieron un intercambio de miradas antes de asentir con inocencia.

-‘Fue él quien le preguntó, yo solo sabía que iba a hacerlo’- corrigió Daffy, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de Bugs. –‘¿Por qué me miras así? No fue mi cul…’-

-‘Si, lidiare contigo después, Duck. Pepe, no es por entrometerme, pero Sly no es como nosotros... no tanto…. Además ni siquiera creo que te guste tanto o ¿si, doc?’-

-‘Uno nunca sabe en el amor, Monsieur Bunny, y usted más que cualquier otro debería saberlo’- respondió Pepe, dedicándose a comer, ignorando las palabras del pálido.

Si, cada día Bugs se daba cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban eran idiotas. Entre ellas se incluía principalmente el apiñonado que ahora conversaba con el francés, hablando sobre la comida.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

Dos camiones y un viaje en metro. Eso era lo que tenía que tomar para llegar al motel.

Soltando un suspiro miro hacia el montón de gente. Por lo menos ahora estaba seguro de que no se perdería como lo había hecho ya más de un par de veces, pasándose la parada indicada.

Caminando entre el montón, encontró una orilla apartada de la multitud.

Serian veinte minutos antes de llegar a donde tomaría el metro, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era relajarse un poco o al menos intentarlo.

Aún estaba molesto, no con el francés, bueno… si un poco con él, pero principalmente consigo mismo. Porque aunque lo intentó no pudo decir nada, y es que la pregunta lo tomo tan de imprevisto que cuando llego a él su mente se pintó en blanco y en lo único que podía pensar era en el hecho de que no muy lejos de ellos podía ver a Daffy hablar con un chico un poco más bajo que el resto.

**Flashback**

Era la tercera clase que tenía junto al extranjero y precisamente la tercera clase que compartía con Claude y Conrad.

-‘No es rubio, es rubio rojizo’- aclaró el de cabello rubio cenizo, intentando disipar la confusión de Sylvester, sobre la diferencia de coloración de cabello suya y la de Claude.

-‘Luce igual’- dijo Sly, mas para hacerlos enojar que por su falta de capacidad de diferenciar los colores, porque eran claramente diferentes.

-‘No es igual’- replicaron los otros dos en unísono, mirándose molestos uno a el otro, por hablar al mismo tiempo y decir lo mismo.

Escuchándolos discutir, Sylvester volvió su vista hacia la persona que se sentaban a una fila de separación de la suya.

El extranjero hablaba con un chico de cabello café, algo hiperactivo que le contaba una anécdota que al francés parecía no importarle mucho.

Entre su investigación sobre los rumores de Bugs y Daffy, le tocó escuchar un par referentes al francés. Como los que decían que era un casanova y los otros que hablaban sobre una chica que le había roto el corazón en Francia.

El primer rumor le parecía más una observación que cualquier otra cosa. El extranjero era un casanova y se le podía notar a leguas.

Tal vez era por eso que Sly se atrapaba a si mismo viéndolo más veces de las que normalmente miraba al maestro.

Lo hacia inconscientemente y cuando se daba cuenta, se reprendía a sí mismo, para después decirse que fue solo una coincidencia. Era como aquellas veces cuando por alguna extraña razón tu mirada caía sobre un extraño y por más que lo intentas no puedes apartarla porque te sientes cómodo mirando hacia él.

Vamos, que no era de gran importancia, porque pasaba lo mismo con cosas inanimadas.

La única desventaja que tenía su mal hábito era que a veces salía sin ser descubierto y otras (como esta) era atrapado por el dueño de los ojos miel.

Apartando rápidamente su mirada, evitando el hacer contacto con la de Pepe, miro hacia Claude, quien no dejaba de discutir con Conrad.

-‘El maestro se tardará un poco más en llegar, pero me pidió que les avisara que esperaran aquí, al parecer tiene un material que entregarnos’- anunció una chica algo rellenita y de cabello oscuro, que si mal no recordaba su nombre era Petunia.

-‘Esta bien’- respondieron el par frente a Sly, mientras que él se limitó a suspirar aburrido.

-‘Parece un poco desesperado, Monsieur’-

Sylvester dio un sobresalto dando una patada a Conrad al intentar acomodarse en su asiento.

Volviendo su vista hacia los lados no pudo ver rastros del francés, hasta que la dirigió hacia arriba, quedando con su nariz prácticamente golpeando la suya, porque este estaba detrás de su asiento, mirándolo desde ahí.

-‘Si, algo’- logro responder, encogiéndose en su asiento, tanto que casi se caía de este.

-‘¿Me permitirán una pequeña charla con su ami?’- pidió Pepe, dirigiéndose a Conrand y Claude.

Ambos parecieron extrañados, pero de igual forma se levantaron, cediéndole uno de sus lugares al francés, y fueron a parar cerca de la puerta, donde continuaron con su charla, mirando una que otra vez hacia Sly.

-‘Tiene amigos interesantes, Monsieur’- menciono Pepe, acercando el asiento al del moreno.

-‘Son buenas personas cuando se lo proponen’- jugó con su lápiz, moviéndolo entre sus dedos. Cualquier cosa para distraerse era buena en ese momento.

Notando al francés moverse a su lado, aclaro su garganta. Pero lo que siguió no se lo esperaba para nada.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa del asiento de Sly, y colocando su cabeza sobre estos, el dueño de los ojos miel, se quedó contemplando al moreno como esperando algún tipo de reacción en específico.  
Para desgracia de Sylvester parecía haber caído en la trampa tal como el francés esperaba, porque ahora este sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo.

-‘De esta forma no tiene que mirar de lejos…’- murmuro tan bajo que Sly deseo que sus oídos estuvieran malinterpretando palabras por otras.

-‘¿Q-Que?’- dijo, intentando parecer calmado, pero su voz y el calor en su rostro no le eran de mucha ayuda.

-‘Dígame, Monsieur…’- levantándose lo suficiente, para que su rostro quedara frente al del moreno, decidió soltar la pregunta que le había estado atormentando desde que comenzó a notar las miradas por parte de este. – ‘¿Le parezco atractivo? ¿Se siente atraído hacia mí?’-

La pregunta llego como un golpe en su cien, haciéndolo sentir mareado y le parecía irreal, encontrándose tan cerca del francés que si se movía un poco temía besarlo.

Ojos coquetos y una sonrisa pícara, adornaban la pregunta con un aire seductor que prácticamente era capaz de tocar.

"Si" "No…” no lo sabía. No tenía idea de cómo responder, pero una cosa si era capaz de saber... su respuesta no le gustaría.

Fue por eso, que miro hacia su costado, tras balbucear un poco, y llevo su mano hacia su boca para taparla.

Pepe parpadeo un par de veces, esperando una respuesta, que no parecía tener hora de llegada. Mas sin embargo no importaba, porque el color verde de los ojos que tenía tan cerca, poseía una coloración amarilla con rojo cerca de la pupila y se disolvían entre el verde que les seguía. Era como ver a una pintura dentro de los ojos de alguien.

Unido a esto estaba el hecho de que la mano que tapaba la boca del moreno temblaba ligeramente y el color carmín de su rostro abarcaba desde el puente de su nariz hasta bajar por su cuello.

Oh y le hubiera gustado continuar mirando, le hubiera encantado saber que pasaba si se atrevía a tocar sus pestañas o su garganta. Pero se había quedado sin tiempo para hacerlo, porque la voz del profesor disculpándose por su tardanza, interrumpió, recordándole que existían más personas ahí que solo ellos.

**Fin del Flashback**

Bajando en la estación debida y tomando el metro, agradeció que este no estuviera tan lleno y le permitiera sentarse por un rato, en vez de quedarse de pie.

¿Cómo se supone que viera al francés después de lo pasado? Una parte de sí, le decía que no debía de darle importancia, pero la otra (que era la más fuerte) le susurraba que tenía que arreglar las cosas.

-‘Qué más da, cual lado tuviera la razón’-pensó para sí mismo, mirando las luces que se veían por la ventana. –‘¿Por qué preocuparse? No sería mejor fingir demencia y olvidarse de todo….’-

Sufferin’ succotash, su cabeza empezaba a doler. Si, dejar el asunto de lado era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

Este no era un sábado perfecto, ni sería el mejor que tendría, de eso podía estar seguro.

Estaba de vuelta en el lugar solo un par de horas después de estar ahí. Llevaba todas sus maletas consigo e intentaba salir del elevador con todas ellas a la vez, mas sin embargo termino por lanzarlas por el pasillo para evitar que estas fueran llevadas por el ascensor.

Se arrepentía de haber traído tantas cosas, por lo menos en el motel tuvo quien le ayudara a bajar todo, pero ahora era temprano en la mañana y Bugs y Daffy dijeron que les tocaba trabajar ese día, y el francés no había dado señal de vida desde la noche anterior que salió (según le dijeron).

Soltó un suspiro dándose cuenta de que tenía que soltar sus maletas para abrir la puerta, por lo que las dejo caer al piso sintiendo como se iba su paciencia junto con ellas y saco las llaves, o al menos eso intentaba hacer tocando cada uno de sus bolsillos antes de darse cuenta de que… no estaban en ninguno de ellos.

Ese no era su día de suerte.

Con su rabia creciendo hasta por arriba de su garganta, se forzó a sí mismo a no dar un grito de enojo, optando por solo dar una patada a la puerta y dejar caer su frente contra esta.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado en casa no tendría que estar pasando por tantos problemas, no tendría que pasar hambre, ni tener que buscar un trabajo tan pronto e incluso no tendría que leer los tres libreto o realizar los dos ensayos….

Unido a eso estaba el hecho de que Claude quería que salieran ese día y no sabía cómo decirle que prefería quedarse en casa tirado en cama, en vez de pasear por las calles.

-‘Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?’- Una mano colocada sobre su hombro y Sylvester dio un salto antes de volverse.

Ahora, como si ese día no pudiera empeorar más, tenía a la persona que menos deseaba ver frente a él con un atuendo semejante al de un mesero y parecía que venía llegando de un periodo largo de trabajo porque su cabello que veía normalmente con un peinado entre desorganizado y alineado, lucia esta vez como si alguien se hubiese encargado de revolverlo.

-‘Excelente’- murmuro Sly entre dientes.

-‘Ammm… no luce muy bien hoy, Monsieur’- dijo Pepe, tensándose un poco por la expresión de descontento que el moreno llevaba consigo y su presencia ahí parecía haber empeorado algo, porque este miraba a sus maletas molesto, como si buscara fulminarlas con su mirada.

-‘Mira quien lo dice’- hizo una seña rápida hacia el francés, abarcando desde su cabello hasta sus zapatos.

Sly vio al extranjero, tocar su cabello oscuro con un poco de blanco, como si intentara encontrar con sus manos lo que estaba mal.

-‘Supongo que tiene razón, Monsieur’- sonrió Pepe, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una mueca. –‘Parece que se ha quedado fuera… ¿Olvido sus llaves?’-

-‘Así es señor obviedades’- replico malhumorado, sabiendo bien la razón por la cual su sangre ardía teniendo al francés ahí. El recuerdo de aquellas preguntas hechas, lo atormentaban cada vez que veía hacia sus ojos miel.

Intentando ignorar la rudeza detrás de las palabras de Sly, Pepe se hizo cargo de sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta, sosteniéndola para dejar pasar al moreno con sus maletas.

-‘¿Quiere una mano?’-

-‘No’- tomo las maletas entre sus manos y se dispuso a entrar, prácticamente llevándolas todas a su habitación, excepto por una que se quedó a la mitad del camino.

Tiro las maletas sobre la cama en cuanto entro y estaba a punto de ir a buscar a la que se cayó, cuando Pepe entro con ella en manos.

-‘Usted y Monsieur Daffy, tienen mucho en común’- dijo esto con una voz suave antes de dejar la maleta en el piso. –‘Los dos son muy orgullosos’-

-‘Si, bueno, supongo que tenemos nuestras razones’- respondió Sylvester cortante, levantando un poco la maleta para dejarla junto a las demás. –‘Gracias por la…’- señalo hacia la maleta. Estaba bien que estuviera molesto, pero no podía ser completamente descortés.

-‘Maleta’- completo el francés, aun sonriendo.

-‘Si, eso… como sea, puedes irte ya, a menos que quieras propina por el servicio.’- al fin pareció que sus palabras comenzaban a causar lo que buscaba, porque la expresión tranquila del francés mostraba ahora un rastro de enojo.

No sabía bien porque hacia aquello, pero de alguna forma estaba seguro de que si seguía molestando al extranjero de esa manera, terminaría por apartarlo lo suficiente de él como para olvidar que en algún momento la absurda pregunta de si le atraía o no el francés, fue hecha.

Quedándose en silencio, se volvió hacia su equipaje, tomando una maleta para abrirla y disponerse a desempacar.

Mirando hacia el dueño de los ojos verdes, Pepe sintió una sensación de culpa abordar su pecho. Tal vez Bugs tenia razón, tal vez no debió haberle hecho una pregunta como aquella… después de todo como “Monsieur Bunny” dijo, algo así solo traería tensión al lugar.

Debía disculparse… o por lo menos intentar remediar las cosas un poco.

Hecho otro vistazo hacia la persona que tenía en frente antes de decirse a sí mismo que tenía la idea perfecta para conseguirse el perdón….

-‘Pero Monsieur…’- murmuro Pepe, acercándose con pasos ágiles y callados al moreno. –‘Aun no le he dado la bienvenida’-

Ante las palabras del francés, Sly volvió su mirada a este, dispuesto a protestar, mas sin embargo sus intentos fueron suprimidos por el abrazo que llego a él, donde sus brazos quedaban encerrados entre su pecho y el de Pepe, y la diferencia de alturas se dejaba notar un poco.

Fue hasta ese instante que se dio cuenta que era ligeramente más alto que el francés, y que este tenía una figura esbelta pero sin duda el agarre de sus brazos era firme y de alguna forma igualmente delicado. También era capaz de detectar el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, que era una revoltura entre loción, café y una fragancia dulce, tan fuerte que comenzaba a marearlo un poco.

Pepe sonrió al sentir como Sylvester se relajaba entre sus brazos, ya no poniendo resistencia al abrazo, sino que dejándose sostener.

Con su barbilla recargada sobre el hombro de su nuevo compañero de vivienda, se atrevió a cambiar una mano de lugar para hundirla en el cabello negro del moreno, que era tan suave como lucia. Y ahí estaba otra vez, el color rojo bajando por el cuello y orejas de su compañero, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente.

Apartándose despacio, Sly pudo sentir su garganta secarse al tener el rostro del francés tan cerca del suyo.

-‘Monsieur Bunny interrumpió nuestra cita anterior… ¿Le gustaría reponerla?’- murmuro Pepe con un tono suave y dulce, junto con la misma sonrisa coqueta que ha visto antes.

Respirando hondo, Sylvester consiguió apartar sus ojos de los labios levemente rosados del francés, antes de responder.

-‘No’- frunció su ceño, pero mostró una media sonrisa.

-‘Entonces tendré que perseguirlo hasta que acepte salir conmigo…’-

Agarrando lo poco de razonamiento que le quedaba, se apartó más del francés, dejando una razonable cantidad de distancia entre ellos, mientras soltaba una risa al escuchar las palabras de Pepe.

Lo único que no sabía era que aquellas palabras no fueran dichas en broma como él pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la ortografía otra vez (si es que tengo algún error o algo hehehe)


	3. Extraños y Recuerdos

Posiblemente sus palabras fueron dichas sin tanta intención. Después de todo no era la primera persona a la que le decía algo parecido solo por el calor del momento.

La única diferencia era que Sylvester en vez de derretirse a sus pies o salir corriendo (como hacia la mayoría) se rió de él como si sus palabras fueran una broma solamente.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no lo impresiono, porque nunca antes había recibido una reacción de ese tipo. Eso hacia al chico de ojos fascinantemente verdes, especial en toda su forma.

Lo único que lamentaba era que dentro de sí mismo estaba seguro de que si desarrollaba algo con él seria como con todas las relaciones que tuvo desde que puso un pie en ese país.   
La magia duraría lo que tomara el cortejo y una vez que lograra ganárselo y formalizar una relación, esta solo sobreviviría como máximo un par de meses, antes de desmoronarse.

Su registro de relaciones pasadas y fallidas era tan grande que con el tiempo comenzó a darse por vencido y decirse que solo disfrutaría lo que durara, sin tomarse ninguna de ellas muy en serio.

Era solo un juego de seducción que jugaba para pasar el tiempo y llenar el hueco que cierta chica formó en su pecho, hacía ya más de un año. El mismo tiempo que llevaba en ese país….

Pero no era mucho de él, el tener que pensar en cosas deprimentes como aquellas. Por eso mismo se entretenía observando a la chica que recién hizo su pedido y ahora se dedicaba a tomar asiento en una de las mesas lejanas.

La observo mirar a su alrededor como si buscara algo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa coqueta y el guiño que salió de él cuando sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, causando que la joven riera algo avergonzada.

Si tan solo no estuviera en su horario de trabajo, tendría el campo libre para acercarse y preguntarle cuál era su nombre, e incluso con algo de suerte hasta podría conseguir su teléfono.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, optando por apartar su mirada de la chica para seguir con su trabajo, atendiendo al hombre que acababa de entrar.

Ahora que lo pensaba… no era como si muchas personas fueran durante su turno. Después de todo no era tan común el pasar a la cafetería cerca de la madrugada. Tal vez… el acercarse no fuera tan mala idea.

Acabando de servir el café que el cliente pidió antes de irse, se acercó a la joven llevando consigo uno de los panecillos que recién horneo para vender a la mañana siguiente.

-‘¿Puedo sentarme, madame?’-

La pelirroja sonrió, asintiendo. No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero sus ojos lucían tristes y un poco rojizos.

-‘¿Está todo bien? Una hermosa mujer como usted no debería de soltar lagrima alguna por quien no lo merezca’- dijo suavemente, consiguiendo que los ojos marrón de ella se cristalizaran, pero aun con eso una sonrisa seguía pintándose en sus labios.

Viendo cómo se mordía el labio inferior y sus cejas fruncían ligeramente su ceño, se dio cuenta que estaba por escuchar una triste historia de desamor.

No que le molestaba, por supuesto que no. Él siempre estaba disponible para cualquier chica y uno que otro chico lindo que quisiera abrirle su corazón lo suficiente como para contarle sus problemas.

Escuchándola hablar pasó un par de horas sentado junto a ella con no más de tres interrupciones por su trabajo.

Era interesante… escuchar a las personas. Darse cuenta que existían tantos corazones rotos por todos lados y todos en busca de algo que los hiciera olvidar.

Desearía olvidar de una vez… porque existían momentos en los que comenzaba a hacerlo, pero las memorias creadas con quien fue su musa por dos años, regresaban atacándolo con sentimientos que creyó olvidados.

Una mano puesta sobre la suya y sostuvo esta sin dejar de escuchar lo que la suave voz le decía.

La puerta del café abriéndose le forzó a salir de su conversación con la chica para volverse a quien acababa de llegar… ¿Por qué siempre se metía en problemas así?... Bueno… todo era parte del juego ¿No es cierto?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester POV.**

Los conoció a ambos el mismo día, mas por accidente que por gusto.

Debió de haberse fijado en el letrero de “Piso húmedo” que se encontraba en medio del corredor. Pero no fue así, por lo que termino cayendo al suelo, mientras intentaba correr hacia la biblioteca de la universidad, en busca de un libreto que muy seguramente todos ya habían pedido.

Así que tirado en el suelo despotrico contra su constante mala suerte y su estupidez de no fijarse por donde diantres iba.

-‘¡Sufferin’ Succotash! Ni siquiera puedo sentir mi cadera’- dijo para sí mismo, agradeciendo mentalmente que por lo menos no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, y casi nadie en la escuela debido a la hora.

Colocando ambas manos sobre el suelo, se dispuso a intentar levantarse y lo logró… solo por unos segundos antes de volverse a resbalar y caer nuevamente.

-‘¡Esto es estúpido!’- pataleo un poco, buscando descargar su ira contra el suelo.

Sus pantalones se sentían mojados al igual que su playera y ya no le importaba tanto el ir por ese estúpido libreto, lo mejor sería solo irse a casa y regresar al día siguiente.

-‘¿Se encuentra bien?’-

La pregunta llego por detrás suyo, obligándole a mirar hacia atrás y hacia arriba, para observar a la persona.

Era un chico y… ¿una chica?

-‘¿Parece que estoy bien?’- replicó entre dientes, queriendo decirle que su pregunta fue absurda.

-‘Me parece que no.’- respondió la chica con una voz no tan femenina. –‘¿Qué no sabes leer? Ahí dice “piso húmedo”, deberías de llevar tus lentes contigo todo el tiempo, anciano’-

-‘¡¿Qué?!’- en su arranque de furia intento ponerse de pie, pero solo consiguió caerse de cara al piso.

Una risa por parte de la rubia y Sylvester sintió la sangre hervirle.

-‘¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que burlarte de extraños?’- su pregunta lo hizo sonar hasta un poco dolido.

-‘Ahora que lo pienso tengo que irme a casa ya…’- se inclinó un poco hacia Sylvester dejando su rostro tan cerca que sus narices chocaban. –‘Que tengas una buena noche… gatito feo’- dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona, antes de sacudir su cabello y voltearse a su acompañante. –‘Nos vemos mañana’-

Vio a la rubia irse, llevándose consigo un par de ojos grandes y de coloración azul intenso, que parecían hacer juego con su cabello lacio, rubio y hasta un poco largo.

-‘Si, será mejor que te vayas antes de que…’- deteniéndose por un momento pensó en sus palabras, si resultaba ser una chica cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría extraño.

-‘¿Necesitas una mano?’-

Volviendo a mirar al chico, se encontró con su mano cerca de él.

-‘Alguien con modales’- murmuró aceptando la ayuda, poniéndose de pie en segundos. –‘Aun que tu amiga no parece tener ninguno’-

-‘¿Amiga? Oh… la confusión de siempre, es hombre…’- limpió su mano otorgada con un pañuelo salido de su pantalón. –‘Ahora si me disculpas…’-

-‘¿Hombre?’- tenía que ser una broma, la chica… o más bien el chico, tenía todo el aspecto de un mujer. Excepto por su ropa y su voz… ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el que fuera un chico resultaba ser un tanto más razonable.

Y el extraño se hubiera ido en ese momento de no haber sido por un quejido por parte de Sly, quien sentía como su tobillo lanzaba señales de dolor con tan solo dar un paso.

-‘No puedes caminar.’- dijo el chico de ojos grises, observando el pie de Sly. –‘Sera mejor que te acompañe’-

-‘No es necesario, yo puedo…’-

Ignorando sus palabras el chico le informó que pensaba acompañarlo a casa. “No puedo dejarte ir así, no sería lo correcto” esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Así fue como se encontró a si mismo sentado en el camión con este chico de ojos grandes y grises, cabello oscuro y ondulado sobresaliendo un poco entre su color de piel tan apiñonado como la de Daffy. Pecas se pintaban sobre sus pómulos, juntándose en el puente de su nariz para después bajar hasta la punta de esta y pintarse en el resto de sus mejillas, hasta podía ver unas cuantas en su cuello.

Llevaba puesta una sudadera roja, un pantalón verde oscuro como el del gorro que usaba, un paliacate negro, que se ocultaba un poco en su sudadera y audífonos amplios alrededor de su cuello.

-‘Me llamo Sylvester, por cierto…’- su voz salió un poco baja debido a la incomodidad del momento, incomodidad que parecía solo sentir él, porque el chico se limitaba a ocultar un poco su boca detrás del paliacate y sus manos permanecían ocultas en su sudadera, mientras que la expresión de su rostro demostraba su indiferencia.

-‘Marvin’- mencionó cortante.

-‘Y… ¿Qué estudias… Marvin?’- ¿Por qué era que siempre terminaba por ser ayudado por extraños? Tenía que aprender a acostumbrarse a lidiar con las cosas solo. Pero vamos, que su mala suerte no hacía nada por volverle esa tarea sencilla.

-‘Actuación. Estamos juntos en tres clases’- le vio reacomodarse en su asiento.

-‘Oh’-

-‘estuvimos juntos en un par de equipos de trabajo…’-

-‘ah…’-

Muy bien… esto era solo un extra para hacerlo sentir un poco peor con respecto al apiñonado. El chico no solo lo estaba acompañando, sino que se suponía que debía de conocerlo, tan siquiera de vista. Diantres ¿Qué tan distraído podía ser? Después de todo parecía que él y Daffy tenían algo más en común que su extraña forma de hablar y uno que otro rasgo de su aspecto físico.

Pasaron el resto del camino en silencio hasta llegar a su parada, donde esperaba que Marvin se fuera, pero este parecía realmente dispuesto a seguirlo.

-‘¿Aun duele?’- preguntó caminando a su lado.

-‘Solo un poco’- mintió, sintiendo como su tobillo estaba a punto de fallar y hacerlo caer.

-‘No tienes que mentir’- dijo inexpresivo, mirándolo de reojo. –‘Estas sudando un poco y haces esta pequeña mueca cada vez que pisas. No vivo muy lejos de aquí, no tienes que lucir así de avergonzado’-

-‘¿Avergonzado? No estoy… no…’- en verdad no tenía una buena excusa que dar, ni siquiera podía pensar en una, el tipo parecía poder leerlo fácilmente.

-‘Ya que te estas acercando más a los edificios, supongo que ya no debemos de estar lejos’-

Ok, el tipo era un poco desconcertante ahora. Al diablo con el dolor en su tobillo, solo quería llegar al estúpido apartamento.

-‘Es el de allá ¿cierto?’-

Tal vez Marvin resultaba tener alguna capacidad telepática. Si le dijera que era por eso que sabía cuál era su edificio y que su tobillo dolía a morir, se lo creería.

Llegando al edificio de su apartamento se detuvieron por un segundo.

-‘Si, aquí es… Gracias por…’-

-‘No agradezcas, ya desperdicie mucho tiempo, tengo que irme ahora’- cortó Marvin bruscamente.

Frunciendo su ceño, estaba a punto de perder su paciencia con el pequeño (ahora) patán, y se lo hubiera permitido de no haber sido por su amabilidad de acompañarlo hasta su apartamento.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe POV**

Cuando llego al país conoció a Monsieur Bunny y Monsieur Duck, mientras pedía informes en la universidad.   
  
Acababa de llegar ahí con solo un poco de dinero en su bolsa y por más que quisiera estudiar en esa universidad no tenía suficiente dinero como para hacerlo, no aun, por lo menos. Siendo tan entusiasta como era normalmente, estaba seguro de que el destino no tardaría en sonreírle y dejarlo alcanzar lo que buscaba.

Estando ahí fue que vio al chico pálido de cabello largo cayendo cerca de su rostro, caminar cerca del apiñonado. Ambos bien parecidos, ambos discutiendo por algo.   
“Oh, me parece que se le cayó esto” esas fueron sus primeras palabras dichas hacia Bugs.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, consiguieron llevarse bien de inmediato y fue ese mismo día que el pálido le ofreció un lugar en lo que el llamo como “Nuestro pedazo de cielo”.

Y si tan solo hubiera sabido desde el principio que Daffy era la pareja de Bugs, nunca le hubiera comenzando a coquetear al pálido, ni tampoco lo hubiera besado o buscado gustarle tan desesperadamente.

¿Qué podía decir? Tenía el corazón roto y buscaba a alguien que pudiera curarlo. Pero en su búsqueda del antídoto, el querer conquistar a Monsieur Bunny, solo lo llevo a conseguir un ojo morado y hubiera sido la peor paliza de su vida de no haber sido por la intervención de Bugs.

Desde ese entonces se dijo a si mismo que aun que Monsieur Duck pareciera ser inofensivo, resultaba ser bastante posesivo con respecto a su pareja.

Eso lo llevaba a su situación actual, que tenía un cierto parecido a aquel día.

Igual que en ese entonces tenía un ojo morado, un pequeño dolor de cabeza y una sensación de culpa por haber coqueteado con la persona indebida.

Resulto que la chica de la cafetería si tenía el corazón roto, pero su prometido acabo por llegar al lugar y se terminó armando todo un conflicto ahí mismo. Por eso se encontraba caminando de vuelta al apartamento. Su jefe le había dejado irse por lo que restaba de su turno.

La música en sus oídos le permitía sonreír y casi le invita a bailar por las calles.

Mirando hacia su edificio que solo estaba a unos tantos metros, consiguió discernir la silueta frente a la puerta de este.

Ahí se encontraba Sylvester, de pie y hablando con alguien…

Ajustando un poco más su vista logro reconocer al dueño de la figura frente al moreno, lanzando por su mente una rápida sensación de pánico, porque ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que uno de los mayores detonadores de problemas entre sus terratenientes.

-‘Oh Mon dieu!’- se dijo a si mismo antes de acelerar el paso.

No era como si el tuviera algo contra el joven. Oh no, por supuesto que no, el chico era amable e increíblemente inteligente. El único problema era que cada vez que él se acercaba atraía problemas entre Bugs y Daffy. Si la relación entre esos dos parecía estar siempre en la cuerda floja, cuando él aparecía las cosas entre ellos terminaban por empeorar aún más.

Y ahora lo peor de todo era que estaba hablando con Sylvester, de todas las personas ¿por que el hermoso y amable chico tenía que traer a “el” aquí?. Esto debía de ser alguna jugarreta del destino.

-‘Monsieur Katz!’- llamó al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que lo escucharan.

La expresión en el rostro de Marvin no tuvo precio, porque sus ojos grises se abrieron con tal impresión que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-‘¿Pepe?’- murmuro Marvin, sin apartar su mirada de él.

-‘Buenas Noches, Monsieur. Que coincidencia verlo por aquí’- intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa, a pesar del ligero miedo que tenía a que de la nada apareciera Monsieur Bunny.

Ojos verdes miraron hacia él algo confundidos y fueron atraídos rápidamente por la coloración morada alrededor de su ojo, al igual que esa pequeña cortadura por debajo de su pómulo.

-‘Sufferin’ Succotash, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Estuviste en una pelea de pandillas o algo así?’-

El siseo exagerado al pronunciar la “s” y esa típica expresión con la cual estaba comenzando a encariñarse, lo hizo reír un poco. Pero primero tenía que enfocarse en ahuyentar al otro joven o de lo contrario podrían tener graves problemas.

-‘Nada de eso…’- susurró junto con una sonrisa suave, tomando la mano que estaba por acercarse a su herida entre las suyas. –‘Monsieur Command. No me esperaba su visita, aunque es un poco tarde así que... ’-

-‘No estaba al tanto de que viviera aquí…’- silencio por lo que fueron solo unos segundos y los labios de Marvin volvieron a partirse para hablar. – ‘Dodgers…’- bajó un poco su mirada como si no quisiera ser escuchado. –‘¿Aún vive con Dodgers y… Bugs? ¿Están viviendo aquí?’- reconoció la amargura con la que pronuncio el nombre de Bunny y la dulzura con la que mencionó el sobrenombre de Monsieur Duck.

-‘Oh no, solo yo me mude aquí…’- mintió con confianza, pero por la expresión del joven, no estaba completamente seguro de que este se creyera sus palabras. –‘Queríamos…’- miro hacia Sylvester y se atrevió a pasar un brazo alrededor de su cadera, acercándolo a él. –‘Queríamos tener un espacio que fuera solo para nosotros’-

-‘¿Eh?’- soltó Sly confundido por el beso que Pepe colocó en su mejilla, pero aún más desconcertado por el guiño que le siguió.

-‘Ah…’- asintió Marvin como si comprendiera todo el asunto ahora. –‘Amm No venia de visita, solo… acompañe a su… novio…’- dijo esto algo inseguro. –‘aquí…. Se torció el tobillo.’-

-‘Quel Malheur,…’- esta vez no tuvo que fingir, no precisamente, porque en verdad si se encontraba preocupado por el moreno. –‘Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Lamento el haberle hecho venir hasta acá’-

-‘No fue un problema. Vivo cerca’- Sonrió el joven antes de despedirse con un suave “Buenas Noches”, darse media vuelta y caminar hasta desaparecer por una de las calles.

Se volvió rápidamente hacia Sylvester ahora si logrando respirar normalmente.

-‘”Necesitábamos un espacio para nosotros” ¿Qué diantres significó eso?’-

-‘Monsieur, creo que no está al tanto de ello, pero de todas las personas que no debe usted traer aquí, el joven que acaba de irse es al que más debe de evitar, si es que quiere seguir viviendo aquí’-

-‘¿Marvin?...’- dijo confundido.

-‘Le explicare después, pero por ahora, permítame ayudarlo.’- echó un vistazo a su tobillo que apenas y lo dejaba mantener su pie en el suelo.

-‘¿Ayudarme a mí? Me parece que no has visto tu aspecto, parece que te dieron una paliza.’- mencionó sin dejar de mirar hacia su ojo morado.

Pepe se limitó a reír. ¿Qué siempre el moreno tendría que verlo con su peor imagen?

-‘No sea tan duro conmigo, Monsieur. Me lastime un poco rescatando una damisela en peligro, espero que eso no lo moleste’-

Viendo como Sylvester se sonrojaba sintió su corazón volverse cálido.

-‘¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?’- replico, molesto por sus palabras.

Optando por no decir más, tomo uno de los brazos del moreno y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el brazo alrededor de su cadera ajustó su agarre, acercándolo más a él para ayudarle a caminar.

-‘Muy bien, aquí vamos, Monsieur’-

A paso lento, consiguieron entrar al edificio y caminar hasta el elevador, el cual no se tardó nada en llevarlos al piso indicado. Atravesaron el corredor, Sylvester cojeando un poco y sonrojándose cada vez que el brazo del francés se ajustaba.

Por su parte Pepe podía sentir la suavidad de la piel debajo de su mano, ya que la ligera playera de Sly se había levantado dejándole sentir la suavidad de su costado. Su temperatura corporal era alta, lo suficiente como para tibiar su mano que normalmente era fría.

Llegando al apartamiento, abrieron la puerta y el moreno insistió en que lo soltara, porque podía caminar él solo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Sly dirigiéndose al refrigerador para sacar unos cuantos hielos y Pepe sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor, su cuerpo apenas comenzando a quejarse por el daño y la larga caminata que tuvo que hacer.

-‘¿Ahora si vas a decirme porque no puedo traer a Marvin y porque le dijiste eso? Va creer que realmente existe algo entre nosotros’- dijo el moreno rompiendo el hielo.

-‘Tendrá que disculparme, pero tenía que ahuyentarlo de aquí… si se enteraba que Monsieur Daffy vive aquí, Monsieur Bugs y el podrían tener problemas’- paso una mano por su cabello intentando acomodarlo. –‘para hacer todo más creíble tuve que involucrarlo a usted, Désolé Monseiur Katz’-

-‘Entonces.. Daffy es… ¿Cómo lo llamo…? ¿Dodgers?’- una bolsa de hielo fue dejada en el congelador y ahora Sly se encontraba mojando un trapo y sacando de la alacena lo que parecía ser un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-‘Oh, esa es otra historia que no puedo contarle. No sería correcto hacerlo sin el permiso de Monsieur Bunny’-

-‘Puedes usarme para hacer tus mentiras creíbles, pero no decirme la razón de ellas. No me parece muy justo’- frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

-‘Monsieur, solo lleva unas semanas aquí. Debe de entender que hay cosas que yo no puedo decirle’- murmuro con suavidad.

-‘En ese caso por lo menos podrías decirme que fue lo que te paso, porque luces terrible’- tomó el botiquín y el trapo húmedo.

Pepe se removió un poco en su lugar, algo incómodo por tener que contestar la petición de Sylvester, después de todo también coqueteaba con él de vez en cuando, y no quería que el moreno supiera que era solo un casanova… aunque muy seguramente ya lo sabía.

-‘Muévete’-

Indico la voz de Sly y el francés solo parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender bien lo que quería ¿Quería que se levantara o que moviera su silla?

Ante la confusión de Pepe, Sylvester terminó por mover la silla, haciendo que el francés quedara lejos de la mesa y frente a él.

Los ojos miel de Pepe siguieron los movimientos de Sly, viendo como ponía una silla frente a él y tomaba asiento en esta, quedado realmente cerca. Lo vio sacar un poco de alcohol y un curita, que fueron dejados en la mesa, mientras que el trapo húmedo se quedaba en una de sus manos.

-‘¿Y bien?’- preguntó con su divertida forma de hablar, acercando el trapo al ojo morado del francés.

Pepe vaciló un poco al contestar, quedándose mas confundido por las acciones del moreno, pero aun así lo dejo colocar el trapo sobre su ojo, cerrando este en una forma de defensa.

Era extraño…. Esta era tal vez la primera vez que alguien hacia algo como esto.

-‘Ammm…’- balbuceó un poco buscando que decir.

-‘Déjame adivinar. Tiene que ver con una chica y de seguro que te topaste con un novio molesto ¿Ha?’- puso un poco más de presión solo un poco. –‘¿Me equivoco?’-

-‘Me atrapo ¿acaso estaba siguiéndome?’- logró decir, sintiéndose mejor por la sensación fría y húmeda sobre su ojo que antes había sentido adolorido y bastante cálido, muy seguramente por el golpe.

-‘No, pff. ¿Por qué te seguiría? Pero si conozco a personas como tú. He tenido bastantes amigos así, como para saber que esto no fue un acto de maldad injustificado’-

Aun con sus ojos cerrados estaba seguro de que aquellos ojos verdes se encontraban viéndolo con molestia, como si intentaran reprenderlo por sus malos hábitos.

-‘Tienes que dejar de hacerlo o acabaras haciendo que te maten’- esta vez la voz del moreno salió más suave.

-‘¿Acaso está preocupado por mí?’- preguntó con un tono bromista, no queriendo hacerlo enojar.

-‘Claro que lo estoy. Sufferin’ Succotash, si llegara así algún día, espero que por lo menos alguien se preocupe por mí’-

Sintiendo un nudo crearse en la boca de su estómago, abrió su ojo disponible, viendo hacia el moreno que ahora se concentraba humedeciendo una torunda.

¿Estaba preocupado? ¿Realmente había preocupado a Sylvester? Esto podía sonar estúpido para los demás, pero… hacia años desde la última vez que alguien se preocupó por él. Ninguna de las chicas con las que estuvo, ni su familia… ni siquiera la hermosa mujer que había roto su corazón… le había dicho que estaba preocupada por él, no por algo que él pudiera hacer para afectar a los demás, sino… por él.

-‘¿Lo dice en serio, Monsieur? ¿En verdad está preocupado por mí y no por las chicas que puedo hacer sufrir con mis malos actos?’- odió el tono con el que su voz salió, porque lo hacía parecer algo… triste… ¿esa era la palabra correcta?

-‘¿Por qué me preocuparía por ellas? A ellas no las conozco. Si debo de preocuparme por alguien seria por ti. Ahora quédate quieto, esto puede arder un poco, pero no sé con qué te hicieron esa cortada… es mejor desinfectarlo.’-

El trapo húmedo dejo su lugar sobre su ojo y ahora la torunda era llevada a la cortada en su mejilla. Más sin embargo no pudo sentir el ardor del que hablo el moreno, porque un calor comenzaba a nacer dentro de él y no podía evitar el sentirse un poco… conmovido por sus palabras. Era absurdo y lo sabía pero….

-‘Aun si hiciera algo muy malo, Monsieur… aun así ¿se preocuparía por mí?’-

Algo extrañado por las palabras, vio a Sly fruncir un poco el ceño y hacer una pequeña mueca.

-‘Si’- respondió con una voz firme, mientras apartaba la torunda, para confirmar que no hubiera más rastros de sangre en la herida. –‘Al menos esto no dejara marca, pero eso… tardara en desaparecer’- señaló a su ojo morado.

Se quedaron por un momento en silencio y los ojos verdes de Sly lo miraron algo inquisitivos como si esperaran a que dijera algo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus palabras parecieron escasear y podía sentir todo su calor recorrerse hasta su pecho, porque sentía sus pies y manos frías, tan frías que estaba seguro que sus dedos se caerían en algún momento. 

-‘¿Pasa algo?’- pregunto el moreno un tanto alterado. –‘¿Te dieron un golpe en la cabeza también o algo así?’- Manos se adentraron en su cabello como si buscaran algún tipo de contusión. –‘No hay…’-

Deteniéndose por un momento los ojos verdes miraron a su rostro y no precisamente a sus ojos, y pudo ver fácilmente como un ligero sonrojo se colocaba en las mejillas de Sly, antes de que una sonrisa burlona curveara sus labios.

-‘Estas rojo’- señaló, sin apartar su mirada.

Llevándose amabas manos al rostro, Pepe sintió el calor en sus mejillas. No podía percibirlo bien pero por alguna razón su comportamiento se había vuelto tímido por un instante. La simple idea se le hizo ridícula e impresionante a la vez, ¿Qué fue? ¿El que se preocupara por él? ¿El sentir sus manos por su cabello o tal vez la forma en que lo había atendido como si fuera un enfermo del que tenía que cuidar? Fuera lo que fuera, había hecho que se sintiera un tanto cohibido, hasta avergonzado.

Cubriendo su boca con una mano, no pudo evitar la risa que salió de él.

Puede que fuera posible ¿no es cierto? Tal vez… solo tal vez, este chico de ojos verdes, nariz rojiza y personalidad entre inocente y torpe, podía llenar el hueco que seguía en su pecho.

Sin duda era una persona especial….

-‘Si, debieron de haberte golpeado muy fuerte como para que te rías de la nada de esa manera… ¿Debería de llamar a alguien o…?’-

-‘No, no no, Monsieur, lo lamento.’- una mano sobre la rodilla del moreno y lo sintió dar un pequeño sobresalto. –‘Estoy bien…’- intento mirar hacia su rostro, pero otra oleada de calor paso a su cara, muy seguramente haciéndolo enrojecer otra vez. –‘No puedo…’- dijo entre risas, inclinándose hacia delante sin poder controlar su risa.

-‘Solo espero que no te estés riendo de mí, porque si puedo hacerte reír así entonces probablemente solo deba de conseguir un trabajo como comediante en algún bar y ganare millones…’-

-‘No me río de usted... Pero creo que si le debo una disculpa, el otro día lo que le pregunte fue incorrecto’- lo vio pensar un poco en sus palabras, para después sonrojarse con fuerza agarrando el hilo de lo que hablaba. –‘Tampoco lo he estado persiguiendo, no de la forma en que me gustaría hacerlo… así que…’- tomando su mano la llevó a sus labios dando un rápido beso sobre esta. –‘tendrá que pagar sus buenas obras de alguna forma’-

-‘¿Pagar mis buenas obras?’- replico Sly intentando apartar su mano de las del francés. -‘¿Perseguirme? Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste hace unas semanas y te recuerdo que desde ese día has estado levantándome todos los días y llevándome el desayuno a la cama, si eso no es perseguirme entonces….’-

-‘Oh Monsieur, eso es mínimo comparándolo con lo que haré de ahora en adelante’- le guiño el ojo coquetamente. –‘Pero podría detenerme si me dijera que le molesta’-

Viéndolo abrir su boca sintió sus esperanzas despedazarse por un momento, solo para recuperarse cuando lo vio unir nuevamente sus labios.

Lo menos que podía hacer cupido para reponer el aprieto en que lo metió hacía ya mas de un año atrás, era enviarle a alguien que no solo le ayudara a olvidar o que ocupara el lugar que “ella” dejo. Sino enviarle a alguien que lo hiciera querer enterrar el pasado y empezar otra vez, y por alguna razón desconocida el joven que tenia en frente parecía haber sido puesto ahí para él.

-‘Diría que me molesta, pero cocinas muy bien’- dijo Sly entre dientes con una voz malhumorada.

-‘Entonces cocinare lo que usted quiera, Mon petit chaton’-

-‘¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Mon patit … ¿Qué?’-

-‘No lo sé, usted adivínelo. Pero es el nombre indicado para usted, así que lo llamare así’-

Lo vio refunfuñar un poco, haciéndole sonreír aún más.

Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… se arriesgaría otra vez a poner su corazón en juego.

-‘ahora déjeme ver su tobillo…’- intento tomar su pierna, pero Sly la retiro rápidamente.

-‘Pero aun no termino…’- se volvió para buscar el curita y abrirlo. –‘Solo esto y… no tienes que ponerte tan cerca’-

-‘Solo no sea muy duro conmigo’- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-‘¿Muy duro? ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando?’-

-‘Olvídalo, Petit Chaton’- rio para si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se nada de frances y si mal no recuerdo tome las palabras de Google asi que perdónenme si hay alguien leyendo esto que sepa frances.   
> Por cierto el aspecto de las versiones humanizadas de estos Looneys lo describí basándome en las versiones de Polararts.  
> Adoro su arte! Dejo el link para que lo vean:  
> https://polararts.tumblr.com/tagged/baffy
> 
> Igual pueden imaginárselos como deseen.   
> ¿Que tiene que ver Marvin con todo esto? Bueno hace mucho tiempo, como en el 2012, escribí un Fic llamado "Baffy" y digamos que este Fic hace un poco de referencia al otro.   
> Para mi sorpresa ese Fic tomo bastante fama en su momento ya que una amiga lo tradujo al ingles, y diantres, ahora lo leo y lo odio porque esta muy mal escrito, pero hey, trajo la atención de algun@s de mis artistas favoritos.


	4. Empleo

El calor en su cuerpo se intensificaba en sus manos. Una de ellas atrapada entre mechones de cabello oscuro y otra rodeaba una cintura estrecha, desapareciendo un poco dentro de la ropa interior de su pareja.

Extraña forma de despertar, pero aún más extraña manera de dormir.

Respirando profundamente, no pudo evitar reírse cuando le escuchó murmurar algo entre sueños. Dedos caminaron por ese abdomen plano, hasta llegar a su clavícula, mientras que dejaba su mejilla sobre el brazo del apiñonado, viendo desde ahí el collar de perlas blancas que siempre usaba y que muy seguramente se vería afeminado en alguien más que no fuera Daffy.

Moviendo un poco su otra mano, consiguió sentir la suavidad de su cabello, dejando que sus oídos escucharan esa suave respiración.

Sintiéndolo moverse, apartó ambas manos de sus lugares y ahora Daffy se daba la vuelta acabando frente a él y sin aun despertar, sus brazos lo rodearon.   
Solo se encontraba en ropa interior por lo que todo el calor del cuerpo de su pareja pegaba contra el suyo.

Pronto tendría que despertarlo, pero por ahora disfrutaría del abrigador abrazo y la ridícula sensación cálida que despertaba en él.

-‘¿Te quedaste despierto? ¿Ya es hora?’-

Su voz lo tomo por sorpresa, pero se limitó a devolver el abrazo con más fuerza.

-‘Casi, Daff.’- respondió con tranquilidad.

-‘Entonces tenemos tiempo…’- le escuchó murmurar y pronto el dulce abrazo se terminó con Daffy cambiando su posición, quedando ahora de rodillas en la cama con sus manos pegando a Bugs contra esta.

-‘Tienes que irte a trabajar y esto es en lo único que puedes pensar. Gee, Duck, si no te conociera bien creería que solo estamos juntos por esto’- bromeó, rodeando la cadera del apiñonado con sus piernas, recargando sus talones en su espalda inferior.

-‘¿Y no es así?’- sus manos buscaron el final de la playera holgada del pálido, para levantarla hasta quitarla de su cuerpo.

-‘Es cierto…’- Sonrió sintiendo una fila de besos ser puesta a la altura de su costilla izquierda. –‘Y él bebé en camino no tiene nada que ver ¿ha?’- fingió una voz femenina sonando casi ofendido.

-‘¿El bebé?’- murmuró Daffy tras morder un poco la piel porcelana y curar esta con un beso. -‘Así que era por eso que estábamos juntos’- se irguió mirando hacia el estómago pálido de su pareja. –‘Si, se nota que has subido de peso’-

Una patada contra el pecho del apiñonado y este estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás de no ser por el agarre de la otra pierna de Bugs, que seguía rodeando su cadera.

-‘Imbécil’- dijo Bunny dejando su pie sobre la mejilla de Daffy.

-‘Y no lo olvides’- En un solo movimiento terminó por desnudar por completo al pálido, sonriendo victorioso y hasta un tanto orgulloso.

-‘Muy bien, Doc. Tienes…’- checó el reloj junto a la cama. –‘menos de media hora, y espero que por lo menos sea bueno esta vez’-

La expresión de molestia en el rostro del apiñonado le dio a saber que sus palabras habían herido su ego.

-‘¿Y yo soy el imbécil? Está bien Bugsy, no vengas a llorar después cuando ni siquiera puedas sentarte’-

-‘Dudo que eso pase, pero fingiré quejarme un poco para que no te sientas tan mal. ¿Quieres que también grite? Ya sabes, cómo en alguna de esas malas películas para adultos, he tenido mucha practica fingiendo’- dando en el blanco consiguió lo esperado, viendo a su pareja perder los estribos.

¿Qué más podía decir en su defensa? No estaba de mucho humor para un poco de diversión dulce. Por eso cuando los movimientos de Daffy se volvieron bruscos, la sensación de emoción se depositó en su pecho y vientre.   
Llámenlo enfermo, pero no existía manera en que alguien como él y Daffy tuvieran una relación únicamente rodeada de dulzura. En primera porque los dos eran hombres y en segunda porque tanto su pareja como él, no eran muy fanáticos de un romance acaramelado.

Su mejilla pegaba contra la almohada y aun que no pudiera verlo, Daffy mantenía su cercanía notable con besos en el puente entre su cuello y hombro. Podía sentir su pecho sobre su espalda, su voz preguntarle con la amabilidad de siempre si se encontraba bien y una de sus manos mantenerlo abajo mientras que la otra se entrelazaba con la suya agarrándose de la cabecera de la cama.

No pudo responder a la pregunta, pero en cambio aceptó el beso en su mejilla.

El frío del lubricante lo hizo sobresaltarse y logró escuchar la risa que salió de entre los labios de Daffy. Pero tan pronto la sensación de dedos curioseando en su interior dejo de ser incomoda, el calor empezó a acumularse por todas partes de su cuerpo, haciéndolo querer más y necesitaba más… sin embargo estaba consciente de que Daffy no se lo daría a menos de que lo pidiera.

Era un juego divertido en el que simplemente se dejaba ganar.

Tras decir las palabras mágicas, una mano en su pecho lo hizo erguirse quedando de rodillas con Daffy detrás de él, y otra se colocó en su cuello forzándolo a estirarlo.

Empezando a adentrarse con lentitud, la mano en su cuello presiono con un poco más de fuerza, no la suficiente como para impedirle respirar pero si dificultándoselo.

Besos a la altura de su cervical y sentía sus manos hormiguearle, como si tuviera la necesidad de agarrarse de algo. Tal vez fue por eso que la mano libre del apiñonado guió la suya hacia su propia entrepierna y la otra a la cabecera, donde las dejo, mientras que la mano de su pareja hacia caricias suaves en el interior de sus muslos.

La voz entrecortada y grave de Daffy, pidió permiso para moverse y Bugs se hecho a reír por un momento, siendo callado cuando la mano en su cuello apretó con más fuerza.

No se reía por burlarse de él… por lo menos no completamente, también lo hacía porque su amabilidad en momentos como esos salía muy por fuera de su personalidad y tono, haciendo que muchas veces se preguntara si este Daffy era el mismo que podía gritarle a un mesero por traerle un tenedor en vez de una cuchara. Tampoco era como si fuera a decirle que actuara así de amable con los demás o con él todo el tiempo, eso arruinaría lo especial del acto y no podía permitirse algo como eso.

El movimiento de sus caderas lo tomó desprevenido y estuvo cerca de perder su equilibrio, de no ser por el fuerte agarre del brazo del apiñonado.

“Te tengo”... esas suaves palabras siendo soltadas en su oído le hicieron recordar que era para que estuviera acostumbrado hasta harto de hacerlo con la misma persona todo el tiempo… pero su cuerpo y alma le gritaban que no era así, porque cada vez se sentía como la primera y cada vez era diferente y especial.

No, no podía seguir pensando….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Terminó hecho un desastre y su cadera ardía, pero lo valió, valió cada minuto que duraron.

Adormilado siguió con su vista puesta en la puerta del baño, hasta que el apiñonado salió de esta, secándose el cabello con la toalla, dándole un pequeño espectáculo de su traje de nacimiento.

-‘hmmm….’- lo recorrió con la mirada, viéndolo adentrarse en el armario para buscar su uniforme de siempre.

Camisa blanca con la insignia de la agencia de seguridad, pantalón negro, zapatos de vestir y una corbata mal hecha.

-‘Ven aquí’- llamó Bugs, levantándose con dificultad y caminando con una tranquilidad fingida hasta encontrarse con Daffy. –‘Tienes que aprender a hacer esto. Tienes veinticinco años ¿recuerdas, Duck?’-

-‘Cállate. Ya lo sé, es solo que nunca sale bien’- replicó viendo como el pálido deshacía su corbata para hacerla otra vez, esta vez quedando bien hecha y en su lugar. –‘No te creas tanto, orejudo. Solo porque puedas atar corbatas no significa que seas mejor que yo’-

-‘No, significa que les puedo dar un mejor uso que tú’- le guiño el ojo, tomando sus muñecas para explicarse mejor.

Daffy se sonrojo con fuerza, aclarándose la garganta sin saber bien que decir o hacer más que fruncir su ceño y crear una mueca en su rostro.

-‘Tengo que irme ya’- se excusó un tanto nervioso por la mirada coqueta de su pareja.

Un beso depositado en los labios de Bugs y era una pena el que tuviera que quedarse a pasar el resto de la noche solo.

-‘Nos vemos después, Daff’- susurro en su oído, recibiendo únicamente un puchero infantil de su parte, antes de que el apiñonado terminara por salir del cuarto.

Miro al reloj antes de acostarse nuevamente en la cama. Aún tenía ocho horas para dormir antes de tener que despertarse e ir a la universidad. Así que tumbándose en la cama del lado que normalmente ocupaba su pareja se quedó despierto por un momento.

Después de todo ese tiempo, después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos el pasar días pacíficos como aquellos era como tener una prueba de miel tras tomar mucha leche agria.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Echó un vistazo al anillo en su mano.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que terminaría quedándose con él?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Eran las seis cuando salió de su cuarto, aun usando la playera holgada con la que dormía y la pantalonera que le quedaba grande y parecía tentada a caérsele.

Se había despertado por el ruido de sillas moviéndose y alguien o algunos corriendo alrededor de lo que él pensaba era el comedor y sala.

Aún faltaban un par de horas para que Daffy llegara así que su pareja era inocente del desastre en el apartamento, por lo menos esta vez.

Como se esperaba acabo por encontrarse con los responsables siendo Sly y Pepe, el moreno al parecer recién había salido de su cuarto corriendo en su intento por escapar del francés.

¿Por qué lo hacía todo tan complicado? Los intercambios de miradas entre esos dos, la manera en que interactuaban…. Se notaba a leguas la atracción entre ellos y aun así parecían niños de secundaria temiendo por tan siquiera tomarse de la mano o atreverse a aceptar que sentían algo por el otro. En realidad este problema solo era por parte de Sly.

En cierta forma lo entendía, porque una vez él también estuvo en los zapatos del moreno y comprendía que no era fácil solo aceptarlo, porque en este mundo el decir que te atrae alguien de tu mismo sexo no es lo mismo que decir “me gusta el chocolate” y saber que todos asentirán y lo aceptarán con una sonrisa. Pero fuera de la parte social llega la parte personal que es tal vez la más difícil.

-‘Bonjour Monsieur Bunny’- mencionó el francés pasando frente a él con una sonrisa atontada sin dejar de mirar a Sly.

-‘Bugs, dile que deje de darme besos de buenos días’- intentó quitarse un beso invisible de su mejilla.

-‘No puedo, Doc. Te llama Petit Chaton, creo que si dejas que haga eso no puedo meterme en medio’- Se sirvió una taza de café, prácticamente sintiendo la abstinencia de este como un dolor de cabeza.

-‘Esta bien, Petit Chaton. Solo por esta vez te dejare ir’- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los del moreno para después darle un beso rápido en la frente y volver a su cuarto.

El desayuno ya estaba hecho y esperando en la mesa, cubierto por lo que eran bandejas de metal, que conservaban el calor de los platos.

Bugs sonrió al ver los platillos, no era del tipo de personas que desayunara mucho, pero desde que conocieron al francés el desayunar parecía ser la mejor parte del día.

Viendo de reojo a Sly, miró como sus mejillas continuaban con el color carmín esparcido por estas y su ceño se fruncía acompañado de una mueca.

Limitándose a sonreír para sus adentros, se dijo a si mismo que tenía que ser fuerte y no meterse, debía de esperar a que el solo resolviera esto.   
Además que era divertido ver a Pepe esforzarse por llamar la atención de Sly a toda costa, nunca antes le toco verlo actuar de esa forma, por lo general se limitaba a su actuación de hombre seductor que mantiene su calma sin importar lo que pase, pero esta vez… bueno se podría decir que su plan de simplemente seducir al moreno no estaba saliendo completamente como esperaba. Tal vez se debía a que el chico resultaba ser bastante inocente, demasiado incluso para su propio gusto y unido a eso se agregaba su torpeza y orgullo.

Compadecía a Pepe por esto, porque estaba más que seguro de que le tomaría mucho de su esfuerzo y paciencia el siquiera conseguir esa cita que tanto añoraba.

-‘Bugs…’-

Volviendo completamente su mirada al moreno, la forma en que sus ojos parecían pedirle ayuda, lo confundió un poco.

-‘¿Qué hay de nuevo, Sly?’- murmuro dejando su taza en la mesa.

-‘He estado buscando un trabajo y esperaba que pudieras decirme si…’- Parpadeando un par de veces el moreno acabo por guardar silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si estuviera pensando en si seguir hablando o no.

-‘¿Quieres que te ayude a conseguir uno?’- completó sonriendo ligeramente al ver la amplia sonrisa del moreno.

-‘Si, pero no le digas a…’- señalo a la puerta del francés. –‘de lo contrario no me dejara tranquilo por todo el fin de semana.’-

Accediendo a prestar su ayuda, decidió que tal vez… podría auxiliar a ambas partes, vamos, que los tórtolos necesitaban un pequeño empujón.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester’s Side**

Las cosas estaban mal, porque su barrera de resistencia estaba siendo quebrada con rapidez y no podía… o más bien no quería hacer nada para detenerlo.

El francés lo seguía prácticamente a todas partes, le ayudaba a llevar su mochila aun cuando le decía que no tenía que hacerlo e incluso intentaba quitársela, pero este simplemente corría un poco riéndose como si todo fuera un juego. Además de esto le preparaba el desayuno a diario, lo levantaba con un beso en su mejilla e insistía en que comieran juntos.

En su defensa lo único que podía hacer era huir de sus besos, replicarle por sus exageradamente dulces detalles y su necedad de querer ayudarlo en cada cosa insignificante que hacia.

Pero aparte de esto estaban esos pequeños momentos en que lograban hablar sin que estuviera coqueteándole cada cinco segundos. Momentos en que conseguía que le contara sobre su trabajo o más comúnmente sobre Francia, momentos que el provechaba para gozar indebidamente de la oportunidad de verlo tan de cercas y más de una vez se había preguntado cual sería la reacción del francés si tocaba su mejilla o si acariciaba un poco su cabello. Era en instantes como esos que su mente reaccionaba diciéndole que se detuviera.

Quería al francés cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos de él como fuera posible.

El ojo morado de Pepe había sanado ya, por lo que el único recuerdo que tenia de ese extraño día en que lo vio sonrojarse, era su forma de actuar. Se lo dijo y se maldecía a si mismo por no creerle, dijo que lo perseguiría hasta que aceptara salir con él, y hasta ahora eso era lo que hacía porque cada semana preguntaba si quería tener una cita con él y decía que no cada vez.

Era para que el extranjero ya se hubiera dado por vencido, si él estuviera en su lugar ya hubiera tirado la toalla desde la segunda vez que fue rechazado, pero este seguía ahí, buscando un “si” que esperaba cada semana con el mismo entusiasmo de la primera vez que pregunto.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no lo hacía sentir indebidamente feliz hasta un tanto egocéntrico.

Pero por ahora esa era la razón por la que no le pidió su ayuda al frances para encontrar un trabajo. En verdad necesitaba el dinero y si le pedía su ayuda estaba seguro de que este no descansaría hasta conseguírselo, incluso si eso significaba no ir a su propio empleo. Además de esto estaba el hecho de que conociéndolo se preocuparía por él y querría indagar más sobre situación actual, que por cierto no era muy buena.

De cualquier forma ahora se encontraba caminando con Bugs por los alrededores, el chico pálido le contaba de como aquellos locales fueron apareciendo poco a poco a través del tiempo que él llevaba ahí.

Junto a él caminaba Daffy con una mano en su bolsillo y tomando una gaseosa sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. ¿Cómo termino por acompañarlos el apiñonado? Bueno, esa era una excelente pregunta. Pero tampoco era como si no se lo esperara, él y Bunny parecían ser uña y mugre.

-‘¿Trajiste tus papeles, Doc?’-

Vio a Daffy tirar el restante de la bebida en un basurero cercano para entonces dedicarse a mirar las tiendas desde afuera.

-‘Aburrido…’- mencionó el de cabello azabache ofreciendo una pronunciada mueca.

-‘Por eso te dije que esperaras en el apartamento, Daff.’- respondió Bugs, tomando los papeles que Sly le ofrecía para entonces dedicarse a echarles un vistazo.

-‘Aburrido…’- volvió a decir ahora viendo hacia las hojas en manos del pálido.

-‘Sufferin’ Succotash ¿Qué no pueden estar separados ni un momento? El único tiempo en que no los veo juntos es cuando uno de ustedes está trabajando’- se atrevió a decir Sylvester frunciendo el ceño, encontrándose un tanto harto de la actitud del apiñonado.

-‘¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso o algo así? Además deberías de sentirte afortunado, Daffy Duck no pasa su tiempo con cualquiera, el que viniera a acompañarte debería de ser un honor para ti ¿Sabes cuánto estarían dispuestos a pagar las personas por pasar tan siquiera un hora conmigo?’- mencionó Daffy inflando su pecho con orgullo, viendo a Sly como si este debería de agradecerle a los dioses por su simple presencia en la tierra.

-‘Humm alrededor de diecisiete algo… de pesos, eso debe de ser lo que pagan por una hora de tu tiempo en tu trabajo, Daff. Y ¿Por qué habría de ponerse celoso? Teniendo a semejante francés prácticamente besando el piso por el’- bromeó provocando que un fuerte sonrojo cubriera todo el rostro del moreno.

-‘Por supuesto que no, P-Pepe no... él hace lo mismo con cualquier cosa que se mueva’- excusó buscando regular su temperatura, no muy contento con el rojo que muy seguramente se mantenía en su rostro.

-‘Hummm’- esbozó Bugs limitándose a seguir con su mirada en el currículo de Sly.

Aprovechando el momento, Sylvester optó por mirar alrededor. En los dos meses que llevaba ahí, su principal tarea se había limitado a ir de la universidad al apartamento y del apartamento a la universidad, por lo que era la primera vez que estaba en esa zona, y era impresionante que a solo unas cuantas calles de distancia hubiera tantos locales y movimiento por todas partes.

Suponía que eso significaba en verdad, el vivir en una ciudad tan grande, pues la gente se movía rápido y entraba y salía de los lugares como si fueran abejas en sus colmenas.

Por el rabillo de su ojo logro notar a Daffy moverse un poco, acercándose mas a Bugs y uno de sus brazos rodeaba los hombros del pálido, dejando que parte de su peso se recargara en él. Por su parte el pálido parecía acostumbrado a este tipo de contacto porque no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a dejar al apiñonado recargarse, hasta parecía que se había movido un poco para acercarse.

En ese par de meses que llevaba en el apartamento conviviendo con ellos, existían muchas cosas a las que ha logrado acostumbrarse, una de estas eran las constantes discusiones del par que tenía en frente, pero a lo que aún no se acostumbraba era a ver estas pequeñas demostraciones de… ¿afecto amistoso? Que surgían de la nada, a veces por parte del pálido y a veces por parte del apiñonado.

Si Bugs y Daffy, supieran de los rumores que circulan en la universidad sobre ellos, muy seguramente se abstendrían de invadir tanto el espacio personal del otro e incluso optarían por alejarse un tiempo.

-‘¿Trabajaste haciendo y reparando muebles? ¿Enserio?’- preguntó Bugs mirándolo con impresión.

-‘Si, bueno… era el negocio de un vecino que necesitaba algo de ayuda así que…’- se encogió un poco de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

-‘Entonces debes de ser muy bueno con tus manos y según parece también eres bueno con los números.’-

-‘No tanto’- rio, sintiendo su ego alzarse.

-‘Woow si, que impresionante…’- dijo Daffy con un tono sarcástico en su voz.

Un golpe en su costado por parte del codo de Bugs y este se quejó como si hubiera sido un mismísimo atentado contra su salud.

-‘Eeeeh, Duck. Deja de comportarte como un niño’- sentenció el pálido, regresando los papeles a Sly. –‘Es de Pepe, no creo que debas de preocuparte’- volviendo su mirada hacia el moreno, sonrió ligeramente. –‘Se dé un lugar que estoy seguro que te gustara, Doc.’-

Algo confundido por las palabras de Bugs, dejo estas pasar para dedicarse a seguirlo, caminando detrás de él yendo a la par con Daffy.

-‘¿En serio quieres unirte a la clase trabajadora de aquí? Sabes que es horrible ¿Cierto? Con horribles horarios y una aún más horrible paga’- mencionó el apiñonado haciendo una cara de resentimiento al mirar al pálido caminar frente a ellos.

-‘No es como si tuviera otra opción’ – confesó esforzándose por no chocar contra las personas que pasaban a su alrededor. –‘No es como si pudiera pedirle a Granny mas dinero…’-

-‘¿Granny?’-

-‘Mi abuela’- respondió rápido, casi chocando contra un poste por mirar a Daffy.

Una expresión comprensiva se pintó en la cara del apiñonado, como si repentinamente este lo entendiera.

-‘Entonces hay que conseguirte ese trabajo a toda costa’- dijo esto tomando un tono heroico como si fueran a buscar la cura contra el cáncer.

La mano de Daffy tomo su muñeca, obligándolo a apresurarse.

-‘Yo, Daffy Duck, juro no descansar hasta encontrarte a ti, persona sin talento, un trabajo digno’-

-‘No sé si agradecerte o golpearte con un yunque, Daffy.’- menciono esto no del todo molesto por las palabras del apiñonado, excepto por la parte de “persona sin talento”

Llegando al lugar indicado, Bugs se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-‘Aquí es, Doc. Ahora entra ahí y consíguete un trabajo’-

Con un pequeño empujon por parte del pálido, abrió la puerta de la cafetería y si por lo menos fuera un poco más observador, se hubiera dado cuenta de todos los adornos referentes a Francia y del maldito nombre que también estaba en francés.

De cualquier forma fue así como consiguió su empleo en aquella cafetería, donde trabajaría durante el turno de noche de cajero, mesero y despachador. Sin duda un empleo interesante, además de que el horario no interfería con su tiempo de escuela, ni con sus actividades extra escolares. La paga tampoco parecía ser mala.

Solo existía un pequeño detalle… que no notó hasta su primer día de trabajo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Eran las nueve y media de la noche y estaba a tiempo… incluso un poco temprano para empezar su trabajo. Tenía su propio casillero y según le habían dicho su compañero, que también resultaba ser el panadero del lugar y quien preparaba los cafés y todo lo demás, se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo que tenía que saber.

-‘¿Buenas Noches?’- menciono entrando al lugar algo inseguro de que hacer.

-‘Oh, tú debes de ser el nuevo’- dijo la chica en la caja. –‘Llegas algo temprano, aún no termina mi turno, pero puedes ir pasando a la parte de atrás, ahí está tu compañero, por si quieres ir hablando con él’-

-‘Esta bien, gracias’- abriéndose paso entre la gente, levantó la parte movible de la barra que era por la cual se tenía acceso al otro lado de esta.

Pasando por una puerta de cristal, se encontró dentro de lo que parecía ser una pequeña cocina, con un horno bastante grande que era seguramente el causante del calor abrumador del lugar.

-‘Hola…’- saludó acercándose a la persona que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas tomando un costal de harina de uno de los estantes.

-‘Bonne Nuit, Monsi…’- el costal terminó por resbalarse de las manos de quien parecía ser solo una ilusión, una extraña coincidencia o una jugarreta más de su mala suerte interviniendo en su destino.

El sonido sordo del costal proyectando contra el suelo fue lo único que logro indicarle que aquello no era un sueño ni una pesadilla. Pepe estaba ahí de pie frente a él con un uniforme como el suyo y por primera vez de todas las veces que había visto la playera que usaba el francés, se tomó el tiempo de ver hacia la insignia de su lugar de trabajo.

Igualmente todos los recuerdos de las pláticas que habían tenido referentes a su trabajo, llegaron de golpe a su mente.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs’ Side**

Encontrándose en el trabajo no espero la llamada… bueno, tal vez si se la espero... muy bien, si se la esperaba, pero no tan pronto.

-‘Sly, mi buen amigo ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Doc?’- Escuchando lo que el moreno tenía que decirle agradeció que Daffy no se encontrara ahí, porque de lo contrario este hubiera terminado por pelearse con Sly por su atrevimiento a utilizar tantos insultos para llamarlo, eso sin contar el tono con el que le hablaba….

Posiblemente el hacer que el chico acabara trabajando en el mismo lugar que Pepe, durante el turno de noche, no fue la mejor idea de su vida, pero tampoco se esperó que este no se diera cuenta desde un principio que el nombre del lugar era el mismo que el del grabado que tenía el francés puesto en su playera de trabajo.

De cualquier forma, podía apostar que se lo agradecería después….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un, dos, tres!   
> Que hay detrás de ti?


	5. Sentimientos- Parte 1

Se dio cuenta de que no era una o más bien… uno más para el francés, el día que descubrió la verdad detrás de los rumores esparcidos por la universidad.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

-'¿Cuánto crees que les tome? ¿Una o dos semanas más?'-

Levantando su mirada del libreto en sus manos, miro hacia el pálido.

-'¿De qué diantres hablas, orejudo?'-

Una mano escondida detrás de un guante tomo su muñeca y su pareja hizo un gesto hacia el escenario. Sobre este se encontraba Sly, ayudando al francés a arreglar las plumas en su sombrero, mas por órdenes del profesor que por su propia voluntad.

Era mediado de semestre, lo que significaba que debían de realizar las pequeñas obras impuestas como evidencia de su aprendizaje.

Por lo que sabía, Pepe actuaria de Romeo en una corta representación cómica de "Romeo y Julieta", Sylvester tendría una obra original, escrita por el maestro, acerca de un villano con el objetivo de vengarse del rey atrapando al hijo de este, el único problema era que el príncipe era más astuto de lo imaginado. En otras palabras sería una persecución cómica.

Por otro lado Bugs llevaría acabo el papel de un barbero cuya principal diversión es sacar de quicio a un cazador que solo quería una pulida en su calva, mientras que él, el grandioso "Daffy Duck" seria el "anfitrión" de un concurso de premios donde los retos y preguntas son casi imposibles de responder o… sobrevivir.

No podía quejarse esta vez, trabajaría con su amigo más cercano, Porky, por lo que no tendría que meterse en problemas con nadie, no como ocurrió el semestre ante pasado cuando le tocó actuar junto a Marvin. Pero tampoco era como si culpara al chico… él era irresistible para todos, o al menos eso creía.

-'Pff, Creo que te equivocas Bugsy, míralos'- señalo hacia el par, viendo como Pepe sonreía cariñosamente hacia el moreno, mientras que este se limitaba a dejar su ceño fruncido y sonrojarse levemente. –'Les tomara siglos antes de que puedan tan siquiera tomarse de la mano. Si me preguntas, en mi opinión son patéticos, no vale la pena perder el tiempo viéndolos'-

-'Eeeh no lo creo así, Daff. Me recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos más jóvenes'- sonrió ligeramente viendo de reojo a Daffy, quien simplemente hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-'Nosotros no éramos así. Si mal no recuerdo, caías rendido a mis brazos cada vez que te hablaba'- El pálido rodó los ojos, regresando su vista al escenario.

-'Si pensar eso te hace sentir mejor, Duck. No seré yo quien te lo impida. Pero estoy seguro que para el término de esta semana o inicios de la que entra, esos dos acabaran juntos.'-

Ante su mirada escéptica, su pareja saco el celular de su bolsillo, moviéndolo un poco en su mano hasta mostrarle un cierto número que hacía que le dieran escalofríos.

-'¿No me digas que lo invitaste?!'- prácticamente gritó, ganándose unos cuantos "shh" por parte de sus compañeros que esperaban pacientes su turno. –'Piénsalo bien, Dientón. Ese francesillo esta incluso más loco que el de allá. Además creí que lo detestabas, después de que estuvo persiguiéndome durante tanto tiempo… no que lo culpe ¿Quién no lo haría?'-

Una mano puesta sobre su rodilla y Bugs permaneció tranquilo.

-'Asimílalo bien, Daff. Sylvester es parecido a ti, tanto en físico como en personalidad, está soltero y es más ingenuo que tú. Si lo invitamos a nuestra pequeña reunión, podremos acelerar las cosas entre " _ellos"_ '- sonrió ampliamente mordiendo un poco su labio inferior con sus dientes frontales. –'Y no lo detesto, Doc. Solo no quería prestarle a mi "patito" para que jugara con él.'-

-'Y se suponía que no ibas a meterte. ¿Consideras eso como "no meterte"?'- frunció el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos, mirando con sospecha hacia su pareja. –'¿Por qué tanto interés con esos dos?'- la mano del pálido seguía subiendo hasta colocarse a la mitad de su muslo.

Bugs se encogió de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa inocente, que Daffy conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no existía inocencia alguna detrás de esta.

-'Curiosidad.'- respondió para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia su compañero de actuación, en otra palabras, el chico un tanto más bajo que Bugs, sin cabello y que usualmente parecía decidido a montar pelea con su compañero, esto debido al sin número de bromas que el pálido le ha hecho desde el primer día de conocerse.

Siguiendo al de cabello plateado con la mirada, le vio sentarse junto a Elmer.

Por su parte no le agradaba mucho el calvo, no por sus concurrentes discusiones con Bugs, no, por supuesto que no, porque el tipo era estúpido en más de un solo sentido y agregado a esto estaba su torpeza, mal carácter y esa mirada que le dedicaba a su pareja cuando se suponía que nadie lo veía, era esa mirada lo que le causaba molestia.

Viendo a su pareja robar el gorro de cazador que Elmer llevaba puesto, para ponerlo sobre su cabeza, se dijo a si mismo que no caería en el juego de darle celos en el que el pálido solía involucrarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Por esta razón volvió su mirada hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con un rostro bastante familiar.

Llevando el libreto más arriba de su rostro, intento ocultarse detrás de este, como si de esta forma la persona que miraba no fuera a verlo.

No era como si no quisiera hablarle, de hecho lo hacía en las clases que no compartía con Bunny e incluso muchas veces cuando este se encontraba con él. El único problema era el ambiente tenso que se creaba siempre que estaban esos dos juntos, era tal la incomodidad y miradas de disgusto acompañadas con un intercambio de insultos disfrazados de halagos, que le hacía pensar en la posibilidad existente de que en cualquier momento acabaran peleándose y no precisamente de forma verbal.

Si ha salvado al joven más de un par de veces, una más sin duda, no sería pasada por alto por su pareja.

Como si el chico hubiese sentido su mirada, este término viéndolo de reojo antes de girar completamente su vista hacia él, muy posiblemente alentado por la ausencia de Bugs.

Rápidamente reacomodándose en su asiento, Daffy levantó una mano en forma de saludo que fue devuelto con el mismo gesto solo que acompañado de una sonrisa por parte de Marvin.

Sabía bien que la razón de que no fueran tan amigos como antes eran los sentimientos que una vez existieron entre ellos. Si le pidieran que nombrara a otra persona a parte de su pareja, por la que el haya sentido algo serio, sin pensárselo dos veces, nombraría a aquel joven que parecía preguntarle con señas sobre el paradero de Porky.

Después de todo, si ignoraba el hecho de que Marvin alguna vez intento arruinar la carrera de modelaje y doble de Bugs, al igual que su imagen en sí, entonces diría que el chico resultaba ser una buena persona… claro, siempre y cuando no hubiesen ocurrido esos infortunios eventos.

Contestando a las señas encogiéndose de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba su compañero de actuación, volvió su atención a su libreto.

Si alguien tuviera la oportunidad de ver toda la historia que tenían él y Bugs, se daría cuanta de lo lejos que se encontraba de ser tan cursi y llena de corazones por todos lados. El simple hecho de que pudiera estar ahí con el "dientón" a solo unos metros de distancia y con la capacidad de decir que era su pareja, resultaba ser tan bizarro, que muchas veces le costaba entender como diantres se las ingeniaban para permanecer juntos.

Eran como fuego y agua. Discutía, peleaba, se hacían daño, se reconciliaban y el ciclo volvía a empezar. Se detestaban y al mismo tiempo se mantenían cerca ¿Por qué? Bueno… esa era en sí una excelente pregunta.

Diría que era solo una relación basada en lo carnal, pero estaría mintiendo ¿Cómo podías llamar una relación carnal a algo que ha estado ahí desde siempre?

Echo un vistazo al anillo en su dedo, haciendo una ligera mueca que muy probablemente podía pasar por una sonrisa.

-'P-P-Perdón por l-la tar-tar-tardanza, Daffy'-

-'Ya era hora!'- mencionó sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a su amigo y en este caso compañero de escenario.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Sylvester's Side**

Recibiendo un "Merci" acompañado del usualmente ridículo sobrenombre, regreso a su asiento junto a su compañero, sentándose a un lado de este no sin antes permitirse el mirar una vez más al francés en el divertido traje medieval.

-'Oh pero si es el minino'- dijo el de cabello rubio.

Por azares del destino y muy posiblemente su mala suerte, acabo por tener como compañero para aquellas obras cortas de mediados de semestre, a nadie más y nadie menos que el chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul intenso. El mismo chico odioso que conoció una noche en la universidad, oh y como se arrepentía de esto, ya que a partir de ese momento su interacción con él ha ido aumentando de forma exponencial y tenía que decir que el tipo no era nada de lo que todos decían.

No tenía una personalidad tierna, ni tampoco era amable, ni agradable y mucho menos simpático, este chico de nombre Tweety que tenía a su lado, era el mismísimo demonio.

Eso o tal vez el rubio lo odiaba, si, tal vez era eso. Pero entonces sería un desprecio mutuo.

-'No me digas minino, "canario" de pacotilla'- replicó entre dientes, esperando que no decidiera poner a prueba su paciencia.

-'Eres pésimo arreglando vestimentas ¿cierto, gatito? ¿Y porque estas de tan mal humor? Creí que te ponías feliz cada vez que estabas cerca de Pepe'- le escuchó decir con una sonrisa juguetona y un tono entre curioso y travieso.

Ese era otro detalle que le molestaba de Tweety, su insistencia en remarcar cosas que el jamás admitiría en voz alta.

-'¿Estás buscando pelea?'- dijo mirando hacia el rubio con enojo. –'Esta vez voy a atraparte, solo deja que terminemos con esta tontería'-

-'Ni siquiera puedes atraparme en esta obra ¿Cómo esperas hacerlo en la vida real?'- sin poder contenerse Tweety terminó por soltar una risilla debido a la cara de frustración que sus palabras provocaron en el moreno.

-'Solo cállate'- intentó no gritar, dándose cuenta de que la obra del francés estaba por empezar.

-'Eres un gatito muy simpático'- sonrió ampliamente al ver al moreno crisparse por sus palabras.

-'¡No me llames ga-ga-gatito!'-

-'Humm… Es cierto, solo Pepe puede llamarte así, ¿verdad gatito?'- Sylvester le escuchó soltar un suspiro como si estuviera viendo algo lindo. –'tú y el francés hacen tan linda pareja~'- mencionó con una voz cantarina que no hizo más que enfurecer al moreno.

-'¡Nosotros no somos pareja!'- gritó, esta vez atrayendo las miradas de quienes están a su alrededor.

Sonriendo tímidamente hacia las miradas de molestia de alguno de sus compañeros, se volvió a mirar al rubio, frunciendo pronunciadamente el ceño para mostrar su enojo, pero este simplemente le miró de forma "dulce" que él veía más como una mirada malévola.

Regresando su mirada al escenario, decidió que ignoraría a Tweety por el resto de la obra, lo menos que necesitaba era que el rubio le metiera en problemas.

El telón del escenario se fue abriendo despacio, dejando ver la escenografía e iniciando una melodía en un volumen suave que hacia compañía con el escenografia y los actores que se encontraban ahí.

La razón por la que Tweety creía que existía algo entre el francés y él, ocurrió precisamente su tercer día de trabajar en aquella cafetería.

**-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9- Flashback-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

Jamás perdonaría a Bugs por esto y jamás se perdonaría a si mismo por no darse cuenta de la trampa en la que cayo.

Pero a diferencia de cómo se imaginó que sería el trabajar con el francés, este parecía permanecer al margen, al menos cuando estaban ahí, al menos por ese par de turnos y medio que llevaba.

Su primer día de trabajo estaba seguro de que terminaría por tener una sesión de coqueteo por parte de Pepe durante todo su turno, que era de diez de la noche a seis de la mañana, mas sin embargo lo único que tuvo fue una clase intensiva por parte de este en cómo usar la caja registradora. Cosa que fue un alivio y al mismo tiempo… una extraña… ¿decepción?

Siendo su tercer día aun existían unas cuantas cosas que no lograba recordar del todo bien, como algunos precios y uno que otro código de las bebidas, al igual que pasteles y panes. Era por esto que se veía en la necesidad de pedir la asistencia de Pepe, tal y como hacía en ese momento.

Atreviéndose a abrir un poco la puerta que conectaba con la parte de atrás del lugar, logro ver al francés moviéndose hábilmente, dejando un poco de masa puesta en una de las mesas mientras tomaba lo que lucía como una bandeja de frutos o algo parecido. Hacia todo esto con una sonrisa y tarareaba una melodía alegre, lucia igual de alegre que cuando cocinaba en el apartamento.

Sonriendo sin darse cuenta, abrió la puerta por completo, atrayendo la atención del francés quien rápidamente se volvió a mirarlo.

-'¿Sucede algo, Petit Chaton?'- le escuchó preguntar con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa que le hacía parecer feliz de verlo. Si aquella expresión en su rostro seria la misma que le recibiría siempre, esperaba el solicitar de su ayuda por un tiempo más.

-'Ammm ¿Podrías ayudarme con algo acá?'- pidió tras aclarar su garganta.

-'Por supuesto, Mon Petit'- limpió sus manos en un trapo cerca de la puerta donde seguía Sylvester de pie, antes de acompañarlo al mostrador. –' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'- preguntó mirando alrededor, notando solo un par de clientes en una mesa.

Apresurándose a decirle que la caja se había atorado, Pepe no tardo nada en poner manos a la obra y dedicarse a arreglar el problema.

El único verdadero problema que parecía existir en que trabajaran juntos, provenía de Sly, porque eran en momentos como esos, en los que podía ver al francés concentrarse en algo, que sin darse cuenta terminaba por mirarlo más de lo necesario.

-'Aquí está el problema'- anunció el de ojos miel, señalando hacia la caja, provocando que Sylvester notara que su atención estaba puesta en la expresión plasmada en el rostro de Pepe.

-'¿Eh? Ah, si… ¿Dónde?'-

Una mano sobre su cintura le hizo acercarse más al francés, haciendo que el olor de la loción de este se volviera más intenso.

Escuchándolo explicarle lo que debía de hacer en caso de que ocurriera aquello otra vez, su cerebro pareció tomar la información y dejarla en un rincón, mientras que se dedicaba más en dejarle ver lo suave que lucía su piel blanca ligeramente rosada.

El sonido del timbre en la puerta, dio a notar la salida del par de clientes que se despidieron con un "hasta luego" que ambos correspondieron.

Tragando saliva con dificultad Sly, miró de reojo al francés.

Esto no estaba bien… porque era en momentos así, en los que nadie podía verlos, que su mente le jugaba trucos. ¿Qué podría salir mal si se atrevía a acercarse un poco más…?

Había estado negándose a tener una cita con Pepe, precisamente por esto mismo. Inconscientemente le temía a la razón existente detrás de las extrañas sensaciones que tenía cada vez que el francés se encontraba tan cerca… le temía a razones como la que se ocultaba en su rara necesidad de querer…. Aparto su mirada de los labios del extranjero, porque aquello no debía o más bien, no podía estar bien.

-'Hummm ¿Qué es lo que imaginas, Petit Chaton?'- Sobresaltándose al escuchar al francés hablar, se dio cuenta que otra vez sus ojos habían estado delatándole, quedándose puestos en sus labios. –'¿Intentas ponerme celoso? Espero que no pienses en alguien más... no mientras me miras de esa manera'- murmuró Pepe, mirándolo de reojo.

En cuestión de segundos pudo sentir como su rostro se pintaba de rojo, al igual que el calor intenso que se dirigía hacia este.

-'No te estaba mirando'- replicó rápidamente. – 'no seas tan arrogante. ¿Todos los francés son así?'- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-'Solo cuando queremos que alguien nos mire. '- dio un par de pasos, acercándose a Sly, quien por lo contrario de lo esperado no retrocedió. –'Pero si vamos a trabajar los dos aquí por ocho horas… necesito que dejes de mirarme así o no estoy seguro de que pueda resistirme, Petit Chaton'- continuo acercándose al moreno hasta dejar solo unos cuantos centímetros de separación entre ellos.

-'¿Resistirse? Aquí a lo único que hay que resistir es a los panecillos que haces'-

Viéndolo soltar una risa, sonrió una vez más sin darse cuenta. Dentro de las tantas cosas que no admitiría estaba el hecho de que le gustaba la forma en que reía, porque lo hacía de manera tan sincera y suave que el corazón acababa por darle un vuelco.

Ojos miel cayeron sobre los suyos, abriéndole aquella invitación que le decía que podía acercarse si quería.

Puede que haya sido un momento de debilidad lo que le hizo llevar una mano hasta la mejilla del francés, eso o tal vez era el hecho de que se encontraran tan cerca que podía escucharlo respirar.

Y se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, hubiera cerrado la distancia entre ellos de no haber sido por aquella pequeña interrupción.

-'Woow, no sabía que también trabajabas aquí, gatito. Es todo una sorpresa'-

Si por un momento se olvidó de los buenos que eran sus reflejos, su reacción en ese instante fue más que suficiente para recordárselo, porque de un momento a otro logró apartar al francés de él, empujándolo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo caer al suelo en solo segundos.

-'Bonne Nuit Monsieur Bird'- saludó Pepe intentando levantarse del piso. –'¿Lo de siempre?'-

-'Lo de siempre'- pidió el rubio con una sonrisa tierna que solo irrito a Sylvester.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que al llegar a esa ciudad olvido recibir el memo de que ahí todos se conocían de una u otra manera.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-Fin del Flashback-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

Desde ese dia Tweety le ha estado molestando, recordándole un poco sobre lo que estaba por hacer esa vez y otro poco sobre sus sentimientos hacia al francés que por lo contrario a lo deseado, crecían rápidamente.

-'Les toca'- anuncio el profesor, dirigiéndose tanto a él como al rubio.

-'Vamos, gatito'- una mano apretando la de Sly y acabo por ser arrastrado por el joven hasta el escenario.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's side.**

Tenía que agradecerle, porque de alguna manera su idea de que trabajaran juntos fue una de las mejores.

Quito el sombrero de sobre su cabeza y miro alrededor, en busca de un lugar donde sentarse.

-'Buen trabajo'- escuchó decir a su compañera, quien colocó una mano sobre su hombro y un beso rápido en su mejilla antes de sentarse junto a su grupo de amigas.

-'Lo mismo digo, dame. Estuvo brillante'- mencionó antes de que se alejara por completo.

-'Increíble, quien diría que romeo era capaz de controlarse todo este tiempo'-

Volviendo su mirada hacia un costado notó a Bugs viéndolo desde lejos, antes de hacer una señal para que se sentara a su lado, propuesta que aceptó con una sonrisa.

-'El pasar tanto tiempo con Sly, sin duda debe de estar cambiándote ¿cierto, Doc?'- susurró el dueño de los ojos claros, echando un vistazo hacia la parte de atrás, muy seguramente en busca del apiñonado. –'Por cierto, esa fue una obra divertida. Buena actuación'-

-'Proviniendo de usted Monsieur, es todo un halago. Y no se mucho de lo que habla, pero… ¿Qué puedo decirle? Es posible que cupido haya acertado esta vez, eso espero porque…'-

Viendo como el telón del escenario era levantado dejando ver al moreno vestido en un traje de villano, con colores oscuros e incluso una capa que le hacía parecer gracioso, tuvo que cubrirse un poco la boca para no reír. No existía manera en que pareciera un villano, incluso vestido así le parecía un tanto… adorable.

-'Eeeh… si, parece que si acertó, bueno… al menos contigo, Doc.'- susurró Bugs, un tanto impresionado por la manera en que el francés miraba hacia Sly. -'Ni siquiera creo que me estés escuchando ahora mismo…. No lo estás haciendo ¿verdad? ¿Tan siquiera estas respirando, Doc?'-

Riendo un poco, miro hacia Bugs de reojo, limitándose a asentir como respuesta a sus preguntas.

Reacomodándose en su lugar, se dispusieron a ver el resto de la obra en silencio, riendo constantemente debido a la actuación cómica que llevaba a cabo el moreno.

El chico tenía talento, era posible que no estuviera en un papel de actor shakesperiano, sin embargo podía hacer reír fácilmente, aunque más de una vez Pepe se preguntó mentalmente si en verdad se encontraban actuando o en realidad estaban discutiendo.

Un acercamiento de Tweety hacia el rostro de Sylvester y se vio obligado a apretar sus labios para que ninguna palabra pudiera escaparse de estos. Era extraño… pensó, mientras intentaba dejar sus ojos puestos sobre la escena en la que el chico besaba a su enemigo en la mejilla, mas con la intensión de humillarlo que cualquier otra. Era extraño el que sintiera un sabor amargo en su garganta al ver aquello, o el sentir esa, tan poco conocida, sensación de celos… o quizás era envidia por su capacidad de estar tan cerca del moreno.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza se forzó a sonreír, puesto que dichos pensamientos eran absurdos. Él tenía la oportunidad de vivir en el mismo apartamento que Sly e incluso trabajaban juntos, no existía cosa alguna que envidiar.

Volviendo a acercarse, ahora quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, escuchó a los demás reír, mientras que él por otro lado, optó por mirar hacia otra parte, dejando que su vista cayera sobre el pálido que ha permanecido demasiado callado.

Notando que su mirada no se encontraba puesta en el escenario, siguió el lugar hacia el que apuntaban sus ojos, acabando por ver a Daffy sentado junto a Porky y junto con ellos estaba Marvin, al parecer discutiendo algo con el apiñonado.

-'Fue bueno que no quedaran juntos este semestre… ¿no es así, Monsieur Bunny?'- susurró atrayendo la mirada del mencionado, hacia él.

Viéndole vacilar un poco, la sonrisa de Bugs no tardó en regresar tan tranquila como de costumbre.

-'Todo un alivio, Doc.'- admitió dando un último vistazo hacia el trío antes de volverse.

-'Los celos son los peores monstruos, Monsieur'-

-'Debo suponer que has comenzado a conocerlos ¿Me equivoco?'-

Le escucho bromear y rió un poco…. Pensándolo bien, al igual y no era una broma….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy's Side**

Manteniendo su mirada al frente, se cruzó de brazos.

Si, Sly había actuado bastante bien, pero no precisamente excelente, al menos no como él para que todos estuvieran felicitándolo y dándole cumplidos, tal y como hacían en ese momento.

Escuchando a Bugs halagar el "tiempo" del joven, se limitó a rodar los ojos. El pálido podía ser toda una piedra en el zapato si se lo proponía, lo cual era por lo menos un noventa por ciento del tiempo.

-'Ya que hicimos tan buenas obras el día de hoy… ¿Por qué no celebramos, Doc?'- le escuchó proponer, mirando por el retrovisor hacia los pasajeros que iban en el asiento de atrás.

-'¿Celebrarlo?'- murmuró Sylvester, escupiendo un poco al hablar.

-'Es una tradición, Mon Petit Chaton. Después de una presentación solemos hacer una fiesta…'- dijo el francés con su voz suave de siempre, acercándose un poco más a Sly, al decir lo último.

-'Así es, Doc. Solo una pequeña fiesta, algo insignificante'- agregó Bugs ante la falta de respuesta por parte del moreno.

-'Suena bien'- le escuchó decir al fin y realizando un rápido intercambio de miradas entre él y el pálido, acabaron por echarse a reír.

La inocencia en la forma de hablar de Sly, siempre les parecía divertido, tan divertido que daban ganas de pervertirlo un poco, muy probablemente esa era una de las razones por las que el francés parecía tan interesado e insistente en perseguir al moreno. El por su parte no podía ver bien el lado atractivo de alguien como su nuevo inquilino, si bien era divertido molestarlo y hacerle enojar, no le parecía lo suficiente como para pasar su tiempo coqueteándole. Tampoco era para menos… Miro de reojo a su pareja, quien volteo a verlo al mismo tiempo, casi como si estuvieran sincronizados. La sonrisa confianzuda del pálido se amplió un poco, viéndose ahora más como una sonrisa traviesa, una lengua pasando por los labios rosas de su pareja y fingió no notarlo, limitándose a fruncir un poco su ceño.

-'¿Qué es lo que miras, dientón?'- soltó la pregunta al ver que Bugs seguía alternando su mirada entre la carretera y el.

-'Tu también estuviste muy bien hoy, Daff.'- murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera escucharlo con facilidad.

-'Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. Yo siempre lo hago bien'-

-'Oh estoy al tanto de eso, Duck. Tu siempre lo haces bien'- detrás de su tono sarcástico se encontraba uno travieso, el cual era acompañado por una sonrisa coqueta.

Si bueno, era posible que no pensara mucho en coquetear con alguien como Sylvester o alguna otra persona, gracias a que se encontraba saliendo con nada más y nada menos que Bugs Bunny… el mismo tipo que ha odiado desde la tercera vez que se vieron y el único tipo por el cual ha tenido o tendrá un interés lo suficientemente fuerte como para moderar su temperamento.

Balbuceando un par de insultos entre dientes, miró hacia el camino por un segundo antes de bajar por momento su mirada al anillo en su dedo.

Tendría que disfrutar cada buen momento que pasara con el pálido de esta forma, ya que tarde o temprano se vendrían envueltos en otro drama absurdo, que como de costumbre (según él) seria culpa de Bugs.

Fue cuestión de unos cuantos minutos antes de que llegaran al apartamento y solo sería cosa de un par de horas para que llegara el montón de personas que esperaban para esa noche. La gran esperada celebración que solían hacer, era una de las tantas fiestas famosas que se hacían en su apartamento.   
Personalmente no le gustaba mucho el dejar entrar a tantas personas a su "hogar", permitirles tomar su comida, y más de unas cinco veces acceder a dejarles dormir ahí, pero Bugs es muy distinto respecto a eso, él era por lo general el alma de la fiesta. Aquello era solo una de las tantas diferencias que existentes entre ellos.

-'¿Me das una mano, Duck?'- escucho susurrarle al oído, hablando despacio y suave. Tan calmado como suele ser.

Se limitó a soltar un gruñido, arrebatando las llaves que su pareja le ofrecía, para entonces abrir la puerta del apartamento.

Girando la perilla, le hubiera gustado recibir una advertencia por parte de Bunny, porque si mal no recordaba le había dicho que llamaría a "ese" otro francés no que ya le había llamado y se encontraba esperando ahí dentro.

Por esto mismo no pudo evitar el grito de miedo que soltó al verlo.

-'Monsieur Duck!'- gritó con alegría y tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, sus brazos se encontraron alrededor de Daffy, abrazándolo con fuerza como si fuera la primera vez que se veían en años.

-'¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Suéltame, francesillo dos!'- replicó, intentando apartar al francés de sí, sin mucho éxito.

-'Primo, Monsieur Bunny, es un gusto verlos nuevamente y todo un honor el que me hayan invitado'- anunció, tras colocar un beso en cada mejilla del apiñonado, tan cerca de los labios este que Bugs decidió que era momento de intervenir.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester's Side.**

Tuvo que mirar por arriba del hombro de Bugs para poder entender lo que ocurría y tuvo que acercarse un poco más a Pepe para tener un mejor panorama de la persona que parecía haber estado en el apartamento desde antes. Y para su sorpresa, la persona que se encontraba abrazando a Daffy como si se tratara de un oso de peluche, hablaba con el mismo acento afrancesado con el que lo hacía Pepe…

-'Primo, Monsieur Bunny, es un gusto verlos nuevamente y todo un honor el que me hayan invitado'-

Le escuchó decir y la palabra "Primo" resaltó de entre todas las demás e hizo eco en su mente, haciéndole que rápidamente volviera su mirada hacia Pepe, quien permanecía a un par de pasos delante de él, cargando un par de bolsas con la ropa usada durante la presentación de su obra.

-'Eeeh el gusto es nuestro, Doc.'- dijo Bugs, apartando al francés del apiñonado.

El desconocido saludo al pálido con un beso en las mejillas y paso a dar el mismo tipo de saludo hacia Pepe, al cual abrazo por lo que pareció ser un largo rato.

-'¿Primo?'- Sylvester no pudo evitar decir al verlos juntos.

-'Asi es Monsieur… Me parece que no nos han presentado aún… Pitu le Pew, pero puede llamarme Pit'- le escuchó decir, apartándose de Pepe para acercarse a Sly, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para forzarlo a retroceder un par de pasos con la intensión de mantener su espacio personal.

Piel tan clara como la de Pepe, cabello blanco cayendo principalmente en un fleco vasto sobre sus ojos oscuros, estaba un tanto despeinado pero lucia bien así, y un físico que daba a notar las horas invertidas en el gimnasio, porque sus brazos parecían capaces de levantar un automóvil y su espalda era amplia. En otras palabras el extraño era todo lo que cualquier persona desearía como novio, bueno casi cualquier persona… sin embargo, nada de esto fue notado por Sly, porque prefería limitarse a pensar más en el hecho de que el joven no parecía nada viejo a pesar de su color de cabello.

Arqueando una ceja, hizo una expresión de extrañeza al ver como el chico tomaba su mano y se la llevaba hasta los labios para depositar un beso en esta.

–'Y… déjeme adivinar, su nombre es ¿ángel? Si, debe de ser Ángel, porque parece como recién caído del cielo'-

-'¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?'- replicó rápidamente, sintiéndose un tanto ofendido por las palabras ofrecidas y aún más por el beso sobre su mano.

-'Significa que no te había visto antes por aquí…. Debes de ser nuevo ¿No es así?'- los ojos azabache recorrieron a Sly como si se tratara de un menú en un restaurante, provocando que este se cohibiera un poco. –'Conozco un par de lugares a los que podríamos ir para estar solos'- se acercó unos pasos más casi golpeando su nariz contra la del moreno.

Los ojos verdes de Sylvester se abrieron como platos y un color rojo se pintó sobre rostro. No sabía precisamente que responder, pero si estaba seguro de que quería alejarse lo más posible del dueño de los ojos azabache, porque por alguna razón la forma en que hablaba y lo miraba hacia que se crispara.

-'No creo que eso sea apropiado, no cuando acaban de conocerse'- dijo Pepe colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su primo para apartarlo del moreno. –'Petit Chaton, es un tanto tímido, deberías de conservar tu distancia Primo.'-

Viendo como el de cabello blanquecino se alejaba, Sly se apresuró a apartarse lo más posible de él, acabando por ponerse prácticamente detrás de Pepe.

-'Bueno, suficiente charla. Pueden conocerse mejor después de que arreglemos las cosas aquí adentro ¿No les parece?'- opinó Bugs, dirigiéndose a Pit para colocar ambas manos sobre los hombros de este y dirigirlo devuelta al apartamento, invitándolo a los demás a imitarlos.

Bugs, Daffy y Pit no tardaron en entrar, sin embargo Pepe y Sylvester se quedaron afuera por un momento más…

-'Desole Petit Chaton. Mi primo es un poco… ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? ¿Enamoradizo?'- Sonrió ampliamente, volviendo su vista hacia los ojos de Sly, quien aun parecía inseguro de querer moverse.

-'No me digas…. Debo suponer que es algo de familia entonces…'- dijo con un tono sarcástico, consiguiendo arrancar una risa por parte del francés.

-'Algo así…. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, yo me encargare de protegerlo'- le guiño el ojo, tomando la muñeca de Sylvester. –'Solo quédate conmigo, Petit Chaton'- colocó un beso rápido en la mejilla del moreno antes de entrar al apartamento llevando a este consigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un, dos, tres!   
> Que hay junto a ti?


	6. Sentimientos- Parte 2

**Sylvester's Side.**

¿Cómo acabo así? La respuesta era sencilla. Tenía dos franceses con las cuales lidiar, los dos le coqueteaban, los dos invadían su espacio personal y los dos parecían competir por tomar su atención.

Claro que lo hacían de manera muy diferente. Por un lado se encontraba… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Oh cierto, Pitu, quien estaba decidido en abrazarlo cada vez que lo tenía cerca y más de una vez ha intentado robarle un beso, y por otro lado se encontraba Pepe, quien aun cuando no lo hiciera tan notoriamente iba detrás de él queriendo pasar su brazo por sobre sus hombros o tomarlo de la mano.

Pero lo que le hizo tomar la medida a la que estaba recurriendo en esos instantes, fue el hecho de que el primo de Pepe haya intentado llevarlo fuera del apartamento a solo Dios sabe dónde, a solo el diablo sabe a hacer que.

Por eso mismo se encontraba escondido entre el montón de personas, algunas conocidas y otras no tanto, que hablaban formando pequeños grupos. Otro factor que le ayudaba a esconderse era la luz baja que apenas y lograba iluminar un poco el lugar.

Podía escuchar al grupo en el que recién se había escabullido, compartir opiniones sobre algo referente a una obra de teatro presentada en la ciudad, y no muy lejos de él se lograba escuchar la voz de Bugs, quien platicaba y coqueteaba con un par de chicas.

Miro a su alrededor por un segundo, asegurándose de que el perímetro se encontrara a salvo. Tras confirmar esto se permitió relajarse un poco por primera vez desde que llego al apartamento.

No era bueno para esto, si le pidieran que socializara en un grupo de tres o cuatro personas, no tardaría nada en hacer amistades… pero encontrándose entre tantas personas y con dos románticos siguiéndolo como si tuviera un millón de dólares que ofrecerles, todo era más difícil.

Había personas bailando por todos lados y muchas otras hablando en esquinas, incluso podía ver a otras tantas besándose en los alrededores…. No, esto no era su estilo para nada, ¿Cómo se suponía que lograra disfrutar de una fiesta como aquella?

Soltando otro suspiro dio un trago a la bebida que tenía a medio tomar. No era precisamente un fanático del alcohol, por lo que se encontraba con el mismo vaso que le otorgaron al comienzo de la noche, lleno de una bebida que en su mayoría derramo en sus tantos intentos de escapar de los franceses.

Volviendo a revisar los alrededores, logro divisar a Pit no muy lejos de él, hablando con una pareja de aspecto extraño.

Ok, era momento de cambiar de escondite.

Retrocediendo lentamente se fue apartando del grupo en el que estaba solo para acabar dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-'Hey, fíjate por donde vas!'-

Un grito a su lado y este llego demasiado tarde.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy's Side.**

Un golpe contra su espalda y la mayor parte de su bebida acabo cayendo sobre la chica que tenía enfrente.

-'Mi vestido!'- gritó la rubia, mirando hacia la mancha roja en su vestido azul.

-'Hey, fíjate por donde vas!'- le escuchó decir a un idiota no muy lejos de el

-'Al menos combina'- acabó diciendo antes de poder razonar sus palabras, las cuales terminaron por conseguirle una bofetada por parte de la rubia.

Viendo como la chica se alejaba de él, diciendo algo inentendible debido a la música, miro sobre su hombro, dispuesto a agradecerle y a replicarle a quien choco contra él. Agradecerle por espantar a la chica, quien por cierto era increíblemente aburrida, y replicarle por la "inmerecida" bofetada.

Y hubiera dicho algo, y hubiera iniciado una pelea con el torpe que lo golpeo de no haber sido porque dicho torpe resultaba ser Sly, quien lucía demasiado paniqueado como para tan siquiera acercársele.

-'¿Y qué mosca te pico a ti?'- consiguió decir, sin apartar su vista del rostro del moreno.

-'Finge hablar conmigo.'- pidió o más bien rogó, tomando a Daffy de los hombros.

-'¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?'- replicó molesto, sin comprender del todo la razón del extraño comportamiento del joven. Aunque tampoco era como si Sylvester se comportara muy normal todo el tiempo.

Siguiendo los movimientos del moreno, vio como este miraba "discretamente" por encima de su hombro, para después regresar su mirada hacia él, estando tan pálido que parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-'¿De quién diantres estas huyendo? Espero que no sea de la policía, lo menos que necesito es que me metan a la cárcel otra vez, por culpa de alguien como tú'- mencionó el apiñonado, ingeniándoselas para mirar por encima del hombro de Sly.

-'¿A la cárcel? ¿Otra vez?'-

-'Es una larga historia, culpa de Bugs obviamente, no es como si yo, el gran e inocente Daffy Du…'- se detuvó en seco, dejando de hablar al ver como el segundo de los locos franceses se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa conquistadora y caminando como si fuera un príncipe a punto de ofrecer sus servicios a una linda princesa. –'Si es de él, de quien estas huyendo, entonces estas solo en esto'- dijó esto con la firme intención de alejarse lo más posible del moreno. Después de todo él tampoco tenía una buena experiencia hablando con ese francés que resultaba ser mucho más odioso que el otro.

Intentó alejarse de Sly, caminando hacia cualquier otra parte, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que tan pronto dio un paso, el moreno lo tomo de los hombros y en un rápido movimiento lo regreso a su antiguo lugar.

-'Lo lamento, Daffy'- le escuchó decir antes de verlo salir corriendo tan rápido que apenas y logro ver hacia donde se fue.

-'Oh Mon Petit amour…'- murmuró Pit, llegando con Daffy, demasiado tarde como para atrapar al escurridizo moreno, que una vez más logro escaparse de sus brazos. –'Hola, Monsieur Duck.'- dijo esto mirando al apiñonado de reojo.

Tan pronto escucho al francés hablar, sintió como un escalofrió le pasaba por el cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

-'Yo… yo ya me iba'- sonrió nervioso, retrocediendo lentamente, mientras maldecía por dentro a Sly por haberlo dejado ahí como carnada, a él, el mismísimo Daffy Duck, sin duda esto no se quedaría así.

-'Pero Monsieur, la noche apenas empieza, ¿Qué le parece si conversamos un rato, ya que mi acompañante escapo…?'-

-'¿Qué te parece si te largas de aquí?'- logró decir frunciendo más el ceño y haciendo una pronunciada mueca.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Pit, se limitó a reír y acercarse más a él, rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

No, sin duda esto no se quedaría así. Se vengaría del moreno tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad, no le importaba si su pareja se molestaba con él por ello.

-'Entonces dígame, Monsieur Daff, ¿Cómo han ido las cosas en la universidad? ¿Todo bien?'-

-'Es Daffy, para ti, o dios Daffy o el magnífico Daffy…'- le corrigió, sintiéndose extraño por ser llamado por el diminutivo de su nombre, que era usualmente usado por Bugs. -'Y todo va bien. Fue una buena charla, hasta nunca…'-

Una vez más intento zafarse de Pit, pero este lo tomo de la muñeca impidiéndole irse.

-'No sea cruel conmigo, Monsieur. ¿Qué no ve que tengo el corazón roto por mi dulce amor a primera vista, que ha huido de mí?'-

Nuevamente un brazo fue puesto sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a acercase al francés, solo que esta vez la mano de este quedo cerca de su cuello creando ligeras caricias, que de no ser por el dueño de estas, se encontraría riendo por las cosquillas que estas le producían.

-'Tal vez si los dos dejaran de perseguirlo como psicópatas, no huiría de ustedes'- mencionó el apiñonado, alejando la mano del francés de su cuello.

-'¿Los dos?'- le escuchó preguntar algo confundido, sin embargo esta confusión solo duro unos cuantos segundos. –'oh, ya veo, mon primo también está detrás de Monsieur Katz'- riendo se encogió de hombros, acercándose un poco más a Daffy, lo suficiente como para susurrar en su oído. –'menos mal que siempre me han gustado las competencias'-

Volviendo a sentir el escalofrió golpear su cuerpo, el apiñonado estaba muy seguro de que si no se iba de ahí, el francés terminaría por hacerlo enojar y las cosas no resultarían nada bien.

-'Con que aquí estabas, Duck.'-

Levantando su mirada, dirigió esta hacia quien estaba ahora frente a ellos, sintiéndose tanto agradecido por la oportuna aparición del pálido, como molesto por su tardanza.

-'¡Ya era ho…!'- no consiguió terminar de decir, cuando el de cabello plata le interrumpió, arrebatando sus labios en un beso profundo que acabo por dejarlo sin habla.

Manos enguantadas se colocaron una sobre barbilla y otra en su cadera, causando que sus cuerpos se pegaran lo más posible sin deshacer el beso.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sentía como el poco aire que tenía le era robado entre ruidosos besos, que eran demasiado bruscos como para conseguir un ritmo adecuado.

Y si tan solo el apiñonado se encontrara menos concentrado en el sabor amargo que el licor de zanahoria dejo en el paladar se su pareja, se hubiera dado cuenta del intercambio de miradas que Bugs y el francés estaban teniendo.

Por muy paciente y tranquilo que el pálido resultara ser, existían ocasiones en las que no toleraba ciertas cosas… y una de ellas era el que alguien coqueteara con su pareja, en su propio apartamento, en la fiesta que el mismo había organizado y enfrente de casi todos aquellos que eran conscientes de la relación existente entre el apiñonado y él. Por esto mismo sus ojos observaban fijamente al francés, prácticamente amenazándolo con la mirada.

Entendiendo la indirecta que aquella mirada le lanzaba, Pit simplemente sonrió y se apartó de la pareja, decidido a dejar al apiñonado tranquilo, lo menos que quería era meterse en problemas con el pálido… otra vez.

Sintiendo como Bugs se apartaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo respirar, Daffy se apresuró a tomar una buena bocanada de aire, eliminando rápidamente el mareo que amenazaba con hacerle caer.

-'Te dejo unas cuantas horas solo y esto es lo que ocurre… y yo que creí que Sly lo mantendría ocupado'- mencionó Bugs de manera tranquila, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-'Te dije que llamarlo era una mala idea, dientón. Esto es culpa tuya'- dijo respirando hondo, buscando calmar su pulso y bajar el color carmín que se coló hasta sus mejillas. –'Y ese cobarde, salió corriendo y me dejo como carnada ¡A mí! El gran…'-

-'si, Duck, ya se… "El gran Daffy Duck"'- mencionó, imitando al apiñonado al decir esto último.

-'Bugs…'-

Tras escuchar la voz femenina que mencionaba el nombre de su pareja, Daffy miro hacia su costado, encontrándose con un grupo de cinco chicas que al parecer esperan por el pálido.

-'Ahora voy, lindas'- tras decir esto, las chicas sonrieron animosas y se retiraron. –'El deber llama, Daff.'-

Rodando los ojos empujo a Bugs lejos de sí.

-'si, si, lo que digas orejudo. Vete antes de que tus preciadas seguidoras se decepcionen'- carraspeo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo más el ceño.

-'Vamos, Doc. Nada de celos.'- bromeo cantarín.

-'¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Pff... ¿Acaso no te mordiste la lengua, Bunny?'- viéndolo reír, simplemente volvió a rodar los ojos. –'Largo de aquí'- dijo una vez mas, empujando ligeramente a su pareja hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de chicas.

-'Esta bien, Daff. No dejes que otro francés te atrape o la próxima vez no estaré ahí para salvarte'-

Un guiño por parte de Bugs y Daffy volvió a carraspear.

Viendo al pálido dirigirse a las chicas y alejarse con ellas hacia el lugar donde se encontraban varias personas bailando, pudo sentir nuevamente la sensación de molestia que le atacaba cada vez que su pareja hacia algo como aquello. Pero estaba bien, era culpa suya en cierta manera… el acepto que su relación fuera de esa manera… y posiblemente era mejor que fuera así.

-'¿Dónde se habrá metido ese "gato" cobarde?'- se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando alrededor, aún tenía que reclamarle por haberlo usado como carnada.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Sylvester's Side.**

No era el mejor escondite… pero estaba seguro de que no sería encontrado ahí… al menos por un tiempo.

Mirando hacia la bebida en sus manos, que estaba casi vacía, se sentía un tanto mal por haber dejado a Daffy con Pit... ok, no se sentía tan mal… solo un poco.

Colocando el vaso sobre la lavadora a su lado, se reacomodo en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas, quedando con su espalda recargada contra la secadora de ropa.

Si, se encontraba en el minúsculo cuarto de lavado y no, no tenía comida consigo y podía sentir sus tripas consumirse lentamente, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por un poco de paz.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, hubiera sido una buena idea quedarse junto a Pepe, al menos él no era tan acosador como su primo, aunque si se notaba que eran familia.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar el entrar en pánico cada vez que Pepe intentaba tomarlo de la mano o acercarse a él. Era extraño… porque en cierta manera, sabía que aquello no le molestaría tanto si se encontraran solos… pero estando en público con otras personas que podían verlos... era una historia distinta.

Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose tanto culpable como absurdo a la vez. No era un niño ya, y hasta donde sabía era posible que lo consideraran un adulto joven ahora, entonces ¿Por qué seguía actuando como un niño asustado ante cualquier acción de afecto hacia o por parte del francés?

Recordando las palabras de Pepe, frunció un poco el ceño por un momento, antes de reír. Más que un niño asustado, un gatito asustado… si, eso sería algo que sin duda el francés diría de él.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo tomo por sorpresa, haciéndolo reaccionar tan rápido que en segundos se encontraba de pie y estúpidamente escondido en el pequeño espacio entre la lavadora y la secadora.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndole dar un sobresalto, acabando hecho un ovillo en el pequeño espacio.

Pasos no tardaron en escucharse, junto con el cerrar de la puerta y Sly podía sentir su corazón casi salírsele.

-'¿Qué diantres se supone que haces ahí? ¿Jugando a las escondidillas? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco años?'-

Alzando la mirada, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver al apiñonado ahí de pie y no al primo de Pepe.

-'Daffy'- sonrió, poniéndose de pie, sintiendo como su corazón se calmaba.

-'Me dejaste con ese… ese.. ese estúpido francesillo! Sabes que tendrás que pagármelo ¿Cierto?'-

-'Pudiste haber salido corriendo, no es culpa mía el que no seas lo suficientemente rápido'- se defendió Sly rápidamente.

-'Oh, lo lamento, pero no todos corremos despavoridos como cucarachas'- replicó el apiñonado, prácticamente gritando esto. –'Ahora gracias a ti, le debo una a ese paliducho inútil'- le escuchó murmurar esto y solo le tomo unos segundos a Sylvester el comprender que se refería a Bugs.

-'Shhh, baja la voz… ¿Quieres que ese "francesillo" nos descubra?'-

Viendo como la expresión iba de una de enojo a una de miedo, sonrió un poco al verlo negar con la cabeza.

-'Y ¿Cuál es el plan? Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche?'- mencionó Daffy, sentándose contra la pared, mientras que Sly salía de su pequeño escondite y volvía a su antiguo lugar, recargado contra la secadora, quedando de alguna manera de frente con el azabache.

-'Supongo'- respondió el moreno.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por un momento. Momento que Sly aprovecho para recapacitar un poco más sobre sus acciones, momento del cual salió al escuchar a Daffy reír un poco.

-'Pff, ese dientón no lo planeo todo tan bien. Quien diría que eres tan habil a la hora de escapar.'- busco algo entre sus bolsillos, tanto de su chaqueta como de su pantalón.

-'¿Planearlo? ¿Fueron ustedes quien llamaron a Pit?'-

-'Bugs, para ser exactos. A mí no me involucres con sus locos experimentos de "que pasaría si…"'- encontrando al fin lo que buscaba, saco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una barra de chocolate.

Alzando una ceja, Sly contuvo su risa.

Aun con la apariencia de amargado, egocentrista, apático y niño consentido, que tenía Daffy, este era del tipo de personas que cargaban consigo dulces.

-'Aunque… supongo que le debo un poco a sus estúpido experimentos…. ¿Chocolate?'- ofreció, acercando la barra hacia el moreno.

Sylvester tomo un pedazo, esta vez soltando una risa discreta.

-'¿Entonces querían… digo… quería, ver qué pasaba si ponían a dos franceses y a mí en un solo apartamento? ¿Qué tipo de tortura es esa?'- dio una mordida al pedazo de chocolate, sintiendo como el sabor dulces con amargo, se esparcía por toda su boca.

-'Tal vez si no se tardaran tanto en dar el paso, el dientón no se vería con la curiosidad de meter las manos'- lo vio morder un pedazo del chocolate, antes de continuar. –'Es culpa suya'-

-'¿Nuestra? ¿Mía y de quien más?'-

Una mirada de fastidio por parte de Daffy y al parecer esperaba que el supiera la respuesta… y para ser sincero si sabía a quién se refería, pero era extraño que el apiñonado… lo notara.

Sonrojándose con fuerza, miro hacia el resto de chocolate que quedaba en sus dedos.

-'No sé a lo que te refieres… Pepe y yo solo somos amigos, el me ve como un amigo. Si, tal vez coquetea conmigo de vez en cuando, pero también lo hace con otros y otras!, más que nada otras!'-

Esta vez Daffy parecía más cansado que fastidiado y terminaron por quedarse en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Sly rompiera el silencio.

-'Es como tú y Bugs, los dos son amigos, pero… creo que de alguna manera se ¿coquetea? De vez en cuando…. Aunque parece más como si se quisieran matar'- ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Daffy, el moreno aparto su mirada del suelo ahora posándola sobre el apiñonado, quien para su sorpresa, lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, una que le decía que sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente estúpidas como para hacerlo sonreír de esa manera.

-'¿Crees que ese dientón y yo somos amigos?'- preguntó risueño.

Parpadeando un par de veces, Sly se sentía ahora un tanto confundido. Por supuesto que pensaba que el apiñonado y Bugs eran amigos…. Sino ¿Por qué otra razón Daffy se molestó cuando le grito a Bugs? O ¿Por qué se pelearían tanto y permanecerían juntos todo el tiempo?

Si no los viera juntos todo el tiempo diría que se odian a muerte…. Y además estaba el hecho de que compartían un solo cuarto… tenían que ser amigos ¿Cierto?

-'Si…. Al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora. Porque si se odiaran no compartirían el mismo cuarto'-

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido el mejor chiste que el apiñonado ha escuchado en años, este se soltó riendo por un largo rato.

Removiéndose en su lugar, Sly no puedo evitar el sentirse un tanto avergonzado por la burla del apiñonado. Si estaba equivocado no tenía porque reírse de él de esa manera….

-'¿Cómo piensas que sabemos que el francés te trae besando el piso? O ¿Por qué crees que compartimos un solo cuarto? ¿Solo porque somos muy "amigos"?'- logró decir Daffy, deteniéndose un momento para retomar el aliento. –'Nunca hemos sido amigos… ese idiota y yo somos el vivo ejemplo de "del odio a "no precisamente odio" hay solo un paso"'- dijo sonando un tanto orgulloso al decirlo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sly de reír. Porque por muchos rumores que haya escuchado, y por mucho que Daffy lo aceptara…. La idea era absurda, Bugs, el mismo Bugs que vio coqueteando con un grupo de chicas, enamorado de Daffy…. El mismo Daffy que susurra insultos hacia el pálido, cuando este se da la vuelta y lo insulta frente a su cara diciéndole "dientón" y "orejudo" e incluso "cara de conejo".

-'¿No me crees? No te culpo, soy demasiado bueno para ese dientón, pero… supongo que así pasa'- mencionó, una vez más, alzando su ego.

-'Suponiendo que es cierto ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?'- Si existía una remota posibilidad de que esos dos fueran pareja, tenían que llevar poco tiempo juntos… tal vez dos semanas… un mes como mucho... incluso dos meses y eso era exagerando.

Daffy frunció un poco el ceño, no luciendo molesto, sino como si estuviera pensando algo, e incluso lo vio poner sus manos a la altura de sus ojos para contar con los dedos.

Durante esos segundos, el moreno no pudo evitar el reír con cada dedo que Daffy bajaba, porque si esos dedos eran días entonces, aquello era realmente absurdo.

-'Siete años… si quitamos el año que nos separamos, pero aun en ese año vivíamos juntos así que…'-

La risa de Sly fue cayendo poco a poco. Siete años… Ocho si no tuvieran ese año que rompieron…. Entonces… no era una broma, el chico que tenía enfrente y el que se encontraba afuera muy posiblemente rodeado de chicas, han sido pareja por siete largos años.

-'No es una broma ¿cierto?'- dijo sin pensarlo.

-'Lamentablemente no, el adorado Daffy Duck, ha estado con ese idiota por siete años. Lo sé, te has de preguntar cómo lo aguanto…'- mencionó esto último con un tono dramático, como si fuera solo una víctima en esa relación. –'Volviendo a lo tuyo con el francés despreciable primero, son demasiado obvios los dos'-

-'Tu y Bugs son pareja…'- murmuro, más para sí que para el apiñonado.

-'Si… aunque pareja no es precisamente la forma correcta de llamarlo…'- hizo un gesto hacia el anillo en su mano. –'no precisamente...'-

Era en momentos como esos que Sly se daba cuenta del mundo de diferencia que existe entre una pequeño ciudad o prácticamente un pueblo y una ciudad tan grande y diversa como en la que se encontraba ahora. Si fuera originario de un lugar como aquel, sabría que sorprenderse por algo así es absurdo… pero lamentablemente no lo era.

-'Pero los dos son… hombres ¿No? Bueno eso creo…'-

Sufferin' Succotash, ¿Cuántas veces no ha visto a Bugs con una pequeña barba provocada por los días sin rasurarse o a Daffy caminar en ropa interior por la casa?…. Por supuesto que ambos eran hombres... ¿por supuesto?

-'Si, los dos lo somos.'- respondió Daffy, sonando molesto. – 'Estas empezando a colmar mi paciencia. No debería de impresionarte tanto, no después de la forma en la que miras a Pepe'-

Cayeron en silencio una vez más, esta vez Sly evitando el tan siquiera mirar hacia el apiñonado, mientras que este únicamente se quedaba serio con una mueca y sus brazos cruzados.

Si pensaba bien en lo que Daffy dijo… tenia razón, no debería de impresionarse… no después de la forma en la que Pepe lo ve y no después de todas las veces que a contemplado los labios del francés con más intensiones que solo verlos de lejos.

Y fue así como su estado paso de la homophobia a uno de curiosidad, a uno que le decía que si el miraba a Pepe de la misma manera que Daffy miraba a Bugs, entonces eso lo convertía en….

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos.

-'Tomate tu tiempo…'- le escuchó decir al apiñonado, forzándolo a verlo. –'es imposible procesarlo todo en menos de una hora. Supongo que el decírtelo a ti mismo es más difícil que decirselo a los demás y por eso es más importante. Pero también hay otra cosa que tienes que tomar en cuenta'- guardó silencio por un segundo antes de mirar de lleno a Sly.-'Si no miras a Pepe de la misma manera deberías de decírselo… y si lo haces… deberías de reconocerlo.' -Acabando con la barra de chocolate, dejo la basura a un lado. –'Eso me recuerda….'- sin molestarse en ponerse de pie, se acercó a Sly. –'aun me debes una'- dijo esto con una voz seria y una mirada amenazadora.

Sly intento retroceder e incluso escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que en cuestión de un minuto, Daffy había revuelto todo su cabello como si se tratara de un perro recibiendo una caricia exagerada en la cabeza, por parte de su dueño. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el ataque de cosquillas que le siguió, fue lo que necesitaba para acabar riéndose a carcajadas y retorciéndose en el piso.

Acabo hecho un desastre tanto de su cabello como de su ropa y de haber sabido lo mal que se vería aquello cuando salieran de ahí, sin duda se hubiera esforzado por tan siquiera arreglarse un poco antes de abrir la puerta, cosa que fue al cabo de veinte minutos, cuando tanto Sly como Daffy estaban listos para ir por algo de comer, aun cuando tuvieran que escapar de cierto francés y en su caso, franceses.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Abriendo la puerta, tanto Sylvester como el apiñonado se sorprendieron al ver que la mayoría de las personas se habían ido ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí dentro? No estaba seguro, pero para él se sintió como no más de diez minutos.

-'¿Ya se acabó la fiesta?'- pregunto Sly mirando alrededor, un tanto desconcertado, antes de que el sonido de cristal rompiendo contra el piso lo hiciera mirar hacia la cocina.

Para su sorpresa, ahí se encontraban tanto Bugs como Pepe, recogiendo vasos y platos sucios, y el ruido del cristal, fue provocado por una copa que al parecer cayó de las manos de Bugs.

-'¿Qué?'- dijo Daffy con brusquedad, ante las miradas de impresión, tanto del pálido como del francés.

El apiñonado miro primeramente hacia su ropa, como si buscara algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, pero todo estaba en orden. Después miro hacia Sly, cuyo cabello estaba todo revuelto y su ropa parecía como si estuviera recién puesta, ya que se encontraba desalineada e incluso se podía ver una parte de su estómago debido a que su playera estaba un poco levantada.

Le tomo solo unos segundos el entender la razón de aquellas miradas.

-'Esto no es lo que parece…'- advirtió Daffy, levantando sus manos como si quisiera demostrar su inocencia con ellas.

Sly se apresuró a volver su mirada hacia Pepe, no comprendía muy bien la razón de sus miradas, pero de lo que si estaba seguro… era de la forma sorprendida y hasta un tanto decepcionada en la que Pepe lo observaba.

-'Espero que no, Doc. Porque el que salieran del cuarto lavado, luciendo de esa manera… me hace dudar bastante'-

Al fin comprendiendo la razón de las miradas de sus dos compañeros, los colores se le subieron de inmediato.

-'No es lo que parece'- insistió acercándose a Bugs, con la firme intención de explicar las cosas.

Ahora que sabía de la relación existente entre el apiñonado y el pálido, lo menos que quería era darles una idea equivocada.

Volviendo su mirada hacia el francés, una vez más, logro ver como este bajaba su mirada hacia el piso, luciendo más triste que cualquier otra cosa.

Sintiéndose culpable por la expresión del normalmente armonioso francés, se apresuró a acercarse a él.

-'Me hizo cosquillas, porque lo deje solo con Pit y me dejo así, es culpa de Daffy, pero no hicimos nada más'-

Sonriendo ligeramente, Pepe solamente le dijo que estaba bien, para después disponerse a ayudar a Bugs a recoger el resto de los platos.

Dejando el pequeño malentendido de lado, imitaron al par de pálidos, igualmente apresurándose a recoger las cosas.

Pepe y Sly se quedaron en silencio, mientras que el moreno podía ver de reojo al apiñonado y a Bugs discutir sobre algo referente a quien le tocaba lavar los platos.

El resto de los invitados no tardaron en irse y para la hora que acabaron de recoger y lavar todo, solo faltaba un par de horas para que el sol saliera, tiempo suficiente para descansar dirían algunos, sin embargo….


	7. Sentimientos - Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo rated M.
> 
> Warning: en caso de que no quieran leer la parte con este rate, deténganse cuando dice alto y continúen leyendo donde dice "Go".

**Pepe's Side**

Con la fiesta terminada y el apartamento limpio, lo mejor que pudo pensar en hacer, en vez de dirigirse a su cuarto, fue salir del apartamento...

Colores naranja y rojo pintaban el cielo, dándole la bienvenida a los patrones de azul que aparecían conforme el sol realizaba su ascenso.

Estaba siendo ridículo. Lo fue cuando le pidió a su primo que se retirara por haberse atrevido a molestar a Sylvester… y lo fue aún más cuando dejo que la imagen del moreno y Daffy saliendo del cuarto de lavado de esa manera, le afectara, trayéndole recuerdos de cosas que debió de haber olvidado ya.

Estiro sus piernas y dejo que el peso de su torso cayera principalmente sobre sus brazos y manos, que permanecían colocadas en la misma acera en la que se encontraba sentado.

El olor de la mañana lo reconfortaba, pero el silencio de esta le dejaba una sensación de melancolía. Sería solo cuestión de una hora para que el ajetreo comenzara, expulsándolo forzosamente de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió para sí mismo y revolvió su cabello, atreviéndose a soltar una ligera risa.

Era ridículo porque el chico que llamaba Petit Chaton, no resultaba ser nada más que su amigo, y por mucho que sus sentimientos por él, comenzaran a desbordarse, no estaba completamente seguro de que el moreno quisiera verlo de la misma manera que el anhelaba.

Soltó un suspiro, el cansancio se acumulaba en su cuerpo y lo peor de todo era que le tocaba trabajar esa noche, por lo que debería de estar descansando después de la fiesta en el apartamento, mas sin embargo era consciente de que no podría pegar el ojo por un tiempo más.

Tal vez si hubiera invertido su tiempo en coquetear con algunas chicas durante la fiesta, en vez de corretear al moreno por todos lados, no se sentiría tan extraño como para tan siquiera dormir.

Cediendo ante su propio peso, se dejó caer en el suelo, quedando recostado en la banqueta frente al edificio donde estaba el apartamento. Desde ahí podía ver la parte del cielo que se negaba a ser iluminada y la que cedía un poco, tomando una coloración azul marino.

Cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, podría quedarse dormido justo ahí y posiblemente lo hizo, porque por alguna razón no consiguió escuchar los pasos de quien sorpresivamente se encontraba de pie a un paso de él.

-'Sufferin Succotash ¿No piensas dormir nada?'-

Abrió sus ojos de inmediato, prácticamente como una reacción ante aquella divertida forma de hablar y por la misma razón la sonrisa en su rostro se suavizo.

-'Lo mismo digo, Petit Chaton ¿Qué hace aun despierto? ¿No podía dormir?'- bromeó, mirándolo con diversión.

-'Algo así'- admitió, sentándose a un lado del francés.

Irguiéndose, se recargo en sus codos, logrando ver al moreno junto a él, que miraba el amanecer.

Su cabello oscuro que apenas y lograba brillar con la poca luz, sus ojos verdes reflejaban los colores en el cielo y sus labios entre abiertos eran un detalle que le recordaba la inocencia de aquel chico. Era una lástima que no tuviera una cámara ahí para capturar el momento….

-'¿Sabías que Bugs y Daffy son pareja?'- la pregunta llegó de la nada, provocando que Pepe se irguiera por completo, quedando sentando junto Sylverter.

Bueno, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubriera… de hecho le parecía que se había tardado demasiado en hacerlo, pero no lo culpaba, hasta para él fue una sorpresa.

-'Así que lo has descubierto ya, Petit Chaton… ¿Fue por eso que lucía tan asustado con el malentendido?'- se atrevió a preguntar, muy probablemente solo para confirmar su inocencia en todo el asunto. Aunque estaba al tanto de que el decaimiento que sentía en esos momentos era más por el recuerdo que le trajo ese malentendido, que este en sí.

Sabía que Monsieur Duck, no era del tipo de personas que fueran por ahí engañando a su pareja… o por lo menos no tratándose de Monsieur Bugs. Y ahora que lo pensaba… podía asegurar que el pálido se encontraba utilizando el malentendido como excusa para obligar al apiñonado a hacer algo vergonzoso, si, estaba casi completamente seguro de ello.

Sylvester frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-'Si'- respondió de mala gana, provocando que la sonrisa de Pepe se ampliara un poco más. –'Pero no ocurrió nada entre nosotros, y fue todo culpa de Daffy, él fue quien me hizo cosquillas y…'-

-'No tiene de que preocuparse, lo entiendo. Además… no creo que deba de explicarme nada a mí, sino a Monsieur Bunny únicamente…'-

La expresión de curiosidad y vergüenza reflejada en el rostro del moreno, sin duda no fue algo que se esperara o tan siquiera comprendiera del todo.

Lo vio abrir la boca y tomar aire como si quisiera decir algo, pero tras unos segundos la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada.

Al verlo llegar pensó que era una coincidencia el que se encontrara ahí, por lo que lo dejo pasar como eso y nada más… pero… ¿Acaso venía a decirle algo? ¿Vinó a hacerle compañía o algo parecido?

Rastros de alegría se esparcieron por su rostro ante este pensamiento.

-'¿Qué haces aquí realmente, Petit Chaton?'- soltó, mas sin querer que con una verdadera intensión. –'¿De casualidad vino a animarme?'- rio tras decir esto, pero el silencio del moreno hizo que su risa se apagara tan rápido como inicio.

Viendo a Sylvester apartar la mirada de la suya, no pudo evitar el golpe de esperanza que le intentaba engañar, diciéndole que aquello en verdad ocurría.

-'Solo quería ver si…'- Sly hizo una serie de movimientos con sus manos, como si intentara sacar la respuesta de estas. –'si… estabas bien'-

Tan rápido como aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del moreno, Pepe le pudo ver fruncir el ceño, señal de que las palabras fueron dichas sin ser realmente pensadas.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

**Sylvester's Side**

Muy bien, aquello no estaba saliendo como lo pensó, pero bueno… en realidad eran pocas las cosas que salían como las planeaba.

Cuando vio salir al francés del apartamento, en vez de dirigirse a su cuarto como el quería hacer y como Bugs y Daffy hicieron, lo siguió con la firme intención de comprobar que la expresión de decepción y tristeza, que le vio poner con el malentendido, fuera solo producto de su paranoia e imaginación.

Sin embargo, al salir y verlo con esa expresión melancólica pintada… le hizo sentir culpable por realmente haber causado dichas emociones en el francés.

Pero el sentarse con él y el preguntarle o tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra, sin duda fue pura improvisación, además de que la pregunta de la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba ahí, le había tomado por sorpresa.

Y ahora dijo aquello y estaban sentados con un silencio incomodo que no hacía más que dejarle escuchar su acelerado palpitar.

Si, sin duda aquello no fue una buena idea…. Pensó esto mientras movía sus dedos, deseando aliviar su incomodidad.

-'Desole, Petit Chaton. No quería hacerlo sentir mal… ni quería preocuparlo. No es por el malentendido entre usted y Monsieur Duck, que me sentí mal.'-

Abriendo sus ojos con impresión, miró de reojo al francés, quien lo veía de lleno con una sonrisa calmada y suave.

¿Acaso logro ver atraves de él? ¿Cómo fue que supo que era por eso que estaba… preocupado por el?

-'Vera mon Petit…. Cuando vivía en Francia me enamore de una damisela que... digamos que no sentía lo mismo que yo por ella, y el malentendido entre usted y Monsieur Duck, hicieron que recordara la razón por la que vine a vivir aquí….'-

Sly volvió completamente su mirada hacia el francés, viéndole de frente, un tanto confundido y hasta intrigado.

¿La razón por la que vino a vivir aquí? ¿Una damisela que no lo quería como el a ella?

Desde antes se había preguntado la razón por la cual el francés estaba tan lejos de su país natal, pero lo dejo ir, creyendo que el que estuviera ahí fue solo por la universidad y el querer vivir en otro lugar del mundo…. Pero ahora que Pepe dijo aquello, todo parecía ser más razonable.

Si el malentendido consiguió recordarle la razón por la que estaba ahí… entonces… ¿Esa chica le había engañado... o algo parecido?

Tragando saliva sonoramente, volvió a sentirse culpable por hacer que Pepe recordara más sobre ese asunto.

-'Sabe… yo la amaba.'- el francés miro hacia el suelo, otra vez con esa expresión melancólica en su rostro. –'Pero supongo que…'- rio un poco. –'No se puede forzar el amor….'-

Sly sintió su boca secarse. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? ¿Qué tenía razón? ¿Qué lo lamentaba mucho? Sufferin' Succotash, no era nada bueno con la empatía, y no lo decía solo por decirlo, muchas veces se lo han mencionado. No era bueno para reconfortar a nadie.

Por esto mismo optó por quedarse en silencio.

-'Supongo que ella tenía razón, él era más apuesto y tenía un trabajo, además era bastante conocido… así que…. Pero sabe Petit Chaton…'- dijo el francés aun sin mirar hacia Sly. –'Ahora que lo pienso no me sentí mal por recordar lo de ella, sino tal vez porque… pensé que usted haría lo mismo…'- una risa más por parte del francés. –'Pero por supuesto que las condiciones son diferentes, yo no podría evitárselo si ocurriera, porque solo somos amigos y usted claramente me ve únicamente como su amigo, así que no tiene por qué sentirse mal ni nada parecido o darme explicación alguna…'- Pepe cayó en silencio, sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo con una sonrisa ligera que parecía esconder más de lo que mostraba.

Tras escuchar las palabras del francés, Sylvester pudo sentir el mundo caérsele, justo apenas unas cuantas horas atrás, él y Daffy hablaron sobre aquello y podía escuchar sus palabras resonar con fuerza y hacer eco por cada rincón de su mente:

"Si no miras a Pepe de la misma manera deberías de decírselo… y si lo haces… deberías de reconocerlo"

Ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlas correctamente como para tomar una decisión… ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quisiera tomar una. Pero las palabras de Pepe… parecían empujarlo a buscar aquella respuesta.

Respirando hondo se llevó una mano al cabello y otra a la boca. Si se hubiera quedado en casa, no hubiera tenido que pasar por aquello….

Tímidamente miro hacia su acompañante, quien al notar su mirada le miro de reojo y sonrió con más ganas, como si deseara que sus palabras pasaran como bromas. Apartó su vista de él tan rápido como le vio sonreír.

Tenía… no más bien, debía de detener sus pensamientos, porque todo era demasiado confuso aun.

Quería decirle que no lo veía como un amigo, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de que significaría aquello para él. Quería decirle que el jamás haría algo como lo que hizo aquella chica, pero igualmente no comprendía bien la razón por la cual diría esto.

Si, era cierto que veía a Pepe más de lo normal, también era cierto que muchas veces sintió la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca e incluso de tal vez… solo tal vez, de que fueran algo más. Pero era posible que solo pensara aquello por el continuo coqueteo que el francés le administraba….

-'Desole, Petit Chaton'-

Le escuchó decir, tras una risa suave.

-'No quería hacerlo sentir mal. Debería de subir a dormir un poco, parece que no ando bien sin mis respectivas horas de sueño'- volvió a bromear, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el deshacer la expresión de pánico que presentaba el moreno.

Viendo como el de cabello bicolor se ponía de pie, siguió sus movimientos con cuidado, acabando con su mirada puesta sobre sus ojos miel.

No estaba pensando en algo, había estado ignorando un gran detalle que sobresalió de entre las palabras del francés.

Pepe se preocupó de que él y Daffy, hicieran lo mismo que aquella chica hizo con el… y se lo dijo sin coquetearle o esperar que él le dijera que lo quería o algo parecido. ¿Cuántas veces más le habrá pasado aquello? ¿Con cuantas personas más sintió la misma preocupación y necesidad de saber que no lo dañarían de la misma manera otra vez? ¿Fue solo con él?

-'¿Cuántas…?'- soltó Sly sin querer, provocando que el francés se detuviera.

-'¿Commente…?'-

Respiró hondo nuevamente y asimiló por un segundo la posibilidad de que con la respuesta a la pregunta que tenía, tuviera la capacidad de darle una solución a las palabras del apiñonado.

-'¿Cuántas… veces has pensado eso?'- consiguió decir, con una voz baja e insegura.

El francés frunció el ceño por un momento y su sonrisa cayo de golpe, parecía casi confundido por la pregunta, que ahora que Sly la pensaba, hasta para el sonaba un tanto extraña.

-'¿Qué me ve como un amigo o….?'-

-'No, lo primero…'- la expresión de confusión de Pepe incremento con esto.

-'¿Cuántas veces temí que usted hiciera lo que hizo ella?'- mencionó el francés, un tanto inseguro sobre si había entendido bien la pregunta del moreno o no.

-'con cuantas personas… más bien…'-

El bicolor parpadeo un par de veces, antes de volver a sonreír y bajar hasta el nivel de Sly, quedando una vez más frente a él.

-'Solo con usted, Petit Chaton'- contestó, con su voz tranquila y hasta un tanto seria, pero con una sonrisa mucho más sincera que cualquiera que Sylvester haya visto.

Y tal vez fue esa respuesta la que pareció aclarar todo… o tal vez fue el que se encontraban tan cerca y tan solos, que parecía que la ciudad detuvo su ritmo ajetreado para darles ese momento… fuera lo que haya sido, lo que hizo, como lo hizo y por qué… era demasiado claro como para negarlo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

**Pepe's Side.**

La mano en su cabello y la otra en su chaqueta, le bastaban para fijarlo al piso e indicarle que aquello estaba ocurriendo. Pero aun con eso su mente se negaba a procesarlo por lo cual esta se quedó en blanco, sin decirle que se moviera o indicarle sobre lo que ocurría.

Lo único con lo que contaba era con sus sentidos que le decían sobre lo cálidos que se sentían los labios de Sylvester contra los suyos, le indicaban que los ojos del moreno estaban cerrados y sus pestañas eran más largas de lo imaginado… y por ultimo le anunciaban sobre la suavidad de la tela de la ropa que el de cabello azabache llevaba puesta.

Sus manos que estaban aferradas a la camisa de Sly, se fueron soltando poco a poco, conforme la presión en sus labios fue desapareciendo convirtiéndose únicamente en un toque suave.

Necesitaba que alguien llegara a decirle que efectivamente no estaba perdiendo la razón, que el moreno en verdad lo estaba besando.

Y como si de alguna forma le hubieran escuchado, la mano de Sly que permanecía en su cabello se movió un poco, solo lo suficiente para darle una señal de que lo que el creía que ocurría, si estaba pasando en verdad.

Fue hasta entonces que reacciono, atreviéndose a moverse, atreviéndose a acariciar aquellos labios suaves con los suyos, y para su sorpresa no tardó en ser correspondido con los movimientos tímidos del moreno.

No pudo evitar sonreír, porque aquella confianza que le tomó al dueño de los ojos verdes, el atreverse a hacer algo como aquello, desaparecía haciendo que ahora fueran las manos de Sly las cuales se aferraban a sus hombros con tanta fuerza que parecía querer romperlos. Y le hubiera gustado el continuar con aquel beso de a no haber sido por la separación del moreno, quien empujándolo con cuidado, hizo que se apartaran.

Oh y le hubiera encantado el llevar una cámara consigo para tener un recuerdo de cada expresión que paso por el rostro de Sylvester. Primeramente fue la sorpresa, después la vergüenza y al final el pánico, lo cual fue lamentable, porque ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir algo antes de que el moreno saliera corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Pero, no era algo de lo que fuera a quejarse… porque de esta manera el moreno no podría ver el sonrojo que se esparció por su rostro, ni la risa absurda que acabo por soltar al verlo entrar al edificio como si la policía estuviera detrás de él.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

**Bug's Side**

-'hmmm… Quién lo diría'- murmuró mirando por la ventana que daba hacia la calle.

Esbozando una sonrisa tranquila contempló por un momento más los movimientos del francés que podía ver desde ahí.

Quien diría que sería aquel "gatito" torpe e inocente, quien diera el primer pasó.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, dio un vistazo a su pareja, quien leía un libreto en el escritorio que tenían frente a la cama.

Podía asegurar que su plan no fue el que acabo por ayudar al par de tortolos… pero entonces si no fue su plan, entonces debió de haber sido algo que ocurrió en aquel cuarto de lavado, o más bien algo que cierta persona mencionó.

-'Eeeh… Daffy'- llamó con una voz suave, apartándose de la ventana para dirigirse al escritorio.

-'¿Qué quieres?'- murmuró el apiñonado, sin dejar de leer el libreto que tenía enfrente, ignorando por completo el acercamiento del pálido.

Ampliando un poco más su sonrisa, Bugs tomó el libreto y lo dejo caer al piso.

-'¡Estaba leyendo eso!'- replicó el de cabello azabache, mirando hacia el pálido con su ceño fruncido y notablemente molesto por su acto. Sin embargo, Bugs ignoro esto, sentándose en el regazo del apiñonado.

-'¿Qué fue lo que paso en el cuarto de lavado? Estuvieron ahí por mucho tiempo, Duck'-

Le escucho soltar un suspiro, al parecer algo fastidiado por la pregunta.

-'Como ya te dije, Bunny, no pasó nada. Ahora se un buen chico y ve por ese libreto'- ordenó señalando hacia el conjunto de hojas en el piso.

-'¿Ni le mencionaste nada?'-

Rodando los ojos, el apiñonado se dispuso a pensar en lo ocurrido cuando estuvo ahí dentro, no era que tuviera mala memoria, sino que sencillamente le pareció demasiado insignificante como para molestarse en recordar lo pasado.

-'Ah cierto, no sabía que estábamos saliendo, así que se lo dije…. Ahora se un buen chico y ve por el libreto, anda perrito anda'-

Ignorando las últimas palabras de su pareja, frunció un poco el ceño.

-'¿No sabía que somos pareja? Aunque técnicamente, no solo estamos saliendo, Doc, creo que no traemos estos solo de adorno'- dijo esto tomando la mano de Daffy, pasando sus dedos por encima del que llevaba en el dedo. –'¿De que mas hablaron?'- volvió a cuestionar, moviéndose en su lugar, dejando ambas piernas a los costados del apiñonado, cuya inconformidad disminuía rápidamente.

-'ammm…'- pensó en su respuesta, distraído por la mirada traviesa del pálido, que seguía jugueteando con el anillo en su mano, hasta quitarlo y colocarlo en el dedo donde llevaba el de él. –'amm le dije que... algo sobre el francesillo y el, que debería de aclarar las cosas'-

Bugs sonrió discretamente, ya lo había comprobado, fue por su pareja que las cosas entre esos dos se aceleraron. Daffy resultaba ser bastante bueno con las palabras, en los momentos menos esperados.

-'eso explica todo'- susurro para sí, dejando a su pareja en confusión, antes de ponerse de pie y en el mismo acto, empujar a Daffy hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo con todo y silla. –'Me parece que así estas más cerca del libreto, Doc.'-

Rio burlonamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la cama. El sueño comenzaba a atontar sus movimientos, por lo que era momento de caer rendido ante Morfeo.

Pero para su desgracia el plan de llegar a la cama tendría que esperar, porque manos apiñonadas lo tomaron de los tobillos, haciéndole caer al piso como si fuese un árbol al ser talado.

-'No, Bugsy, creo que ahora tu estas más cerca'-

Una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa por parte de su pareja y casi podía adivinar a donde les llevaría todo aquello.

-'No me digas, Doc'- decidió seguirle el juego, dándose la vuelta, viendo como Daffy se acercaba a él a gatas y acababa por ponerse prácticamente encima. –'¿Piensas hacer algo o solo vas a ver?'- soltó la pregunta tras unos segundos de quietud por parte del apiñonado.

Colores se acumularon en las mejillas de Daffy y su ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo que se pintaba una mueca en su rostro. Bugs no le diría jamás lo tierno que lucía cuando hacia pucheros así… bueno, al menos para él era una imagen tierna. Que los demás lo vieran como una señal de su amargura, era otra historia.

-'Ven aquí, "patito"'- le guiño el ojo, estirando ambos brazos hacia Daffy.

Por un momento el apiñonado pareció resistirse a la invitación,pero termino cediendo, dejando su cuerpo caer sobre el del pálido, de tal forma que su pecho pegaba contra el suyo.

El abrazo paso rápidamente de ser uno donde Bugs prácticamente dejaba a Daffy sin aire, a uno en el que lo abrazaba con comodidad, permitiéndole inclusive, el acurrucarse contra él.

Podría quedarse dormido justo así, si tan solo el suelo no le dejara la espalda hecha añicos.

-'Hueles bien…'-

Murmuro el apiñonado permitiendo que su aliento hiciera cosquillas detrás de la oreja de Bugs, antes de depositar un par de besos en el lugar.

**Alto**

Humedad sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y el pálido no pudo hacer más que tomar aire entre sus labios, haciendo que su respiración sonara temblorosa. Los labios de Daffy sostenían su lóbulo y lo sorbían como si se tratara de un dulce, mientras que el por su parte, mantenía sus palmas sobre el suelo, sintiendo el frió de este más intenso debido al calor que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo.

Los labios abandonaron su oreja ahora dedicándose a bajar por su cuello hasta posarse en su manzana de adán, donde pudo sentir dientes rozar su piel y nuevamente la humedad y el calor de la lengua de su pareja, cuyas manos formaban pequeños círculos en sus costados.

Soltó el aire por su nariz y se removió un poco en el lugar, separando inconscientemente sus piernas para encerrar la cintura de Daffy con ellas, pero se vio forzado a deshacer el agarre, gracias a que el apiñonado comenzó a bajar nuevamente, esta vez haciéndolo de golpe hasta llegar al bode de su camisa, la cual desabrocho con rapidez dejando expuesto únicamente su abdomen.

Se quedó por un momento ahí, sintiendo dedos y labios pasar por encima de las líneas de su cuerpo y curioseando en su ombligo, provocando que un intenso calor se posara sobre su vientre.

El resto de su camisa fue desabrochado por un par de dedos pertenecientes a una mano que acariciaba con algo de desesperación su pecho, rozando con una forma familiar los pezones, antes de jalarlos hasta déjarlos sensibles. Para ese entonces ligeros gemidos salían de su boca, haciendo juego con el canturreo del apiñonado y el casi resonante sonido de los besos.

La boca de su pareja continúo bajando, siguiendo el camino que los vellos casi invisibles de su estómago formaban hasta su pantalón. Un beso sobre el botón del pantalón y no pudo evitar reírse por lo cursi del acto, pero su risa ceso de golpe al ver como los ojos de Daffy lo observaban con seriedad.

Así que sería una de esas veces…. Pensó sonrojándose ligeramente.

Volviendo a subir hasta la altura de su rostro, coloco una media sonrisa que esperaba fuera suficiente para decirle que aceptaba la propuesta.

Como siempre se había dicho a si mismo… era posible que no fueran tan acaramelados como las demás parejas, pero a veces… solo a veces necesitaban momentos así en las que el acto era más que solo eso el hacerlo y ya, era algo más profundo, sentimental mas bien. No era como si cada vez que lo hacían fuera completamente sin sentimiento alguno, sino que era diferente… de alguna forma que solo ellos parecían comprender, era diferente.

Rodeo el cuello de Daffy con ambos brazos, haciéndolo bajar lo suficiente como para besar sus labios empezando despacio para después profundizar, pidiendo permiso a los labios del apiñonado para que lo dejaran pasar y así fue.

Exploro su boca como si fuera la primera vez, solo que a diferencia de ese entonces sabia precisamente que hacer.

Se separaron después de lo que pareció ser un minuto, ambos respirando desesperados y paso sus dedos por encima de los gruesos labios del apiñonado, quitando de estos los restos del beso.

Entonces vio a Dafft bajar otra vez, besando sus costillas del costado izquierdo, hasta llegar a su pantalón, el cual fue desabrochado y bajado con amabilidad y lentitud.

Sintió su estómago contraerse por lo que estaba por venir y con manos temblorosas acaricio el cabello de Daffy.

Manos pasando por sus muslos, formando círculos, para después acariciar su entrepierna sin necesidad de siquiera retirar su ropa interior. Soltó un gemido en forma de respuesta, cosa que hizo sonreír al apiñonado, quien sin decir nada bajo su rostro y Bugs estaba listo para simplemente dejarse ir y disfrutar de aquello cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

**Go**

-'¡No adivinara lo que ocurrió Monsieur Bunny!'- grito Pepe entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

Bugs y Daffy hicieron un intercambio de miradas antes de que pudieran procesar lo ocurrido, antes de recordar que estaban en el suelo de su habitación con el pálido casi completamente desnudo y con el apiñonado a punto de… bueno, no era necesario especificar de qué o tan siquiera decirle al francés para que lo entendiera.

-'¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?! ¿¡Nadie te enseño a tocar!?'- grito Daffy tan rojo como un tomate por la interrupción,apresurándose a lanzar la ropa que se esmeró tanto en quitar de Bugs, devuelta al cuerpo del pálido.

-'Oh… Desole Monsieur Duck… ¿Estaban por…?'-

-'Eeeh Doc, estamos algo ocupados por el momento…'- dijo Bugs sentándose en el suelo, ocultando el problema que tenía en su entrepierna con su camisa.

-'Es lo que puedo ver Monsieur, y no es por entrometerme pero… me parece que no es un lugar adecuado, acabara adolorido al siguiente día'-

-'¡Largo de aquí!'- volvió a gritar el apiñonado.

Bugs hizo un intercambio de miradas con Pepe antes de que este el frances se disculpara y le dijera que hablarían más tarde.

-'No cerraste la puerta con llave!'- replicó Daffy, mirando con enojo hacia el de cabello plata.

-'"No cerramos la puerta con llave" querrás decir, Doc.'- corrigió, siguiendo los movimientos de su pareja, quien se ponía de pie, sentándose entonces en la cama. –'No me digas que hasta aquí llego la diversión, sabes Daff, no puedes dejarme simplemente así'-

-'Olvídalo, Orejón.'- Se hizo un ovillo en la cama, metiéndose debajo de las cobijas para disponerse a dormir.

Soltando un suspiro el pálido se puso de pie y tal como se encontraba se adentró en la cama, poniéndose detrás de su pareja, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

-'Hey Daff, no culpes a Pepe, deberías de culparte a ti por acelerar las cosas entre esos dos.'- le susurro al oído.

-'¿Acelerar las cosas entre esos dos? ¿A qué te refieres, dientón?'- replico, casi sintiéndose ofendido por la acusación.

-'Mientras tu leías, yo ponía atención a lo que ocurría entre Sly y Pepe… y… parece que…'- llevo una de sus manos debajo de la playera de Daffy. –'el gatito asustado entendió tus palabras, porque…'- poniéndola a la altura del corazón de su pareja, pudo notar que su ritmo cardíaco aun no había descendido, lo que significaba que tenían oportunidad de volver a lo que hacían antes de que los interrumpieran. –'lo beso'-

-'¡¿Qué?!'- esbozó, volviéndose rápidamente, quedando enfrente de Bugs, con sus ojos verdes llenos de impresión. –'¿El al francés?'-

-'Así es', Duck'- se acurruco contra él, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran, acto que hizo que el rojo tomate volviera al rostro del apiñonado. –'Por lo que lo de ahorita fue prácticamente culpa tuya'- acaricio su espalda, pasando especialmente la yema de sus dedos por el trazo de su espina dorsal.

-'¡¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo eso fue mi culpa? Fuiste tú quien no cerro con llave!'-

-'"Fuimos nosotros quienes no cerramos con llave", Daff.'-

-'Pero fuiste tú el ultimo en entrar'-

Soltó otro suspiro… al parecer le tomaría más de tiempo el hacer que el apiñonado dejara el tema de lado….


	8. El Inicio

Se lo esperaba.

La reacción, actos y el efecto, eran de esperarse. Se reía por dentro al verlos, pero hasta cierto punto lo dejaba algo decepcionado. Pero tenía que recordarse que era cosa de tiempo y paciencia, por lo mismo no decía nada, simplemente sonreía y lo intentaba otra vez.

Le hablaba aun cuando sus respuestas fueran cortas, insistía en que sus miradas se conectaran aun cuando el nerviosismo en los ojos verdes era prácticamente tangible y daba ligeros toques en sus manos, hombros y espalda, a pesar del sobresalto que el acto ocasionaba.

Lo único que tenía para reconfortarlo era el recuerdo del beso y las palabras dichas por el moreno, además de esto llevaba un recuento de todas las acciones que señalaban hacia los verdaderos sentimientos del inocente joven.

Mirando hacia la chica que tenía enfrente mencionó un par de palabras con su típico tono de siempre, solo para dar su opinión respecto a la problemática.

Tenía un proyecto en puerta en el que debería de estar pensando, pero al parecer su mente tenía como plan mantenerlo distraído con pensamientos referentes al moreno.

Recargó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

Podía decir que la única cosa que lo hacía sentir mal, era el ser ignorado por el "Petit Chaton", quien desde la noche del día que sucedió el beso, no le ha dirigido la palabra, no bien. Se limitaba a responder ante sus preguntas e intentos de conversación con palabras cortas como "Si" "no" "no lo sé" "aha…". Pero debía de seguir hablándole ya que si no lo hacía estaba más que seguro de que el moreno no le hablaría en años.

En cierta manera lo entendía. Lo veía en su expresión y ojos, los nervios, la vergüenza y la intimidación. Como si el mismo estuviera al tanto de que había abierto una puerta que no debió.

Unido a esto estaba el hecho de que lo evitaba a toda costa. Podía ver al moreno cambiar de dirección cuando caminaba por el pasillo, obviamente no queriendo toparse con él, también evitaba el verse en el apartamento comiendo a horas distintas, iba casi siempre más temprano a la universidad y varias veces lo ha visto declinar la invitación de Bugs a salir con ellos.

De esto ha sido tres semanas. Tiempo en el que Pepe seguía susurrándose que tenía que esperar, que tenía que comprender y controlarse lo más posible.

¿Por qué justo cuando el moreno había aceptado sus sentimientos por el tenía que actuar así?

-'¿Te parece bien así?'- preguntó la rubia de ojos claros y labios rojizos.

-'Me parece perfecto, madeimoselle'- respondió notando de inmediato la risilla tímida de la chica, al igual que el sonrojo en su rostro.

Lo que daría porque fuera así de sencillo con el moreno….

-'Ahora regreso'- anunció la chica poniéndose de pie, dejando atrás su mochila y libreto en la silla frente a él.

Tomando el libreto, estaba por disponerse a leerlo, cuando un chico de cabello rubio llego de la nada subiéndose hábilmente a la mesa.

-'Dame eso, alimaña!'- la voz del moreno llegó junto con este a la mesa donde se encontraba, pero ni siquiera notó que se encontraba ahí, ya que estaba completamente concentrado con su atención puesta en el rubio.

-'¿Petit Chaton?'- intentó llamar al joven pero este seguía con su mirada puesta en el de ojos azules.

Consiguiendo el subirse a la mesa, Sly, estaba puesto en la orilla opuesta a la de su "presa".

-'Devuélvelo!'- prácticamente le grito al rubio, a quien Pepe no tardo en reconocer como Tweety Bird.

-'Oh vamos, Puddy Tat. No tienes por qué molestarte, fue solo una pequeña broma. Además no creo que necesites esto ¿o si?… la mayor parte del tiempo pareces más interesado en mirar hacia otra parte que al pizarrón. Te he visto Puddy Tat'-

Los ojos azules del rubio miraron disimuladamente hacia Pepe al decir esto, provocando que el francés sonriera ligeramente como si supiera a lo que se refería.

-'Si no me das eso en este momento entonces voy a… voy a…'- pensó Sylvester por un segundo en las cosas que podría hacer para vengarse del estúpido "niño".

-'Esta bien Puddy Tat, aquí tienes'- lanzando la mochila al moreno, este la cachó rápidamente.

-'¡Ha!'- dijo al tenerla en sus manos, solo para darse cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba en la otra orilla y por las leyes de la física, sabía que esto no era bueno.

Ladeándose, la mesa no tardo en caer al suelo llevándose a Sly junto con ella y todo lo demás que estaba sobre esta. El ruido causado por la caída fue tal que todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia esa dirección.

-'¡Petit Chaton!'- llamó Pepe, rápidamente poniéndose de pie de su lugar para mirar al mencionado tirado en el suelo con lo que era la comida de su compañera en su ropa, rostro y cabello.

-'Ese pequeño bastardo…'- dijo entre dientes, irguiéndose en segundos. –'Solo espera a que te atrape!'- con movimientos rápidos se puso de pie con toda la intención de darle un escarmiento al rubio quien simplemente lo miraba sonriente con su lengua afuera en un gesto infantil y al mismo tiempo burlón.

Notando las miradas, risas y la entrada de uno de los maestros, Pepe se apresuró a acercarse al moreno.

-'Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Petit Chaton'- jaló su brazo logrando ponerlo de pie en segundos.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con impresión y hasta un tanto confundidos, y tal como Pepe lo pensó, Sly ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Pero, bueno… ese no era el momento para sentirse herido, no cuando el maestro les gritaba que no se movieran.

-'¿Le parece bien si corremos?'- propusó, listo para emprender la huida bajando su mano hasta la del moreno y jalándola, dispuesto a llevarlo junto con él a correr fuera del lugar, pero Sylvester aparto su mano, arrebatándola de la de Pepe de manera brusca, casi como si lo quemara el que tan solo lo tocara.

Volviendo su mirada hacia el de cabello azabache, no pudo evitar el sentir una punzada en su pecho y el moreno debió haberlo notado en la expresión que se pintó en su rostro, porque lo pudo ver abrir la boca y acercarse un poco, como si deseara justificar sus actos, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa la llegada del maestro lo detuvo.

-'Ustedes dos…'- dijo poniendo una mano tanto en el hombro de Pepe como en el de Sly. –'Acompáñenme'- pidió, notablemente molesto.

El francés soltó un corto suspiro y al igual que el moreno, asintió con la cabeza. Lo que les seguiría sería, sin duda, algún escarmiento por parte de su mentor profesional.

**9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

**Sylvester's Side**

No debió haber actuado así, no cuando el francés únicamente quería ayudarlo a escapar del castigo que en esos instantes terminaba de mala gana, limpiando las mesas y sillas de la cafetería, por lo menos ya paso la peor parte en la que debía de trapear el piso.

Tomándose un breve descanso se recargo en una de las sillas. No debió de haber apartado la mano de esa manera, pero debían de ponerse en su lugar también…. Estaba en pánico, lo ha estado desde esa misma noche del día que… beso al francés, después de todo tenía ese hecho como demostración de sus sentimientos por el extranjero, sentimientos que antes no había querido aceptar y ese día se dijo a si mismo que en verdad existían…

Era más complicado de explicar de lo que parecía, pensó mientras volvía a su tarea de limpiar el lugar, permitiéndose el pensar un poco más en el francés, que muy seguramente se encontraría recogiendo y limpiando el par de salones que dejaron a su cargo por el castigo.

Le tomo una hora más el acabar de cumplir su castigo, y ya que no tenía más clases por el resto del día podía irse a casa "tranquilo", probablemente Pepe ya habría terminado también y estaría camino a casa, lo único que podía pedir era el no encontrarse con él.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Sentándose en uno de los asientos desocupados del camión, llevo ambas manos hacia su rostro.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? Tal vez si fuera más como Daffy o Bugs, tal vez si pudiera aceptarlo todo de manera más sencilla….

No tardo mucho en llegar. El camión se detuvo en su parada, indicándole al moreno que debía de bajarse.

Fue a pie por el resto del camino, hasta dar donde se encontraba el edificio de apartamentos en el cual se encontraba el suyo. Y hubiera subido de mala gana a su habitación y echado en la cama por un buen rato antes de irse a trabajar, de no haber sido por la presencia de su terrateniente.

Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver con más claridad, porque aquello era más extraño de lo normal. Si, había veces en las que salían a sentarse un rato afuera del edificio, pero usualmente era durante la noche o durante las mañanas, cuando las personas comenzaban a escasear en las calles, y no en las tardes, cuando debían de esquivar a las personas como si fueran carros a alta velocidad, cada quien yendo lo más rápido posible hacia sus destinos.

-'¿Bugs?'- preguntó en voz baja, más para sí que para el joven de cabello plata, que se mantenía ocupado con su celular, sentado en el penúltimo escalón de la entrada al edificio.

Para su sorpresa y preocupación, la sonrisa tranquila y suave que siempre parecía acompañar al dueño de los ojos azules, no se encontraba en su lugar, teniendo en vez de esta, una expresión seria y pensativa.

-'Bugs'- volvió a decir. Esta vez hablando alto, esperando ser escuchado por el pálido.

Cabellos plata se movieron ligeramente, mientras la mirada de su dueño se levantaba hasta posarse sobre Sly, esbozando de inmediato una casi invisible sonrisa.

Miró hacia Bugs, siguiendo el movimiento de su mano, viendo como sacaba un cigarrillo para llevárselo a la boca y respirar a través de él, como si se tratara del mismo aire.

-'No sabía que fumabas'- dijo esto en un tono pensativo.

-'Lo deje… pero uno de vez en cuando no me matara ¿cierto, doc?'- soltó el humo, formando una nube en el aire frente a él.

Dejando su mochila de lado, se sentó junto al pálido.

-'¿Qué fue lo que paso?'- estirando las piernas, sentía el calor del sol pegar con menos fuerza que en la mañana.

-'Lo de siempre, Doc. Nada de qué preocuparse en verdad, pero es una molestia tener que pasar por esto aun después de todo este tiempo'-

Sintiendo una punzada de curiosidad pegar contra él, quería preguntar sobre lo ocurrido, pero… Ni siquiera estaba seguro quisiera saberlo, por cómo han estado las cosas entre él y Pepe, era difícil pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-'Tuvimos una pelea'- respondió como si fuera poca cosa, limitándose a consumir un poco más de su cigarrillo. –'Y.. eeh... se puso un poco feo'- complemento, casi como si pudiera leer la mente de Sly, quien pensaba que el que Bugs y Daffy se pelearan era tan común como el respirar.

¿Se puso un poco feo? Pensó el moreno, con la curiosidad suficiente para preguntar, pero deteniéndose por lo inapropiado que sería el hacerlo.

-'No pongas esa cara'- rio Bugs, haciéndolo levantar la mirada que sin querer bajo. –'Puede que ya lo sepas, pero nosotros somos así, es mejor que lo tengas en mente si te vas a quedar por mucho tiempo'-

Sylvester se quedó en silencio por un segundo más.

-'¿Siempre han sido así? ¿No es… agotador?'- se atrevió a preguntar, removiéndose un poco en su lugar.

En esas semanas que habían transcurrido desde que supo sobre la relación que el apiñonado y pálido mantenían, dedico el tiempo que no pasaba invertido en evitar al francés, en observar a la pareja, notando entonces tal vez cosas que siempre estuvieron ahí, pero que ahora se veía tan obvias como lo eran el que compartieran su comida, o el que se sentaran en el mismo sofá sin dejar espacio entre ellos, o los pequeños toques de sus hombros o de sus manos al tomar algo. Si fuera un poco más observador y analítico, no le hubiera costado tanto el creer que en verdad estaban en una relación. Pero bueno… nuevamente el detalle de las continuas discusiones que tenían era lo que ahuyentaba las posibilidades.

Probablemente era una de las cosas que atormentaban un poco al moreno. Bugs y Daffy llevaban juntos siete años sobrellevando ese tipo de relación. Sin embargo… ¿Cómo sería lo suyo con el francés si fueran algo mas? Pelearían y discutirían también todo el tiempo, o serian de aquellas parejas empalagosas que se podían ver en las calles, siempre abrazados o besándose como si el mismísimo mundo fuera a acabarse sino lo hacían.

La incertidumbre sobre como seria su relación si, llegaban a tener una, era otro factor que le forzaba a mantener su distancia con el extranjero

"Es mucho trabajo" eso era lo que Granny le había dicho años atrás, cuando se le ocurrió el preguntar lo que implicaba salir con alguien.

-'Sabes, Sly, cuando recién te mudaste, me llegó la noticia de que alguien andaba indagando sobre nosotros en la universidad. Supuse que eras tú, pero en ese entonces no quería que supieras nada, no aun a menos de que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo, por eso no mencionamos nada…'- dio otro respiro a través de su cigarrillo, dejándolo ahora ligeramente sostenido entre sus labios, mientras que ponía sus manos en el pavimento y se inclinaba hacia atrás para ver hacia el cielo. –'Creía que lo notarias rápido, pero como Daffy, parecen ser demasiado distraídos como para notar las cosas'- menciono tomando por sorpresa al moreno.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sylvester miro con molestia hacia el pálido, quien simplemente le sonrió travieso.

-'Daffy y yo no nos parecemos tanto'- replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

Si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que mencionaban la similitud entre el apiñonado y el, sin duda habría dejado de trabajar y hubiera pagado su universidad con ese dinero.

-'Si, si se parecen, Doc.'- bajando su sonrisa hasta dejar una expresión seria en su rostro, observo de reojo al moreno. '–'¿Quieres saber la historia…'-

Parpadeando un par de veces, vio con confusión al pálido, sin comprender bien a lo que se refería.

-'… de como ese "pato" y yo acabamos juntos?'-

-'¡¿En serio?!'- muy bien, esto había salido con más emoción de la que en verdad quería aparentar. Esto pareció agradarle al pálido, ya que soltó una risilla, casi tirando su cigarrillo.

-'Muy bien, Doc… ¿Por dónde empezar?'- dejo salir un suspiro antes de volver a agarrar aire, luciendo ahora un poco incómodo y melancólico, una expresión poco común en Bugs.

Sylvester lo vio pensar un poco en cómo empezar la historia y fue por eso que supo que esto era más especial para el pálido de lo que lo hacía parecer.

-'Nos conocimos cuando tenía siete y el diez. Fue en el patio de la escuela durante el receso que sin querer golpee a uno de los de cuarto año en la cabeza con un balón. En ese entonces, siendo yo de primer grado, veía a los de cuarto como gigantones que podrían golpearte por tan solo hablarles, así que cuando lo golpee pensé que tendría que inventar la mejor excusa del mundo para zafarme de la paliza que esperaba, eso o correr por mi vida.

Pero entonces se acercó este chico apiñonado, de cabello despeinado, frenillos y lentes. ¿Qué hice? Me reí de él, tan fuerte que ni siquiera pude tomarlo en serio cuando me reclamó.

De ahí en adelante veía a este niño en los pasillos, siempre acompañado de otro blanco y rellenito, eran el par más extraño de toda la escuela y aun así me parecía divertido verlos interactuar.'- Dijo Bugs, soltando una risa más para sí que para Sly.

-'No puedo imaginármelo con frenillos'- replicó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado por la idea.

-'Bueno, cuando entre a cuarto año, deje de verlo. Oh pero olvidaba decirlo…. Veras Sly, los rumores son pequeñas verdades distorsionadas y por supuesto que tanto Daffy como yo estamos al tanto de lo que se dice de nosotros. Y veras Doc, no son todas mentiras.

Mi familia se encarga de la importación, exportación, fabricación y procesados referentes a las zanahorias. Según dicen soy millonario, eso es cierto…. Pero Daffy, bueno él es otra historia.

El punto es que cuando cumplí mis once años, me encontré con el niño apiñonado otra vez, pero ahora sin frenillos y más alto. Si me hubieran dicho antes que ese niño era el hijo de un gran empresario, me hubiera reído, porque estaba claro que era una mentira.

Daffy no tiene una familia en sí, no bien establecida… nunca ha conocido a sus verdaderos padres, y los que son sus padres adoptivos son personas de un nivel medio que en ese entonces eran una pareja de nivel bajo con la esperanza de tener un hijo aun a pesar de su pequeña economía.

Pero daba la coincidencia de que su madre conocía a la mía porque eran viejas amigas de la preparatoria.

Así que cuando lo vi entrar a mi casa con una expresión de fastidio, me di cuenta que el primer amor que tuve a mis diez años fue una tontería, porque en ese momento estaba viendo a quien era mi amor a primera vista y usaba pantalones cortos, una playera negra y me miraba como si fuera un bicho insignificante.

Así que como ya lo sabes, Sly, nunca fui ni soy una persona tímida. Comencé a hablarle y a molestarlo, a jugarle bromas cuando venía a mi casa o cuando yo insistía en ir a la suya. Y el…'- soltó otra risa. –'el me odiaba, quería que me fuera y nunca jugaba conmigo. Pero un día eso cambio, fue el día en que se olvidaron de recogerme de la secundaria y llovía, la escuela ya estaba cerrada y no sabía cómo regresar a casa. Que puedo decir… era un niño rico, inteligente, descarado e ignorado.

Ese día, paso frente a mí un grupo de jóvenes mayores que yo, que estaban en primer año de preparatoria… y como era de esperarse entre ellos iba mi principal distracción, caminando y no corriendo de la lluvia como los otros, y llámalo coincidencia, pero me volteo a ver, miro hacia a mí de todos los lados a los que pudo mirar, miro hacia mí. "¿Qué haces aquí, dientón? ¿Tu chofer se olvidó de ti o solo vienes a mojar el dinero que te sobra?" O algo así fue lo que me dijo. El punto es que ese día me acompaño a casa y hablamos por lo que parecieron horas, y fueron horas porque nos perdimos en el camino, hablamos de él y de mí, y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mas en común de lo que pensábamos... fue en ese momento que todo empezó a torcerse.'- hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando a que pasaran un par de personas. –'Para cuando estaba empezando mi segundo año de secundaria y el su segundo año de preparatoria… nos robábamos pequeños besos, a veces detrás de su escuela o la mía, y otras tantas en su casa.

No te mentiré, Doc, fueron tiempos patéticamente estúpidos. Porque… ¿Cómo te dices a ti mismo que la persona dueña de los labios que estas robando es un chico como tú? ¿Cómo lo aceptas y como aceptas que no puedes decírselo a nadie? Además de eso yo apenas iba a cumplir trece años y Daff ya casi tenia dieciséis. Seguimos con nuestro pequeño secreto, tomándonos de la mano cuando nadie veía, juntándonos en el parque para charlar y coquetear un poco, en ese entonces él lo hacía más que yo.

El tiempo fue pasando y para cuando puse un pie en la preparatoria, Daffy ya estaba fuera de ella. Fue a mis quince años que me rompió el corazón por primera vez, pero no se lo digas o jamás me dejara en paz. "Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo" Eso fue lo que dijo como si el idiota fuera todo un adulto… y prácticamente lo era, porque tenía dieciocho.

En ese momento creí que se iría a la universidad y jamás lo volvería a ver… pero sus padres le pidieron que trabajara un año en la tienda que recién habían abierto, además de que no tenían dinero para enviarlo a la universidad.

Como era de esperarse de nosotros, nos volvimos a buscar… él a mi esta vez.

Llego un día a mi casa diciéndome que tenía un plan maestro…. Lo habíamos hablado antes, los dos queríamos ser actores, de comedia principalmente. Así que cuando me dijo que escaparía de casa con una chica, pensé que era mejor que se hubiera ido a la universidad. Discutimos, yo intentando detener su estúpida idea y él diciéndome que no era nadie para decirle que hacer….

Haciendo corta esta parte, cuando perdí contacto con él y sus padres dijeron que llevaba una semana sin llegar a casa… me perdí. Me dije a mi mismo que ya no tenía a nadie que le importara en verdad, porque mis padres no estaban ahí para ayudar y Daffy quien era la única persona que podía llamar amigo sin vacilar, se había ido a solo Dios sabe dónde…. Me perdí, deje de ir a la escuela y me junte con quienes no debí.

Caí hasta el punto en que despertaba en casas extrañas todos los días, rodeado de personas que no conocía y mi desayuno era una botella de alcohol muy barato.

Paso así un año y medio hasta que un día desperté en la cama de un Daffy, que era ligeramente más bajo que yo, y lucia tan preocupado por mí que hizo que me preguntara a mí mismo que diantres estaba haciendo.

Pase tres días en su casa y aun que el insistía en que regresara a la mía, sabía que mis padres no estaban al tanto de que en algún momento me había ido. Así que me quede y como era de esperarse… yo tenía casi dieciocho y el casi veintiuno, paso lo que tenía que pasar.

Me quede un mes ahí, yendo forzadamente a la escuela y despertando desnudo todos los días, al menos estaba sobrio. '- Un escalofrió pareció recorrer el cuerpo de Bugs, ya que este se sacudió un poco, mostrando una sonrisa picaresca. –'De un momento a otro estaba por terminar mi preparatoria y ahora sabía lo que Daffy había estado haciendo durante ese año y medio que desperdicie. El había estado aquí, en esta ciudad y se mantuvo a si mismo trabajando en diferentes lugares. ¿Sabes lo que paso después?'- Sylvester negó con la cabeza, luciendo como un niño pequeño que escuchaba con curiosidad y emoción, una historia. –'Me las arregle para convencerlo a que me trajera aquí, claro que no acepto a la primera…. Sabes, Sly, si me pidiera que mencionara un momento en que su interés por mí se haya demostrado, seria ese. Porque Daffy era consciente de que tenía el suficiente dinero y la capacidad intelectual como para ir a una gran universidad, así que se aferró a no llevarme con él. Pero después de tener un sin número de discusiones, acepto con la condición de que si el plan no funcionaba regresaría a casa.

El plan, por cierto, era que los dos vendríamos a vivir aquí, trabajaríamos sin descanso durante dos años y medio y después entraríamos a la gran universidad Termite Terrance….

Pero claro que antes de empezar nuestra pequeña aventura, tuvimos que cortar lazos para poder salir de nuestra ciudad natal. Hubieras visto la cara de mi padre cuando Daffy le dijo que había corrompido a su hijo y que se lo quería llevar lejos… Geee… creo que nunca he visto a Daff recibir tal paliza como la de ese día, bueno… en realidad los dos la recibimos.

Por otro lado fue fácil decirles a sus padres que se iría a vivir a otra ciudad con su amigo de la infancia que resultaba ser, en verdad, su novio... "no esperes un centavo de nosotros" eso fue lo único que dijeron.

Y así fue, con apenas dinero para comer, una maleta cada uno y toda una aventura por delante, llegamos aquí, sin ser nada ni nadie. Comenzamos a trabajar, y no miento, Doc. Teníamos cuatro trabajos cada uno y apenas y podíamos costear la renta de un pequeño cuarto y comíamos una vez al día, porque lo demás teníamos que ahorrarlo. Muchos días eran malos porque el tiempo que teníamos para vernos nos la pasábamos discutiendo y teniendo un poco de sexo realmente rápido y malo… ¿Cómo le hicimos para sacar el dinero suficiente para costear la inscripción en Termite Terrance…? Eso aún no lo sé…. Pero lo hicimos.

Entrando a la universidad nuestra suerte comenzó a cambiar. Ya no teníamos tiempo para trabajar… no tanto como antes, así que teníamos que conseguir un par de trabajos que nos dejaran lo suficiente para vivir. Entonces llego nuestra buena fortuna.

Conseguí un trabajo como modelo en una agencia extranjera, y Daffy comenzó a salir en pequeños papeles dentro de series con poca audiencia y también trabajo como doble en varias películas independientes.

No puedo decir que fuéramos ricos, pero tenemos el apoyo de una beca en la universidad, por lo que nuestros primeros cheques se fueron en esto que llamamos "Pedazo de cielo"'- señalo hacia el apartamento. –'Aun sigo trabajando para una que otra agencia de modelaje y Daffy también, esto junto con nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo, por supuesto. Oh y el auto, fue un esfuerzo de mi padre de traerme de regreso a casa… y ¿Quién soy yo para negar tal regalo?'- rio ahora tirando su cigarrillo casi terminado, al piso, para después pisarlo. –'Un año después de estar en Termite, decidimos rentar los cuartos extras que teníamos… pero estuvimos de acuerdo en que solo cobraríamos por los servicios.

No queríamos que nadie pasara por lo que pasamos nosotros, por eso es que escogemos a quienes parecen necesitarlo y compartimos nuestro pedacito de cielo para que puedan vivir ahí….'- miro hacia la calle, observando por un momento a los carros pasar. –'En ese año fue que nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos llegado realmente lejos….'- soltó un suspiro, sonriendo ahora ligeramente. –'Sabes Sly. Daffy es la mejor persona que he conocido.

Es raro, Doc. Porque cuando me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ahora me parece ser la peor historia romántica del mundo… porque siempre tenemos problemas, siempre discutimos y hasta le rompí la nariz una vez, claro solo fue porque él me rompió un diente.… No tenemos un final feliz y no creo que algún día lo tengamos. Pero tenemos esto…'- haciendo una pequeña señal, hizo que Sylvester mirara hacia el lado que señalaba, viendo como a lo lejos venia caminando alguien que parecía ser Daffy, con un par de bolsas en manos. –'Con el paso del tiempo, de alguna forma nos convertimos en familia. Y para poner un final a lo que no sabes de nosotros… para no entrar en detalles solo diré que cuando me preguntan si salgo con alguien, les digo que estoy comprometido, porque es la cruel verdad…. Supongo que a veces tienes que apoyarte en alguien más para no caerte y al mismo tiempo para evitar que esa persona se caiga, así si caes por lo menos te llevaras a alguien contigo y podrán levantarse juntos, aun cuando tome horas, días o años…. Tal vez ese sea el problema con nosotros, somos demasiado egoístas entre nosotros.'-

-'Oh, ¿Son vagabundos? Perdón, pero no tengo cambio en este momento, así que largo de la puerta de mi edificio.'- dijo Daffy dando una pequeña patada al pie de Bugs.

-'¿Aun sigues molesto por el asunto?'- pregunto Bugs tomando la mano que ahora el apiñonado le ofrecía tanto a él como a Sly.

-'¿Asunto? ¿Cuál asunto? Yo solo salí a comprar comida china'- movió un poco las bolsas para enfatizar.

-'Eeeh… supongo que es mejor que un ramo de flores. Humm te doy un ocho por tu esfuerzo'- guiño un ojo de forma coqueta, sin dejar de mirar hacia el apiñonado.

-'Estúpido, dientón. ¿Y tú que miras? ¿Eh? ¿Estas llorando?'- la pregunta de Daffy provoco que Bugs mirara hacia Sylvester, cuyos ojos estaban cristalizados y parecía esforzarse por no llorar.

-'Vamos, Daff. Me muero de hambre'- tomo la muñeca del apiñonado, sonriendo hacia Sly. –'Hey, hagamos el amor para celebrar nuestro silencioso reconcilio'-

-'¿Qué?! No digas cosas así en público, dientón!'-

-'Tomare eso como un sí'-

-'No pongas palabras en mi boca'-

Siguieron discutiendo hasta adentrarse en la casa, siendo seguidos por el moreno, quien intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, de que algo se había metido a sus ojos, tal vez polvo o algo así, porque era imposible que llorara por algo tan absurdo como la historia de esos dos. Y pensar que siempre creyó que era lo suficientemente audaz como para ser descubierto en sus intentos de descubrir los rumores que rondaban alrededor del pálido y el apiñonado, sin ser descubierto. De haber sabido que estaban al tanto de ellos, les habría preguntado directamente….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's Side**

Solo fue un beso. Se repetía a sí mismo, caminando fuera de la universidad.

Pronto tendría que ir a trabajar y si quería darle su espacio al moreno tanto como lo decidió mientras cumplía con su castigo, debía de llegar un poco después para evitar el hablar lo menos posible.

No solo invirtió su tiempo en limpiar lo encomendado, sino que también consiguió terminar de discutir el proyecto con su compañera y prácticamente todo el tiempo se fue en eso, más que nada porque la chica parecía bastante distraída con sus intentos de coquetearle como para concentrarse completamente en el trabajo.

Caminando hacia la parada de camión, se dijo a si mismo que fue una buena idea el llevar el uniforme de trabajo consigo, de esta forma no tendría que perder tiempo yendo hasta el apartamento.

Deteniéndose en la parada, fue una sorpresa el encontrarse con "el" ahí.

-'Bonne Nuit, Monsieur Command'- menciono, atrayendo la atención del chico de ojos grises.

-'Buenas noches'- se limitó a mencionar Marvin, viendo hacia el francés con sorpresa.

-'¿Yendo a casa tan tarde?'- cuestiono, buscando más el iniciar una conversación que en verdad enterarse de las actividades del azabache.

-'Si'- respondió en corto.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, esperando a que pasara el medio de transporte de cada uno, siendo el de Marvin el primero en aparecer.

-'Nos vemos después'- se despidió Pepe, aun sonriendo hacia el joven.

-'¿Podrías decirle algo a Dodgers?'- preguntó inseguro de si decir algo o simplemente dejar las cosas pasar. Viendo hacia el extranjero murmuro las palabras sintiéndose verdaderamente responsable por haber causado problemas entre el apiñonado y el pálido. Después de todo… se había dicho a si mismo que dejaría las cosas en paz. –'Dile que… lo lamento'-

-'O-oui Monsieur'- asintió el francés, apenas logrando escuchar las palabras del joven, antes de verlo subir al camión y marcharse junto con este.

Ignoraba lo pasado, pero muy seguramente el azabache debió haber hecho algo por lo que se siente lo suficientemente culpable como para disculparse.

Se encogió de hombros, solo daría el mensaje y esperaría a que Monsieur Bunny diera las explicaciones más tarde.

Viendo su camión llegar, tomo con un poco más de firmeza su mochila antes de subir.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Tal como lo esperaba, apenas llego el moreno ya se encontraba ahí, atendiendo a un par de clientes, por lo que apenas y tuvo tiempo de notar su entrada.

Sin decirle nada fue directo a la parte trasera del establecimiento, donde se encontraba la cocina, lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar a trabajar, de esta forma conseguiría no pensar en los actos de Sly.

Pero por más que deseara que su idea funcionara, el que pudiera hacer su trabajo de memoria y casi en automático, le dejaba mucho espacio para divagar.

¿Por qué tenía la idea de que solo por ese beso el moreno ya le habría confesado sus sentimientos y serian una pareja?

Podría seguir presionando… podría seguir persiguiéndole, hablándole aun sin esperar una respuesta, podría hacer todas aquellas cosas que ha hecho antes, pero….

Colocando la masa sobre la mesa, recordó el día que llego el moreno a trabajar ahí.

Era complicado el descifrar con exactitud lo que pasaba por su mente, porque la forma en que llegaba a verlo y la manera en que actuaba, lo dejaban confundido.

Añadido a esto se encontraba el beso.

Tomando un par de ingredientes de los estantes, volvió a la mesa donde la masa esperaba paciente. Se deshizo de su camisa, quedándose únicamente en la playera blanca interior. El calor del horno parecía más intenso ese día.

Añadiendo el beso a los actos del moreno, podía asegurar que este sentía algo por él, tal vez si lo besaba otra vez….

Sonrió para sus adentros, imaginándose la escena de la forma más romántica posible (cursi posible), haciéndolo reír para sus adentros.

Dejo caer los ingredientes y mezclo, usando sus manos y brazos, para realizar movimientos rápidos, modelando la masa de la forma indicada.

Tal vez si lo forzaba a hablar un poco, si lo acorralaba hasta que hablaran…. Mala idea, solo lo ahuyentaría más.

Ahora que lo pensaba… no ha invitado al moreno a una cita… ¿podría ser esa la solución? Sería bueno para que se conocieran un poco más y si era posible besarlo otra vez…. Muy bien tal vez debía de dejar de pensar en eso. Volvió a reír para sus adentros, sonrojándose ligeramente ante el recuerdo del calor de labios presionando contra los suyos y las suaves caricias que realizaban las manos bronceadas en su cabello.

Yendo por la bandeja de metal dejo todo ahí, preparado para llevarlo al horno en cuanto terminara lo demás.

El rechinido de la puerta siendo abierta normalmente lo hubiera hecho levantar la mirada y decir un típico "¿Necesita algo, Petit Chaton?", pero esta vez opto por seguir trabajando. Comparar al moreno con un gato fue una de las cosas más acertadas, después de todo actuaba como uno, si te acercabas demasiado o de la forma inapropiada terminaría por salir corriendo, esperar a que se acercara por si solo era una mejor idea.

-'Amm... ¿Tienes una momento?'-

Dijo aquella voz simpática que a pesar de pisarse la lengua a Pepe le parecía hasta cierto punto atractiva.

-'Puede hablar si gusta'- respondió aun concentrado en el trabajo.

-'Sobre lo de hoy…'-

Lo escucho pasar saliva, sonando, bastante nervioso.

-'Esta bien, Monsieur, no tiene que disculparse'- sonrió, tranquilo y hasta un tanto feliz de los intentos del moreno. –'Pero sabe, no debería de correr de esa forma en lugares tan peligrosos como la cafetería'- sugirió sin mirarlo.

-'Fue culpa de ese rubio'- se defendió rápidamente.

-'Lo sé, Petit Chaton'- asintió en corto.

Escuchándolo aclararse la garganta, levanto solo un poco su mirada.

-'¿Quieres...?'- se detuvo sonrojándose ligeramente. –'Tengo que hablar contigo, podemos… ¿Podemos regresar juntos al apartamento?'-

Deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos, Pepe miro a Sly, un tanto intrigado.

-'Oui, Petit Chaton'-

Viéndole sonreír tras decir aquello, el moreno salió del lugar volviendo a donde se encontraba la caja registradora.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**SIN POV**

El tiempo no tardo en transcurrir y para cuando dieron las seis de la mañana, los dos ya se encontraban fuera del local, siendo substituidos por sus compañeros del horario de la mañana.

Decidiendo aprovechar la tranquilidad de la hora, optaron por caminar, de esta forma también lograrían hablar más cómodamente.

Pepe miro de reojo al moreno, notando entonces como el color rojo aun no abandonaba sus mejillas.

-'Dijo que quería decirme algo… ¿no es así, Petit Chaton?'- nervios afloraron de manera extraña en su cuerpo, pero logro disimularlos fácilmente con su expresión paciente.

-'Bugs y Daffy discuten todo el tiempo,'- susurró. Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos. Podía olfatear la fragancia del francés aun desde esa distancia. –'¿Qué es lo que…?'- intento pasar saliva, pero su boca se sentía seca.

Sin comprender bien lo que el moreno quería decir, el francés ladeo un poco su cabeza y se acercó solo un paso más, esperando escucharlo con más claridad, pero su acompañante se quedó en silencio.

Ahora el color rojo había avanzado por todo su rostro y el rojo de su nariz parecía sobresalir aun entre todo el color.

Esto debía de ser complicado para Sly.

"¿Qué es lo que… quería ser de él?" Si la pregunta era esa, la respuesta era sencilla, resaltaba en su mente en palabras rimadas y versos románticos, pero podía simplificarla a un "todo", si podía lograr que el moreno cayera por el de la misma forma que él lo hacía, entonces estaba seguro de ser el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

"¿Qué es lo que… siente por el?" otra pregunta que en caso de ser la indicada, respondería rápidamente. Le gustaba, le gustaban esos expresivos ojos verdes, la personalidad inocente, un poco malhumorada, hasta un tanto torpe del moreno, le gustaba el calor de sus manos, el sabor de sus labios y le gustaba el que se preocupara por el… la respuesta seria más corta si dijera lo que no le gustaba de él. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no se le venía nada a la mente que diera con la descripción de "no me gusta".

Viendo la mano del moreno salir del bolsillo en su pantalón, pudo ver esta colgar a su costado.

Sabía que se había dicho a si mismo que esperaría, pero… viendo a Sly quedar en silencio, tal vez podía decir algo para romper el hielo por completo.

-'¿Quieres salir conmigo, Petit Chaton?'- propusó, tomando por sorpresa a su acompañante quien se detuvo en su lugar, dejando de caminar.

-'¿Qué?'- consiguió decir con una voz temblorosa.

-'Si, Petit Chaton. Tener una cita no estaría mal ¿No es así?'-

-'¿Solo una?'-

Una mirada de decepción por parte del moreno y Pepe pudo sentir una descarga de felicidad pasar por todo su cuerpo.

-'Una, dos, cuatro, veinte, si quiere.'- vio a Sylvester abrir sus ojos con impresión. Comenzaba a agarrar el hilo de esto y tal vez ahora entendía la razón por la que menciono a Bugs y Daffy antes… -'es posible que Monsieur Bunny y Monsieur Duck, discutan todo el tiempo, pero no significa que nosotros seremos así. ¿Es por eso que estuvo huyendo de mi todo este tiempo? ¿Cree que lo nuestro se complicara tanto como lo de ellos?'- El moreno bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, luciendo como un niño tímido, cosa que hizo sonreír a Pepe más ampliamente. –'Petit Chaton, pensé que sería paciente con usted, pero… no me deja muchas alternativas.'-

Alzando su mirada Sly parecía no comprender bien lo que quería decir.

-'¿Qué más fue lo que estuvo pensando? ¿En qué más tiene duda?'- acercándose, noto como el moreno se tensaba. –'No sabemos lo que ocurrirá si no lo intentamos, Petit Chaton'- susurro esto, llevando una mano a la del moreno, tomándola suavemente, para después mover sus dedos de tal forma quedaban entrelazados. –'No más huir, ¿Le parece? Tal vez si me diera una oportunidad…'-

Ojos verdes que lo miraban con impresión, fueron suavizando su mirada, hasta convertirla en una pensativa, que parecía tomar en consideración las palabras del francés.

-'¿y si no funciona?'- pregunto Sly, sin atreverse a decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

-'Seremos buenos Amis, entonces'- le guiño el ojo. –'Iremos tan despacio como usted quiera, prometo no presionarlo más'- rio un poco al decir esto último.

Sylvester respiro hondo. Después de escuchar a Bugs contarle sobre él y Daffy, en cierta manera los envidiaba, por haber encontrado algo como lo que tenían, aun cuando pelearan todo el tiempo.

Es cierto, no es fácil decirte a ti mismo que la persona que te gusta es alguien de tu mismo sexo… pero eso no significa que está mal… ¿cierto? Después de todo… entendía sus sentimientos por el francés, los entendió desde ese día que lo beso. Lo aceptara o no… le gustaba el chico que estaba frente a el sonriéndole de forma entre coqueta y cariñosa.

Y pensar que lo único que quería decirle era que le dijera lo que deberían de hacer "¿Qué es lo que… debería de hacer… o deberíamos hacer?" esto con la idea de ayudar al pálido y al apiñonado, pero… bueno, siendo sincero el plan era solamente volver a hablar con él, ver si podía tenerlo cerca sin que su corazón fuera a explotar y ahora que lo tenía en frente, podía decir que no, no podía tenerlo cerca sin estar seguro de no tener un infarto, pero en cierta forma...

Una mano sobre su barbilla y su rostro fue atraído por el del francés, quien se puso ligeramente de puntitas para terminar de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, colocando un beso suave sobre sus labios.

Este beso se sentía diferente al anterior, Sly lo noto de inmediato al sentir como la lengua de Pepe partía sus labios, adentrándose en su boca para tocar la suya de forma juguetona antes de apartarse y volver a su lugar correspondiente, dejando únicamente los labios del francés para que acariciaran los suyos con un ritmo suave, dejándolos húmedos y jalándolos un poco, a lo que Sylvester solo podía corresponder con un intento de imitar los movimientos del francés.

Quiso apartarlo al sentir como la lengua del bicolor volvía a su boca, robándole lo que quedaba de aire en sus pulmones, pero la mano en su nuca y la que se encontraba con sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, lo mantenían inmóvil. Por lo menos podía agradecer que no hubiera nadie pasando por aquella calle a esas horas.

El calor húmedo de aquella lengua toco su paladar y rozo contra sus dientes, de forma experimental pasando sobre sus incisivos, antes de juntarse con la suya.

Ojos miel permanecían cerrados, dejándole ver las pestañas largas y oscuras que adornaban los parpados del francés, mientras que el por su lado no podía cerrar sus ojos, era como si… en cierta forma necesitara verlo.

La necesidad de aire se volvió aun mayor, cuando su lengua fue atraída a la boca del francés, siendo guiada por la propia lengua de este.

Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía bien el besarlo y la más grande mentira de todas seria decir que el francés no era bueno en ello, porque la forma en que sus labios y lengua se movió, provocaba que apretara los dedos de sus pies, mientras que sus manos se quedaban inmóviles y casi adormecidas en los costados del extranjero.

-'Esto… no está nada mal'- pensó. –'Aunque no puedo respirar…'- comenzaba a marearse y sus ojos se entrecerraban por si solos, hasta cerrarse por completo.

La mano en su nuca pasó a su cuello, para después subir su mejilla, dejando al frío de esta deshacer un poco del excesivo calor en el rostro de Sly.

Abriendo sus ojos un poco ante esta acción, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse con aun más fuerza, al ver como el francés lo miraba con sus ojos entreabiertos y con un brillo entre esa coloración miel, que de no ser por la mano que se coló a su cadera, lo hubiera hecho perder el equilibro.

Fue hasta entonces cuando se apartaron.

-'Oh Petit Chaton, puede respirar por la nariz'- rio Pepe, viendo como el moreno cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se tambaleaba un poco, seguramente mareado por la falta de oxígeno.

-'¿Se puede?'- respiro hondo, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al pecho.

El francés se limitó a reír por la pregunta, se lo enseñaría en otra ocasión, por ahora debían de ir a casa.

-'Sera mejor continuar'- menciono tomando la mano de Sly, quien intento apartarla notablemente avergonzado por hacer aquello en público.

-'Suelta ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?'- pidió, pero el francés era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-'No hay de qué preocuparse, Petit Chaton. Lo hare hacer cosas mucho más vergonzosas que harán que esto no sea nada en comparación'-

-'Sufferin Succotash! Olvídalo, no quiero salir contigo ya! Suelta!'-

-'Certainement, Petit Chaton. Ya que estamos saliendo, eso significa que es Mon Copain, por lo que me puede decir de cualquier manera que guste… ¿Qué le parece "amor" o "corazón" o …?'-

-'¿Por qué querría llamarte así?! ¿Y que es Co..Copaen?'- Ignorando las preguntas del de cabello azabache, Pepe no pudo evitar reírse.

-'No te rías! Y suéltame, las personas nos van a ver!'-


	9. El Ascenso

Podía ver como los arboles eran pasados con rapidez y la carretera parecía únicamente líneas borrosas color gris. No existía sol alguno a la vista, únicamente nubes cargadas de agua que amenazaban con hacer llover en cualquier momento, sin embargo aún faltaba tiempo para que ocurriera.

Escuchaba a Bugs y Daffy hablar en la parte de adelante, conversando o mejor dicho discutiendo sobre algo referente al estilo de música que pondrían. En realidad para Sly sus terratenientes compartían el mismo estilo de música, la única diferencia eran sus grupos favoritos.

Soltó un suspiro empezando a perder la paciencia con ellos, solo quería que dejaran una canción y ya, frunció el ceño y se removió un poco en su lugar, provocando que sin querer moviera un poco la cabeza de su pareja. De inmediato se dio cuenta de sus acciones, apresurándose a pedirle disculpas, pero el francés seguía dormido pacíficamente como su nada ocurriera.

Sonrió contra su voluntad, porque la apariencia de Pepe durmiendo con sus gruesas pestañas negras golpeando entre sí, su boca partida formando un espacio entre los labios rosados y la expresión en su rostro… era suficiente para mandar una onda cálida por su cuerpo.

Agradecía a su jefe por brindarle esta oportunidad de ver al francés así, ya que fue el quien dejo al extranjero trabajando hasta alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, preparando un pedido especial que debía de tener listo para ese día. En otras palabras Pepe trabajó prácticamente doce horas, y aun cuando Sly se había quedado a hacerle compañía, durmió la mayor parte del tiempo extra que estuvieron ahí.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, sacudió el cabello de Pepe, como si fuera una mascota.

Solo durmió una parte del tiempo extra, mientras que la otra… bueno, se podría decir que han desarrollado con el tiempo transcurrido, una muy mala costumbre. Así que era más allá de consciente de que la razón por la que francés haya terminado hasta esas horas fue en parte culpa suya.

Bajando la mirada hasta sus manos unidas, era capaz de sentir el fresco de la mano de su pareja, aliviando el calor de la suya.

El rojo de su rostro se encendió un poco más, al recordar lo sucedido en la parte trasera de la panadería donde Pepe suele trabajar. Recordaba el beso principalmente por el ligero ruido de este, provocado en su mayoría por la lengua que yacía en su boca y la succión en sus labios, recordaba lo perturbado que se sentía y el frío de la mesa contra la que estaba recargado, siendo acorralado por el francés.

Nervios afloraron en la boca de su estómago, acumulándose en sus brazos y piernas…

Han trascurrido tres meses desde que comenzaron a salir. Creíble o no, su relación estaba en un crecimiento exponencial, que a veces le parecía demasiado… ¿perfecto? Para ser verdad.

Lo que más le impresionaba era la cantidad de cosas que han pasado desde que comenzaron a salir, su primera cita que fue un desastre en un principio, pero acabo demasiado bien como para no guardar memoria de esta, la segunda cita fue un poco mejor, la tercera casi impecable y para la veinteava era capaz de salir con el extranjero y no tener aquellos silencios de incomodidad en los que no sabía que decir y Pepe esperaba paciente a que sus nervios se esfumaran.

Besos… ¿Qué podía decir sobre los besos que compartían? Todos eran iguales, todos provocaban las mismas reacciones en su cuerpo, que vibraba por las emociones que se acumulaban. Más de una vez a pensando que iba a perder la razón con tan solo ser besado por esos labios que eran humedecidos siempre antes de pegarse a los suyos.

¿Discusiones? No, una que otra inconformidad y reclamos que eran dados más que nada por su parte, pero que el francés se quitaba de encima con frases amorosas y votos de amor eterno, entre los cuales le decía que era capaz de bajar las estrellas y la luna por él.

Dedos reafirmaron el agarre en su mano, recordándole que el francés seguía acurrucándose contra su hombro y el puente entre este y su cuello.

¿Momentos graciosos? Tenía recuerdos de cientos de ellos, como la vez que sin querer se besaron frente a un niño en el parque, el pequeño les había preguntado si el podía hacer lo mismo con su amigo y Pepe no hizo más que soltarse riendo. Pero para sorpresa de Sly, el extranjero resultaba ser bastante bueno con los niños, ya que paso el resto de su cita ahí, jugando con ellos a las escondidas y por ende, forzándole a él a jugar también.

Paseos de la mano temprano en la mañana, desayunos juntos, cenas largas en las que el francés le contaba anécdotas simpáticas de sus tiempos de infancia y en las que el mismo hablaba un poco sobre lo que era vivir con Granny.

Noches de juegos de mesa con Bugs y Daffy, que terminaban en victorias debido a lo bien que trabajaban juntos, idas al cine en las que aprovechaban la oscuridad para robarse besos; caricias bajo la mesa, aventuras por el supermercado, bromas internas compartidas en comidas con el pálido y apiñonado, abrazos antes de ir a dormir, cada quien en su respectiva habitación, y sesiones de besos largos en el sofá de la sala. Y entre todo esto también cabía mencionar… que las cosas que cambiaban no eran solo acciones, sino que también….

Tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con su mano y respirar hondo para que el rojo que avanzaba por su cuello bajara.

Fue culpa de Daffy y Bugs, el que pensara en aquello, su burbuja de inocencia tenía un pequeño agujero por el cual el aire comenzaba a escapar, desinflándola, hasta amenazar con reventar. Sin embargo… en cierta forma tenían razón, no eran niños ya, ni siquiera estaban en secundaria o preparatoria como para fingir que no sabía nada del tema.

Además de que… cuando salían a fiestas con el pálido y el apiñonado, más de un par de veces le tocó ver como chicas se acercaban a Pepe, haciendo insinuaciones y pegando sus pechos voluptuosos contra su brazo o pecho al abrazarlo, actos ante los cuales el francés solo reía y declinaba las propuestas apartándolas con halagos que les indicaban que un "plebeyo" como él no era digno de estar con diosas como ellas…

Sly no era una persona celosa, además de que se encontraba acostumbrado a ver a su pareja coquetear con mujeres más veces en un día que las que tomaba agua, por lo que el que lo hiciera era cosa normal para él. Unido a esto, podía decir que comprendía… comprendía que no podía dejar que nadie supiera de su relación con Pepe, no porque se sintiera avergonzado por ello, Sufferin' Succotash, no, es más si alguien debería de sentirse avergonzado en cualquier caso sería el francés… y no el….

Sacudió un poco la cabeza, "no piense cosas así, Petit Chaton" el extranjero le había prácticamente gritado, una vez "yo lo encuentro demasiado atractivo!"… ese idiota, sabía exactamente como avergonzarlo.

La razón por la que no podían decir nada, se remontaba a la falta de mentes abiertas que seguramente los mirarían a mal, no que les importara tanto… pero deseaban ahorrarse problemas innecesarios.

Dejando eso de lado, lo miro de reojo, confirmando que siguiera dormido. Lo que la pareja en los asientos de adelante dijeron durante la cena que tuvieron hace exactamente un par de semana atrás, seguía persiguiéndolo, alterando sus nervios e inclusive haciéndole sentir responsable por algo que el… ni siquiera había pensado antes.

**Flashback**

**-'** ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?'- cuestionó. –'¿No tienen a alguien más que molestar?'- se suponía que aquella cena era la cita del francés y suya, pero aun así Bugs y Daffy estaban ahí, el pálido sonriendo burlón, algo lampreado por el alcohol en su sistema, pero no lo suficientemente embriagado como para tambalearse o decir algo ridículo. Por otro lado estaba el apiñonado, recargándose contra el hombro de su pareja, mientras que de vez en cuando besaba su cuello, o mejor dicho, lo lamia.

Desde que el francés les anuncio sobre su emparejamiento, las acciones de afecto de esos dos se han ido desatando, volviéndose cada vez más notables y cínicas, hasta el punto en el que una vez salió de su cuarto solo para encontrarse con el pálido y el apiñonado besándose apasionadamente contra el refrigerador e incluso si su vista no lo engañaba, consiguió ver las manos de Bugs bajando por los glúteos de Daffy, apretándolos con fuerza al detenerse.

Por supuesto que volvió a su cuarto, asustado por haber presenciado tales actos tan… sexuados, si es que aquella palabra tan siquiera existía.

-'Disculpa, Doc. Pero la última vez que vi el contrato… este era mi apartamento'- la voz de Bugs sonaba demasiado estable en comparación con lo que había bebido.

-'Tiene un buen punto, Petit Chaton'- mencionó su pareja, dando un ligero toque en su barbilla, moviéndola un poco como si fuera un niño. –'Por cierto, Petit Chaton… ¿No volverás a casa por unos días?'- preguntó con mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol y labios que formaban una sonrisa pícara.

-'¿Volver a casa?'- el semestre ha terminado ya, desde más o menos un par de meses, meses que ha invertido en trabajar arduamente y salir con el francés. –'No lo creo, me quedare aquí a juntar algo de dinero…'- miró con un poco de timidez al francés, quien en comprensión asentía levemente. –'¿Tu… volverás a…?'- no termino de decir por la expresión de sorpresa de su novio, quien solo rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-'tampoco…. Así que nos quedaremos los cuatro por aquí, hay que aprovecharlo lo más posible'- Acaricio la mejilla del moreno con su nariz antes de besarla.

Un sonido por parte del pálido y la mirada de ambos se dirigió hacia él, mientras que Daffy buscaba vaciar su copa tomando hasta la última gota.

Bugs negó un poco con la cabeza, solo para mirar hacia el apiñonado, sonriendo al ver lo que hacía.

-'¿Me haría un favor, Petit Chaton?'- preguntó Pepe e hizo un gesto hacia la copa vacía en su mesa.

Sabía a lo que se refería, no tenía que decir más. Frunciendo un poco el ceño quería decirle que ya había tomado suficiente, pero los ojos tiernos del francés fue lo que lo forzó a ponerse de pie e ir por la botella de vino que se encontraba en el congelador.

Regreso en menos de un minuto, recibiendo como recompensa la sonrisa de su pareja y la de los otros dos borrachos frente a él.

-'Ya veo…'- murmuro Bugs, entrecerrando solo un poco sus ojos. –'Aun no lo han hecho'- la oración fue una afirmación que provocó que Pepe se quedara frío en la posición que estaba, con la copa rozando su labio inferior.

Sly por su lado solo ladeo la cabeza, incapaz de comprender a lo que se referían.

Daffy levantó la cabeza de su extraña fascinación por el vello en el brazo de Bugs, viendo hacia el rostro de este.

-'¿Cómo lo sabes, orejón?'- preguntó el apiñonado, regresando la copa a sus labios, apartando las manos del brazo blanco que acariciaba.

-'Aun camina derecho'- señaló hacia el moreno y Daffy literalmente escupió todo el líquido en su boca, antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas que se entrecortaban por la tos provocada por el líquido que tomo el tubo incorrecto. Bugs por su lado soltó una pequeña risa, que se apagó con rapidez.

Sylvester le echo la culpa al vino por el comentario tan irracional que él no comprendía, pero al ver al francés con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa que parecía mas una mueca, sintió que tal vez las palabras del pálido no fueron tan irracionales.

Pocas veces le ha tocado ver a Pepe molesto… le parecía que era algo tan extraño como ver una estrella fugaz… y entre esas veces, aquella iría a la lista.

-'Debes de sentirte muy solitario ¿no es así, Doc? Hasta frustrado. Viven en el mismo apartamento y trabajan en el mismo lugar, pero no han intimado más allá que besarse. Y yo que creí que por ser francés, te lo tirarías antes de que tan siquiera comenzaran a salir'- El apiñonado rió ante las palabras de su pareja.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos al escucharlo, ¿"tirarías"? tardo unos segundos, pero entendió el trasfondo de la palabra, causando que el rojo de su nariz quedara opacado ante el rojo de su rostro y cuello, y casi tiro la botella que sostenía vagamente en su mano.

El sonido de una copa pegando contra la mesa, casi quebrándose por el brusco golpe, y Sly apenas alcanzo a mirar de reojo a su pareja que se inclinaba sobre la mesa con sus recargando sus codos en esta y el dorso de sus manos servían para recargar su barbilla.

-'Bueno Monsieur Bunny, eso no es algo que a usted le incumba'- una mirada afilada y algo debió dar con los nervios del pálido porque este se enderezo y la sonrisa en sus labios se torció un poco.

-'No, creo que no, Doc… pero aun así me preocupa tu mano. Debe de ser cansado el tener que usarla todas las noches para cubrir la ausencia de algo'- llevo sus ojos hacia Sly, insinuando algo que Pepe logro leer con facilidad.

-'Oh créame, Monsieur, mi mano está bien. Pero si tanto le preocupa, puede ahorrarme una noche de cansancio… o es más, podría prestarle mi mano, siendo francés… supongo que puedo tirarme a quien sea sin siquiera tener que salir con él. Le prometo que mi mano, puede ser más hábil que la compañía humana, es más… déjeme intentarlo con su "patito"'- un guiño hacia Daffy y una señal obscena del dedo pulgar del francés, que entro y salió de entre sus labios rosados. –'Él puede ser el juez y usted… puede mirar'-

Daffy estuvo por ponerse de pie y gritarle más de un par de insultos que incluso Sylvester podía ver acumulados en sus cuerdas vocales, pero antes de que lograra hacer cualquier cosa una mano lo detuvo, posándose sobre su hombro, forzándolo a sentarse nuevamente, de cualquier forma parecían demasiado tomados como para tan siquiera formar una buena discusión.

-'Lo lamento, Pepe… creo que con los años me he vuelto más intolerante'- señaló a la copa vacía en su mano y sonrió con tranquilidad, solo para levantarse, llevándose a Daffy de la mano. –'Olvida lo que dije, Doc. Fue una mala broma'- Tras decir esto, comenzaron a llevar las cosas a la cocina, donde esperaban dejarlas para ser lavadas al siguiente día.

Sylvester los siguió con la vista, hasta que los vio desaparecer en la cocina, fue entonces que miro a Pepe. El francés solo movía su vino, viendo hacia Sly, como si esperara algún tipo de regaño por sus acciones, pero lo cierto era que… ¿Qué podía hacer el moreno? Después de todo el extranjero solo había respondido ante las palabras de Bugs, además de que… siendo sincero se sentía un tanto confundido por las palabras y hasta cierto punto ¿avergonzado? Debía de ser por el alcohol que no conseguía pensar claro.

-'Vayamos a dormir, Petit Chaton'- indicó Pepe al no ver rastros de enojo en la expresión del moreno, sino que más bien una mirada pensativa.

La mano fría de su pareja tomo la suya para llevarlo a su habitación, siempre que hacia eso se sentía como un niño. Se detuvieron frente a su puerta y el ritual de todas las noches dio inicio.

Un beso en su mejilla y uno más en sus labios, ambos inocentes, siendo acompañados por un susurrante "Bonne Nuit, Mon amour" y Sly se hubiese metido a su cuarto como si nada, de no ser por la mano que lo detuvo.

-'Petit Chaton, no piense en ello. Monsieur Bunny y Monsieur Duck son buenas personas, pero a veces pueden ser un poco…'-

-'¿Pendejos?'- completo rápidamente, haciendo reír al bicolor.

-'Precisamente'-

Otro beso sobre sus labios y cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto.

Los días que siguieron de esos fueron en los que las palabras de Bugs comenzaron a martillar su mente. Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar si a Pepe le gustaría hacer algo más en su relación que simplemente tener citas, besarse en lugares ocultos o dar caricias que no podían ser mal interpretadas como insinuaciones a desarrollar algo más. Tal vez si lo estaba frustrando, tal vez el francés no tardaría en cansarse de él….

Fue por culpa de esto, que paso el resto de los días pensando en el asunto. ¿Cómo sería…? ¿Cómo sería hacer eso con Pepe? ¿Cómo sería besar algo más que sus labios? O ¿Tocar su cuerpo…? Preguntas así lo llevaron a pensar más de una vez que se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido tal y como sus tres compañeros lo eran.

Por eso fue que cuando Bugs llego con la idea de salir de la ciudad a una cabaña lejana que al parecer era de su familia, no pudo evitar el ponerse nervioso.

**Fin del Flashback**

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's side**

"¿Sabes lo que es el amor?" Una vez alguien le preguntó con una voz seria y suave que no olvidaría jamás. En ese entones, siendo un niño la respuesta fue un rápido "no" dicho con una mirada de asombro e intriga.

Pero ahora que había crecido lo suficiente como para formar una respuesta digna, era capaz de decir que el amor… al menos para él, venia en la forma de un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, dientes caninos un poco más largos de lo común, un rostro entre travieso y noble, y una personalidad inocente combinada con la máscara de un carácter arrogante y malhumorado.

Abrió sus ojos, ya menos cansado que antes y para su sorpresa el carro de Bugs se encontraba al parecer, estacionado.

Alzando su vista logro ver la expresión de su pareja, dormitando con su mejilla recargada sobre su mano y su cabeza puesta incómodamente contra el espejo de la puerta. Parpadeo deshaciéndose del sueño, sonrió rápidamente con picardia. Sin duda alguna entre su tiempo de sueño se había movido, porque en vez de estar recargado contra el hombro del moreno, ahora estaba con su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Vio ojos verdes ser ocultados tras los parpados de Sly y labios partirse ligeramente, indicación de que se encontraba listo para entrar en un sueño profundo.

Moviéndose, se reacomodó lo suficiente como para erguirse ligeramente y abrazar el torso del moreno, quien en cuestión de segundos abrió sus ojos sobresaltándose por un momento antes de formar una pequeña mueca.

-'Sufferin' Succotash, sí que dormiste un buen rato'- murmuro Sly con una voz cansada.

Pepe se limitó a reír un poco, apartándose lo necesario para robar un beso rápido de los labios de su pareja, quien recibió aquel gesto sin remilgar como solía hacer antes.

Era impresionante lo mucho que su relación había avanzado en tan poco tiempo, creyó que le tomaría años el hacer que la timidez del moreno desapareciera, pero en realidad solo fue cuestión de meses, no que no lo viera titubear de vez en cuando ante los besos, no obstante le permitía acercarse ahora sin problema alguno.

-'oh, mira Daff. Pero si son los tórtolos más lindos que he visto'-

La inconfundible voz del pálido hizo que cortara el beso, consciente de lo poco que le gustaba a su pareja el tener audiencia alguna en momentos así.

-'Tan lindos'- completo Daffy con una voz igual de burlona que la de su pareja.

Viéndolos besarse imitándolos en forma de burla, Pepe sonrió divertido, pero el moreno frunció el ceño molesto por la acción de sus terratenientes.

-'Compramos algunas cosas, tórtolos'- dijo Bugs tras adentrarse en el auto junto al apiñonado, el ultimo esta vez frente al volante. –'llegaremos en…'- miro hacia Daffy.

-'¿Una hora?'- adivinó. –'El "conejo" aquí presente, nos perdió'- mencionó el apiñonado mirando hacia el bicolor y el moreno por el retrovisor.

-'Debimos dar vuelta en Alburquerque'- bromeó el pálido, guiñándole el ojo a Pepe, haciéndole reír.

Poniendo el motor en marcha, no tardaron en volver al camino.

Soltando un ligero suspiro miro hacia su pareja de reojo, logrando ver como el moreno leía un libro. Regresando su mirada al frente noto como la pareja frente a él hablaba sobre algo que no era capaz de seguir por el volumen de la música.

La razón de ese viaje la conocía más allá de bien. Según el pálido le había contado, solo un par de veces al año iban a aquella cabaña con la intensión de confirmar que se encontrara en pie, era una de las tantas cosas que el padre de Bugs le ha dado en busca de remendar el lazo con su hijo, pero como el pálido le ha dicho muchas veces, para él la única familia que tenía ahora era el apiñonado.

Sonriendo ligeramente miro por la ventana. Familia ¿ha? Hasta cierto punto envidiaba a esos dos, eran afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro y como si el que sean pareja no fuera suficiente, se encontraban comprometidos.

Volviendo a mirar hacia Sly, amplió un poco más su sonrisa, ¿No sería lindo que logran llegar tan lejos como ellos?

Ojos verdes lo miraron de reojo.

-'¿Sucede algo?'- preguntó bajando el libro en sus manos.

-'Nada, Mon Petit Chaton'- negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse al moreno y recargar su hombro contra el suyo en un acto juguetón. –'¿Qué es lo que lee?'- cuestionó, acercando su rostro al de su pareja.

-'Na…nada interesante'- respondió Sylvester colocando una mano para apartar el rostro de Pepe del suyo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's Side**

Fue cuestión de un poco más de una hora antes de que llegaran al lugar indicado. Ese tonto "conejo" sin duda los perdió más de lo que pensaba, pero bueno… ya se encontraban ahí así que no era necesario que le reclamara más… aunque al igual y podría hacerlo después solo para molestarlo.

Bajando las cosas del auto hecho un vistazo a la cabaña frente a él.  
Se sentía extraño volver ahí prácticamente cada año, no solo por lo tétrico que siempre le parecía el lugar o el pánico que llegaba a darle ante la posibilidad de que un asesino saliera de la nada y tuvieran una muerte trágica como las que se relatan en las películas de terror; sino que también por las diferentes etapas de su relación en las que han ido a tal lugar.

Y pensar que hace un año que estuvieron ahí fue que decidieron comprometerse….

-'Eeeh… aun con miedo, Doc?'- la pregunta de su pareja lo hizo sobresaltar. –'Parece que sí'-

-'calla, Bugsy! Las películas de terror no se equivocan, siempre que venimos nos arriesgamos a que un asesino…'-

-'Salga de la nada y nos mate, si, Daff, lo sé. Pero… el lago parece estar bastante bien este año'- una sonrisa ladeada ilumino su rostro. –'Podríamos ir después…'-

Un escalofrió pasó por la espina dorsal del apiñonado. Tenía demasiados recuerdos que involucraba a ese lago y al pálido desnudo como para evitar el imaginarse cosas.

-'No parece una mala idea, dientón'- se permitió una media sonrisa, acercándose a su pareja con la firme intención de plantar un beso en sus labios.

Pero para la mala suerte de Daffy, la llegada del moreno termino por interrumpirlos. Sinceramente, aun no comprendía que era lo que había llevado a su pareja a invitar a esos dos.

-'Bugs'- llamó Sly interponiéndose entre ellos dos, haciendo enojar un poco al apiñonado. –'Hay un problema'- mencionó en voz baja casi como si fuera un secreto.

-'¿lo hay, Doc?'-

Mirando hacia el pálido, Daffy logró identificar el tono risueño detrás de sus palabras tranquilas.

"Así que el "conejo" ha planeado algo después de todo…" pensó para sí, alzando una ceja, intrigado por lo que Bugs tenía bajo la manga.

-'Solo hay una cama…'- continuo Sly, sonrojándose al hablar.

-'¿La hay?'- continuó el de cabello plata, evitando a toda costa el soltar una risa macabra.

-'Por supuesto que la hay, ¿Qué se supone que…?'- una mano sobre los labios del moreno lo hicieron callar.

-'Supongo que tendrán que compartirla, Doc'- mencionó, sonriendo tranquilo, como si aquello fuera algo sin importancia.

Dando una palmada sobre el hombro del moreno, Daffy miro a Bugs dar la vuelta sin más sin más, dispuesto a adentrarse a la cabaña, acto que el apiñonado imito, colocándose a la par con su pareja.

-'A veces me das miedo, Orejudo'- susurró, mirando de reojo al pálido.

-'Es solo un poco de diversión, Daff'-

Un guiño por parte de su pareja y el apiñonado se limitó a fruncir el ceño.


	10. Calor y Color

-'¿Lo eres?'- La pregunta lo hizo sonrojar con tal fuerza que parecía capaz de iluminar todo el bosque e inclusive dejar al color rojizo del fuego como si no fuera nada comparado con el rojo encendido de su rostro.

Pepe frunció un poco el ceño.

Recoger leña, hacer una fogata, jugar un poco en el lago… no fue mucho lo que alcanzaron a hacer en ese corto tiempo de sol que les quedo tras haber llegado al lugar.   
El viaje consumió más tiempo del esperado y ahora el sol ya no estaba a la vista, únicamente quedaba una luna resplandeciendo en un cielo tan abierto y despejado que dejaba ver estrellas por todos lados.

Se encontraban jugando alrededor de aquella fogata. Si alguien más los viera ahí, diría que eran un grupo de niños dispuestos a dejarse en vergüenza con ese juego de verdades y retos.

Todo había empezado inocente, preguntas divertidas y a las cuales no correspondían respuestas tan personales y privadas como para incomodar. Solo eran preguntas normales, como si les gustaba hacer esto o lo otro, o si harían aquello…,pero conforme el juego fue avanzando, este los arrastro poco a poco al momento en el que se encontraban ahora.

Bugs fue quien soltó aquel cuestionamiento y Pepe entendía la razón aun sin necesidad de hablar con el pálido, sin embargo eso no lo justificaba… no justificaba el que incomodara a su pareja….

Podía leer el plan en cada sencillo acto del de cabello plata. Si este creía que era capaz de guardarse tal plan y actuar como si cada cosa que ocurriera no fuera nada más que una simple coincidencia, entonces estaba por de más de equivocado.

Una sola cama en el cuarto, separarlos para ir a buscar leña, una fogata y las palabras picaras de Bugs que buscaban meterle ideas… todo aquello era fácil de leer para él.

No iba a hacerse el inocente, después de todo no es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes. Ir tan solo un poco más allá de besos profundos y caricias suaves, tocar un poco más, sentir un poco más… y tal vez inclusive….

Se puso de pie, molesto por la presión que Bugs no dejaba de hacer con su mirada. Era momento de poner fin a ese juego.

-'Petit Chaton, creo que es hora de que vayamos a descansar ¿no le parece? Ha sido un largo viaje…'- miro hacia la pareja del otro lado del fuego. –'Creo que todos deberíamos ir a descansar'- indicó con una voz firme que consiguió difuminar un poco la sonrisa pícara del pálido.

-'Ehhh…Pero el juego aún no termina, Doc. ¿Por qué no se quedan un poco más?'- propuso el pálido con una voz traviesa.

-'Oh vamos, no sean aguafiestas'- complemento Daffy, muy probablemente en busca de ayudar a Bugs a conseguir lo que quería.

-'Petit Chaton'- volvió a decir Pepe, ignorando las palabras de sus terratenientes, únicamente dedicándose a ofrecer una mano al moreno.

Ojos verdes chocaron con los suyos cristalizados y aun llenos de vergüenza por tan siquiera tener que mirarle.

Oh, si tan solo el moreno supiera que aquello no podía importarle menos. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, con la intención de hacer sentir mejor a Sly, pero este únicamente acepto su mano manteniendo su mirada baja y lo guió hasta la cabaña.

Adentrándose en el cuarto que el pálido les había dado, miro de reojo a su pareja, quien sin decirle nada y sin siquiera mirarle, se cambiada de ropa poniéndose su pijama.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's Side**

-'¿Tenías que hacer eso?'- se atrevió a preguntar, tras ver al francés y al moreno entrar en la cabaña.

Le había seguido el juego al pálido hasta ese momento, pero eso no significaba que estuviera del todo de acuerdo con el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando.

Fue divertido el que le preguntaran al par de tórtolos si harían cosas cursis como tatuarse el nombre de su pareja, o caminar de la mano en un lugar público como la plaza comercial. E inclusive le pareció entretenido el escuchar los intentos de respuesta de ambos ante las preguntas un poco más íntimas como ¿Quién besaba mejor?... Pero preguntarle a Sly si era virgen justamente enfrente de Pepe, sin duda no parecía algo adecuado. No tratándose de alguien como el moreno que no solamente era torpe, testarudo y malhumorado, sino que también resultaba ser un tanto… ¿tímido? ¿Esa era la palabra adecuada? Por lo menos en temas referidos a eso, lo era.

-'Solo es presión, Daff. Un simple juego por curiosidad pura'- respondió sonriendo con malicia.

-'Un juego… ¿ha? Creo que conozco suficiente de tus jueguitos como para recordarte que deberías de detenerte, orejón. Tus "jueguitos" nunca llevan a nada bueno.'- murmuró con tono de molestia, después de todo… el también ha sido víctima de los juegos del pálido.

-'Vamos, Daff. No me digas que tu también te enojaste, Doc.'-

La sonrisa traviesa de su pareja se dirigió hacia él, trayendo con esta una mano enguantada que pasaba por su mejilla.

-'Por supuesto que no, pero…'- aparto la mano de si, únicamente ocasionando que el pálido se acercara más.

-'No hay de qué preocuparse, Daff.'- susurró despacio pegando su boca al oido del apiñonado. –'Lo tengo todo calculado'-

-'Espero que sí, dientón o nos quedaremos sin compañeros de apartamento. No que me moleste, claro, un poco más de privacidad para el gran Daffy Duck no estaría mal. Podríamos hacer una sala de cine en uno de sus cuarto y un gimnasio en el…'- no era necesario que bajara su mirada para saber lo que aquella mano estaba haciendo, la podía sentir subiendo despacio por su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, haciendo que sus piernas se cerraran de inmediato en una reacción defensiva. –'…otro…'- terminó de decir.

-'¿Qué más podríamos hacer, Duck... si esos dos se fueran? ¿Caminar desnudos por los cuartos? ¿Hacerlo en cada rincón del apartamento?'-

Pasando saliva con dificultad, el apiñonado miro con desconcierto hacia su pareja.

-'Amm… creo que…'-

-'¿Hacerlo en la cocina o en la sala?'-

-'No me refería a eso, D-dientón…'- dedos hábiles desabrocharon su pantalón, dejando pasar una mano dentro de este. –'¿Qué diantres s-s-se supo-supone que haces?'-

-'¿Qué parece que hago, Doc?'- susurró, recargando su sien contra el hombro del apiñonado. –'Si no quieres puedo detenerme, Daff. O si prefieres… podríamos ir adentro, a menos de que quieras tener una experiencia al aire libre'-

Colores fueron de inmediato a su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras que podía sentir la mano en su pantalón pasar por encima de su entrepierna, acariciándola aun sobre la tela.

Una lamida en su mejilla y una mordida en su cuello, solo basto eso para hacer que diera su brazo a torcer, optando por entrar a la cabaña en vez de quedarse afuera a tener un público formado por insectos.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Lo sabía…

Bastaba con verlo entrar así, con verlo caminar y acercarse a él como si fuese una presa, para entender que el humor del pálido ha cambiado.

Lo cierto es que… Bugs puede ser una persona intimidante….

Ojos usualmente entrecerrados, viendo todo con calma y astucia, como si pudiera predecir lo que ocurría en la mente de cada quien, como si pudiera saber los movimientos que harían los que le rodeaban….

Labios entre colores durazno y palo de rosa, agregándole color a la pálida piel porcelana. Cabello sedoso, a veces despeinado, a veces perfectamente en su lugar, todo dependía del día en cuestión.

Manos casi tan suaves como la mismísima seda que forma los guantes que usualmente las cubren, piernas largas, una sonrisa irritante y un juego de miradas que podía hacer caer de rodillas a una docena de chicas a la vez.

Unido a esto se encuentra aquella personalidad victoriosa y frustrantemente tranquila y fresca del pálido. Siendo un niño rico desde nacimiento, el que trabajara tan duro para ganarse el pan de cada día sin duda fue una sorpresa para Daffy, pero más que nada dejaba relucir la fuerza de su carácter….

Si, Bugs era una persona intimidante. Y no le sorprendería el que todo aquello fuera solo parte del mismo plan de su pareja, porque estaba por demás de seguro que este recordaba bien que las paredes eran delgadas y cualquier ruido que hiciera podía prácticamente escucharse por toda la casa.

Manos lo apartaron con brusquedad, haciéndolo tropezarse con sus propios pies y casi caer en el mismo intento de mantener el equilibrio.

Movimientos rápidos por parte del pálido y las mismas manos que lo apartaron, se posaron sobre sus hombros, empujándolo con la fuerza suficiente como para forzarle a moverse para no caer.

Su espalda dio contra la pared de madera, para ese entonces se sentía tan desconcertado y confundido que le parecía estar con otra persona que no era Bugs.

Abrió sus ojos, rápidamente acompañando su mirada con un ceño fruncido y elevo su vista un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirar a quien lo acorralaba contra la pared.

Fue ahí cuando las vio….

Pupilas tan grandes que prácticamente parecían hoyos negros, deseantes de absorber toda la luz a su paso, y el color azul claro de su iris se veía limitado a lo que era solamente un delgado contorno rodeando los agujeros negros.

Era posible que las personas pensaran que era él quien solía ser más salvaje, su personalidad no le ayudaba en nada cuando se trataba de quedar bien frente a otros y agradarles, era Bugs quien usualmente era visto como el civilizado, como quien servía a la sociedad, una persona fiable y confiable con la que uno podía hablar sin recibir nada más que uno que otro comentario sarcástico. Pero Daffy sabia mejor que ellos que detrás de esa sonrisa tranquila, se escondía una personalidad que no muy a menudo lograba ver, mas sin embargo la había visto las suficientes veces como para reconocerla en segundos.

La sonrisa pintada en el rostro porcelana era ladeada, algo temblorosa y traviesa, "maniática" era la palabra correcta, para simplificar todo lo que esa sonrisa representaba.

Daffy trago saliva con dificultad, sabía lo que le esperaba.

-'Quiero hacerlo, Doc…'- inclusive su voz adquiría un timbreo diferente con un tono profundo y variante.

-'s…'- Ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de decir cuando las manos de Bugs volvieron a posarse sobre él, esta vez haciéndolo voltearse, de tal manera que ahora su rostro daba contra el frío de la pared y sus manos se posaban sobre esta, queriendo empujar para apartar su cuerpo del frío. –'Lo se… solo…'-

-'No hay tiempo'-

Una lengua ardiente pasó sobre su oreja, yendo desde su lóbulo hasta la parte interna. Caderas pegaron contra su cuerpo a la altura de sus glúteos, dejando sentir algo firme y voluptuoso queriendo adentrarse aun a pesar del pantalón y ropa interior que lo resguardaba.

Las caderas siguieron moviéndose, de tal forma que el bulto en el ligero pantalón de Bugs, se dejaba sentir, deslizándose entre sus glúteos, frotando con necesidad, como si fuera un animal en celo, listo para salir a la acción al ver a su presa.

No pudo evitar el enrojecimiento en su rostro, no solo porque el pálido se había deshecho de sus pantalones quedándose en ropa interior, sino porque también buscaba con desesperación el botón en el pantalón del apiñonado, que este había colocado en su lugar al entrar en la cabaña, casi rompiéndolo al intentar desabrocharlo.

Tras unos segundos de intento el botón cedió, y manos no tardaron en bajar su pantalón, hasta dejarlo caer a la altura de sus tobillos.

Un beso sobre su nuca y otro a la altura de sus cervicales, y una mordida fuerte sobre su hombro, trayendo de regreso la sensación del problema de Bugs, golpeando ahora contra la parte baja de su espalda.

Dedos pasearon por su cadera, acariciando la piel, apretando las yemas, casi lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar hematomas en el lugar. Una mano abandono su posición, ahora bien estirando el elástico de su ropa interior adentrándose traviesa, hasta rozar su miembro que aun con todo el miedo que el pálido le ocasionaba, se había erguido, consiguiendo verse con facilidad su silueta cubierta por la tela.

El calor de la palma suave de Bugs pegando su miembro contra su propio vientre, lo hizo temblar, forzándolo a abrir su boca al sentir como la mano lo tomaba con firmeza, invirtiendo su tiempo en tomar nota del grosor, textura y longitud, casi como si nunca antes lo hubiese sentido.

Lo escuchaba respirar en su oído, soltando aire cálido contra este.

-'maldición…'- una risilla débil por parte de su pareja, y la babilla de Bugs se reacomodo sobre su hombro, viendo desde ahí sus movimientos.

Daffy lo miro de reojo, apretando con fuerza sus labios con la intención de retener los gemidos que se acumulaban en su garganta, descontrolando su respiración, dejando a su nariz la tarea de inhalar.

Aquella mano continuo moviéndose, bajando por su longitud solo para subir otra vez y pasar la yema del pulgar sobre la cabeza, estirando la tela lo suficiente para dejarlos ver la escena del fluido blanco humedeciendo el dedo al presionar y formar círculos sobre la punta.

El apiñonado cerro sus ojos con fuerza, avergonzado por el hecho de que Bugs seguía observando desde su hombro, soltando pequeños ruidos que lograba discernir con facilidad como gemidos cortos y suaves, revueltos con gruñidos débiles.

Estaba jugando con él, lo sabía bien, porque era lo que hacía cuando se ponía así, jugaba, observaba y a veces…

La mano libre agarro su muñeca con fuerza, obligándolo a bajar su brazo, apartando su mano de la pared para llevarla ahora sobre la otra mano pálida, la cual soltó su miembro, únicamente dejando su propia mano sobre este.

El escalofrió causado por el fresco de su mano, hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera y su entrepierna diera un pequeño salto por el cambio de temperatura.

-'Déjame ver…'- pidió, no más bien, ordenó hablando contra su mejilla, para después acariciar con su nariz su cabello, respirando hondo.

Daffy tragó saliva con dificultad, moviendo con timidez su mano sobre propia entrepierna, sintiendo en sus dedos las venas de esta palpitar, muy seguramente transportando más sangre a su longitud que a su cerebro.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, decidió seguir el juego, no le daría la satisfacción de avergonzarlo, por supuesto que no, si quería un espectáculo eso era lo que tendría.

Abrió su boca una vez más, dejando escapar el gemido que el incremento en la velocidad de su mano causo. Inhalo por sus labios y exhalo nuevamente, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en forma de un gemido esta vez más fuerte, porque el nuevo ritmo era más placentero y enviaba hormigueos a sus piernas y brazos, acumulando un calor intenso en su vientre.

Escucho a Bugs soltar un sonido ahogado y a una mano de este bajar su ropa interior hasta dejarla caer al suelo.

Inhalando con dificultad, fue incapaz de contener el sonido de sorpresa provocado por el dedo que se adentraba en él, moviéndose en un vaivén incomodo por la falta de lubricante, el cual no tardó mucho en hacer su aparición, siendo recolectado por el pálido, quien se agacho a sacarlo cuidadosamente del bolsillo de su pantalón, solo para después volver a subir despacio, besando las piernas del apiñonado al hacerlo…

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sly's side**

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él eso? No era suficiente el que el pálido y el apiñonado le hicieran pensar que frustraba al francés al no dar indicios de querer pasar al siguiente nivel, ni tampoco fue suficiente el que los llevaran a esa cabaña, los pusieran en un solo cuarto y obligaran a compartir cama, ni el dejar en evidencia el que seguía siendo virgen… no, no fue suficiente todo eso, sino que ahora debía de intentar dormir mientras los escuchaba del otro lado de la pared hacer… bueno… todavía cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran corriendo por el cuarto y saltando sobre la cama… pero vamos, que eso era una excusa muy pobre para justificar aquellos sonidos.

Removiéndose entre las cobijas, se giró volviéndose ahora hacia su pareja, quien se encontraba sentando en un sillón, inmerso en la lectura del libro que el mismo había llevado para leer durante su camino hacia aquella cabaña en ese remoto lugar.

Se encogió de hombros ocultando un poco más su rostro entre las cobijas, sin dejar de mirarle.

El francés le dijo que no pensara en ello pero… quería preguntarle si en verdad… lo estaba frustrando de alguna manera. Porque no era fácil decir, al menos no para él.

Si le había costado trabajo el entender que para el bicolor era una persona especial y no alguien más con quien coquetear, el discernir si este quería o no tener algo más… íntimo con él, resultaba aún más difícil de confirmar.

Un gemido particularmente fuerte se coló hasta su habitación, haciéndolo parecer como si este proviniera de ahí dentro, provocando que Sly se irguiera y Pepe tirara el libro de un sobresalto.

-'Parece que se están divirtiendo…'- dijo con una voz entre cantarina y nerviosa, mientras se agachaba un poco para recoger el libro.

-'Sufferin' Succotash… ni siquiera porque estamos nosotros aquí esos dos se comportan'- replicó frunciendo el ceño al decir esto.

Escucho a su pareja reír un poco, obligándolo a regresar su mirada hacia él, ahora bien notando un ligero sonrojo sobre las mejillas del porcelana.

-'Bueno Petit Chaton, es prácticamente su casa así que…'- se reacomodó en el sillón. –'¿Por qué no duerme mejor? Es tarde y sería bueno que aprovecháramos la mañana para salir a caminar temprano ¿No le parece una buena idea?'- un tonó coqueto en sus palabras y Sly estaba acostumbrado a él por lo que ya no lo hacía sonrojar tanto como antes.

-'No suena mal…'- murmuro, más para sí que para el francés. –'Entonces tu…'- ¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonara tan mal? –'deberías de… venir a dormir también'- sugirió, con un tono extraño en su voz que le hizo lamentar el tan solo haber hablado.

-'No se preocupe, Mon Petit. Yo leeré por un rato más y al igual y duerma aquí, este sillón es más cómodo de lo que parece ser'-

El porcelana era malo cuando se trataba de mentiras de ese tipo, podía ver lo rígido del sillón sin siquiera tener que tocarlo….

-'Ven aquí'- volvió a decir, esta vez esforzándose por no pisarse la lengua y sonar lo más serio y autoritario posible, porque estaba consciente de que el francés podía ver en él su nerviosismo y con la intención de no empeorar las cosas era capaz de quedarse dormido ahí o inclusive en el piso si era necesario.

Y pareció funcionar, ya que su pareja dejo el libro de lado y acabo sentándose en la cama… en una orilla de esta solamente, guardando una considerable distancia entre ellos.

-'¿Si, Petit Chaton?'- cuestionó con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si no le hubiera entendido bien.

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, tomo el brazo del francés y lo jaló hacia si hasta dejarlo recostado a un lado suyo, claro que dejando un espacio adecuado entre ellos. –'Puedo dormir en el sillón, no tiene que…'-

-'Quédate aquí...'- volvió a decir, esta vez con una voz más suave.

-'Pero, Pe…'-

-'!Sufferin Succotash, solo quédate aquí!'-

Sin decir más el francés mostró una sonrisa y se acomodó en la cama, adentrándose en las cobijas.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Los sonidos continuaron por un tiempo más, algunas veces perdían volumen solo para recuperarlo momentos después, siendo acompañados por lo que eran voces que decían cosas que él no alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad y deseaba no hacerlo.

Pero tal vez era por causa de esas voces que se atrapo a si mismo preguntándose si la experiencia en sí, de estar con alguien más haciendo aquello, era lo suficientemente intensa como para hacer a alguien esbozar tales ruidos.

Desde el ángulo que se encontraba, podía ver al francés seguir leyendo, solo que esta vez no en el sillón sino que a su lado. Miraba al libro con una expresión tranquila e interesada, uno diría que los sonidos en la otra habitación pasaban desapercibidos por él, sin embargo… desde donde Sly estaba, era capaz de notar como sus ojos se apartaban de las letras cada vez que un ruido especialmente alto se dejaba escuchar, solo para volver al libro segundos después, leer un par de veces la misma línea y continuar con la lectura como si nada ocurriera.

No era normal para él pensar en cosas así… no tras vivir tanto tiempo en una ciudad pequeña en la que hablar de esos temas era casi un sacrilegio, además de que no era algo de lo que se sintiera cómodo hablando. Si, había escuchado antes a chicos mencionarlo, pero siempre se referían a mujeres con bustos grandes y cuerpos que ellos se imaginaban esculpidos por los mismísimos dioses…. Pero él solo dejaba pasar esas conversaciones, optando por mejor adentrarse en los videojuegos o en su vida hogareña.

Tal vez resultaba un tanto extraño el que no pensara en ello con tanto interés como ahora… o tal vez era el que muchas cosas habían estado ocurriendo y cambiando tanto a su alrededor como en el mismo…. Ya no vivía con granny, iba a la universidad, estaba en una carrera de actuación, vivía con un par de idiotas que resultaban ser los mejores aspirantes a actores que la escuela haya tenido y que por cosas del destino se encontraban comprometidos entre ellos, y tenía un compañero más de apartamento al cual las mujeres adoraban y muchos chicos veían de lejos, y que resultaba ser igualmente uno de los mejores en la universidad… y que por una variedad de razones y azares, podía llamar en esos momentos su novio.

Viéndolo bostezar, noto como el bicolor apartaba el libro dejándolo en una mesa cercana y se estiraba un poco solo para acabar por volver su vista hacia Sly y sonreírle cálidamente.

¿Cómo sería… si ellos…? La pregunta nació en el, dejándolo inmóvil e incapaz de corresponder aquella sonrisa que le era brindada. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

El francés se inclinó hacia él, adentrándose un poco más en las cobijas, hasta estar a la altura de su rostro.

Posiblemente era momento de que se atreviera a descubrir una cosa más….

Atrapo los labios de Pepe, pegando los suyos con fuerza como si quisiera transmitir su propuesta a través de aquel beso. Sintió la resistencia de su pareja y de encontrarse con los ojos abiertos habría notado la sorpresa en aquellos ojos miel.

Corto el beso por un momento solo para plantar otro más, esta vez con un poco menos de fuerza, sencillamente juntando sus labios en un toque inocente.

Una sensación fresca en su mejilla y los labios del francés se apartaban de él, haciéndolo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una nariz que acariciaba la suya con cariño, mientras que la mirada que chocaba contra la de él, parecía querer preguntarle qué era lo que hacía.

Pero dicho intercambio de miradas no duro mucho más, porque sus labios volvieron a juntarse esta vez siendo provocado por el extranjero, que lamió su labio inferior por un momento, como si pidiera permiso para entrar. Partiendo sus labios dejo pasar aquella lengua cálida que nunca fallaba en hacerlo estremecer al sentir como paseaba por su paladar, jugaba con su propia lengua y salía despacio, tocando tentativamente sus caninos solo para acabar deslizándose entre sus labios.

La misma operación se repitió un par de veces más, hasta que el mismo comenzó a moverse por su propia iniciativa, permitiendo que sus labios y dientes entraran en el juego, mientras que su lengua llegaba a hacer contacto con la del francés, resbalando por debajo de esta, solo para ser arrastrada a la boca del porcelana.

El sabor de su aquella boca era uno único, una deliciosa revoltura de menta y canela que acababa por robarle el aliento y dejarlo atolondrado.

Sintiendo los dientes de Pepe morder con delicadeza su labio inferior, ocurrió…. Salió de él antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y fue una reacción provocada por el excesivo calor que recorría su cuerpo y se posaba en lugares que solamente el mismo se ha atrevido a tocar años atrás, cuando el experimentar era solo eso. El gemido que se escurrió de su boca hizo que tanto él como el francés se detuvieran, quedándose en un silencio incomodo que duro casi una eternidad.

Respirando con dificultad, sentía el aire cálido de la respiración de su pareja pegar contra su rostro, y hacer cosquillas en sus labios. Los ojos miel lo miraron con desconcierto por unos segundos antes de que su dueño se moviera, colocando la mano que una vez estuvo en su mejilla ahora sobre su cintura mientras que la otra sostenía su barbilla.

Un "wow" fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar, antes de que sus labios fueran robados nuevamente.

La mano sobre su cintura lo hizo acercarse levantando su playera al atraerlo su cuerpo al del francés. Pero como si una alarma de peligro se encendiera en él, coloco una mano contra el pecho de su pareja, evitando el que sus cuerpos se juntaran lo suficiente como para tocarse.

Necesitaba un momento, porque… su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas por la falta de aire y la fragancia que el cuerpo de Pepe desprendía. Respiro hondo, tomando esos segundos para recuperar el poco raciocinio que le quedaba.

Sus manos, sus pies, sus piernas… todo parecía estar hirviendo y tal como era de esperarse...

El sonrojo en su rostro se encendió nuevamente al mover un poco sus piernas, notando hasta entonces el bulto que se forma entre ellas y pegaba contra la restricción de su ropa interior y la pantalonera que usaba para dormir. Esto había sido una mala idea.

Levanto su mirada, que bajo sin darse cuenta, quedando frente a frente con el francés, el cual lo miro con intriga. Quería decirle que se iría a dormir a otro lado o que el regresara al sillón, pero apenas y consiguió abrir la boca, antes de que el cuerpo de Pepe cerrara la distancia, dejando que su pecho tocara el suyo y sus caderas chocaran.

-'Espera…'- estaba por apartarlo de si cuando el francés se movió contra él, permitiéndole sentir como la entrepierna de este pegaba en su pierna, haciendo presión contra esta, casi como si intentara demostrarle que se hallaba en las mismas circunstancias que él.

-'Podemos detenernos si quieres, Petit Chaton'-

Su voz sonaba entre cortada y un poco temblorosa, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y no había ninguna sonrisa coqueta, únicamente una dulce.

Incapaz de hablar optó por volver a besar los labios del francés, envolviéndose en otro beso húmedo que terminó por arrancarle un gemido más.

Poco a poco se fue dejando llevar. Permitiendo que Pepe se moviera, estando tan distraído en los besos que le daba como para replicar por el cambio de posición en el que el francés acababa por apartar las cobijas para entonces colocarse sobre él, reteniendo su peso con los codos y rodillas.

El por su lado comenzó a involucrarse con timidez, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de su pareja, acariciando su cuello, su espalda y sus hombros. Y cuando aquellos labios rojizos y ardientes abandonaron los suyos para posarse en su cuello, tuvo que resistir la tentación de apartarlos por el extraño efecto que causaba en su vientre.

Manos amables que se hallaban perdidas en sus mechones, pasaron a su ropa, tomando la orilla de su playera para quitarla con cuidado. Para ese entonces su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse adormecido y todo aquello se sentía tan real como irreal a la vez.

Abrió sus ojos que por un segundo cerró con fuerza al pasar la playera por encima de su cabeza. Pepe seguía sobre él, sentando en su abdomen, respirando hondamente, mientras que sus ojos miel registraban su pecho y torso, mirándolo de una forma que hizo a Sly quererse tapar.

-'¿Qué es lo que miras?'- preguntó intentando usar sus brazos para ocultar un poco de su cuerpo, como si en verdad hubiera algo que esconder. Pero las manos del francés fueron más rápidas, reteniendo las suyas en el acto, apartándolas de su panorama, dejándolas puestas contra el colchón con sus dedos entrelazados.

Palabras en francés lo dejaron confundido, porque parecían justificar el que los ojos de Pepe lo vieran de esa forma.

Tras unos segundos de espera, el francés se volvió a mover, pero sin soltar las manos de Sly, únicamente bajando su rostro hacia su pecho, colocando besos suaves en su clavícula, recorriendo despacio por su pectoral derecho hasta acabar lamiendo el pezón en este, dejándolo húmedo y endurecido tanto por el frío del aire como por el hecho de ser estimulado por aquella lengua y labios que se posaban sobre el nuevamente.

Sus manos se aferraron a las del francés, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos sobre la suave piel.

Se sentía extraño y a la vez tan bien que pequeños quejidos contenidos comenzaron a salir de su boca.

La lengua del francés pasó un par de veces más sobre el mismo pezón, colocando besos alrededor de este y jalándolo juguetonamente con los labios, pero no fue hasta que sus dientes lo rozaron que Sly soltó un gemido, incapaz de retenerlo más, porque aquello se sentía demasiado bien como para ocultarlo.

Los labios de su pareja volvieron a formar un camino de besos ahora dirigiéndose al otro pezón, dispuestos a darle el mismo tratamiento que al anterior. Y Sylvester podía asegurar que el francés había soltando un quejido cuando se removió, pegando sin querer su cadera contra la del porcelana, sintiendo nuevamente la entrepierna de este golpeado esta vez cerca de la suya.

Las manos frías se aparataron de las suyas, ahora bien pasando a acariciar el resto de su pecho, masajeándolo con suavidad, para después bajar por sus brazos, sus costados y subir nuevamente por su cuello, dejando que sus dedos tocaran hasta dar con un lugar que lo hizo retener otro gemido.

-'¿Ahí?'- cuestiono el francés, levantando su rostro para mirar con una sonrisa suave al moreno.

-'¿Q-Que?'- consiguió decir, solo para ser cortado por los labios del porcelana, posándose en el lugar en su cuello sobre el que dedos, momentos antes, pasaron. Labios se quedaron ahí por unos segundos haciendo al moreno removerse hasta soltar el gemido que tanto intento contener.

Irguiéndose por un instante, vio al francés reír un poco, mientras que sus ojos miel comenzaban a bajar, yendo antes que las manos de su dueño.

Sly casi dio un salto al sentir una lengua pasar por su abdomen, mientras que las manos que antes pasaban por ahí eran aferradas a su cintura. También podía sentir el calor del respirar de Pepe cada vez que exhalaba sin despegar su boca de su piel, provocando que su espalda se arqueara y quejidos suaves salieran de su boca.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's Side.**

Era demasiado flexible… demasiado para su propio bien.

Aquel pensamiento rondo por su cabeza al ver al moreno curvear su espalda de tal forma que esta se desprendía de la cama en un movimiento que tal vez consideraba inofensivo, pero que provocaba inquietudes en el porcelana.

Intentaba mantenerse cuerdo, intentaba controlarse e ir despacio con tal de no asustar a su pareja, porque nada podría poderle más en ese instante que el joven se levantara o lo viera con pánico por sus acciones, por eso era cuidadoso al tocarlo… sin embargo se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

Podía escucharlo gimotear de vez en cuando y era, sin pensárselo dos veces, el sonido más sensual que él ha sido capaz de oír.

El moreno era diferente a las demás personas con las que ha estado antes, este no hablaba, únicamente respondía ante sus movimientos, no le daba órdenes, no le decía donde tocar y donde no, que hacer o que no…. Si, sin duda era distinto a aquellas chicas que demandaban tener el mejor trato y la más especial experiencia, únicamente siendo tocadas de la forma que ellas quisieran….

Era un cambio interesante y esperado, que al inicio pareció confundirlo, hasta inquietarlo un poco. Pero ahora solo quería seguir experimentando con el cuerpo canela debajo de él, quería conocer cada parte sensible, los puntos que lo hacían curvar su espalda o morderse el labio, quería saber los lugares que pedían ser tocados y aquellos que requerían de su boca.

Lamiendo por el vientre del moreno, pasando la punta de su lengua cerca del elástico de su pantalón, le escucho gemir y mover sus piernas en una reacción que daba a notar lo placentero del acto.

¿Quién diría que acabarían de esta forma?

Elevo su mirada por un instante, echando un vistazo a la expresión en el rostro de Sylvester, cuyos labios partidos, ojos caídos y una mirada que se alternaba entre ver el techo y verlo a él. Sus mejillas estaban rojas pintando el moreno de su piel con colores intensos y sus manos llevaban bastante tiempo aferradas a la sabana, el suficiente como para que sus nudillos se blanquecieran.

Volvió a lamer en el mismo lugar, escuchándolo gemir nuevamente y el sonido fue directo a la entrepierna del porcelana, enviando una sensación de dolor en esta por el tiempo que llevaba erguida y más allá de lista para ser tanteada o puesta en acción.

Pasando saliva con dificultad, dejo que sus manos tomaran el inicio del pantalón de su pareja, y lo bajaran un poco, solo lo necesario para darle le idea de lo que quería hacer.

La respuesta fue un quejido incomodo acompañado de una expresión de sorpresa.

-'Me parece, Petit Chaton. Que debo de quitarle esto'- murmuró, con una voz suave que esperaba no romper la atmosfera.

-'No, ¿Por qué?'- la respuesta fue inmediata, pero dicha con un tono débil y falto de aire.

Pepe únicamente sonrió, porque el que el moreno lo tentara de esa forma era sumamente cruel, el que luciera tan inocente y preguntara el ¿Por qué? Le hacía querer hablarle con franqueza, decirle que deseaba verlo desnudo, que necesitaba saber cómo lucia el resto de su cuerpo y como sus manos porcelana se verían sobre este….

Sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír pícaramente, buscando estimular la mente del moreno lo suficiente para que se diera a la idea. Y pareció funcionar porque lo vio enrojecer aún más y casi perder el poco soporte que sus brazos le daban para mantenerse erguido.

Le vio mirar hacia sus manos después hacia él, como si intentara decidir qué hacer.

Fue entonces que Pepe lo comprendió, la timidez del virgen y vergüenza… posiblemente solo necesitaba que estuvieran iguales para sentirse mejor. Por esto mismo fue que se apartó, saliendo de la cama con la intensión de desvestirse.

-'Espera ¿Qué…?'- buscó decir el moreno con pánico, creyendo que su indecisión había ahuyentado al francés, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver como este comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa.

Lo hacía con lentitud, quitándose primero la playera para después bajar su pantalón, llevándose junto con este su ropa interior de un solo movimiento. Tomando las prendas en sus manos, intento acomodarlas un poco antes de dejarlas caer al suelo, solo para acabar volviendo su mirada a la de Sly, encontrándose con ojos verdes que lo veían con impresión y no parecían capaces de mantenerse puestos en un solo lugar. Fueron recorriéndolo, desde su cuello, su pecho, cintura, cadera y al llegar más abajo solo miraron con rapidez antes de apartarse, haciendo que el moreno se llevara una mano a los labios y ocultara un poco su rostro contra la otra.

Su anatomía era la misma, las diferencias eran solo en detalles, pero en si estaban compuestos por lo mismo y sin embargo el joven parecía tan avergonzado por haberlo visto, que no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura, porque Sly era una anomalía con la combinación perfecta de reacciones tanto inocentes como curiosas e impuras.

-'Ya que estamos casi iguales… se siente mejor así ¿no?'- mencionó, dando un par de pasos hasta quedar nuevamente sobre la cama, esta vez de rodillas frente al moreno.

-'Si…'- respondió Sly, inseguro en su respuesta, mientras que apartaba lo suficiente las manos de su rostro para mirar a quien tenía enfrente y como si sus ojos necesitaran confírmalo nuevamente, estos acabaron posándose no en el rostro del francés sino en aquello que se erguía con necesidad y tenía una coloración entre rojiza y rosada, combinando bien en el cuerpo porcelana y con el par de pezones rosas en el pecho de este.

Termino por regresas las manos a su rostro, haciendo reír a Pepe, con tal acto.

Con tranquilidad se acercó nuevamente al moreno, apartando las manos de este de aquel sonrojado rostro, solo para plantar un beso en sus labios y varios más en su cuello, agregando dientes y el calor de su lengua.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo las manos de Sly moverse, colocándose sobre sus hombros para entonces bajar por su pecho y tocar deliberadamente sus pezones, rodear su torso, hasta acabar en su espalda baja pasando yemas curiosas por la franja que se forma en su espina dorsal.

Sonrió ante esto, dejando que su cuerpo se arqueara un poco al sentir los dedos en su espalda. Lo vio caer con lentitud, recostándose en la cama nuevamente, llevándolo a él consigo.

Entonces Pepe lo intento otra vez, jalando nuevamente el elástico del pantalón que se mantenía en la cadera del moreno. Esta vez no hubo objeción alguna, solo el sonoro respirar de su pareja y el temblor en el cuerpo de este que se reflejaba en sus manos.

Lo dejo desnudo en dos movimientos pausados. Apartándose nuevamente del moreno, se tomó un momento para verlo.

No existía palabras que describieran el pedazo de arte que resultaba ser su pareja, con la correcta combinación de colores por su cuerpo, marcas en su torso que el mismo ha puesto ahí, su cabello revuelto pero luciendo bien de esta forma, labios con un rojo que no era nada comparado al rojo de sus mejillas y bajando instintivamente sus ojos miel, miro la entrepierna del moreno afortunadamente aun erguida, goteando un poco….

Se acercó nuevamente a aquel pedazo de arte, acariciando piernas, muslos internos, separándolos con cuidado para abrir suficiente espacio para dejarlo pasar.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Esto estaba muy mal. Pensó para sí, sentía a Sly removerse, arquear su espalda tanto que parecía capaz de levantarse por completo y no solo estaba gimiendo sino que prácticamente rogando y ronroneando ante sus actos.

El miembro en su boca tenía un sabor nuevo, entre salado y ligeramente agrio, se sentía extremadamente cálido y no podía evitar tomar medidas en su cabeza, medidas del grosor, su textura, longitud y lugares especialmente sensibles. Datos que dejaría en un rincón de su mente por el momento, solo para seguir concentrándose en lo que hacía, sorbiendo y moviéndose en un vaivén no tan rápido, pero no tan lento.

Notando que era suficiente se apartó, únicamente necesitaba lubricar un poco antes de dejarle a su mano la tarea de distraer al joven lo necesario, como para que pudiera pasar a lo que seguía.

No, nada de esto era bueno porque….

Besó aquellos labios y escucho los quejidos del moreno soltarse entre besos.

Porque sabía que estaba corrompiendo la inocencia de Sylvester, la rompía con cada beso en lugares inapropiados, con cada toque en lugares que él sabía que nunca antes habían sido tocados por nadie más y no mentiría… aquello era, emocionante, hasta excitante al punto de que quería continuar por varias horas más, aun cuando el joven parecía incapaz de hacerlo, no con su mano encargándose de apretar su entrepierna y satisfacerla con movimientos rítmicos.

Los brazos de este rodeaban su cuello, manteniéndolo cerca.

Quería pervertirlo un poco más, quería pervertir sus manos, sus ojos, sus labios y oídos… su cuerpo en general, llenarlo de marcas que dijeran que aquella virginidad había sido arrebatada por él, y si aquello no era suficiente… quería…

Adentro un par de dedos en la boca del moreno, desconcertándolo por un segundo, pero aun así este los sorbió inseguro, humedeciéndolos con saliva y abrazándolos en aquel calor de esa boca que también deseaba pervertir, pero sabía que debía de darle tiempo antes de hacerlo.

Si tan solo hubiese llevado un poco de lubricante con él, no tendría que prolongar tanto el proceso, pero no se quejaba, la experiencia era vertiginosa.

Ojos verdes lo miraron aun sin comprensión al sacar sus dedos de su boca, solo para besarla después.

Lo que seguía era la parte más complicada y de más cuidado, solo esperaba que el joven no lo apartara de un golpe o algo parecido.

Tomando una pierna del moreno, llevo esta hasta su hombro, dejándola el tobillo bien puesto en el puente entre el hombro y el cuello. Los dedos humedecidos de su mano se acercaron entonces a aquella entrada entre los glúteos firmes y bien formados, que tiempo antes se había dado a la tarea de tocar e inclusive apretar un poco.

Metió uno primero, despacio y pareció pasar desapercibido entre las dificultades de respiración del moreno, pero una vez que comenzó a moverlo los ojos entre cerrados de su pareja se abrieron por completo y el ahora normal rojo de su rostro se encendió nuevamente.

-'Tengo que prepárarte para…'- buscó excusarse.

-'No lo digas… me doy una idea…'- murmuró incomodo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Un dedo, dos… tres y uno más solo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y de que no fuera a lastimarlo… no tanto.

Su mano había abandonado ya la entrepierna del moreno, únicamente rozándola con su palma en movimientos suaves, mientras que lo besaba despacio. Reconfirmando su teoría sobre la flexiva de Sly, algo en él le decía que recordara esto porque si era capaz de doblar su pierna tanto sin que este se quejara, solo para besarse, entonces tendría que pensar en más formas de aprovechar dicha habilidad.

Apartando sus labios, lo podía escuchar respirar contra su oído, inhalando y exhalando con dificultad, mientras que sus ojos yacían cerrados. Quitando uno a uno de sus dedos decidió que ya había sido preparación más que suficiente.

-'Respira conmigo'- indicó, provocando que los ojos verdes de Sly se abrieran nuevamente. Este solo asintió. –'No retengas el aire'- continuó posicionándose de tal forma que ambos tobillos del moreno estaban sobre el puente hacia sus hombros. –'y no…'-

-'Solo hazlo de una vez'- pidió algo desesperado y aun avergonzado por tener que lucir de esa forma y más que nada estando en su traje de nacimiento frente al francés.

Pepe rio solamente, beso la frente de su pareja y haciendo lo que sus palabras le indicaron, se adentró despacio, pasando con cuidado la resistencia de músculos que lo abrazaban con fuerza y calidez.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester's Side.**

Los cambios en la expresión del porcelana eran delirantes y sorprendentes a la vez. Sus ojos miel lo miraban con dificultad y gotas de sudor caían sobre su piel, siendo traídas principalmente por el cabello bicolor.

Ahora entendía la razón por la cual el francés le indico que respirara con él y que no retuviera su aliento, porque ya lo hizo una vez y estaba muy seguro de que por poco perdía el conocimiento.

La sensación era extraña e intrusiva, ardía a pesar de los movimientos gentiles de su pareja, pero así mismo se sentía raramente bien, bueno… no únicamente bien, mentiría al decir que solo era un bien, no cuando estaba soltando tantos ruidos avergonzantes de sus labios.

Sus manos no alcanzaban ya el cuello del francés, pero las manos de este le daban algo a lo cual aferrarse, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

El vaivén tenía un ritmo que aun cuando para él era perfecto, el porcelana parecía tener dificultades para mantenerlo, a veces yendo más rápido solo para recuperar el ritmo de antes.

Por su parte se esforzaba por seguir respirando, haciéndolo profundamente de vez en cuando, porque le parecía casi imposible el tomar aire.

Un cambio de ángulo por parte de su pareja y este se inclinó más hacia él, doblando sus piernas de tal manera que estás casi daban contra su abdomen. Viéndolo moverse, fue entonces que lo sintió, el francés había hecho algo o dado con algo, o tal vez se golpeó la cabeza de alguna manera extraña, porque la sensación parecida a una corriente eléctrica pasando por su cuerpo y dejando su vista en blanco haciéndole ver colores explotando en sus parpados cerrados le hizo sacudirse por completo y literalmente gritar vergonzosamente alto.

Para cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez la mirada preocupada del francés estaba ahí para recibirlo, se había dejado de mover pero seguían conectados.

-'Lo encontré'- le escuchó murmurar.

-'¿Q-que?'- de que diantres se suponía que hablaba y que fue lo que hizo.

Viéndolo sonreír como un niño que encontró una bolsa llena de dulces para él, se volvió a mover permaneciendo en el mismo ángulo y en la misma dirección dando una vez y otra más en el mismo lugar que parecía apretar un botón en sus nervios y cuerpo en general, porque la sensación de electricidad combinada con un placer intenso seguía dando contra él, cada vez que tocaba ahí. Y al parecer él no era el único disfrutando de aquello, porque el francés había comenzado a gemir sueltamente, dejando salir su voz en un tono ronco e igualmente suave….

No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo para que el clímax llegara, para él dando contra su abdomen y el del francés, mientras que el de este como un fluido cálido en su interior.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

¿En qué momento perdió el conocimiento? No estaba seguro de ello, pero de lo que si estaba al tanto era de que cuando despertó el francés estaba dormido aun, rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo firme.

Estirándose un poco en su lugar se acurruco más contra el cuerpo de quien estaba detrás de él, notando hasta ese instante que seguía desnudo… tan desnudo como el porcelana y tan desnudo que su cuerpo resentía el rosar de las cobijas.

Se movió de inmediato, buscando apartarse de su pareja, pero no pudo hacer más que mover su torso, ya que apenas y recorrió un poco su cadera cuando un intenso ardor provino de esta.

¿Cómo diantres se suponía que iba a levantarse o tan siquiera caminar si le dolía el tan solo moverla un poco?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's Side**

-'Te sobrepasaste esta vez Bunny, aléjate!'- gritó molesto. No sentía nada, de la cadera para abajo no podía sentir nada, era como si sus piernas estuvieran dormidas al igual que su cintura y cadera.

Y los intentos del pálido por acercarse a él con esa sonrisa tonta de satisfacción era lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-'Lo lamento, Daff.'- dijo con una voz inocente, mientras que sus manos masajeaban la cintura del apiñonado.

-'Eres un animal, dientón! Dije que te alejaras, suelta!'- continuó diciendo solo para recibir una risa por parte del grisáceo.


	11. El Descenso

En un año pueden cambiar muchas cosas… pero en dos puede cambiar casi toda una vida….

La rutina ya no era la misma de hace dos años, su cuarto tampoco era el mismo y en definitiva el despertar de esa forma no era para nada parecida a la de antes.

-'Pe-ti-t Cha-ton'- la voz francesa se escuchó cantarina e infantil en su oído, siendo susurrada por su pareja que se aferraba a su torso. Besos eran repartidos en su mejilla y la nariz fina del extranjero se sentía fría contra la suya.

Besos en sus labios y no quería despertar aun, sabía que tenía que ir a la universidad, sabía que era el último día de clases y el tiempo de entrega de uno que otro trabajo pendiente, y sabía que iban a llegar tarde si no se levantaban… pero….

-'Si no se levanta Petit Chaton, tendré que…'- manos tomaron su ropa interior. –'hacer…'- el extranjero continuó bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abdomen donde los labios del francés se posaron solo para soplar aire contra este, mientras que su boca se encontraba presionada con fuerza, causando un ruido extraño. Era exactamente lo mismo que se le podía ver a un padre o una madre haciendo en el estómago de su bebe, con tal de hacerle reír. La única diferencia en ese momento era que quien lo hacía era su pareja y se avergonzaba enormemente de reírse cada vez que hacia algo como eso.

-'Bassta, Pepe…'- no terminó de decir, entrecortándose por la risa que sin querer se escapó de su boca. –'Dete…detente!'- pidió apartando las manos porcelana de su cuerpo para tomar su atención, dejando que ojos miel chocaran con los suyos. –'Ya estoy despierto'-

-'Me alegra, Mon petit. Ahora por su culpa tendremos que bañarnos juntos o no llegaremos a tiempo'- dijo esto levantándose de la cama, extendiéndole una invitación a Sylvester con la mirada.

Frunciendo el ceño, creó una mueca en su boca. Conocía bien las intenciones ocultas de su pareja, no era la primera vez que usaba esa excusa para que se bañaran juntos, sin embargo no era tampoco la primera vez que cedía ante la idea.

Poniéndose de pie pasó junto a él.

-'Eres un francés chantajista'- murmuró fingiendo estar molesto.

-'Lo se Mon Chaton.'- sonrió alegre, caminando junto al moreno. –'Oh y Bonjour Petit Chaton'-

-'Si, si, Bon eso'- se inclinó un poco colocando un beso en los labios durazno del porcelana, viéndole sonreír.

No, al final no resultaron ser una pareja como Bugs y Daffy. No peleaban prácticamente nunca, de hecho nunca han peleado, si tenían sus discusiones cortas y una que otra diferencia pero nada que ameritara ser llamado una pelea de verdad.

Pero aunque no eran como sus terratenientes y amigos, eran en cierta forma peor. "La pareja más cursi y sosa que he visto en mi vida" así fue como el apiñonado les llamó al cumplir su primer año de noviazgo y muy posiblemente si tenía razón. Era por esto que en público no permitía al francés acercársele tanto, era por esto que escapaba de él frente a los demás, pero cuando estaban solos las cosas cambiaban.

Su cabello fue acariciado por dedos fríos y húmedos. Un movimiento de su parte y el agarre en sus mechones se volvió más firme, casi brusco.

Por dentro se disculpaba con Granny por haber tomado caminos tan fuera de lo considerado normal, aun no podía dejar de pensar en la cara que pondrían sus familiares si supieran que su inocencia pueblerina se había ido corrompiendo lentamente hasta prácticamente desaparecer.

Encontrándose de rodillas con su pareja frente a él, reacomodo sus manos en la angosta cadera de este. El agua le salpicaba un poco, cayendo con más fuerza sobre la piel porcelana, en cierta forma ayudándole en el proceso.

En ese par de años al lado del francés, ha ido perdiendo la vergüenza para realizar ciertas cosas y ganándola al momento de aceptarlas.

Agregando el rose suficiente de dientes, sintió a Pepe tambalearse un poco.

Si, muchas cosas cambiaban en solo un par de años….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

-'Ahora sin duda llegaremos tarde'- murmuró terminando de colocarse los zapatos, viendo de reojo como el francés reía un poco.

-'Bueno, es solo un pequeño precio a pagar'- un guiño por parte del porcelana y Sly no pudo evitar sonrojarse, había ciertas cosas que no cambiaban aun.

Salieron de la habitación del francés, que tras pasar un año y dos meses, se volvió la habitación de los dos, con la intención de dirigirse directamente a la puerta del apartamento, salir corriendo por esta y apresurarse a llegar a la universidad.

-'¿Llevas todo, Petit Chaton?'- cuestionó el francés cerrando la puerta del cuarto detrás de ellos.

-'Si…'- susurró verificando que llevara los papeles requeridos consigo.

Se dirigieron a la sala y para sorpresa de ambos Bugs se encontraba de pie contra una de las paredes, mordiendo una zanahoria, mientras que en su mano libre llevaba un líquido naranja intenso.

Y sería un panorama normal de ver... si no fuera por la expresión extraña en la mirada del pálido.

Su pareja fue el primero en notar todo, acercándose rápidamente al pálido. El ambiente tenso que rodeaba a Bugs no correspondía con la sonrisa calmada que acompañaba el "Buenos días, Tórtolos" con el que les saludo.

-'Monsieur Bunny ¿Está todo bien?'- cuestionó el francés y por segundos la sonrisa en el rostro del pálido pareció romperse un poco.

-'Eeeh…'- comenzó mirando fugazmente hacia Sly. –'Hablaremos después, Doc… Deberían de ir a clase antes de que lleguen más tarde'-

Inseguros asintieron con la cabeza, al menos Pepe lo hizo, para después tomar la muñeca de Sylvester e indicarle que el pálido tenía razón y debían de marcharse ya.

No diría que no era consciente de ello, la tensión que se ha ido formando alrededor del pálido era prácticamente tangible cuando se encontraban tanto Daffy como este juntos. De esto hacía ya más de tres meses y si él que era el más distraído y torpe de los cuatro, era capaz de notarlo con tanta facilidad, entonces resultaría mas que obvio que el apiñonado también lo notara… pero este parecía ignorarlo, conservando su comportamiento de siempre.

Sea lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre esos dos, parecía haber explotado esa mañana….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9- (90 minutos antes)**

**Bugs' Side**

Se cruzó de brazos recargándose contra la pared.

Lo único que le quedaba hacer era presionar. Esperar por aquellas palabras ha sido un martirio en esos últimos meses y la decisión del apiñonado muy seguramente ya estaba tomada, por lo que hace tres meses esperaba a que se lo dijera, a que tuviera los pantalones suficientes para hablar con él.

El anillo en su dedo comenzaba a resbalar, quemándole un poco, doliendo un tanto más. ¿Por qué tuvo que enterarse así? ¿Por qué a través de _él_ y no por parte de quien ha sido su pareja por nueve largos años?

El problema no era un gran problema en realidad, no lo era porque se trataba de algo por lo que se encontraba feliz hasta orgulloso, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que debían de discutirlo, debían de hablarlo y ponerse de acuerdo, decir que haría cada uno… no era como si fuera a decirle al apiñonado que olvidara sus sueños e ignorara cualquier oportunidad de cumplirlos… por supuesto que no.

Lo vio llegar con una mueca y luciendo tan cansado que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Escucho el "clic" del interruptor cambiando de lugar, encendiendo la luz del comedor.

-'¡Dame un infarto! ¿Qué haces despierto ya, orejón?'- dijo tras encontrarse con el pálido recargado contra la pared, sosteniendo un vaso medio lleno con un líquido anaranjado intenso.

-'Eeeh… nada, Duck. Solo esperando por tu llegada'- le guiño el ojo, deseando preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no atreviéndose a decir ninguna.

-'¿Me extrañaste? ¿Acaso el "conejito" se sintió solo?'-

La voz burlona y palabras coquetas en otro momento le hubieran hecho reír, hasta le hubiese seguido el juego con tal de pasar una buena mañana en la cama. Pero esta ocasión… no se sentía de ánimos para seguirle la broma. Solo el loco apiñonado era el único capaz de hacerle perder su paciencia… tal y como lo hacía en esos momentos, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde hace tres meses.

-'Algo así, Daff'- respondió remarcando su tono serio, sin dejar ninguna sonrisa ladeada en su boca que fuera a confundir al pelinegro.

Sus ojos siguieron sus pasos.

Lo vio dejar su mochila en una de las sillas, dirigirse al refrigerador, abrir este y mirar en su interior por un momento, inspeccionando con ojos verdes lo que tenía adentro.

-'¿Sucede algo, Bugsy?'- se atrevió a preguntar, sin mirar al grisáceo.

-'No lo sé Daff, tu dime ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿Sucedió algo ayer? ¿Anteayer? O tal vez... ¿Hace un mes…? ¿Hace dos o tres o cuatro…?'- intentó con todas sus fuerzas el mantener su volumen bajo, en parecer calmado, pero el tono de su voz cambio y si el podía darse cuenta de ello, entonces para Daffy era más que obvio.

La puerta del refrigerador se cerró de golpe y el apiñonado se quedó por un segundo viendo hacia la botella de agua en su mano.

-'Si estas molesto por algo, solo dilo. Sabes que odio que me hagas adivinar, no tienes quince años como para hacer algo así.'- abrió la botella, esperando calmarse un poco con el frío del agua.

-'Eres un…'- sin poder contenerse, una risa amarga salió de su interior. –'Eres un imbécil.'-

-'Dime algo que no sepa. Además no creo que estés molesto por eso.'- tomó un trago de la botella.

-'Le dijiste a Marvin primero… mejor ese estúpido "marciano" estaba al tanto. Dijo que lo sabía desde hace tiempo.'- por poco y dejo caer el vaso al suelo. –'"No lo sabía? Dodgers no le dijo nada?"'- lo imitó, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de su pareja. –'¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo le dijiste a ese idi...?'-

-'No la agarres contra él, Dientón, y no te comportes como un niño, hacer berrinches no te queda bien'- se apresuró a decir, sin ganas de escuchar quejas o insultos hacia quien para él era más como un confidente, alguien con quien podía hablar.

Sonriendo sin querer hacerlo quería golpear al apiñonado, romperle la nariz otra vez, tal vez sofocarlo con un golpe en la boca del estómago.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, compartiendo un tiempo incomodo que ninguno de los dos parecía deseoso de romper.

Levantando su mirada del suelo, esta cayó en Daffy, chocando con ojos verdes que le observaban con detenimiento, como si pensaran algo… como si estuviera calculando sus movimientos por realizar.

Ahora por lo menos, sabía que él estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría.

-'y… ¿Qué opinas?'- soltó la pregunta, comportándose tan paciente que por poco y Bugs olvidaba con quien se encontraba hablando.

Inhalando un poco de aire, no existía necesidad alguna de pensar en sus palabras para decir la respuesta a algo a lo que le había dado tantas vueltas.

-'Que deberías de ir, Duck. Obviamente'- respondió esta vez usando su habitual voz calmada.

Pudo ver al apiñonado sentarse en la mesa, dejar su botella a un lado y mirar hacia sus manos.

-'¿Nada mas eso?'- Soltó, sin mirar al pálido.

Bugs frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañado por las palabras de su pareja "¿Nada mas eso?" que esperaba que le dijera, ¿que lo pensara?, ¿que no se fuera? Era absurdo, si él se encontrara en esa posición estaba por demás de seguro de que la opinión de Daffy sería la misma que la suya. Oportunidades así no se presentaban seguido y menos en tiempos como aquellos, y el que lo quisieran contratar apenas saliendo de la carrera era prácticamente como un milagro o un excelente golpe de suerte.

-'¿Qué más quieres, Daffy? Esta es una oportunidad única, Doc. Sino la tomaras serias un…'- Los ojos fríos de su pareja lo hicieron callar.

-'¿Y esto…?'- murmuro, tan bajo que apenas y Bugs consiguió escucharlo.

-'¿Esto?'- se acercó un poco.

Los ojos de Daffy lo miraron por unos segundos, mientras que un sonrojo ligero se pasaba sobre sus mejillas apiñonadas.

¿Ellos? Acaso el orgulloso y egocéntrico Daffy se estaba preguntando por lo que pasaría con ellos….

-'Daffy, ya hablamos de esto'- sonrió, buscando no reírse por lo ridículamente cursi que le parecieron los actos de su pareja.

-'Si, como lo esperaba'- poniéndose de pie de golpe, por poco e hizo que la silla cayera al suelo. –'Preguntabas cuando, Bugsy. Marvin fue al primero que se lo dije.'-

-'Menos mal que siempre esta tan accesible para hablar contigo, Doc'- dijo un tanto molesto.

-'Por lo menos el estaría dispuesto a venir conmigo si se lo pidiera. Pero tienes razón Bugsy, ya lo habíamos hablado antes'- miró hacia el anillo en su dedo. –'Supongo que no necesitaremos mas esto.'- dejando el anillo en la mesa, tomo su mochila, disponiéndose a salir del apartamento.

Escuchando la puerta cerrarse, miro hacia el anillo en la mesa y el que llevaba en la mano.

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? Le habían dado una oferta de trabajo al apiñonado, una propuesta que requería su compromiso con un estudio cuya cede se encontraba a por lo menos dos horas… en avión, aproximadamente dieciséis horas en carro. Y tal como lo hablaron años atrás, si algo así ocurría, las cosas entre ellos… tendrían que terminar por la buena, porque Bugs no estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí, no cuando quería comenzar su carrera con representaciones teatrales en uno de los mejores equipos de teatro que se encontraban precisamente en la ciudad en la que vivían, y tal vez en algunos años daría el salto a la pantalla grande.

Lo hablaron antes y era cierto que en ese entonces no pensaran en que algo como aquello ocurriera, porque la idea de que tuvieran que separarse para ir a trabajar a diferentes lugares, parecía casi absurda. Pero… era lo mejor que podía hacer ¿no es cierto? Dejar a Daffy ir, desearle lo mejor y decirle que tal vez con el tiempo volverían a unirse.

Dejando que una mueca rompiera su expresión calmada, se pasó la mano por el rostro.

¿A quién quería engañar? No quería que el apiñonado se fuera, no quería que se separaran otra vez, no quería quedarse atrás viendo como este se transformaba en una estrella mientras que él se tenía que quedar a kilómetros de distancia deseándole lo mejor desde ahí, sin poder felicitarlo o apoyarle….

El problema… si era un problema una vez que metía los sentimientos de por medio, y sabía que el apiñonado lo pensó desde ese punto de vista primero, porque sus palabras lo dieron a notar de inmediato, indicándole que este esperaba más de él que un simple "hay que apegarnos al plan, Daffy"… sin embargo no era como si pudiera ofrecerle más, ese "pato" egoísta estaba mal si pensaba que sería el único lastimado con aquella decisión.

Se acercó a la mesa y recogió el anillo de esta, solo para volverse a recargar contra la pared.

Nueve años… casi una década juntos. Era absurdo decir que no le pesaba el tener que dejarlo ir.

Recordaba bien el día que se comprometieron y la razón que los arrastro a tomar aquella decisión. No fue la mejor proposición, ni el apiñonado le preparo una cena costosa o una sorpresa que lo volviera un momento mágico. Pero si fue un momento único porque el ver al apiñonado en una rodilla pidiéndole que le "hiciera la vida imposible por el resto de sus días" (como lo dijo el), fue algo que jamás olvidaría.

Coloco el anillo en su dedo junto al suyo, antes de dirigirse al refrigerador y tomar una zanahoria de este.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Marvin's side**

El golpeteo en la puerta, el sonido del timbre y la llamada a su celular. Nada de esto le preparo para la sorpresa de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Dodgers justamente frente a él con el ceño fruncido, una mueca y luciendo claramente cansado.

No le había visto en la universidad y creyó que no lo vería mas hasta el día que partiría, pero al parecer se equivocó.

-'Metiste la pata'- fue lo primero que dijo antes de apartar al azabache de su camino, adentrándose en la casa de Marvin sin pedir permiso alguno.

Sabía porque se encontraba ahí y tenía razón en replicar. Cometió un grave error al decirle a Bugs sobre la oferta de trabajo que aquel estudio le hizo al apiñonado, pero en su defensa este nunca le dijo que el pálido no sabía nada del asunto, no fue hasta que vio la expresión de sorpresa de la pareja del apiñonado que se dio cuenta.

-'Ya habían pasado dos meses, Dodgers. Parecía hasta obvio que él lo supiera.'- se defendió, cerrando la puerta para entonces dirigirse hacia el apiñonado que se encontraba recostado en su sillón.

-'Bueno, al menos me ahorraste el tener que decírselo…'- replicó con una voz suave, llevándose un brazo sobre el rostro.

-'¿Qué haces aquí entonces…?'- cuestiono Marvin, sentándose en el sillón de al lado. Pero el silencio por parte de su acompañante fue más que suficiente para hacerle entender que algo andaba mal entre este y su pareja. Dando un vistazo hacia la mano que usualmente llevaba orgullosa un anillo color plata, noto la ausencia de este.

Soltó un suspiro sintiéndose parcialmente culpable, pero en cierta forma era algo inevitable, en algún momento se lo tendría que decir y más que nada cuando solo les quedaba un semestre antes de graduarse… solo cuatro meses antes de que el apiñonado partiera y esos dos no se vieran más.

-'No salió bien'- respondió a su propia pregunta, recibiendo como afirmación el movimiento de la cabeza de Dodgers.

Se quedaron en un silencio tranquilo por un instante, antes de que Marvin se levantara.

-'¿Te o Café?'- ofreció, dispuesto a darle algo al apiñonado para permitirle calmarse.

-'Licor'- pidió con un tono agotado.

-'Sabes que no tomo, Dodgers'- mencionó desde la cocina, alzando su voz para ser escuchado.

-'Entonces será mejor que vayamos a beber algo fuera'- Apenas y dándole tiempo al azabache de apagar la lumbre de la estufa, lo tomo por la muñeca, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera de su apartamento.

-'Pero Dodgers…'- no termino de decir, cuando los ojos verdes de su acompañante lo miraron de reojo, luciendo tan agobiados que optó por no replicarle.

Llegaron al lugar en cuestión de minutos, adentrándose en ese primer bar que vieron a lo lejos y que para sorpresa suya, se encontraba abierto.

Entraron, pidieron algo de tomar, el apiñonado una bebida que a juzgar por el nombre tenía la cantidad justa de alcohol como para usarse para limpiar una herida, mientras que él se conformó con un vaso con agua. Se dirigieron a una mesa en un rincón y se sentaron ahí.

-'¿Sabes lo que dijo? Dijo "Daffy, ya hablamos de esto"'- menciono sonando molesto, pisándose la lengua más de lo normal.

-'Ya veo…'- murmuro el azabache mirando hacia el vaso entre sus manos.

Aquello solo era el comienzo de una tarde y noche en el bar, escuchando hablar a quien en un momento fue su pareja por un año, a quien en su tiempo beso durante las noches y con el que compartió más allá que sus labios.

Era un acto masoquista que solo servía para dejarle claro que aun cuando tuvieron algo la mente y alma del apiñonado siempre se mantuvo junto a aquel joven de piel pálida y mirada entre traviesa y calmada. Siempre ha sido así… y siempre seria así…. Entonces ¿qué hacía ahí? Acompañando a un amigo que aun quería como a un amante y del cual deseaba desprenderse.  
Sin dejar de escucharle hablar observaba sus ojos verdes, seguía el movimiento de sus labios y las expresiones divertidas de su rostro.

-'Tu no lo harías ¿cierto? Tu vendrías conmigo ¿verdad? O tan siquiera fingirías querer retenerme un poco o estar triste o…'- le escucho decir entre tragos.

-'Lo haría'- acepto en voz baja. –'lo haría, Dodgers'-

Ojos verdes lo miraron algo inseguros solo para que el rostro de su dueño se acercara al suyo.

-'Por supuesto que lo harías'-

Un sonrojo en el rostro de ambos y ahí estaba otra vez, ese acto infiel por parte del apiñonado, que le coqueteaba ya fuera por diversión o por cualquier otra macabra intensión… eso o solo era el, quien tomaba aquello como un acto de coqueteo.

Sin embargo era consciente de que jamás seria Bugs, que la mano que toma la suya deseaba la de alguien más y que los labios que le daban un beso en la mejilla solo lo hacían por despecho y nada más….

Patético… esa era la palabra que usaría, si tuviera que describir como se sentía en ese momento.

Dedos jugando con los suyos y le veía tomar un poco más.

Sería tan fácil… dejar que algo pasara y decir que solo fue un accidente, besarlo y echarle la culpa al alcohol y la mala cercanía de sus labios. Sería tan fácil que era hasta triste.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y la capacidad de habla de Dodgers descendió hasta el punto en que sonaba más como su rival Donald, que como el mismo.

Y para cuando la cabeza del apiñonado cayó sobre su hombro, dormido o mejor dicho, noqueado por el alcohol, se volvió a recordar lo fácil que sería el solo llevarlo a casa, dejarlo dormir con él y si pasaba algo más en el transcurso de la noche, culpar al orgullo y corazón roto de su "amigo".

Pero sabia mejor que nadie que eso no era lo correcto y aprendió de la manera difícil a no meterse con Bugs. Por ello, cuando el celular de Dodgers comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa, dejando ver una foto de su pareja, simplemente contesto, disponiéndose a dar una explicación rápida. Mintió un poco, elaborando palabras salpicadas con verdades y para cuando el pálido colgó, diciéndole que iría para allá a recoger al apiñonado, la mano de este se encontraba entrelazada con la suya, mientras susurros dichos entre sueños mencionaban el nombre del pálido.

Pensándolo bien… no lo haría, no acompañaría al apiñonado, no sabiendo que siempre pensaría en el dueño del cabello plata.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sly's Side**

Dicen que las cosas malas vienen en grupo, una a una van ocurriendo causando un desastre masivo, como piezas de domino tumbándose una a otra… algo así fue lo que ocurrió.

Siendo su día libre decidieron ir a cenar algo antes de volver al apartamento, usualmente dejaban las citas para los fines de semana, pero siendo termino de semestre y no teniendo que levantarse temprano para ir a clase, optaron por adelantar su salida, yendo a un restaurante de comida italiana.

Aun no sabían nada de lo ocurrido entre Bugs y Daffy, por lo que en cierta manera Pepe se mostró un poco inquieto, mencionando más de un par de veces que esperaba que se encontraran bien y que las cosas entre ellos se solucionaran rápido. Por esta misma razón solo fueron a cenar y regresaron al apartamento, cancelando su idea de ir al cine.

-'¿Quién trae las llaves?'- preguntó Sly buscando entre sus bolsillos.

-'Yo traigo las mías, Petit Chaton parece que…'-

Estaban en su piso, a solo un par de metros de la puerta de su apartamento y por alguna razón el francés se había detenido abruptamente, causando que Sly chocara contra el al no verlo ahí de pie.

-'Sufferin Succatsh, no hagas eso'- replicó, mas no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de su pareja.

Confundido por la falta de reacción, miro hacia el porcelana, quien miraba sorprendido hacia la puerta del apartamento. Sly le imito esperando comprender la razón de su asombro, pero lo único que pudo ver fue a una chica de pie junto a la puerta, con un par de maletas junto a ella. Tenía cabello corto y negro, piel tan clara como la de Pepe, ojos aceituna, labios rojizos y un vestido blanco con una franja negra cubría su cuerpo.

-'Amm… ¿Disculpa?'- mencionó el moreno, acercándose a la chica, sin comprender bien lo que ocurría o la razón del comportamiento extraño del francés.

-'Ah! Hola, estaba buscando a…'- la voz tenía el mismo acento que el del porcelana y Sly no pudo evitar el alarmarse un poco por esto. –'¿Pepe?'- cuestionó la chica ladeando la cabeza para ver hacia atrás del pelinegro.

-'Penelope'- dijo el francés, acercándose a la chica y tomando a esta en un abrazo que para el moreno, duró más de lo debido. –'Han sido años, Mon Petit'-

El sobrenombre, la sonrisa melancólica y la forma en que la miraba ¿Era posible? La chica de la que el francés le había hablado antes no tenía un nombre en particular o un sobrenombre cariñoso tan parecido al suyo.

-'Demasiados'- murmuró ella en el oído del porcelana, antes de posar un beso en la mejilla de este, más cerca de los labios de lo que Sly estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Fue entonces que no hubo duda alguna, aquella chica… era la misma de la que Pepe se enamoró años atrás, la misma que lo dejo, la misma que lo cambio y la misma que lo hizo volar a otro continente con tal de olvidarla.

De repente dos año saliendo con el francés, se sintieron como un tiempo insignificante en comparación con la cercanía que se podía detectar entre aquella chica y su pareja….

-'Pero dame, pudo haber tocado y nuestro terrateniente le hubiera…'- intento decir Pepe, abriendo la puerta.

-'Toque un par de veces, pero nadie contesto.'- dijo la chica de porcelana siguiendo con una sonrisa las acciones del frances, que tomaba sus maletas, adentrandolas en el apartamento….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi laptiop no funciona, la empresa donde trabajo va a cerrar por 12 dias por el coronavirus... menos mal que aun tengo mi lap vieja o me acabaria arrancando el cabello, pelo por pelo.


	12. Ella

Recordaba bien las palabras de Granny, diciéndole con aquella dulce voz que normalmente usaba para hablarle, sobre la importancia de reconocer los sentimientos y como se debía de lidiar con estos. Siendo el un chico un tanto tímido, mal humorado y de vez en cuando neurótico, no pensaba mucho en la necesidad de mencionar lo que sentía...

Pero si estuviera en ese momento con Granny y tuviera que decirle como se sentía en esos instantes entonces le diría que era como si fuera invisible. Estaba ahí y seguramente el par frente a él lo sabía también… pero se sentía como un invasor, la persona que hace el mal tercio, alguien que no debía de respirar el mismo aire que ellos ni estar tan cerca.

Prácticamente era como si se encontraran divididos por una ventana gigante, de un lado estaban ellos dos, del otro estaba él….

Probablemente exageraba o tal vez era que su pareja le había malcriado ofreciéndole su atención en todo momento sin excepción. Y pensar que antes para él, el estar solo y tener su espacio eran cosas básicas en su día a día.

¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Por qué decidió llegar justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes… o después? Estas eran preguntas básicas que si tuviera la confianza suficiente para alzar la voz e interrumpir, haría sin dudar, porque era lo más lógico de cuestionar. Sn embargo… Pepe no parecía pensar en esto, no mientras se encontraba tan cerca de ella, hablando frente a frente, mirándole con una sonrisa suave y tierna, prácticamente cariñosa.

El idioma que podía entender fue dejado atrás, reemplazado por el nativo de aquel par de franceses, que parecían murmurarse versos poéticos, contarse anécdotas graciosas que hacían reír tanto a ella como al porcelana y únicamente de vez en cuando los ojos aceituna de la joven de cabellos azabache, miraban hacia los miel quedándose detenidos ahí por un largo tiempo antes de apartarse con un sonrojo y una sonrisa coqueta.

Si tan solo se hubiera tomado la molestia de aprender un poco de francés, sabría que diantres era lo que esos labios rojos le susurraban al oído y hacían sonreír a Pepe con tanta animosidad.

No eran celos, muchos dirían que si lo eran, pero estaba seguro de que esa sensación amarga en su garganta y el pesar en la boca de su estómago, no eran celos…, no, no estaba celoso de aquella chica que pasaba una mano entre el cabello de su pareja, diciéndole algo a lo que este solo respondió con una risa. Lo cierto era que… se encontraba molesto, no con Pepe, ni con los actos de este que apartaba aquella mano con delicadeza solo para tantearla por unos segundos con las yemas de sus dedos. Estaba molesto con ella, porque si mal no recordaba… fue ella quien lo dejo a él, fue ella quien le rompió el corazón únicamente por irse detrás de alguien más, fue ella quien lo trato mal y negó todos aquellos actos amorosos del francés… y aun así se encontraba ahí, hablándole con una sonrisa que para el lucia demasiado atrevida e inapropiada.

Apretó los dientes, inconsciente del rechinar de estos y la mueca que se mostraba en su rostro.

Sabía que no era su lugar el meterse y recordarle al francés quien era ella en verdad y lo que hizo, por esto fue que se puso de pie sin decir nada, harto de la carencia de raciocinio por parte de su pareja y los actos dulces de ella que ante el lucían solamente como una farsa.

Tal vez un poco de agua le ayudaría a calmarse o un poco de leche o lo que fuera sería suficiente para ayudarle a no decir lo que en verdad pensaba.

Penelope era… lo que en su pequeña ciudad describiría como una belleza única, con una delicadeza femenina, un aroma a dulce y una risa tan tierna que podía hacer sonreír a cualquiera. Era hermosa de pies a cabeza y si se tratara de alguien más y no de Sly, se estaría imaginando como luciría aquel cuerpo tan curveado, sin ropa que lo censurara.

Piel suave, una sonrisa brillante y ojos grandes que se cerraban dulcemente cada vez que reía.

Y Pepe… Pepe parecía embelesado por la belleza de a quien tiempo atrás le cedió el corazón y estaba de regreso.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs' Side**

Existían dos tipos de Daffy ebrio, uno de ellos era el que se ponía de pie sobre las mesas e insultaba a toda persona que se le pasara en frente, solo para acabar iniciando peleas que al final era incapaz de terminar o tan siquiera iniciar, debido a su estado.

El segundo era un poco más interesante y menos irritante…

Brazos alrededor de su cuello y tenía que llevarlo sobre su espalda porque estaba seguro de que si lo dejaba caminar pasarían años antes de que pudiera tan siquiera llegar al carro, eso o tendría que arrastrarse para conseguirlo.

Sus piernas rodeaban su cintura, aferrándose a esta con la misma fuerza con la que sus brazos se abrazaban a su cuello.

Le podía escuchar murmurar palabras sin sentido, mientras que su nariz ligeramente rojiza por el alcohol, pasaba por su cuello.

Bugs por su lado no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un suspiro discreto, porque estaba más que seguro de que ese comportamiento no podía pasar ni de broma como un acto de amistad. Era una fortuna que aquel bar se encontrara únicamente lleno de hombres mayores ahogando penas.

Caminando con la expresión más tranquila y seria que pudo encontrar, estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí con la cabeza en alto, aun y cuando tuviera que llevar a su pareja… o ex – pareja, medio inconsciente y prácticamente dejando marcas por todo su cuello con mordidas descuidadas hechas por su boca.

Junto a él iba Marvin, haciéndole compañía en esa corta caminata hacia la salida del bar hasta llegar al carro, soportando al igual que él, miradas de horror y disgusto por parte de los hombres en el lugar, mientras una que otra mujer los observaba con curiosidad.

Llegando hasta su auto deportivo, dejo al apiñonado en el asiento delantero, antes de volverse hacia Marvin.

-'Gracias, Doc'- mencionó un tanto cansado y sin muchas ganas de iniciar pelea alguna con el azabache.

-'Lo lamento…'- susurró el joven, hablando con un tono serio.

-'Fue el quien se emborracho solo, créeme que ni yo podría culparte por eso'- rio un poco echando un vistazo a su pareja.

-'No me refería a eso…'-

Una mirada por parte del joven y no pudo evitar el molestarse consigo mismo, porque hasta cierto punto… entendía la razón por la cual Daffy se enamoró de aquel chico, la amabilidad y cortesía que usualmente tenia acompañado de su aspecto serio, lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que realmente era, o por lo menos esa era su opinión.

-'Tampoco eso es culpa tuya… Doc.'- bajando la mirada un poco, sonrió sin querer hacerlo, la espina que plantaron las palabras del apiñonado se hizo presente molestándole como una piedra en el zapato. –'¿Te pidió que lo acompañaras?'- maldita curiosidad y malditos celos que le hacían hacer cosas sin sentido, más que nada en momentos como aquellos en los que todo el asunto referente al apiñonado lo traía de cabeza.

-'No'- respondió Marvin de inmediato.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar decirle lo que pensaba, para retenerse en plantar ideas en la cabeza del azabache, no por este, ni por él, sino porque muy seguramente Daffy caería sin dudarlo si una oportunidad más se le era dada a esa relación que tuvieron esos dos tiempo atrás.

Por ello no le diría que fuera con él, no le diría que él y el apiñonado debían de estar juntos, ni que jamás debió de haberse interpuesto entre ellos porque ahora que lo veía Daffy se encontraría bien en manos de alguien como Marvin.

Optó por no decir más, solamente se despidió y agradeció otra vez, antes de adentrarse en el automóvil y manejar de regreso al apartamento.

Era lindo manejar de noche, con luces por todos lados y el ajetreo de la ciudad que mostraba lo viva que podía estar aun en la oscuridad.

Deteniéndose ante la luz roja del semáforo, esperó, tomándose el momento para mirar a su acompañante, quien ahora estaba despierto mirando con pereza y un tanto de mareo, por la ventana.

Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa que bastara para romper el silencio tan inusual entre ellos, porque era incomodo, demasiado incomodo como para soportarlo, demasiado incómodo para ir con ellos.

Siguió mirándole hasta que aquellos ojos verdes que por el momento se dejaron de sentir como suyos, le observaron. Y basto eso para hacer que la incomodidad se rompiera, se entendían aun sin intercambiar palabras, era suficiente por ese día, mañana empezarían todo otra vez, mañana pensarían en ello, mañana lo resolverían o terminarían de romperlo… pero eso sería hasta mañana.

-'Linda noche ¿No lo crees, Daff?'- cuestionó pasando la mirada sobre las calles y edificios.

-'Si tú lo dices, Dientón'- fue lo único que respondió, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, que comenzaba a doler por efectos del alcohol.

Llegaron al edificio de su apartamento en poco tiempo, esta vez con Daffy lo suficientemente compuesto como para caminar, pero demasiado perezoso para hacerlo.

-'¿Por qué tengo que llevarte otra vez?'- apretó el botón del elevador, sintiendo como el apiñonado se reacomodaba sobre su espalda, aferrándose nuevamente a su cintura con sus piernas.

-'¿Porque no quieres que vomite sobre la alfombra? Tú solo calla, dientón. Tienes la fortuna de cargar al grandioso Daffy Duck en tu espalda, piensa en eso'- replicó tras dar un bostezo.

-'No me puedo imaginar lo insoportable que serás cuando te vuelvas famoso, Duck. Querras vender hasta tu sudor como si fuera agua bendita'- bromeo escuchando el timbreo del elevador, para entonces adentrarse en este.

-'Pero lo es, Orejón. Millones harían lo que fuera por tan siquiera besar la suela de mi zapato'- continuo alzando su ego, mientras que con su vista recorría las marcas amoratadas discretamente ocultas bajo el cuello de la camisa del pálido.

Llegando al piso indicado y a la puerta indicada, entraron, escuchando inmediatamente risas y una de ellas era indiscutiblemente femenina.

Daffy y Bugs hicieron un intercambio de miradas, algo extrañados por la posible presencia de una chica en el apartamento. Sin decir nada acabaron de adentrarse no sin que antes el moreno se bajara de su espalda, tambaleándose un poco pero siendo suficientemente capaz de caminar.

Mirando hacia la cocina, sonrió ligeramente al ver a Sly de pie en esta, sirviéndose un poco de leche como si se tratara de un niño o de un gato, tal como decía Pepe.

-'¿Qué hay de nuevo, Do…?'- no consiguió acabar de decir cuando la expresión de enojo por parte del moreno se posó sobre él. –'Eeeh… ¿Todo bien, Sly?'-

-'Geez ¿Qué pasa con esa cara de asesino? ¿Alguien te piso la cola, gatito?'- mencionó Daffy, pasando junto al moreno.

A pesar de las preguntas Sylvester se quedó en silencio y no fue hasta que el pálido se adentró de lleno al apartamento que comprendió lo que ocurría.

En uno de los sillones de la sala se encontraba Pepe, hablando con una chica más allá de atractiva, con cabello corto y tan linda que Bugs tuvo que acercarse un poco más de puntillas, para no ser escuchado, aunque parecían demasiado absortos en su conversación en francés como para notar su presencia.

La sonrisa en su rostro disminuyo al ver de lleno a la joven… sabía quién era, lo sabía porque cuando el francés llego ahí le contó todo lo referente a la razón que lo arrastro a dejar su país para huir a otro. Esa chica era la misma que la de aquellas fotografías que el porcelana le enseño más de un par de veces y la misma por la cual el francés se dejó perder durante un largo tiempo...

Ahora la mirada de enojo por parte de Sly parecía más que razonable.

-'Tenemos compañía ¿Ha, Doc?'- murmuró, volviendo sobre sus pasos, recargándose contra la barra de la cocina, junto al moreno. –'Así que ella es Penélope…'- continuó, mirando de reojo hacia Sylvester.

-'Eso parece'- respondió cortante el moreno.

-'Bueno… supongo que es de cortesía el presentarse, ¿No lo crees?'- viendo como Daffy se sentaba aun lado de Sly, se dirigió hacia el par de franceses. –'Eeeeh Doc, ¿Quién es la chica linda?'- cuestionó interrumpiendo la conversación entre esos dos, quienes claramente no se habían percatado de su presencia o llegada.

-'Monsieur Bunny, ya está de regreso y…' – mirando alrededor, su vista cayó sobre el par de apiñonados en la barra de la cocina. –'Monsieur Duck también está aquí…. Pero que descortés, olvide presentarlos'- dijo más para la joven junto a él, que para el pálido.

Apartándose solamente unos cuantos pasos, dejo que tanto Pepe como su acompañante se levantaran.

–'El apuesto joven de aquí es Monsieur Bugs Bunny, su pareja Monsieur Daffy Duck…'- hizó un gesto hacia el apiñonado, recibiendo como única respuesta un movimiento de su mano. –'Y el pedazo de arte de allá es…'-

-'el novio de Pepe, Sylvester Katz'- completó Bugs, sonriendo coqueto hacia la chica. –'Llevan dos años juntos, difícil de creer ¿No te parece, Muñeca?'- un guiño de su parte y noto con facilidad como la expresión tierna de la joven cambiaba a una de sorpresa y desconcierto, haciendo que por su parte su sonrisa se ampliara un poco más.

Notando como el moreno se volvió rápidamente hacia ellos, confundido por escuchar su nombre ser dicho, rio para sus adentros al verle mostrar un ceño fruncido hacia la chica.

-'Ahora mon amis, les presento a Penélope Chattin una amiga mía muy preciada de Francia'- finalizó Pepe, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su acompañante.

-'Un gusto conocerlos'- murmuro la de cabellos azabache, sin apartar su mirada de Sly, a quien observaba detenidamente.

-'Sabes que sería una buena idea, Doc….'- dijo Bugs acercándose al francés para tomarlo por los hombros. –'Que tal si cocinas algo, estoy seguro de que esta bella dama debe de estar hambrienta, además de que…'-

-'Yo también tengo hambre!'- anunció Daffy desde su lugar, levantando la cabeza ante la mención de comida.

-'Una excelente idea, Monsieur Bunny.'- sonrió el frances apresurándose a dirigirse a la cocina.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester's Side**

Fuera cual fuera el plan de Bugs o la razón de sus actos, la llegada del pálido fue más que oportuna, ya que por lo menos ahora el francés se encontraba tarareando mientras preparaba una cena sencilla, tanto para el pálido y el apiñonado, como para Penélope, en vez de estar en su propio mundo en el que únicamente la voz de aquella chica era capaz de tener su atención.

-'¿Seguro que no quiere nada, Petit Chaton?'- la voz de su pareja lo hizo apartar la mirada del de cabellos plata, que ahora yacía hablando con Penélope en el comedor, mientras que Daffy únicamente intervenía de vez en cuando, no luciendo del todo en sus cinco sentido como para siquiera conversar correctamente.

-'Estoy bien'- respondió fríamente, dando un vistazo al vaso frente a él, sin ganas de mirar hacia su pareja.

Escuchando el movimiento de trastes en la cocina, la llegada de aquella mano fría levantando su barbilla sin duda lo tomo por sorpresa.

-'Luce molesto, Petit Chaton'- murmuró Pepe con una sonrisa paciente, forzando al moreno a mirarle a los ojos. –'¿Acaso esta celoso, Mon Amour?'- cuestionó de forma picara.

-'Pff, no tienes tanta suerte'- respondió, apartando la mano de su pareja de manera brusca.

-'Si usted lo dice'- rio un poco, pero no alcanzo a volverse por completo hacia donde se encontraba la comida terminando de prepararse, cuando una mano por parte del moreno, tomo un puñado de su camisa, haciéndole detenerse.

-'Ni siquiera sabes que hace ella aquí…'- se atrevió a decir, sintiéndose presa del enojo contenido tiempo antes. –'¿Qué no fue ella quien…?'-

Un beso suave cayó sobre sus labios y brazos le rodearon el cuello.

-'Petit Chaton, es descortés preguntar algo así. Ella es una dama, no puedo tratarla de esa manera. Solo dijo que venía de visita, que necesitaba hablar conmigo…. Pero le pido mon amour, que sea paciente.'- le susurro al oído, sin dejar de abrazar al moreno, deseando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas únicamente por él. –'Está molesto por mi propio bien y sé que se preocupa por mí, mas debo asegurarle que todo será dicho en su tiempo… No siento rencor contra ella, porque lo tengo a usted, sino fuera por lo que hizo ella, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de amarlo como lo hago ahora'-

Otro beso fue plantado en su mejilla, antes de que el francés se apartara de él y le sonriera amorosamente.

Mirando al francés con sorpresa, apretó los labios guardándose las palabras que estuvo a punto de soltar, sintiendo un intenso calor posarse sobre sus mejillas.

Entonces si lo sabía… el francés no se había olvidado de los actos de aquella chica, sino que por aquella irrazonable caballerosidad suya le recibió como él sabía que debía de recibir y tratar a cualquier otra mujer...

Si Pepe decía que estaba bien, si él le permitía quedarse y tenía la intención de escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir… entonces no existía razón alguna por la cual el no debiera permitirlo. Después de todo… hasta cierto punto tenia razón, sino fuera por las acciones de Penélope, ellos dos ni siquiera se hubieran conocido.

-'Muy bien, Petit Chaton, Que le parece si me da una mano'- un guiño por parte del porcelana y dos platos fueron puestos frente a Sly.

Frunciendo por un segundo el ceño, se dijo a si mismo que no tenía caso. No podía debatir contra una petición hecha por el francés, no cuando le sonreía con tanta alegría.

De mala gana tomo los platos, uno en cada mano para después acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraban tanto sus terratenientes como Penélope. Dejo un plato frente a Bugs y otro frente al apiñonado, mientras que Pepe se dedicó a servirle el suyo a la chica.

-'¿Cuánto piensas quedarte, linda?'- le escuchó cuestionar Bugs, sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

-'Solo uno cuantos días…'- respondió ella, tras agradecerle al francés con una sonrisa. –'Vine principalmente porque…'- una mirada de sospecha por parte suya hacia Sly y este no pudo hacer nada más que tensarse un poco. –'quería ver a Pepe, hace muchos años que no nos veíamos y tengo… muchas cosas que decirle'- tomó la mano del porcelana, hablándole con una voz seria.

-'Me parece bien, dame'- replicó el francés, dando un beso en la mano de Penélope.

Una mirada por parte de la chica hacia él y nuevamente ojos fríos parecieron observarlo de arriba abajo, viéndole con un extraño brillo en ellos.

La noche paso rápido, entre la cena y el tiempo consumido en limpiar la cocina, las horas fueron pasando hasta llegar el momento en que Bugs y Daffy tuvieron que despedirse para dormir. Y solo fue cuestión de una hora más para que entonces el sintiera la necesidad de irse también, no sin que antes el porcelana le diera un avergonzante beso de buenas noches, ante el cual pudo ver a Penélope volver la mirada al suelo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's Side**

Viendo la puerta del cuarto cerrarse detrás de su pareja, rio para sus adentros al recordar como este se había ido con un sonrojo pintado por todo el rostro debido al beso robado frente a la joven. Su Petit Chaton no cambiaba en ciertas cosas, lo cual aún era un alivio, pues no sabría precisamente que hacer si en algún momento esos ojos verdes se cansaban de él y buscaban el entretenimiento de otros brazos… no era algo que pudiera soportar… no otra vez….

-'Tienes un novio…'- la voz de Penélope le hizo apartar la mirada de aquella puerta, para entonces posarla sobre su acompañante. –'no sabía que eras…'- hizo un movimiento con sus manos, intentado darse a entender pero no pudiendo soltar la palabra adecuada.

-'Probé cosas nuevas cuando llegue aquí, se podría decir que Monsieur Bunny y Monsieur Duck fueron una gran inspiración, pero sin duda Petit Chaton es un caso especial'- una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios al mencionar al moreno.

-'Bunny dijo que llevaban dos años'- continuo ella, ahora bien viendo hacia la tela del sillón en el que estaban. –'Creo que… te olvidaste de lo nuestro rápido'- rio un poco, pasando una mano por su cabello, asegurándose de que se encontrara en orden.

Pepe paso saliva con dificultad. Olvidarse de lo suyo rápido… si tan solo ella supiera que paso un año debatiéndose entre tirar su vida por la borda u olvidarse de cualquier sentimiento romántico para limitarse a llevarse a cada extraña y extraño que encontrara a la cama, entonces sabría que en verdad no se olvidó de lo ocurrido entre ellos, y menos cuando él era el que se fue aun amándola locamente.

-'¿Cómo esta Monsieur Francois, mon chéri?'- se atrevió a preguntar. Si ella deseaba tocar el tema, el podía seguirle el juego fácilmente, después de todo existía mucho de aquel tema que podían discutir.

Los ojos aceituna se negaron a mirarle, únicamente bajaron a las manos delicadas de su dueña, luciendo no solamente desconcertados por la pregunta, sino que también tenían una pizca de culpa en ellos.

-'Terminamos hace años y medio… sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, Pepe yo…'- un dedo sobre sus labios rojizos, le indico que no debía de decir más.

Lo menos que el porcelana buscaba era otra disculpa, pues no existía cosa alguna que perdonar… ya no, no desde hace dos años, no desde que podía despertarse todas las mañanas a lado del moreno y mirarlo dormir, no cuando tenía a alguien que le quería fielmente y se preocupaba por el más de lo que aparentaba o reconocía, las disculpas salían sobrando.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. No era el quien debía de hablar en ese momento, no tenía mucho que decirle puesto que no fue el quien la buscó, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba… no recordaba el instante exacto en que dejo de pensar en ella, tal vez fue en la primera vez que el moreno lo beso…

-'Aun preguntan por ti'- murmuro Penélope, mirando de reojo hacia el francés. –'mis padres creen que volverás y me pedirás matrimonio otra vez…'-

Removiéndose un poco en el sillón tras escuchar esto, no pudo evitar reír un poco, pues la idea de casarse con la chica era invadida por la imagen en su mente, de su pareja en un traje blanco y luciendo tan adorable que no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ligeramente.

-'Sus padres no dejan de ser personas muy simpáticas, dame. Con eso debo suponer que se encuentran bien'- aún conservaba dentro de sí, cierta cantidad de cariño por los padres de Penélope, quienes siempre lo tomaron como un hijo y lo trataron de esa misma manera, dándole su lugar entre ellos y aceptándolo con tanta facilidad que parecían ser los mejores suegros del mundo.

-'Lo están y…'- haciendo una pequeña pausa, se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, luciendo indecisa por algo que Pepe no comprendía. –'no son los únicos que siguen esperando por esa propuesta…. Pepe, vine hasta aquí a verte porque yo creo que… merecemos intentarlo otra vez, estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo que si solamente dejamos que nuestros sentimientos desaparezcan entonces…'-

Un ceño fruncido por su parte y Penélope muy seguramente noto el cambio en su expresión, pues la dueña de los ojos aceituna callo de golpe.

¿Dejar que sus sentimientos desaparecieran? ¿Era posible que ella no lo notara aun? Sus sentimientos por ella se habían esfumado desde hace tiempo atrás, hasta el punto en que podía tenerla así de cerca y no sentir la desesperación de besarla o sostenerla entre sus brazos. La daría el trato que toda dama merecía, pero eso no significaba que lo hacía porque sentía algo por ella.

-'Desole, Mon Chéri, pero…'- escuchando la puerta del cuarto abrirse, pudo ver como su pareja salía de este, yendo de puntillas en un intento de pasar desapercibido hacia la cocina. Un mal pasó por parte del moreno y por poco y este cayó al suelo, siendo rescatado únicamente por sus rápidos reflejos que le permitieron el evitar la caída. –'mis sentimientos se encuentran atados a alguien más…'- respondió en voz baja, sin dejar de seguir con la mirada los actos de Sly. –'Si eso es todo, puede pasar la noche en el cuarto de allá, se encuentra desocupado por el momento, en el armario esta todo lo necesario para que pueda dormir tranquilamente, ahora si me disculpa… me parece que debo de ir a descansar yo también'- un beso en la mejilla de Penélope y se puso de pie rápidamente, no queriendo desaprovechar la distracción del moreno, quien se servía un vaso de agua con su espalda dada hacia él.

Intentando no reírse, se escabullo hasta quedar detrás de él y tras verlo dar un sorbo al agua en el vaso, le abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa, por poco haciéndole tirar el vaso.

-'Sufferin Succotash! ¿Qué es lo que…?¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?'- cuestiono Sylvester, buscando normalizar su ritmo cardíaco que se había disparado debido al susto.

-'Petit Chaton, ¿Cree que puede pasar desapercibido ante mí?'- colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de su pareja, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Notando hasta entonces que aquella camisa interior resultaba ser suya, lo sabía por la textura y el aroma de su loción que parecía estar impregnado en esta.

-'Hace algunas horas parecías muy capaz de ignorarme'- murmuró terminando de beber el agua del vaso, formando un puchero, como si intentara replicarle algo al francés de manera inconsciente.

-'¿ignorarlo?! Yo sería incapaz! Tal vez quitarle un poquito de atención sí, pero jamás lo ignoraría.'- llevando su nariz hacia aquel cuello de coloración cajeta, inhalo un poco del aroma tan único que ha aprendido a reconocer con facilidad en esos dos años.

-'¿Ya terminaron de hablar?'- soltó la pregunta en voz baja, no queriendo confirmarlo por sí mismo.

Echando un vistazo hacia el sillón en el que dejo a Penélope, notó la ausencia de la chica en este, además de que la puerta de la antigua habitación del moreno se encontraba cerrada ya.

-'Oui, Mon Petit Chaton.'- respondió con un tono pícaro, bajando sus manos hasta la cadera de Sly, abrazando esta de tal forma que chocara contra la suya.

-'¿Lograron aclarar las cosa?'- cuestionó nuevamente, esforzándose por hablar con normalidad, a pesar de la mano que se adentraba por debajo de su playera, acariciando su abdomen de forma suave.

-'No había nada que aclarar, Petit Chaton'- Colocó un beso en la orilla de la mandíbula del de cabello azabache.

-'Hey! No vine aquí a esto, ahora si me permites aparta tus…'- no terminó de decir cuando el abrazo por parte del francés se volvió más fuerte, dejándole sentir como la mejilla de este se recargaba en su espalda.

No le costaría nada decírselo y mucho menos admitirlo, quería mas al moreno de lo que podía articular. No mintió cuando le dijo que era por él que podía volver a mirar a Penélope a la cara sin ningún problema.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester's Side**

Despertó impresionantemente más temprano que el francés esta vez, pues al mirar a su lado consiguió ver un buen panorama de su pareja acurrucado contra su costado. Sin poder evitar la ansiedad de querer tocar aquel cabello bicolor, dejo que sus dedos pasaran por este, siendo recibidos con la suavidad de siempre y el aroma del shampoo usado, que solía impregnarse con fuerza a aquellos mechones.

Partes de aquella piel porcelana quedaban visibles y estaba seguro de que si levantaba un poco la cobija, tendría una vista clara del cuerpo de Pepe en ropa interior, tan claro y suave que más de una vez había cedido ante la tentación de tocarlo.

Paso saliva con dificultad, sintiendo la sequedad hacerse presente en esta, por lo que opto por salir de la cama y dirigirse a la cocina por algo de tomar, antes de regresar y disponerse a despertar al francés… eso o a mirarlo dormir un rato más.

Saliendo del cuarto camino hasta el refrigerador, frotándose los ojos en el trayecto, aun sintiendo la pesadez del sueño caer en ellos.

-'Bonjour…'- un saludo suave por parte de una voz femenina y le costó más de un par segundos el recordar que no se encontraban solos, sino que Penélope se había quedado con ellos en el apartamento y que ahora la joven yacía en la barra de la cocina, viéndolo con una mirada de curiosidad.

Como si fuera solo una reacción, se apresuró a mirar su cuerpo, soltando entonces un suspiro de alivio al ver que por lo menos seguía con el pantalón de su pijama en su lugar y la playera interior blanca lucia más o menos decente en su cuerpo.

-'Bonjour'- regresó el saludo, buscando imitar el acento que tantas veces le escuchó usar a su pareja.

-'¿Pepe sigue dormido?'- cuestionó la chica, tras dar un sorbo a la taza de café que sostenía entre sus manos.

-'Si, aun es algo temprano'- respondió incomodo, después de todo esta era la primera vez que le hablaba directamente a ella.

Quedándose en silencio, Sylvester se dispuso a sacar un vaso de uno de los gabinetes para entonces servir un poco de agua en este.

-'Es raro…'- Nuevamente la voz de la joven se dejó escuchar, provocando que el moreno la mirara de reojo. –'que Pepe salga con un chico como usted. Él siempre dijo que quería una familia, cuando me propuso matrimonio mencionó que le gustaría tener un par de niños o incluso más….'- rio ligeramente, ahora bien observando a Sylvester con melancolía. –'pero si esta con usted dudo que algún día logre obtener algo de eso… y aun sabiéndolo… se ha quedado a su lado. Debe de ser difícil para él, el dejar tanto por alguien'-

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, no sabía precisamente si debía de decirle algo o no, porque aquellas palabras no eran una pregunta, sino que afirmaciones que no daban cabida a alguna respuesta.

En los inicios de su relación con el francés, este le había mencionado algo parecido, le dijo que le propuso matrimonio a la persona que amo tiempo atrás y que era prácticamente su sueño el quedarse al lado de ella… claro que todo esto fue antes de que ocurriera el incidente que le forzó a romper aquel sueño. Pero en ningún momento menciono el añorar formar una familia… al menos no que recordara… o por lo menos no le dijo nada parecido a él.

-'Quería que volviera a Francia conmigo, pero me parece que esto será imposible, le quiere demasiado, Monsieur'- continuó Penélope, entrecerrando un poco los ojos sin apartar la vista de Sly. –'Tan solo espero que sea consciente de lo mucho que está dejando el por usted, el vivir aquí, el no ver a su familia… Ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo que sus padres dirían si se enteraran de que su pareja actual es un… hombre…'-

Una sensación de culpa y molestia se coló al pecho del moreno, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el ignorar las palabras de la joven.

Pepe nunca le ha mencionado nada referente a su familia en Francia, pero ella hablaba de ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Terminando de un solo trago el agua del vaso, dejo este en la mesa. Fue una mala idea el no salir corriendo al ver a Penélope ahí.

-'No es normal…'- le escuchó decir nuevamente. –'¿Cómo pueden ser felices si ni siquiera pueden salir en público tomados de la mano?'-

Apretando los dientes, detuvo sus intenciones de regresar al cuarto lo antes posible ¿Qué diantres se suponía que quería darle a entender con eso? ¿Acaso intentaba decirle que Pepe no era feliz con él? ¿Qué lo que tenían no era correcto o "normal"?

-'No es algo que debas de decidir tu'- respondió, alzando su voz más de lo debido y mirándola a los ojos.

Color aceituna dio contra el verde de su mirada y para su sorpresa la expresión en aquellos ojos era tan fría y firme que resultaba un tanto desafiante.

-'Deje que regrese conmigo a Francia… si lo quiere tanto como Pepe dice, sabrá que es lo mejor para el'-

Suavizando su mirada, retrocedió un par de pasos. ¿lo que era mejor para su pareja?


	13. Ellos

-'Ve'- era una orden, no una sugerencia ni mucho menos una pregunta, solamente una orden que buscaba que los músculos reaccionaran y se moviera.

-'Pero Monsieur Bunny… ¿Y si no quiere verme?'- Bugs se limitó a rodar los ojos ante esto.

Llevaban ahí afuera más de una hora, primero esperando por una mágica aparición por parte del moreno, aparición que parecía absurda porque podían estar ahí afuera de aquella casa todo el día, y eso no les aseguraba que el de ojos verdes saldría sencillamente a ver si de casualidad se encontraban Pepe y el dentro de su deportivo, esperando a que saliera. En primera porque Sly no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaban ahí y en segunda porque muy seguramente el chico se hallaba ocupado en casa, después de todo, dos años de no verse con su familia era mucho tiempo.

Dando una mordida más a la zanahoria que llevaba en mano, miro de reojo al francés. Este lucia más incoloro que antes, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, estaba realmente preocupado y nervioso. En su opinión no tenía razón alguna para estarlo, la verdad de lo ocurrido lo sacaría del problema fácilmente, además de que se trataba de Sylvester y no otra persona, el "gatito" lo amaba y el pálido lo sabía desde que esos dos empezaron a salir. Posiblemente Pepe no estaba al tanto de ello, pero en cierta forma, se podría decir que el amor que el francés tenía por el moreno era igualado o inclusive sobrepasado por el de este.

-'Doc, no pienso pasar la noche aquí afuera. Ve y toca esa puerta. Todo estará bien'- dijo tras soltar un suspiro.

Dientes blancos atraparon el labio inferior del francés y sus ojos miel se apartaron de la puerta por primera vez desde que llegaron a ahí, colocándose sobre aquellas manos color porcelana.

-'¿Qué hará usted?... No piensa…'- sin darle tiempo de terminar negó con la cabeza.

-'Daffy puede ser un idiota, pero si decide irse de esta manera es porque necesita tiempo. Y eeeh si eso es lo que quiere, le daré todo el espacio que desee…'- se apresuró a decir ganándose una mirada de comprensión por parte del bicolor. –'Pero con Sly es diferente, Doc.'- Recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano. –'se merece una explicación.'-

Luciendo culpable, el francés se removió en su lugar, provocando que Bugs sonriera cálidamente. Inclusive las parejas tan perfectas como esos dos suelen tener sus propios problemas.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta, pensando nuevamente en el hecho de que Daffy se encontraba justamente en esa misma casa, actuando como un polizonte en el notablemente tranquilo hogar de Sylvester. Hacia más de una semana que no se hablaban, las palabras que se dirigían eran cortas e insaboras, ya no había mas besos ni miradas juguetonas, ni siquiera el apiñonado se esforzaba por armarle pelea. Simplemente nada, se ignoraban y cada quien seguía con su rumbo y vida cotidiana como si nada ocurriera. Se convirtieron en solo compañeros de cuarto y cama, que fingen ser invisibles el uno para el otro.

No era que no hayan intentado hablarlo… porque si lo hicieron, lo intentaron, pero una vez que el tono de voz de ambos comenzó a subir lo único que siguió fue el caos.

Entendía lo que ocurría y no necesitaba de un experto para que le dijera que aquello era solo una reacción a la separación que los asechaba. Eran los últimos gritos de desesperación de un condenado a muerte antes de aceptar su destino y decidir abrazarse a él.

Riendo para sí, pensó en lo simpático que era su pareja. Fugándose con la pareja de otro con tal de darse un tiempo para asimilar la idea de que pronto tendría que irse y separarse , y ya no serían más ellos dos contra el mundo, sino que él contra el mundo.

Por lo menos se trataba de Sly y no de Marvin.

-'¿Seguro que no quiere acompañarme, Monsieur?'- la voz intranquila de Pepe sonaba ajena y hacia que el mismo se descontrolara un poco, pues el francés solía ser como él, paciente y calmado, afrontando las cosas con una irritante sonrisa ligera. Pero, en cuanto el francés era golpeado en su punto frágil, este se tambaleaba y cada parte de él se salía de línea, la sonrisa ligera en su rostro porcelana se esfumaba e inclusive su expresión tranquila se turbaba.

Comiendo el último pedazo de su zanahoria, miro a los ojos miel. Lo cierto es que no resultaba ser tan diferente a ese enamorado "zorrillo" francés, no cuando se trataba de Daffy….

Dándose por vencido, reorganizó sus pensamientos. Hacer acto de presencia no sonaba tan mal una vez que lo asimilaba bien.

Ofreciéndole una media sonrisa de respuesta, consiguió que los ojos del extranjero brillaran en alegría.

Bajaron de su deportivo, cerrando las puertas con delicadeza antes de poner la alarma y se dirigieron a esa casa de apenas dos pisos, que lucía como una típica casa pueblerina, con un aire amigable y a pesar de no ser una mansión, se veía hermosa por fuera, adornada con plantas por todas partes y con bellos ventanales.

Quedándose de pie frente aquella puerta, Bugs toco el timbre, haciendo que Pepe se sobresaltara ante su acción. En verdad que el francés estaba nervioso… pero todo saldría bien, al menos con respecto a esos dos podía asegurar que todo acabaría bien.

El sonido de seguros moviéndose pareció poner un tanto más ansioso al extranjero, pues este abrió y cerró sus manos, y su expresión paso de una de preocupación a una de ansiedad.

Entonces la puerta se abrió…

-'Petit Chaton! Yo…'-

Se quedaron en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, ya que los movimientos de Pepe fueron demasiado rápidos como para asimilarlos fácilmente. El francés se había abalanzado a la primera persona que vio en la puerta… que claramente no era Sly, sino una mujer de tercera edad, de cabello blanco, lentes de lectura redondos que descansaban en lo bajo del puente de su nariz, una vestimenta propia de su edad y una mirada de sorpresa que tentaba al pálido a soltar una carcajada.

-'Desole, Madame!'- Consiguió decir el francés, ahora bien sonriendo conquistadoramente. –'Me parece que me he confundido, pero debo de decirle que tiene unos ojos hermosos'- besó la mano de la mujer y en un movimiento le ayudo a ponerse de pie correctamente.

-'Oh vaya'- rio la anciana, sonrojándose ligeramente por las palabras dichas por Pepe. –'Pero que jovencito tan dulce. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?'-

-'Eeeeh buscamos a alguien que tal vez conozcas, abuelita.'- Mencionó Bugs, ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver hacia adentro de aquella casa.

-'Mi querida, Madame. ¿Se encontrara Monsieur Sylvester Katz por aquí?'- continuó Pepe, esforzándose por mantenerse calmado ante la mujer.

-'¿Son amigos de Sylvester?'- cuestionó ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro y reacomodándose un poco los lentes para verlos mejor. Bugs y Pepe se apresuraron a asentir con la cabeza, antes de ser invitados a pasar a aquella casa. –'Ustedes lucen como dos jovencitos muy educados, todo lo contrario al amigo que vino con Sylvester a casa hace un par de días.'-

Sin poder evitarlo, el pálido soltó una risilla, pues sabia bien a quien se refería.

**Tres días atrás (FLASHBACK) -9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Sylvester's PoV**

Solo unos días mas… unos días mas y todo volvería a la normalidad, serian ellos cuatro otra vez… aunque esto no era del todo cierto, pues ahora sabían de la partida de Daffy y el ambiente entre el apiñonado y el pálido era prácticamente insoportable, pues la tensión que existía entre ellos era suficiente para hacer sudar frío a cualquiera. Pero por lo menos las cosas entre Pepe y él, serian como antes una vez que ella se fuera.

Soltando un suspiro, miro hacia la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la cafetería. Bastaría con acercarse un poco más a esta, para escuchar sus voces hablando en francés y riéndose de algo que él no comprendía, tal y como hacían alrededor del noventa por ciento del tiempo.

-'¿Todo bien?'-

La voz femenina de la chica sentada en la barra del mostrador, esperando por su bebida le recordó que debería de concentrarse más en trabajar que en escuchar a su pareja hablar con su vieja "amiga".

-'S-Si'- se apresuró a responder, agregando la cantidad requerida de leche al café antes de volverse por completo y dejar este frente a la joven.

-'Sylvester…'- le escuchó leer, entrecerrando sus ojos un poco. –'Un nombre poco común'-

Una sonrisa blanca y risueña por parte de la chica y Sly se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin saber precisamente que decirle.

-'Si… creo. ¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarle?'- colocó un par de sobres de azúcar mascabado frente a ella.

-'Si me invitaras a salir un día, me ayudarías mucho'- un guiño de su parte y el moreno se limitó a reír un poco, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y no estaba muy seguro de precisamente para que quería que la invitara a salir. Era en momentos como estos que le molestaba un poco el ser tan denso para cosas así. Culpaba a su poco interés por invitar a salir a alguien, por impedirle el entender del todo la temática del coqueteo.

-'Cuando quiera puede venir a probar de nuestros nuevos postres…'- consiguió decir, optando por quedarse en su papel de empleado, después de todo seguía en su horario de trabajo y ella era únicamente una clienta más.

La escucho reírse antes de ponerse de pie, escribir algo en una servilleta y dársela a Sly.

-'Eres simpático y pareces un buen chico. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras'- se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y salió del lugar aun riendo un poco.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, miro hacia el número en la servilleta.

Hacia una semana que Penélope llego, hacia una semana que le dijo sobre sus planes de hacer que Pepe regresara a Francia con ella. Por supuesto que el decidió no decirle nada al porcelana, conociéndolo este únicamente se reiría y le diría que no le diera importancia alguna, le ofrecería palabras amorosas y dejaría el tema de lado sin darle mayor valor….

Pero aun así… aun cuando sabía que no debería de darle importancia, aun cuando sabía que era absurdo el pensar que Pepe podría simplemente deshacerse de él y volar a Francia con Penélope, las palabras dichas por la chica de cabello azabache se paseaban por su mente metiendo pequeñas dudas que con el transcurso de los días han ido incrementando.

Y el que el par de franceses pasen sus días juntos todo el tiempo, desde la mañana hasta tarde en la noche, no ayudaba en nada a aligerar sus dudas. Puede que sonase absurdo, hasta un tanto cursi, pero en cierta manera… en esa semana que llevaba Penélope ahí, ha extrañado al francés más de lo que deseaba admitirse a sí mismo.

El despertar todas las mañanas para encontrarse solo en la cama, el comer en el incómodo ambiente de Bugs y Daffy, las largas tardes sin hacer nada más que ver la televisión y leer libros, esperando por la hora de ir a trabajar, solo para acabar yendo al trabajo y encontrarse con Penélope hablando con Pepe, mientras este se dispone a hacer sus tareas encomendadas…. Todo esto el primer par de días le pareció una oportunidad idónea para aprovechar la ausencia de su pareja y relajarse un poco, sin embargo para el séptimo día… comenzó a volverse irritante e inclusive molesto el ver al porcelana dedicándole cada segundo de su tiempo a la francesa.

Aun observando con curiosidad aquella servilleta, pensó nuevamente en las palabras de la extranjera. Si Pepe quería formar una familia, si deseaba tan siquiera el pasar un día como una pareja más en aquella ciudad, no existía manera alguna de que el pudiera darle algo así, ni siquiera se podía imaginarse a sí mismo cuidando de un niño o a ellos yendo de la mano por la calle sin que nadie les dedique miradas extrañas o susurren cosas en lo bajo. Tal vez si el francés estuviera con Penélope entonces….

-'¿Por qué la cara larga, Putty Tat?'-

-'No es algo que te incumba, Pajarraco'- Replicó, siendo sacado de golpe de sus pensamientos, por aquella irritante voz que tras su tiempo trabajando en aquella cafetería se ha vuelto como parte de su rutina diaria el escucharla.

El chico de cabello rubio, que parecía ser menor que él y que le hacia la vida imposible en la universidad cada vez que se le venía en gana, era (para su mala suerte) uno de los clientes más frecuentes que tenían. Por lo que verlo entrar no era nada del otro mundo.

-'Parece que el pequeño gatito esta de malhumor~'- una voz cantarina y Sly se limitó a apretar los dientes.

-'¿Qué es lo que quieres?'- tomó uno de los tantos vasos, únicamente haciendo la pregunta por costumbre, ya que sabía precisamente lo que pediría, lo sabía porque pedía lo mismo cada vez que iba.

-'Sabes, Gatito, si algo te está molestando puedes hablarlo conmigo cuando quieras'- ofreció con una voz y una mirada inocente que solo sirvió para revolverle el estómago al moreno.

-'Lo único que me molesta eres tú!'- terminando de preparar el café del rubio dejó este en la barra, para después disponerse a cobrarle.

-'Aha!'- le escuchó decir, forzándole a volver su mirada de reojo hacia Tweetie. –'Con que conservando el numero de una señorita ¿Acaso es de tu novia? Y yo que pensé que tú y ese lindo "zorrillo" francés estaban juntos. ¿Planeas engañarlo con ella?! Eso no está bien, Putty Tat'- tomó la servilleta que sin querer dejó cerca del mostrador. –'Monsieur Le Pew! Venga a….'-

Sin darle oportunidad de terminar, se abalanzo sobre la barra, dispuesto a arrebatar el pedazo de papel de las manos del rubio, cosa que para su sorpresa, consiguió en un solo intento.

-'Cállate, Pajarraco'- reprimió, estrujando la servilleta en su puño. –'De todas maneras ni siquiera creo que le importe!'- Dijo sin darse cuenta, para después tomar de mala gana el dinero que le ofrecía el rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que mirara hacia Tweetie, encontrándose entonces con una mirada de sospecha por parte de este.

-'Así que no eres tu quien quiere engañarlo a él, ¿Es el quien lo engaña?'- Ojos azules lo observaron con curiosidad, en parte hablando con seriedad y en parte haciéndolo de manera bromista.

Sin poder decirle nada únicamente formó una mueca. El francés no era de ese estilo… días atrás se podría decir esto con facilidad, sin siquiera pensarlo o titubear, pero ahora… se lo decía a sí mismo solo para acabar sintiendo su confianza flaquear.

-'Largo de aquí, canario. Ve a decir tonterías a otra parte'- consiguió mencionar, viendo de reojo como Tweetie tomaba su bebida y salía del lugar, sin burlarse de él o despedirse con un "Nos vemos, viejo gatito!".

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza se dijo que el pensar en algo así no le llevaría a nada, mucho menos encontrándose en el trabajo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

La hora de término de su jornada no tardó mucho en llegar, para su buena suerte, el número de clientes en el transcurso de la noche había incrementado gracias al término de la temporada escolar y la entrada del clima frío, que invitaba cada vez más a las personas a tomar líquidos calientes y pasar el tiempo en un lugar que conservara el calor tan bien como lo hacía la cafetería en la que trabajaba.

Saliendo del lugar antes, se limitó a despedirse del par de francés con un corto "nos vemos", que fue bien correspondido por su pareja pero no del todo por Penélope. Según Pepe le informó, antes de volver al apartamento iría con la francesa a una de las pocas tiendas de recuerdos que abrían temprano y que ella deseaba pasar a conocer esa mañana.

Por lo que a diferencia de los días anteriores tendría que regresar al apartamento caminando él solo, en vez de con el par detrás suyo. Eso estaba bien, por lo menos no se sentiría como el mal tercio que arruinaba su tiempo juntos….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's PoV.**

El cansancio comenzaba a acumularse después de siete días. Pensaba en esto mientras miraba a Penélope caminar alrededor de la tienda, viendo los recuerdos que la ciudad proporcionaba a sus visitantes. Sonriéndole al verla mirarlo a lo lejos, quería preguntarle si ya había visto suficiente, pues tras aquella larga jornada de trabajo lo único que quería era volver al apartamento y tener unas merecidas horas de descanso, pero opto por no decir nada.

Dando un vistazo alrededor, siguió las pisadas de su acompañante.

Pensándolo bien, no quería solamente llegar a dormir… tal vez si volvían pronto conseguiría atrapar a su pareja aun despierto y si era posible…. Una risa tonta se escapó de entre sus labios, al pasarle por la mente una vivida imagen del moreno debajo suyo, recostado en la cama y con sus piernas puestas abrazadoramente alrededor de su cadera, manteniéndolo cerca mientras el…. Un escalofrió hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera un poco, debía de controlar su mente o acabaría metido en problemas.

Esos días que ha pasado separado del moreno han sido suficientes para hacer que su mente le permitiera fantasear con el cuerpo de su pareja, recordándole lo mucho que le gusta el escucharlo jadear y verlo sonrojar cada vez que hacían algo más en la cama que solo dormir. Por supuesto que no solo extrañaba eso, sino que extrañaba el pasar tiempo con su adorado Petit Chaton, en general. Extrañaba el verle reír por alguna tontería que ocurría en un programa de televisión, el escucharle hablar, el ver aquella expresión de "enojo" que ponía cada vez que le robaba un beso o el simple hecho de verlo despertar en las mañanas.

Soltó un suspiro mientras observaba a una pareja entrar a la tienda. Moviendo un poco su mano, sentía el frío de esta que añoraba en silencio el calor de las manos de su pareja, que siempre lo tomaban con soltura, pero con la firmeza suficiente para dejarle sentir su temperatura.

Observando a Penélope de reojo la vio pagar un par de cosas que tomo de uno de los estantes. Por lo menos termino rápido esta vez y no se tardó horas en la tienda como en otras ocasiones.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, se reprimió por pensar esto. Era su invitada, la joven se tomó la molestia de viajar horas en avión solo para ir a visitarlo, por lo que era su deber como un buen anfitrión, el servirle en todo lo necesario y no quejarse internamente como estaba haciendo.

Además de que así tendría una excelente excusa para pasar todo el día junto al moreno sin que este le replique nada, tras todo ese tiempo aparte estaba seguro de que él se sentía igual de inhibido y comenzaba a extrañarlo aunque fuera un poco.

-'¿Lista, Mon Cheri?'- preguntó sonriendo calmadamente, tomando la bolsa de la joven en sus manos.

-'Oui'- respondió ella sonriendo dulcemente.

Regresaron al apartamento, caminando despacio. Ella hablando sobre algo referente a su trabajo en Francia y el sencillamente escuchando en un silencio cómodo, asintiendo y dando su opinión de vez en cuando.

Oyéndola hablar, sin quererlo su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente, enumerando una vez más las diferencia que existían entre ella y su pareja, las cuales eran tantas que resultaba un tanto complicado el mantener una lista mental de ellas.

Penélope no era del tipo de mujeres que hablaban mucho, pero si lo hacía cuando tenía algo que ella consideraba interesante de contar y cuando comenzaba podían pasar horas antes de que terminara de hablar. Su "Petit Chaton" era muy diferente a esto, siendo tan despistado como solía ser, podía comenzar contándole sobre un tema solo para acabar pasando a otros cinco y nunca acabar de contar uno con claridad, eso únicamente las veces que si se dedicaba a hablar en vez de hacerle preguntas referentes a su día o a algo en específico ocurrido en este.

Irían tomados de la mano, caminando a un paso rápido, ya que ese era el ritmo que el moreno marcaba inconscientemente y sentiría su mirada puesta sobre él, siempre mirándolo de reojo, con esos expresivos ojos verdes que usualmente lo observan atentos.

Pasando una mano por su cabello, se arrepintió de no haberlo invitado a acompañarlos a aquella tienda, pero tampoco era como si quisiera privarlo de su sueño solo para forzarlo a ir a un lugar a esas horas de la mañana. Aunque de haberlo hecho, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verlo caminar delante de ellos, con sus manos en los bolsillos, moviéndose de manera inocente pero que para él resultaba ser provocativa y hasta un tanto sensual.

Respiro hondo un par de veces, recordándose a si mismo que debía de estar poniendo atención a la dama que le acompañaba en vez de pensar en su pareja….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Una hora de camino después y consiguieron llegar al apartamento, a tiempo para ver a Bugs salir de este, cambiado y listo para realizar su trote matutino.

-'Bonjour Monsieur Bunny'- saludó como siempre recibiendo de respuesta una media sonrisa.

-'Bonjour, Doc. Y eeeh Bonjour, Mademoiselle'- besó la mano de Penélope antes de despedirse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera se ha tomado el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle al pálido sobre su relación con el apiñonado, estaba al tanto de que este partiría hacia otra ciudad dentro de unos meses, pero no se encontraba muy seguro de cómo estaban lidiando con ello.

Si fuera su "Petit Chaton" quien tuviera que irse lejos, sin duda explotaría cada segundo que tuvieran a su disposición para estar con él, pero tratándose de Bugs y Daffy, era muy seguro que no tomaran las cosas del mismo modo que él.

-'Has estado muy distraído en estos días'- La voz de la chica de cabello azabache lo sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más. – '¿Todo bien?'- Mirando hacia aquellos ojos aceituna, pudo ver con facilidad la preocupación en ellos, que parecían preguntarle más cosas de las que su dueña había soltado.

-'Desole, Mon Cheri. Pero me parece que mon amour me tiene más atrapado de lo que pensé, creo que es difícil sacármelo de la mente. Usted entenderá por supuesto'- mencionó esto, caminando junto a ella, siguiendo sus pasos hacia dentro de la habitación que sus terratenientes le otorgaron para pasar su estadía en la ciudad.

-'Supongo que si…'- replicó ella con una voz baja, casi inaudible. –'Podrías dejar la bolsa por allá… y… me gustaría que te quedaras por un momento, tengo algo que decirte'-

Asintiendo con una sonrisa, colocó la bolsa en el lugar indicado para después acercarse a Penélope, quien yacía sentada en una orilla de la cama. Poniéndose frente a ella guardo una distancia considerable, diciéndose a si mismo que con solo ver la expresión soñolienta de su pareja tendría suficiente para que el durmiera también tranquilo. Después de todo, el cansancio empezaba a hacer estragos en sus sentidos.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Sylvester's PoV.**

¿Qué hacia Daffy dormido en el sillón de la sala? Era un misterio, pues tras todos esos días de tensión que logro ver entre el apiñonado y el pálido, el verlo dormir ahí apenas ahora, resultaba un tanto desconcertante. Algo debió de haber ocurrido, posiblemente el de cabello azabache acabo por caer de la gracia del pálido y este lo desterró de la cama, eso o únicamente se dispusó a dormir ahí por orgullo propio…. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, el apiñonado se olvidó de que se encontraban en inicios de invierno y que por lo tanto la temperatura caía rápidamente durante la noche, porque yacía aun recostado en el sillón, echo un ovillo y temblando como una hoja al viento.

-'Sufferin' Succotash, ¿Quieres resfriarte?'- habló más para sí mismo que para Daffy.

Dirigiéndose a su cuarto, el moreno abrió el armario, buscando dentro de los cajones en este, una cobija extra que había visto no muchos días atrás.

A lo lejos escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse y pasos que se encaminaban hacia donde se encontraban los cuartos. A juzgar por el sonido de las voces, podía apostar toda su fortuna (que en realidad no era mucha) a que los recién llegados eran el par de francés.

Sin ponerles mucha atención, continuó con su tarea de buscar una cobija o cobertor para cubrir al apiñonado, pero al no hallarla, optó por preguntarle al porcelana, después de todo este resultaba ser más atento al momento de organizar el cuarto, que él.

Por lo que saliendo de la habitación que compartían, se dirigió al que temporalmente era usado por Penélope, del cual escuchó salir la voz de su pareja segundos antes.

Viendo la puerta entre abierta del cuarto, se asomó por la abertura, únicamente con la intención de preguntar rápidamente donde diantres habían metido aquella cobija. Pero en cambio lo que pudo ver ahí dentro acabo por dejarlo sin habla.

Resultaba curioso… como las cosas se iban entrelazando y las coincidencias comenzaban a nacer una a una, hasta ya no parecer tan coincidentes…. Y pensar que justamente hacía apenas unas horas atrás Tweetie bromeo con ello.

Parpadeo un par de veces para comprobar que no fuera un sueño extraño y que aquello en verdad estaba ocurrido, que su pareja de hace dos años atrás se encontraba dándole la espalda, mientras compartía un beso con la chica que le confesó haber amado tiempo atrás….

Manos delicadas pasaban por entre los mechones oscuros que el mismo ha acariciado tantas veces, y gracias al ángulo de aquel beso, podía ver los ojos cerrados de la joven que devolvía el beso, posando sus labios en la misma boca que el beso tan a la ligera la mañana anterior.

Quedándose estático se podría decir que estaba atónito, mas no sentía nada, lo único que conseguía hacer era quedarse ahí de pie y mirar, ni siquiera podía asegurar que estuviera respirando y posiblemente no lo hacía pues al sentir un par de manos que se posaban sobre su rostro fue que soltó el aire contenido en un suspiro inaudible. Una de aquellas manos fue a dar a su boca y otra a sus ojos, tapándolos delicadamente.

Su dueño no dio justificación alguna, lo único que le susurró esa voz tan familiar fue un "lo lamento, gatito". El tono de voz suave resulto nuevo y de no ser por el sonido tan característico entonces jamás hubiera creído que la persona que lo hacía girar sobre su lugar para obligarlo a mirar hacia ojos verdes más intensos que los suyos, era el mismo Daffy que buscaba cubrir del frio solo un momento antes.

-'¿Quieres ir a desayunar con el grandioso Daffy Duck?'-

Sintió el aire cálido del apiñonado, acariciar su oído y tranquilizarlo como una suave melodía.

Dedos se ajustaron en su muñeca y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba fuera del apartamento, bajando por el elevador, mientras que Daffy tomaba su mano permitiendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran.

Posiblemente solo era por la sorpresa del momento y lo rápido que fue todo… pero ahora que miraba hacia el apiñonado, este resultaba ser más atractivo de lo que creyó años atrás.

Reafirmó su agarre a aquella mano y una sonrisa coqueta le fue otorgada por parte de la pareja de Bugs.


	14. El Arreglo

Salir a trotar tras lo ocurrido con Daffy fue la mejor idea. Pues aun cuando su pareja era inteligente y podía comportarse de forma madura cuando era requerido, al tratarse de ellos todo cambiaba y era como si el apiñonado se convirtiera en un niño mimado con el que es imposible hablar, comportándose inclusive peor de lo acostumbrado.

No que el fuera diferente o mejor….

Pero tal como se lo dijo antes, ambos sabían cuál era la mejor decisión y hacer un berrinche de ello no les llevaría a ningún lado.

Dando vuelta en una esquina, recorrió la calle yendo camino arriba.

La tensión que se ha ido formando entre ellos no es más que una pared de autodefensa, un intento de ambos por no tocar el tema e irse preparando de forma mental para lo que ocurriría en menos de cuatro meses. Pero eso no le quitaba lo absurdo, pues deberían de aprovechar el tiempo que tenían, no era como si Daffy se fuera a ir justo en ese momento….

Bajando el ritmo de su andar hasta uno en el que solamente caminaba, miro a lo lejos el perfil de un par de apiñonados que hablaban entre ellos.

-'¿Daffy?'- Soltó la pregunta al aire, sin confiar del todo en su vista.

Siguió caminando, esta vez haciéndolo más deprisa, buscando comprobar la identidad de quien parecía ser su pareja.

Unos metros más cerca y ahora sus ojos lo distinguían con más claridad, y no cabía duda, ese cabello azabache, piel apiñonada y las gesticulaciones de aquel rostro, le informaban que se trataba efectivamente de Daffy. Observando a la persona que le acompañaba, tampoco hubo duda de quien era, ya que nadie más que Sylvester podía tener tantos rasgos en común con su pareja.

Alzando una ceja en intriga continuo acercándose, preguntándose a si mismo que hacían esos dos de pie junto a la calle.

Entrecerrando los ojos notó las manos unidas de ambos, cuyos dedos se entrelazaban en un agarre que lucía casi natural en ellos.

Sin quererlo una sensación de inquietud sacudió su usual calma. El que Daffy tomara a alguien de la mano era tan poco común como ver una estrella fugaz, ni siquiera con él llegaba a dejar que sus manos se sostuvieran de esa manera durante tanto tiempo.

Observando como su pareja levantaba un brazo haciendo una señal, mientras se volvía a darle la espalda, consiguió ver como el apiñonado parecía susurrar algo al oído de Sly, algo a lo que este último no respondió, solo lo miro con una expresión entre molesta y... algo perturbada a la vez.

El agarre de sus manos se reafirmó y Daffy miró hacia el moreno con una sonrisa, que para la desventaja del pálido, conocía bastante bien. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando a Sly?

Aproximándose al apiñonado, el moreno murmuro algo. Y Bugs tuvo que frenarse de golpe pues la cercanía de sus rostros y la mano que se adentraba en el cabello de Daffy, hacía de toda aquella escena algo demasiado desconcertante.

Su pareja ladeo su cabeza un poco, tomando un ángulo extraño y como si la distancia entre sus caras fuera demasiada, se acercó aún más, dejando sus labios a menos de un centímetro de rozarse. Pero Sly reaccionó más rápido que las aparentes intenciones del apiñonado, pues este se apartó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Y otra vez esa sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Daffy, esta vez siendo correspondida por una mirada cabizbaja del moreno, haciendo que el apiñonado formara una mueca en sus labios.

La llegada de un taxi deteniéndose frente al par de apiñonados, hizo que el pálido se echara a correr nuevamente.

No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su pareja al estar ahí con Sly, pero todo parecía demasiado sospechoso como para pasarlo por alto.

-'Daffy!'- Gritó al ver como el moreno terminaba de adentrarse en el taxi, para entonces dejar que el apiñonado hiciera lo mismo.

La mirada de Daffy se alzó y este pareció buscarlo con la vista, hasta dar con él, dejando que sus ojos se conectaran en un vistazo que no duro más que un par de segundos. Entonces se metió en el taxi y vio a este desaparecer en el tráfico matutino.

Una serie de preguntas se acumularon en él, mientras intentaba conservar la calma. Se encontraba a solo unas calles de donde estaba el apartamento, no hacía mucho que salió a correr y cuando se fue Daffy estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala a donde se acostó tras la discusión que tuvieron, Sly estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Pepe y este ultimo yacía entrando al apartamento con la francesa. ¿Qué tanto pudo haber ocurrido en solo unos minutos?... Y ahora que lo pensaba… Si el moreno estaba con su pareja, entonces ¿Dónde estaba el francés?

Sumando dos más dos, la respuesta se formuló en un nombre femenino.

Metió la pata…. Pensó, mientras corría de vuelta al apartamento.

No cabía duda, el único que se encontraba verdaderamente jugando en la cuerda floja era Pepe. El que pasara todo su tiempo con la chica que era su exnovia y que había viajado más de la mitad de un día en avión para verlo y pedirle que volviera a Francia, solo lo orillaba a que algo más ocurriera entre ellos. Aun cuando el francés estuviera firme en su decisión de amar locamente a su "Petit Chaton" y se lo haya puesto en claro a Penélope, las posibilidades de que algo se malinterpretara eran tan altas que hasta causaban gracia.

¿Qué tenía que ver Daffy en todo esto? Esa era una pregunta para la cual no tenía una respuesta clara. Pero lo que fuera que su pareja estuviera pensando hacer llevándose a Sly con él, no parecía ser en términos amistosos…. No, no podía saltar a conclusiones así solo por lo que vio.

Daffy era astuto en su propia forma y nunca antes lo ha engañado… ha engañado a otros y otras con él, pero nunca a él…. Tal vez se estaba dando demasiadas flores al decir esto, pero sabía que era cierto. Ese "pato" le amaba demasiado como para engañarlo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Entrando al apartamento, confirmo su teoría, pues apenas cerró la puerta de la entrada detrás de sí, cuando el francés se acercó a el tomándolo de los hombros y con una mirada que le decía que tenía que decirle algo desesperadamente.

Pero tan pronto el porcelana noto que solo era él y no quien en verdad esperaba, una expresión de preocupación y decepción corrompió su rostro.

-'¿Esperabas a alguien más, Doc?'- Preguntó, conservando la calma, sintiendo el agarre en sus hombros disminuir.

-'Mon Petit Chaton, Monsieur Bunny… ¿De casualidad no lo habrá visto? No está en nuestra habitación y necesito…'- Sonriéndole de forma calmada, apartó a Pepe de su camino, dirigiéndose a la cocina para sacar una zanahoria del refrigerador.

De reojo podía ver a la francesa en el cuarto que el mismo decidió prestarle, más por hacerle un favor al porcelana, que por su propia voluntad. La joven doblaba y metía su ropa en una maleta sobre la cama.

-'Si'- respondió ahora volviéndose a mirar al francés, viendo como los ojos miel de este se iluminaba de inmediato. –'Si he visto a tu "Petit Chaton".'-

-'Donde, Monsieur Bunny!?'- pasos rápidos llevaron al porcelana frente a Bugs.

"Daffy lo rapto" pensó en decir, pero con ver la mirada ansiosa de su amigo, se dijo a mismo que si no quería que el apiñonado acabara siendo pato frito, sería mejor que dijera otra cosa.

-'Esta con Daffy. Los vi entrar a un taxi, mientras corría. Le grite al pato para preguntarle a donde iban pero eeeeh… no me escuchó, Doc. ¿Ocurrió algo?'-

La culpa estaba escrita por todo el rostro del francés, haciendo que el pálido se sorprendiera por lo correcta que fue su teoría.

-'Yo…'- una expresión triste y Bugs solo espero. –'Es una historia larga, Monsieur. ¿Le parece si la discutimos mientras los buscamos?'-

Una mano blanca tomo su muñeca y se dejó ser arrastrado fuera del apartamento.

Propusó su carro como medio de transporte para emprender la búsqueda del par de azabaches y en lo que manejaba, fue escuchando la explicación del francés. Yendo desde cómo fue que la joven francesa lo engaño para que se acercara y esta lo besara, hasta cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento azotarse.

Por supuesto que el tórtolo intento ir tras su pareja, pero la chica le había detenido, buscando convencerlo a que la acompañara. Para cuando termino de explicarle nuevamente que Sly no era para él solo su pareja, sino que la persona que amaba y con quien tenía pensado formar una vida como inclusive una familia, los había perdido de vista ya.

-'¿Y si me odia, Monsieur?'- Escuchó al francés soltar la pregunta en lo que bajaba del carro solo para que acabaran metiéndose a otro de los lugares que solían frecuentar tanto Daffy como Sly. Y tal como los otros tantos sitios que visitaron, no había rastro alguno de ninguno de los dos.

-'Doc. Dudo que algo así pase'- Rio, intentando suavizar la situación. –'Solo explícale lo que ocurrió. El entenderá'-

Una suave sonrisa forzada fue creada en el rostro de Pepe y el pálido soltó un suspiro. No se lo diría, pero le hacía sentir mal el ver al francés así, sin su usual sonrisa coqueta o su personalidad de don juan.

Entrando al carro una vez más, miro hacia su reloj, llevaban alrededor de dos horas buscándolos.

 _-'Ya deja de ser gracioso, Daff…'-_ Pensó encendiendo el vehículo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Volvieron al apartamento cuatro horas después, cansados y sin idea alguna de en qué otro sitio buscar a esos dos.

Podía ver al francés entrar a la habitación que le pertenecía y buscar en esta algún tipo de pista que le pudiera decir en donde estaba su pareja.

Por su lado echo un vistazo al cuarto donde se suponía que se encontraba la extranjera, sin embargo este yacía vacío nuevamente.

Y hubiera salido del lugar sin darle mayor importancia a la ausencia de la joven, de no haber sido por una hoja de papel acomodada justo en el medio de la cama.

Tomándola, reconoció la letra de inmediato. Esos feos trazos parecían hechos en apuró, escritos sin cuidado alguno, pero el mensaje era firme y directo.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Lo pensaba antes y aun seguía creyéndolo así, Daffy podía ser un idiota, pero no era una mala persona.

-'Hey tórtolo!'- llamó, adentrándose a paso calmado al cuarto de Pepe. –'Tengo algo para ti, Doc'- le guiño el ojo y le entrego la nota.

Una dirección y el nombre de una ciudad, eran proporcionados entre garabatos. Y hasta el final un posdata fue puesto en una letra más fea que las demás.

" _Apúrate, dientón"_

**Fin del Flashback -9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's Side.**

Acompañar a Sylvester en su regreso a casa no estaba en el plan. Pero tampoco lo estaba el que Bugs apareciera justo en el momento cuando se disponía a irse en aquel taxi con el moreno.

Tuvo la intención de engañarlo, lo intento mientras tomaba un café con Sly en aquella cafetería, lo intento al aceptar la idea de acompañarlo a casa y lo intento inclusive al llegar a la casa del moreno y pasar un par de noches en el mismo cuarto que él. Lo intento, pero cada vez que se acercaba a Sly con más propósito que solo "consolarlo", la mirada de Bugs corriendo hacia ellos llegaba a él recordándole que era incapaz de hacer tal cosa.

Posiblemente fue eso mismo lo que le forzó a dejar aquella nota. Aunque no solo lo hacía esperando la llegada del pálido, sino que lo hacía por el par de tórtolos. Una relación tan frustrantemente perfecta como la de esos dos no podía solo dejarse perder por la falta de palabras en el momento adecuado.

Además….

Miró hacia Sylvester, viendo como cargaba de mala gana las bolsas de mandado, que él se negó a ayudar a llevar.

Además… el moreno merecía una explicación… y no podía seguir pasando ahí un día más escuchándolo hablar sobre el francés todo el tiempo.

Frunció el ceño, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con Sly y ahora que tuvo una prueba de cómo era, no podía tolerarlo más.

El joven era torpe, no del tipo de torpe que se cae al caminar, sino del estilo que tira mil cosas en su camino a agarrar una. De los que dicen cosas equivocadas en momentos equivocados, como ocurrió el día anterior cuando al fin lo convenció de salir a beber un rato y termino gritándole "Quítate, Pelón!" al tipo más musculoso y enorme de todo el maldito lugar.

En otras palabras Sylvester era como él, un busca problemas con mala suerte, solo que mejorado y con una peor mala suerte que él. En ese par de días que llevaban, más de una vez intentaron lincharlos y más de un par, han sido sacados de las tiendas y supermercados a patadas por hacer un desastre.

Si el orejón estuviera ahí, se hubiera ahorrado todos esos problemas. Bugs era un ganador por naturaleza, un líder innato y tenía un encanto que le permitía hacer un desastre en un lugar y salir exento de reprimenda alguna con una simple sonrisa. Era por esto que aunque no deseara aceptarlo el orejón le ha salvado el pellejo más de una vez, excepto por aquella en la que acabaron encerrados en la cárcel por unos meses.

Miro alrededor, observando nuevamente la pequeña ciudad en la que estaba. No tenía edificios tan altos que te hicieran marear con solo mirar hacia arriba, tampoco tenía el excesivo tráfico diario o la enorme cantidad de gente caminando de un lado a otro en apuro. No, esta era una ciudad pequeña y tranquila, con un tráfico moderado casi escaso, un lugar perfecto para pasar los últimos años de vida en una paz abrazadora.

No era una sorpresa el que Sly se sintiera tan abrumado en sus primeras semanas en la ciudad donde estudiaban, pasar de un lugar tan apacible a otro en el que todo parecía ir demasiado rápido, debió ser un cambio bastante drástico.

Volviendo a mirarlo de reojo, consiguió ver una mueca en el rostro del moreno, cuya vista yacía en el suelo, mientras caminaba.

-'Hey gatito, salgamos esta noche'- pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del más joven, acercándolo a él. –'Vayamos a perseguir chicas. Debe de haber algunas que sean guapas en este pueblucho'-

-'Ya te dije, no es como si hubiera muchos lugares a donde ir a "perseguir" chicas!'- replicó malhumorado.

-'Pff, entonces tengamos una cita'- propusó sonriendo con malicia. –'Sin el orejón aquí ni el francesillo podríamos…'- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la expresión de fastidio del moreno.

-'No'- mencionó en seco.

-'¿No? ¿Te atreves a negar mi invitación? Sabes que soy Daffy Duck ¿Cierto? Cuando sea una estrella vendrás de rodillas a rogarme a que tan siquiera te hable!'- apartó su brazo.

-'Si es que llegas a ser una estrella'- Rodo los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, mostrando un poco de sus dientes en la sonrisa ladeada.

Haciendo un sonido de sorpresa, se dispuso a replicarle al moreno por su falta de confianza en el talento que el gran Daffy Duck poseía.

Discutieron un poco, se gritaron otro tanto, pero al final termino por escuchar una tonta risa salir de Sylvester.

Permitiéndose el sonreír un poco, se sintió conforme con hacer reír al moreno. Después de todo lucia mejor así que con esa expresión pensativa que lograba ver muy a menudo en esos últimos días.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

No tardaron mucho en regresar a la casa de Sly, agotados y con frío por el aire helado que comenzó a pegar con fuerza en el trayecto.

Ahora lo único que Daffy deseaba era tirarse frente a la pequeña chimenea que tenía el hogar de esa anciana, tomar un poco de chocolate caliente y echarse a dormir por lo que restaba de la tarde. Pensándolo bien, el salir con este clima no parecía tan buena idea después de todo.

Cruzándose de brazos con la intención de arroparse a sí mismo con estos, miro hacia la mediana casa, notando hasta ese entonces el automóvil deportivo que se encontraba estacionado frente a esta.

Sabía quién era el dueño, no cabía duda alguna, en una ciudad tan pequeña como en la que estaban el ver un carro de ese tipo resultaba algo único.

Trago saliva con dificultad y frunció el ceño. Ya era hora de que llegaran, el par de idiotas se tomaron su tiempo en hacer acto de presencia.

-'Vamos, gato torpe.'- arrebató un par de bolsas de las manos del moreno y aceleró el paso.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's Side**

La calidez del lugar y el carácter amable y dulce de aquella mujer, le dieron más de un par de rastros específicos a la personalidad de su Petit Chaton.

Posiblemente muchos se quedaban con la idea de que el joven de ojos verdes era un desastre en no solo un aspecto de su vida diaria, o que su malhumor resultaba ser su actitud usual, pero Pepe no lo veía solo así.

Le ha tocado comprobarlo varias veces. Cuando se le llegaba a conocer a fondo, Sylvester mostraba facetas o mejor dicho caras de su personalidad que no solía presentar muy a menudo a cualquier desconocido.

Pero tratándose de él, tenía las pruebas suficientes para justificar su creencia de que el moreno ha sacado más de la personalidad de aquella bella dama frente a él, de lo que uno se esperaría.

Poniéndose de pie sin dejar de escucharle hablar tanto a ella como a Bugs, se disponía a caminar por la sala, viendo en la repisa sobre la chimenea una serie de fotos enmarcadas tanto en vidrio como en madrera. La mayoría de ellas mostraban un divertido seguimiento del crecimiento de su pareja, empezando por una en la que no era más que un tierno bebe de posiblemente seis meses, con enormes ojos verdes y una coloración menos bronceada que la actual, sentado en el suelo con un juguete en sus brazos; para después pasar a otras tantas, algunas de los primeros días de clases, otras de graduaciones, entregas de reconocimientos, vacaciones, navidades, celebraciones de año nuevo… todas ellas tenían a Sylvester ahí, pero lucia tan diferente en cada una de ellas, que de no ser por sus rasgos principales no creería que fuera él.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, en ninguna se mostraban sus padres, únicamente aparecía la misma mujer que en esos momentos se disponía a servir más té.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, pero lo dejo pasar rápido. Podría preguntárselo después de que resolvieran el malentendido y las cosas entre ellos estuvieran mejor.

-'¿Mas té?'- Preguntó Granny, tras acabar de servir el líquido en la tasa de Bugs.

-'Oui, Madame'- aceptó, sonriéndole, mientras pasaba los dedos por la ultima fotografía tomada.

En esta el aspecto de su pareja era el mismo que el actual y salía con una expresión de vergüenza y molestia, mientras que Granny lo abrazaba.

-'¿Antes de que se fuera, Madame?'- se acercó llevando la fotografía con él, enseñándole está a la mujer.

Una risilla salió de entre los labios de la anciana y asintió, sosteniendo la foto para después mirarla con cariño, como si estuviera recordando algo divertido ocurrido el día que fue tomada.

-'¿Quién diría que se iría tan rápido?'- murmuró en su suave y un poco ronca voz. –'Pero saber que tiene de amigos a jovencitos como ustedes, me tranquiliza'- sonrió, acomodándose la falda antes de sentarse en la fina silla. –'Entonces todos ustedes estudian en la misma universidad que el'- entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, colocandolas sobre la mesa.

-'Eeeh, así es'- respondió Bugs solo confirmando las palabras de la mujer. –'Daffy y yo somos de último semestre y Pepe, al igual que Sly, está por pasar a la mitad de la carrera'-

Viéndola asentir con la cabeza, la mirada de aquellas gemas azules se volvió hacia Pepe.

-'Sylvester me ha llegado a hablar de usted varias veces cuando llama. Según me ha dicho cocina muy bien y en verdad viene de Francia…'- rio tras decir esto. –'Yo creí que solo era de descendientes francés. Oh y si mal no recuerdo trabajan en el mismo lugar. Deben de ser muy cercanos entonces.'-

Se sonrojo un poco tras escuchar aquello, pues el hecho de que el moreno le hablara tanto de él a Granny, le resultó inesperado y adorable de su parte.

-'Así es, madame. Mon Pe… amm Monsieur Katz y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos'- tomó un sorbo de té. Por lo general no se sentiría nervioso, pero no podía evitar estarlo un poco, después de todo en cierta forma esa adorable dama era como la madre de su pareja.

-'Se conocen muy afondo'- complemento Bugs, haciendo que Pepe riera, notando con facilidad el doble sentido escondido detrás de esas palabras.

El estar en aquel hogar esperando por la llegada de Sly y Daffy, fue más que suficiente para hacer que su ansiedad y preocupación se calmaran por el momento.

Después de pasar tres días tan tensos como los que tuvo, el trato cordial y amoroso de Granny fue como un golpe de tranquilidad que le permitió tomarse un respiro.

-'Debo decirle, madame, que Sylvester es una persona muy especial para m… nosotros. Y Por ello le agradezco también el que nos permitiera invadir su privacidad viniendo hasta su casa para verlo'- colocando una mano suavemente sobre la de aquella mujer, pudo ver la sonrisa de ella alzarse. –'Puedo notar con facilidad de donde saco Monsieur Katz la parte dulce de su personalidad'-

Viendo las mejillas de la mujer sonrojarse y reír un poco, se dijo a si mismo que si todo salía bien, convencería al moreno para que lo dejara acompañarlo la próxima vez que decidiera regresar a su hogar.

Y hablando de ello….

Voces, pasos y la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, dejando pasar por esta un par de apiñonados, y el indiscutible hablar de su pareja se escuchó por el lugar, haciendo que la sensación de ansiedad volviera a él una vez más.

Viéndolo entrar con Daffy junto a él, le vio sostener una sonrisa clara en lo que el apiñonado le decía algo que el prefirió no escuchar para limitarse a mirarlo, lucia tan adorable como siempre, con una chamarra de cuero cubriendo un suéter que llevaba debajo y pantalones de mezclilla oscura terminaban de combinar todo el atuendo.

Terminando de reír, lo vio abrir los ojos para entonces mirar hacia la sala, aun con las bolsas de mandado cargadas en sus brazos y manos.

-'No había del otro té pero…'- no acabo de decir, quitando de golpe la sonrisa con la que entró.

-'Dos amigos tuyos vinieron a visitarte'- anunció Granny manteniendo su sonrisa.

Esforzándose por lucir normal, Pepe sonrió ligeramente hacia el moreno, pero este frunció el ceño y formó una mueca en sus labios.

-'Daff'- Escuchó a Bugs saludar al apiñonado, haciendo un gesto con una de sus manos.

-'Dientón'- correspondió Daffy, alzando una ceja queriendo decir más, pero optando por no hacerlo.

El ambiente tenso se dejó sentir por unos segundos antes de que la anciana se levantara, y le indicara tanto al moreno como a Daffy donde pusieran las cosas.

-'Geez'- escuchando a Bugs murmurar, el porcelana lo miro de reojo. –'Tendrás que dar una buena explicación, Doc. Nada de rodeos'- un guiño por parte del pálido y Pepe soltó un suspiro intranquilo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sly's Side**

¿Qué hacia el ahí?

Si decidió volver a casa con Granny por unos días, no fue porque quisiera que el francés lo siguiera hasta ahí. Sabía lo que ocurriría, le diría un discurso bien preparado de las razones por las cuales regresaría a Francia con Penélope, estaba más que seguro de ello. Y para ser sincero… no se encontraba preparado para escucharlo, algo en él le decía que si le escuchaba decir aquello no sabría como manejarlo, diantres ni siquiera sabría que hacer o decirle.

No importaba lo que dijera Daffy sobre la posibilidad de que todo fuera un malentendido, porque lo que vio, la forma en que ella lo besaba y la poca resistencia de su pareja… no, de su _expareja_ , le daba a entender que el beso no era solo un accidente o producto de un arrebato por parte de la francesa.

Y aun si lo fuera… aun si hubiera sido forzado a besarla por alguna razón, la sensación de que su relación no era lo correcto seguiría ahí. Pues por un segundo, mientras los vio besándose, se dio cuenta de aquello era lo considerado "normal" y no tenia de que impresionarse o asombrarse….

" _no saltes a conclusiones!"_ eso fue lo que Daffy le dijo, mientras iban camino a su ciudad natal, yendo en un autobús de pasajeros. Y en esos días lo ha razonado con más detenimiento, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden.

No estaba realmente molesto con Pepe, pues aun cuando su ceño se frunciera y lo mirara como si quisiera matarlo, en el fondo no estaba enojado con él en sí. El que no quisiera verlo era una cosa, el que lo odiara era algo muy distinto que no era capaz de hacer.

Con quien estaba verdaderamente molesto, era consigo mismo y su frustrante ingenuidad que le convenció de creer que su relación con el francés era algo único y especial, que inclusive podría estar destinada a durar más que solo un par de años. Pensar que el porcelana podría ver a otras chicas pero solo lo querría a él o el creer las palabras amorosas que le soltaba con tanta facilidad… no fue más que un error absurdo de su parte.

Posiblemente era la misma vergüenza a aquella ingenuidad lo que le decía que no quería ver al francés, y no solo no quería verlo… si le pidieran que lo mirara a los ojos, no podría, estaba por de más de seguro que no podría.

-'¿Todo bien?'- la voz preocupada de Granny era enmascarada por la sonrisa suave en su rostro.

-'Si'- respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos, acabando de acomodar los vivieres de la última bolsa, para después acompañar a su figura materna a la mesa donde se encontraba el resto, tan callados que parecía ser la junta de un velorio.

Mirando hacia sus terratenientes, los vio sentados uno en seguida del otro y ya que Granny quedo junto a Bugs, el único lugar libre restante estaba junto al porcelana, a quien evito ver con todas sus fuerzas, en su trayecto a sentarse en aquel lugar.

Tras unos segundos de silencio más, fue Bugs quien se dispuso a hablar, contando la razón por la cual se tardaron tanto en llegar, diciendo como fue que se perdieron en el camino y la cantidad de vueltas que acabaron dando por otros rumbos antes de regresar al correcto.

Seguido de esto fue el turno del apiñonado, que para su descontento, hablo de la serie de eventos desafortunados que les acontecieron desde su llegada al lugar. ¿Qué era lo que Daffy quería que hiciera? No era como si pudiera controlar su mala suerte o algo parecido.

A todo esto Granny se disponía a reír y sonreír, escuchándolos hablar, mientras tomaban galletas de un plato puesto en el centro momentos antes de que se sentara.

Junto a él podía escuchar a Pepe reír de vez en cuando, no con su risa habitual, sino con una que parecía más sacada a la fuerza que real. Sin embargo prefirió seguir ignorándolo, escuchando con "atención" al apiñonado y al pálido.

-'Sufferin' Succotash, solo fue una vez!'- replicó tras escuchar a Daffy contar su tendencia a tirar cosas por accidente en el mercado. -'Y el casi atropella a un niño con el carro de supermercado!'- una risa soltada por parte de Bugs y la pareja de este se apresuró a lanzarle una mirada de molestia.

-'Cállate, Dienton! Ese niño era tan pequeño que ni siquiera podía verlo!'- se defendió, golpeando la mesa con los puños, al no ver la risa del pálido cesar.

-'Iba de la mano con su madre, Daffy, nisiquiera estaban cerca de ti'- agrego Sly, recibiendo una patada en la pierna debajo de la mesa, por parte del apiñonado.

Siguieron así con las conversaciones, hasta que Granny habló, haciendo callar a los otros dos.

-'¿Por qué tan serio?'- cuestionó con su voz suave, y a Sly le tomo un par de segundos notar que no era a él a quien le hablaba, sino al francés a su lado.

-'Ah! Lo lamento, Madame. Solo estaba pensando…'- un pequeña pausa se abrió y la tensión regreso.

El moreno ladeo la cabeza un poco, sin apartar la mirada de Granny, viendo como los ojos de su figura materna se afilaban, entrecerrándose con sospecha, pasando su mirada del francés a Sly, solo para repetir la misma acción un par de veces más.

Fue entonces que Sylvester entendió lo que ocurría.

De todas las personas que ha conocido, su "madre" siempre sería una de las más perceptivas, siempre sabia cuando las cosas andaban mal o cuando le ocultaba algo. No había cosa alguna que pasara sin que ella no se diera cuenta, por lo que siendo fiel a esto…

-'Bueno, es hora de ir a mi partido de poker con las chicas'- un guiño por parte de Granny hacia Bugs y Daffy, y el moreno podía ver con facilidad que la tensión entre Pepe y el, fue detectada ya por su adorable abuela.

-'Oh…'- intentó detenerla, pero antes de que pudiera decir cosa alguna, tanto el apiñonado como el pálido se pusieron de pie junto con ella. Dispuestos a acompañarla a donde se suponía que iría.

En menos de un minuto ya estaban los tres fuera de la casa y solo quedaban el francés, que seguía sentado en la mesa de la sala, y el, que sin ganas de quedarse solo con Pepe, busco convencerlos para que lo llevaran con ellos, pero fue Granny quien le dijo que se quedara. Lo más absurdo de todo esto, era que Granny no sabía jugar poker.

Si tuviera que contar la cantidad de veces que su cuidadora le ha hecho lo mismo, tendría que usar una calculadora para no perderse en la cuenta.

Al menos no significaba que tuvieran que hablar a la fuerza, podría quedarse callado e ignorarlo. Podía solo irse a su cuarto y esperar a que mágicamente desapareciera.

-'Petit Chaton'- el sobrenombre llego en un susurro con un tono cuestionante e inseguro, haciéndole crisparse de inmediato. –'Necesito… Necesitamos hablar'-

¿En qué momento se movió de la silla a estar de pie junto a él, frente a la puerta?

Conocía esas palabras bien y no podían significar nada bueno.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Su corazón latía con fuerza y resonaba en sus oídos, sus manos hormigueaban y sus piernas se sentían adormecidas. Toda la incomodidad iba combinada con la fragancia masculina e intensa de Pepe, quien estaba enfrente a solo un metro de distancia, mientras que el por su parte se recargaba contra una de las paredes, sin ganas de sentarse, pero consciente de que necesitaba algo que le ayudara a seguir de pie.

No lo miraba, solo veía hacia alguno de los muebles, escuchando los pasos del francés que caminaba un poco de un lado a otro, hasta detenerse nuevamente en el lugar anterior.

-'Lo que paso con Mademoiselle Chattin…'- hizo una pausa probablemente por la pronunciada mueca que se mostró en el rostro del moreno.

-'No tienes que explicarlo'- más bien, no quería escuchar lo que le diría. –'Es normal que ella y tu quieran recuperar lo que tuvieron…'- las palabras sabían amargas en su boca, pero por lo menos consiguió decirlas sin titubear.

Oyendo al porcelana decir un "¿Qué?" con un tono molesto, quiso separarse de la pared para sentarse en algún lugar, pues pensándolo bien, sus piernas no lo soportarían por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse, una mano fue a dar contra él, tomando con dedos fríos su barbilla, haciendo que su rostro se volviera al frente de manera forzada.

Y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al francés, los ojos miel lo miraban con una seriedad y cólera que le hicieron sudar frío al ser dirigidos hacia él. Pues tal como había dicho antes, el ver al porcelana enojado era tan extraño que cuando lo hacía causaba un miedo paralizante.

Trago saliva, viendo los labios durazno de quien tenía enfrente, ser mordidos con desesperación por un par de segundos.

-'No podemos hablar si ni siquiera me miras. ¿Crees que ella y yo volveremos? ¿Crees que la amo a ella y que solo estuve contigo para entretenerme?'- Estaba alzando la voz y el agarre paso de su barbilla a su quijada y la mano que lo sostenía temblaba ligeramente. –'Fue ella quien me beso, pero no significo nada!'- se detuvo y el moreno vio como el bicolor bajaba su cabeza un poco, respirando hondo, como si intentara controlarse. –'Tan siquiera dime algo…. Si estas molesto por lo que paso o si quieres que me vaya… si me odias o….'-

Un dedo blanco pasó sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con brusquedad. Mientras que la mirada del francés observaba su boca.

-'¿Me crees? Le dije que solo te amaba a ti, que no iría con ella…'- Tras decir esto el porcelana se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mas.

No era que no quisiera hablarle, sino que su mente divagaba, pensando más en la loción que inundaba sus fosas nasales y el dedo sobre su labio, que en las preguntas soltadas por el porcelana.

El tono de voz y su forma de hablar… el movimiento de sus cejas, los dientes blancos que mordían labios claros y la sensación de miedo que emanaba el francés… todo esto le demostraba el desequilibro que afectaba el estado de este.

Respirando hondo, pensó en que responder. ¿Lo odiaba? No… ¿Estaba molesto? Sí, pero no con él. ¿Quería que se fuera? … viendo hacia aquel rostro que a veces encontraba demasiado atractivo como para tan siquiera contemplarlo, se dijo que la respuesta era un No.

-'Pepe…'- susurró con un poco de miedo, viendo los ojos miel posarse en los suyos de inmediato. –'Deberías de volver a Francia con ella.'- El beso no era el problema… el problema era… que sentía que ella sería mejor para el francés que él. Se sentía en desventaja e incapaz de sacar una buena razón para que el mismo se convenciera de que podría ser suficiente para Pepe.

Vio el color porcelana de su piel aclararse hasta el punto de volverse completamente pálido.

-'¿Fue por el beso?'- cuestionó, mirándolo con tanta aflicción que Sly sintió su corazón golpear el suelo. –'No paso de eso, me tomo por sorpresa, no la pude apartar de mí. Pero eso no significa que…'- se mordió el labio inferior otra vez. –'Me iré si me dices que no me quieres más….'-

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza sintió la nariz de Pepe tocar la suya en una caricia suave, sus labios besaron la orilla de los suyos y la mano que no tomaba su quijada se colaba a su cabello y tanteaba su oreja con sus yemas.

No solo lo quería… quererlo se quedaba corto, el dolor en su pecho y la frustración que le daba el sentirlo tan cerca y ser incapaz de tocarlo, le decía que "querer" era una palabra pobre.

-'Estarías mejor con ella. Podrían salir sin que nadie los mirara extraño'- se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, resistiéndose a dejarse llevar.

-'Eso no importa… ¿En verdad crees que estaría mejor con ella? Si te amo a ti ¿Cómo piensas que podre mirarla si solo tengo ojos para ti?'-

Se sonrojo con fuerza al escuchar las palabras amorosas de Pepe, siendo susurradas contra su mejilla.

-'La besaste… La amabas…'-

-'En el pasado, Sylvester…'- Rompiendo la expresión tensa de su rostro, sonrió con calma.

-'¿Ahora me hablas por mi nombre y sin el "usted" como si fuera mayor que tú?'- murmuro, como si buscara que nadie más que el francés lo escuchara. Pues el que le hablara así le daba un toque ajeno a todo, como si no fuera el porcelana con quien hablaba.

-'Solo le hablare así en momentos necesarios, no se acostumbre mucho a ello'- dijo tras plantar un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. –'Entonces… ¿Me perdona, Petit Chaton? Por hacerlo pasar por todo este drama y por permitir que me besaran otros labios que no fueran los suyos'-

No estaba seguro de que se sintiera cómodo con dejar las cosas así, pero con Pepe tan cerca….

Quito la mano que sostenía su rostro, tomándola con fuerza.

No le diría que sí, pero tampoco diría un no, simplemente se inclinó un poco, buscando los labios del francés con los suyos.

La sonrisa picara que parecía no haber visto en años, se mostró en el rostro de su ¿pareja? ¿Ex pareja? No importaba ahora que labios claros rozaban los suyos, haciendo que aspirara el mismo aire cálido que el del francés.

Una lengua rosada salió despacio, lamiendo su labio superior en un acto seductor. Las manos del moreno se atrevieron a moverse, colocándose sobre la cadera de Pepe.

Dejando de lado el coqueteo, el francés comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, rodeando su cuello de tal forma que se inclinara hacia él.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Puede que no todo estuviera claro aún. Puede que aun tuviera gramos de resistencia que le gritaban que se detuviera, pues estaba consciente de que lo mejor para el francés no era el….

Pero el porcelana se había disculpado y soltado todas aquellas palabras que buscaban convencerlo de que el amor que sentía bastaba para dejar de lado cualquier posibilidad de que la francesa y el retomaran su antigua relación o que tan siquiera quisiera volver a su país natal.

¿Estaba tan mal que volviera a creer en ese acento francés y palabras melosas tan fácilmente? Que más daba si lo llamaban tonto por decidir confiar ciegamente en su pareja, que más daba si algunos los veían a mal o no podían andar por ahí de la mano como otras parejas…. Si el francés decía que lo amaba ¿Por qué no confiar en ello?

Sonrojándose con fuerza, manos porcelana se colocaban a la altura de sus glúteos, estrujándolos con delicadeza, mientras que labios trazaban una hilera de besos, que terminaba sobre su barbilla, poniendo besos suaves en esta.

En algún momento entre aquellos besos delirantes, Pepe se las había ingeniado para desabrochar tanto su propio pantalón como el de él, dejándolos abiertos solo lo necesario para que sus miembros aun restringidos por la ropa interior, golpearan uno contra el otro gracias a la cercanía de sus caderas.

El moreno sintió a Pepe moverse contra el, provocando que sintiera la firme silueta de aquella entrepierna rozar la suya.

Apretó los dientes y gimió en respuesta, sonando más como un vergonzante quejido débil, que cualquier otra cosa.

Otro movimiento de caderas y tuvo que aferrar sus manos a estas para detenerlo, pues sus piernas no tardarían en fallar si continuaba con eso.

-'Deberíamos de ir a su cuarto, Petit Chaton, y darle un buen uso a esa suave cama suya.'- bromeo con su voz entrecortada. –'Tal vez quitarle este lindo suéter…'- un beso sobre el cuello del moreno y el sonrojo en el rostro de Sly tomo fuerza una vez más. –'también podría deshacerme de esto…'- una sonrisa traviesa y los dedos claros de su pareja estiraron el elástico de su ropa interior, haciendo que su caderas se movieran un poco por sí sola, buscando cualquier tipo de contacto que satisfaciera la necesidad de su entrepierna. –'¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí, Mon amour?'-

Escuchándolo susurrar sonriente, se llevó la mano al rostro, deseando que su cuerpo dejara de avergonzarlo de esa manera.

Y hubiera cedido, permitiendo que la lascivia lo guiara, pero el ruido de un carro adentrándose en la cochera de su casa, hizo que Sly volviera en sí.

-'Granny…'- murmuro apartando un poco al porcelana, mientras que este simplemente volvía a besar su cuello.

Voces comenzaron a escucharse cerca de la entrada y en dos movimientos, ya había apartado al francés de él y se encontraban los dos acomodándose el pantalón, el porcelana riéndose y el reprimiéndole por hallarle la gracia a aquello.

De no ser por sus oídos tan agudos, muy seguramente habrían sido descubiertos medio desnudos y en un estado en el que jamás le gustaría que Granny lo viera.

Para cuando entro su figura materna acompañada de sus terratenientes, ya estaban devuelta en la mesa, tomando té y comiendo lo que quedaba de galletas.

Desarrollar algo más durante su estadía en su casa quedaría completamente vetado. No estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que Granny supiera que su "pequeño" estaba teniendo más experiencia en asuntos extra escolares durante su tiempo fuera, de lo que ella tenía conocimiento.


	15. Aigre-Douce

Duraron un par de días más después de la llegada de Bugs y el porcelana, antes de que volvieran al apartamento, dejando a Granny con una promesa de regresar dentro de poco a verla. Promesa que procuraría cumplir, pues Pepe y ella se habían llevado tan bien que fue precisamente su figura materna, quien le pidió que lo trajera con él la próxima vez que fuera a visitarla.

Hubo un punto en el que hasta llego a pensar que Granny disfrutaba más de la compañía del francés que de la suya. Se lo esperaba, pues las palabras dulces del extranjero, su personalidad tranquila y atenta, siempre dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuera que necesitara, llevando con él una sonrisa al hacerlo, era como el hijo soñado de cualquier madre o abuela.

Y el… él no se podía quejar, resultaba reconfortante el que su pareja y la mujer que se dedicó a criarlo con tanto cariño se relacionaran tan bien. Pero por supuesto que no le diría esto al francés, sabía que si lo hacia este no lo dejaría en paz, llenándolo de avergonzantes palabras empalagosas.

Además de que no era lo suyo el decirle cosas así.

Parpadeando un par veces con pereza, aun no deseaba levantarse. Apenas llegaron la noche anterior y tanto ellos como Bugs y Daffy, no pudieron hacer nada más que tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta… ¿Qué hora era? Bueno no es como si pensara salir de la cama de cualquier forma. Tal vez lo haría cuando le diera hambre, pero por ahora se limitaría a mirar hacia la ventana, viendo como la costosa tela era movida por el aire.

Aun no comprendía porque el francés se preocupaba tanto por la finesa de cosas que el veía tan insignificantes como el material del que estaban hechas las cortinas para las ventanas, o el material de la ropa interior que usaba….

Frunció el ceño por aquel pensamiento que paso por su mente. El culpable era el francés, eso era todo lo que diría, pues de no ser por su constante coqueteo no pensaría en algo como aquello.

Y hablando del porcelana….

Irguiéndose un poco para mirar sobre su hombro, pudo ver a este acostado detrás de él, con su mejilla puesta sobre la almohada, sus brazos claros rodeando su cintura con firmeza, una pierna puesta sobre las suyas y la expresión en su rostro parecía ser propia de una escultura.

El poco calor del cuerpo del porcelana pegaba directamente contra el suyo, pues la escases de ropa hacia que su piel tocara la suya, dejándolo sentir esa baja temperatura que usualmente tenia y usaba como excusa para abrazarse a su cuerpo de esa manera.

Bajando su mirada hasta posarla en la ropa interior que traía su pareja, cuya tela era más suave de lo que aparentaba ser, se reprendió a si mismo por la sensación de ansiedad que sintió abarcarlo.

Sufferin Succotash, no debería de estar viéndolo así, sería mejor que intentara dormir un poco más antes de que el dueño de los ojos miel, abriera estos.

Recostándose nuevamente, dejo que sus parpados se cerraran, moviéndose con suavidad hacia atrás, buscando inconscientemente la cercanía con su pareja.

" _¿Se puso celoso Petit Chaton?"_ Eso fue lo que Pepe le preguntó horas después de su reconcilio. Su respuesta fue un "No" acompañado de una serie de palabras malhumoradas que prácticamente le grito sonrojándose más de lo deseado, en parte por la expresión picara y risueña del francés, y en parte porque por un momento la idea le pareció posible. Desde ese día lo estuvo pensando varias veces.

Abrió los ojos solo para fruncir su ceño y mirar nuevamente sobre su hombro, esta vez moviéndose con brusquedad, sin preocuparse por no despertar a su pareja.

Estando en la casa de Granny no pudo hacer nada más que tener la pregunta en mente sin una verdadera respuesta.

La pierna blanca que descansaba sobre las suyas fue dejada sobre la cama y los brazos de Pepe se vieron forzados a soltarle al erguirse completamente. Sentándose junto a su pareja lo miro otra vez, haciendo un puchero aun molesto por la pregunta.

Después de todo lo ocurrido con la francesa, el que le preguntara aquello con esa voz picara suya, no le pareció tan divertido como le resultaba al francés.

Puede que haya llegado a ponerse celoso en algunos momentos, más que nada en los días que se quedaba todo el tiempo con Penélope, pero no era algo a lo que le encontrara gracia. Sonrojándose vio con atención el rostro de Pepe con sus ojos cerrados, durmiendo con suma tranquilidad.

Posiblemente se hayan arreglado, pero el francés aún tenía cuentas pendientes con él, cosas que le debía como todo el tiempo que paso ignorándolo para dedicarle su atención a la chica o las veces que le dejo la tarea de limpiar la cafetería el solo. Pero estaba claro que le reclamaría por ello, no verbalmente, sino que se lo iría cobrando poco a poco.

Sonriendo con malicia coloco un pie a la altura de la cintura del pálido y empujando con lentitud, lo llevo hasta la orilla de la cama. Ya solo bastaba un movimiento para entonces….

Manos tomaron su pierna con fuerza, haciendo que detuviera sus intenciones malévolas.

-'¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer, Mon Petit Chaton?'- La voz del francés era baja y sonaba notablemente cansada, posiblemente por el sueño del que acababa de despertar.

Gemas color miel se asomaron por parpados entreabiertos, observándole con una sonrisa adormilada.

-'Aah…'-pensó en que excusa que dar, que no fuera la avergonzarte verdad que era un "Quería tirarte de la cama como represaría por ignorarme por tanto tiempo", primero se arrancaría la lengua antes de decirle aquello.

Viendo a su pareja soltar su pierna, este se movió, sentándose frente a él para entonces tomarse un momento, estirando sus brazos al techo.

-'No importa, Mon amour. Sé que es un Petit Chaton muy travieso'- dijo tras soltar un suspiro.

Viéndolo acercarse, el moreno tuvo que retener sus ganas de apartarse, pues sabía que haciendo esto lastimaría al francés. Pero tampoco hubiera podido ir muy lejos si hubiese intentado huir, pues en segundos los brazos fríos del porcelana rodearon su torso, y sus piernas se volvieron a colocar alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo de frente, sentándose sobre sus piernas que tuvo que cerrar un poco para dejar que se acomodara en estas.

-'¿Qué se supone que haces? Apártate'- replicó, intentando que su pareja lo soltara.

-'No sea malo, Petit Chaton, Aun sigo un poco cansado. Mejor dígame porque estuvo a punto de tirarme de la cama ¿Está molesto por algo?'- recargo su barbilla sobre el hombro de Sly.

El pecho cálido del bicolor dio contra el suyo y las manos frías se colocaron sobre su espalda, sobándola como si buscaran reconfortarlo por algo.

Abrió y cerró sus manos un par de veces, pues estas le hormigueaban queriendo tocar el cuerpo que se pegaba a él, no solo a la parte de su torso, sino que…

Trago saliva con dificultad, queriendo ignorar el hecho de que las posaderas de Pepe, yacían plantadas sobre su entrepierna.

-'Si, ahora solo…'- posó sus manos sobre los costados del francés, desprendiendo un poco el torso suave de este del suyo, acto que no duro mucho, pues este volvió a pegarse a él de inmediato. –'Pepe!'- replicó, sintiendo como el movimiento provoco que su entrepierna fuera más presionada por el peso del extranjero.

Sonrojándose por la presión, lo único que deseaba era que su cuerpo no lo traicionara.

-'¿Por qué Mon amour?'- dedos fríos presionaron sus mejillas y la mirada preocupada del porcelana enfrento lo suya.

Es imposible, se dijo a sí mismo, no podía molestarse con su pareja, no podía ni siquiera reprenderle correctamente, no cuando lo miraba de esa forma.

-'Un beso lo arreglara'- soltó Pepe, sonriendo coqueto antes de que sus labios robaran los suyos, en un beso inocente.

-'No, un beso no arregla…'- otro beso, esta vez más largo. –'Pe…'-

-'No me crea, Monsieur. Pero…'- murmuro apartando sus labios unos centímetros, antes de que sus caderas se movieran en un corto vaivén. –'me parece que una parte de usted está feliz de tenerme aquí'- una risilla por parte del francés y el rojo de Sylvester abarco su rostro por completo, bajando por su cuello y colocándose en especial sobre su nariz.

-'Si te quitaras de encima y no te…'- Un "mmh" por parte de su pareja lo hizo callar, y este se movió sobre el otra vez, haciendo que la tela de su propia ropa interior acariciara su miembro. –'Detente'- replicó exaltado, llevando sus manos a los hombros de Pepe e inclinándose hacia él, empujó su cuerpo acabando por pegar la espalda de este contra el colchón, mientras que él se quedaba sobre el cuerpo del porcelana.

Mirando al rostro pícaro del francés, noto la expresión de sorpresa que lo invadió solo unos segundos antes de pasar a una mirada traviesa, mientras que las mejillas blancas se entintaban con un color rosado.

-'¿Probando cosas nuevas, Mon amour?'- sonrió con suavidad. –'No me molesta. Solo… sea bueno conmigo'- un guiño coqueto y Sly comprendió con facilidad el significado de aquellas palabras.

-'No… No quiero…'- se mordió la lengua, frunciendo el ceño un poco, viendo como las manos del francés pasaban por el torso blanco de este, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. –'Creí que estabas cansado!'- replicó pisándose la lengua al hablar, optando por enfocarse en los ojos miel.

-'Lo estaba un poco, Petit Chaton, pero sabiendo que usted esta tan entusiasmado…'- hizo un gesto a la entrepierna del moreno, provocando que este se volviera un foco rojo. –'Oh, pero usted acaba de decir que no quiere así que... no se preocupe, me divertiré yo solo'- dijo esto último con una voz más profunda que provoco un temblor en el cuerpo de Sylvester.

Bastaría con quitarse de encima y no seguirle el juego a su pareja ignorándolo por completo, pero maldecía sus propios instintos, que le impedían aparatar los ojos de las manos de Pepe.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's Side**

Su pareja es una persona muy simpática, con todos esos gestos tan fáciles de leer. No necesitaba de mucho para notar con sencillez su estado de ánimo.

Y fuera cual fuera la razón por la que estaba molesto antes, aquella mirada de disgusto ya no estaba, pues ahora solo lo veía de reojo con una mueca que buscaba disimular el notable interés en su mirada.

Sonrió soltando un gemido descarado, pasando una mano sobre su propia entrepierna, sintiendo la tela rozar con suavidad. Ojos verdes seguían sus movimientos y los labios de su Petit Chaton se partieron ligeramente.

Aun cuando estaba feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a quien crió con tanto amor a su "Petit Chaton", la restricción de esos trece días sin poderlo tocar así, en parte por culpa de la presencia de su visita y en parte por la huida de su pareja y la estadía en la ciudad natal de este, ha ido adelgazando su paciencia, causando estragos en su capacidad de contenerse, provocando que la lascivia se acumulara en su cuerpo.

Lo cierto era que estaba esperando por alguna señal que le indicara que el moreno también deseaba aquello.

Entrecerró sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras que sus dedos pasaban sobre su pezón, acariciando el lugar el mismo, pensando en el frío de sus manos como el calor de las de su pareja.

Serian segundos antes de que lo viera ceder, pues a juzgar por el estado en que su ropa interior parecía ponerlo, no tardaría más en dejarse llevar. Solo era cosa de dar el espectáculo correcto que estimulara esa fracción no tan inocente de su Petit Chaton.

Cerró sus ojos por completo, bajando un poco su ropa interior, haciéndolo tan lento que hasta el mismo comenzaba a desesperarse un poco.

-'Sufferin Succotash'- la típica frase se dejó escuchar, soltada en voz baja y con un tono malhumorado, mas Pepe sonrió, sintiendo aquello labios suaves como terciopelo, posarse sobre los suyos.

Se besaron sin el usual ritmo suave que el solía ajustar, sino con el brusco y desordenado que su pareja imponía de vez en cuando.

-'Creí que no quería…'- murmuro, aun sonriente mientras recuperaba el aliento, pasando su lengua por sobre su labio superior que acababa de ser mordido.

-'Una palabra más y te muerdo… otra vez'-susurro lo último, queriendo sonar amenazador, pero para él solo se oía como un gatito maullando.

-'..hacer el amour conmigo, Petit Chaton'- terminó de decir, más por el deseo de enfrentar aquella "amenaza", que por la necesidad de en verdad decirlo.

Dientes hicieron contacto contra la piel en su cuello, mordisqueando con fuerza, mas no la suficiente para hacerle daño.

-'No sabía que fuera un vampiro también, mon amour'- bromeo entre risas, ahora con los dientes del moreno en su hombro. –'¿intenta convertirme en un chaton igual que usted?'-

-'No, tu eres un zorrillo, usando dos botellas de loción todo los días. Seguramente ella también hacia lo mismo, porque siempre que te acercabas olías a su perfume.'- brazos bronceados se pusieron a cada lado del rostro de Pepe, sosteniendo su peso sobre el francés. –'Era muy molesto, su perfume es dulce y hacia que me doliera la cabeza'-

Su sonrisa se apagó ante esto, quedándose como una línea de indecisión en su rostro. No podía evitar el sentirse culpable todavía, no debería, pues lo hablaron ya y estaba resuelto, pero aun así…

-'¿El mío también le molesta?'- Cuestionó, acariciando los brazos que lo acorralaban.

-'Sabes que no. Solo… no huelas a ella… Suffin Succotash, no podría soportar oler ese aroma tan dulce otra vez'- Una mordida más sobre el labio rosado del francés y la sonrisa en este regreso.

-'¿Me quiere decir que si estaba celoso, Mon amour?'- intento bajar su sonrisa lo más que pudo, solo dejando la calmada de siempre.

Su rostro se pintó de rojo, pero los ojos verdes lo miraban como si esta vez quisiera morderlo de verdad. Sin embargo aquello no ocurrió, su pareja solo coloco su rostro en el puente entre su cuello y hombro, escondiendo el notable enrojecimiento, que sus palabras habían provocado.

-'Solo no huelas así otra vez, "zorrillo"'- murmuro contra la piel blanca.

Quería gritarle que no lo haría jamás, que lo amaba tanto que si le dijera que no viera a una mujer nunca más lo haría sin pensárselo. Pero esto sería demasiado y el rostro de su pareja no parecía ser capaz de soportar más enrojecimiento.

-'Lo amo, Petit Chaton'- susurro, besando la parte expuesta del cuello del moreno, dejando que sus manos bajaran por esa suave espalda, sintiendo músculos relajarse bajo sus dedos, hasta llegar a los glúteos censurados por la ropa. Apretó con delicadeza, antes de acariciar la dulce forma bajo sus palmas. –'¿Desea quedarse arriba?'- bajo la prenda despacio, rozando de paso los huesos de aquella cadera, haciendo círculos en la piel por un momento.

Una mirada de inseguridad se mostró en el rostro de Sly, haciéndolo sonreír coqueto ante los ojos verdes y esa inocente mueca.

Deshaciendo la vacilación del moreno a través de besos, se dispuso a continuar, guiando con sus manos el cuerpo de su pareja, sin dejar de sonreírle, obteniendo como respuesta la adorable mirada tímida a la que se ha ido encariñando hasta el punto de añorar verla con más frecuencia.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Parpados unidos le impedían ver las gemas que lo tenían hipnotizado, pero no eran tan necesarias, porque la expresión en aquel rostro lo dejaba sin palabras. Era sensual al mismo tiempo que resultaba bello.

Siguió el movimiento de su lengua, pasando sobre labios secos y sintió manos buscar sustento sobre su pecho.

Lo dejo hacer, viendo el cuerpo de su pareja bajar nuevamente, resintiendo el movimiento en su miembro siendo encerrado por el calor de músculos internos abrazándole con resistencia. Gimió, al mismo tiempo que el moreno, observando los labios oscuros abrirse para tomar aire.

Uñas cortas se enterraron en su piel y el ritmo incremento, yendo de la mano con el sonido de cuerpos chocando y quejidos involuntarios siendo soltados libremente.

-'Tus piernas…Petit Ch…'- dedos sellaron sus labios.

-'N-no ahora…'-

Un poco de saliva bajo por la orilla de esa dulce boca que deseaba besar con desesperación, pero resistió la urgencia optando por solo acariciar el abdomen del cuerpo sobre él, palpando con facilidad el sudor que bajaba por la piel.

Soltó un suspiro agitado, sin dejar de contemplarlo.

¿Amar a alguien más?

Pupilas verdosas se dejaron ver, y manos cálidas pasaron de su pecho a la almohada, aferrándose a esta.

No existía manera en que pudiera hacerlo, cupido no se había equivocado esta vez, le dio alguien a quien le podía entregar todo lo que tenía, pero que solo se conformaba con su compañía. Sería capaz de recitarle de corazón los versos más bellos, pero a su Petit Chaton le bastaba el simple sonido de su voz, y haría lo que fuera por él con solo ser pedido, pero el moreno no le pedía nada.

Llevando la mano a la nuca de su pareja, hizo que se acercara, consiguiendo el beso que necesitaba.

-'…cerca…'- le escucho decir entrecortado, tras alejar sus labios.

Él también estaba alcanzando su punto de éxtasis, no dudaría mucho más, y menos con el moreno moviéndose de manera que parecía no tener plan alguno de darle aunque fuera un espacio para retomar el aliento.

Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y pasando su nariz por el largo cuello a su alcance, inhalo el olor a sudor revuelto con el aroma de su propia loción que se había impregnado en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el clímax golpear y le escucho inspirar con desesperación, indicación de que había terminado también.

Irguiéndose un poco oyó un quejido salir de su pareja, antes de que le permitiera rodearlo con sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con firmeza entre ellos.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, abrazándose mutuamente mientras los rastros de la culminación se iba perdiendo con los segundos.

-'¿Cansado, Mon amour?'- murmuró besando su mejilla, encontrándose con la mirada de su pareja observándole de reojo, aun con esa coloración cereza en su rostro.

-'Necesito dormir'- susurró, apartando con delicadeza al francés.

Viendo a su pareja separarse de él, bajando de sobre su cuerpo para recostarse en la cama, sonrió con ternura.

Por lo contrario de su Petit Chaton, lo que quería más que nada en ese momento era un poco de café, tal vez un expresso que le ayude a saciar la necesidad de cafeína matutina.

Dispuesto a ir en busca de su bebida, intento bajarse de la cama, haciéndolo despacio para no despertar al moreno, pero no logro ni siquiera poner un pie en el suelo cuando un brazo rodeo su torso, trayéndolo de regreso junto al de cabello azabache.

-'Hace frío'- susurró, contra el oído de Pepe, confundiendo un poco al francés.

-'Solo iré rápido, Mon…'-

Brazos bronceados le rodearon con fuerza, estrujándolo contra el cuerpo de su dueño y labios pegaron contra su oreja dejando salir un murmullo en un tono bajo y sincero, formando palabras que parecían no querer ser escuchadas por terceros….

Rojo poco común en su rostro se dejó ver, pintando sus mejillas de tal forma que el blanco de su piel pareció ser absorbido por completo.

Tapo su boca por un momento, riendo con timidez por escuchar aquellas palabras ser dirigidas hacia él, y más que las palabras era la persona de la que salieron lo que le hacía cohibirse.

-'Yo también te amo, Sylvester'- consiguió decir, ante la mirada de reproche que su pareja intentaba lanzarle como reprimenda a su risa.

Girandose hacia el moreno, arrebato sus labios en un beso suave y profundo.

El café tendría que esperar.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bug's side.**

Resultaban diferentes. El francés y el "minino" encajan a la perfección, sus personalidades los orillaban a ser parte de uno solo. Su juego de miradas, la manera en que interactuaban… parecían hechos para estar juntos, puestos ahí por el destino, cupido o aquel mito del cordón carmín que une a las almas gemelas, y que no importa lo mucho que se enruede o se estire, tarde o temprano acabara por unir a las personas.

Pero Daffy y el… ellos eran distintos. Parecía que no debían de estar juntos, que sencillamente aquel cordón rojo no los unía y aun así ellos pretendían verlo, forzando al destino y a los dioses a ponerlos juntos…. Robandose besos cuando Dios no los miraba.

" _Lucen felices_ " esas fueron las palabras de la mujer que Sylvester veía como una figura materna. Se referían a Pepe y a Sly, mientras miraba al moreno discutir algo sobre donde pondrían las macetas que la anciana había comprado. El porcelana solo lo escuchaba sonriendo como si estuviera viendo a la persona más hermosa del universo.

El par de tórtolos ni siquiera intentaban disimularlo, la atracción entre ellos era tal que con solo verles caminar uno junto al otro, se podía notar que algo había entre ellos.

" _Ya solo falta que resuelvan lo suyo"_ Las palabras de la abuela le tomaron por sorpresa. ¿Cómo pudo una mujer tan audaz y astuta como ella criar a alguien tan torpe y descuidado como Sly?

Solo faltaban ellos, pero no era tan sencillo como con el par de enamorados.

El apiñonado y él siempre buscarían la manera de hacer su relación complicada, los dos eran orgullosos, ambos tenían un carácter fuerte que sobre salía al tratarse de ellos. Eran como dos sustancias químicas que al unirse solo podían traer desastre….

Respiró hondo sin dejar de mirar a aquellos ojos verde intenso que le observaban desafiantes.

Estando en el hogar del moreno se pusieron sus máscaras de amistad, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que la tensión entre ellos no estaba realmente ahí. Pero ahora que se encontraban solos, podían ver a través de ese teatro que ambos montaron.

Siguiendo las gotas de agua que caían del cabello y rostro del apiñonado, las veía impactar contra el suelo.

Nueve años de relación les permitió poner límites, conocerse hasta el punto de saber qué cosas no debían de mencionarse en un momento como aquel. Pero aun así Daffy lo hizo y no tuvo más opción que perder los estribos, arrojándole solamente el agua, pero deseando romper el vaso contra su cara.

-'No tienes derecho a decir algo así, Doc. Pudiste quedarte con él, te di la oportunidad de hacerlo y tu…'- intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el no alzar su voz, pues hacerlo solo empeoraría las cosas.

-'¿Me la diste en verdad, Bugs? Pff, no me hagas reír'- paso una mano sobre su rostro buscando quitar parte del agua en este.

-'Lo tuyo con Marvin no tiene cabida aquí, Daff. No tienes ni siquiera que mencionarlo'- Era mejor cortar el tema, no sería conveniente para ninguno de los dos meterse en ese drama otra vez.

Pero el apiñonado no se equivocaba, él no le dio muchas opciones en ese entonces. Que podía decir… lo quería para él y que estuviera enamorándose del "marciano" no era aceptable. Fue un golpe de suerte el que el "enano" le jugara con una mala carta, pues de lo contrario sería Marvin teniendo esta conversación con su pareja y no el.

-'Estas haciendo de una lluvia una tormenta. Le das demasiada importancia, Duck'- Quería permanecer calmado, indiferente a todo como usualmente lo hacía….

-'¡¿Demasiada importancia?!'- Sonó ofendido, acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, dando un par de pasos. –'Tu eres el que no le da ninguna importancia ¿Para qué quieres que hablemos si ni siquiera parece molestarte el que me largue de aquí?!'- El tono divertido de voz del apiñonado se alzó, hasta el punto en el que estaba prácticamente gritándole. –'Si te hubieras quedado en tu estúpida mansión como te dije que lo hicieras, ni siquiera tendría que esperar cuatro meses para irme, me hubiera ido tan pronto la propuesta llegara. Pero me seguiste hasta aquí como un perro faldero y ahora ni siquiera…'- manos apiñonadas lo tomaron del cuello de la camisa, arrugando esta bajo el fuerte agarre.

-'Suenas como si fueras a morirte si te vas. Estas siendo dramático, Doc.'- miro con insignificancia hacia aquellas manos. –'Que menso'- soltó una risilla, que sonó inapropiada al ver los ojos de su pareja, que parecían capaces de aniquilarlo.

Dientes se escucharon chocar dentro de la boca de Daffy, formando una mueca pronunciada que anunciaba más de lo hiriente que sus palabras resultaron, de lo que era capaz de soportar.

-'¿Dramático?'- rio, sosteniendo con firmeza la camisa del pálido, para después empujarlo, disgustado por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.

¿En qué momento el pie del apiñonado se movió detrás de los suyos? En verdad que no lo sabía, el inicio de aquella discusión lo tenía demasiado desconcentrado como para notar un detalle como aquel.

Cayendo al suelo de sentón, soltó una carcajada, elevando su mirada para enfrentar la de Daffy.

-'¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver cuándo me vaya? ¿Qué edad tienes, "conejo" estúpido? Sabes mejor que nadie que pasaran meses antes de que te vea otra vez, inclusive puede que pasen años si no llegamos a coordinarnos.'- Grito el apiñonado, ahora con una notable frustración en su rostro.

El volumen de su risa disminuyo.

Ya lo sabía, no era necesario que lo dijera, no de esa manera, sonando demasiado serio para su gusto.

Sus carreras eran absorbentes e implicaban horarios tan amplios y variantes que podía contar más de cien actores que en la actualidad se hallaban solos sin poder crear o mantener una familia. Pero fue una decisión que ambos tomaron, era el sueño de los dos y desde un principio comprendían que algo como aquello podía pasar…. Lo único con lo que no contaron, fue que ocurriera tan rápido.

Aun mirando hacia su pareja, que lucía como si deseara golpearlo, podía leer esa tristeza marcada en sus ojos.

El teatro estaba cayendo, no había diversión de la cual gozar en esta pelea, ni tampoco era únicamente sus personalidades buscando sobrepasarse una a la otra, queriendo demostrar quién era el mejor. No, esta vez solo se trataban de ellos encarando el hecho de que estaban a menos de cuatro meses de terminar una relación que ha durado más años de lo esperado.

Daffy no era solo su pareja, se conocían desde niños, su historia se remontaba a años tan atrás que hasta tenia memorias de él aun usando frenillos. Ese idiota que tenía enfrente… significaba más para el de lo que su propia familia lo hacía… y estaba a solo meses de perderlo.

No más peleas, no más discusiones o gritos en la mañana, no más despertar para ver al apiñonado jugándole una broma, ni tampoco verlo sonreír o decirle un insulto. Se iría y cuando se vieran otra vez solo el diablo sabría que tanto habrán cambiado las cosas entre ellos, al igual y el apiñonado se enamoraba de alguien más… al igual y no querría verlo otra vez….

No, su pareja no estaba siendo dramático, solo demasiado realista. Le estaba imponiendo las consecuencias que atraería aquella decisión de manera cruda.

Poniéndose de pie, dejando ver la leve diferencia de alturas nuevamente, era momento de hacer lo correcto. Si Daffy, siendo Daffy estaba tomando el asunto de forma madura, el también podía hacerlo.

Aunque fuera por un instante bajaría su guardia, abandonaría su posición tranquila y quitaría su expresión relajada.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's Side.**

El pálido estaba haciendo las cosas mal, dejando su ridícula mascara de tranquilidad puesta, actuando indiferente como si nada de esto le importara. El también pudo haber actuado igual, hubiera ignorado el tema por completo y continuado con la rutina como si nada ocurriera, pero fue la idea de Bugs el que lo hablaran, fue su idea y aun así quería seguir con el teatro, actuando como el irritable y sarcástico personaje que todos conocían.

Viendo hacia aquellas pupilas azul claro, se preparó para lanzarle un par de insultos e iniciar aquella pelea que amenazaba por comenzar.

Pero tan pronto abrió su boca, esta fue tapada por una mano enguantada, forzándole a callar.

-'Daffy..'- el apiñonado rodó los ojos, sin ganas de seguir soportando al pálido y su irritante actitud. –'Diré esto solo una maldita vez, así que pon atención "pato"…'-

Abriendo sus ojos con impresión, deseo replicarle por el tono grosero que se atrevía a usar al hablarle, pero la mano aun sellando sus labios le impedía hacerlo.

-'Perdón… y tienes razón, Doc. Por muy imposible que me parezca… esta vez, tienes razón. Es sorprendente el que dejes de actuar como un niño a veces'- Le escucho soltar una risilla, no con el usual tono burlón, sino con uno que sonaba decaído, hasta mohíno, algo que resultaba extraño viniendo de Bugs. -'Solo tenemos cuatro meses, no, menos de cuatro meses gracias a todo el drama de los tórtolos y el tuyo, Doc. Así que si piensas pasarlos lamentándote por tu partida, entonces lárgate. Porque no me pondré a llorar por ti'-

Parpadeando un par de veces, busco apartar a su pareja pero este solo lo sostuvo con más firmeza, dejando una sonrisa suave en sus labios, igual de fingida que su risa.

-'Pero si te quedas… podremos llevarnos bien durante el tiempo que tengamos, sin la absurda tensión de antes….'- Susurró con suavidad. –'Diantres Daff, en verdad crees que eres el único al que le afecta el que te vayas...'-

-'Tu absurda personalidad de niño rico, no ayuda mucho que digamos, dientón'- replicó, consiguiendo quitar la mano de un manotazo. -'y me llamaste dramático! A mí!..'-carraspeo, retomando su estado de enojo, antes de ver como Bugs se acercaba un poco más a él, lo suficiente como para rodearlo con sus brazos.

-'Perdón por hacerte pensar eso, Daff… Deberíamos de comportarnos como adultos de vez en cuando'- colocó un beso en la punta de su nariz y otro en su mejilla. –'Llevamos nueve años de esto y en un momento pensamos en casarnos, no te digo que lo hagamos porque acabaría mal, Doc. Pero… aprovechar estos casi cuatro meses juntos, sin rompernos la cara ¿estaría tan mal?'-

No lo estaría… por supuesto que no, después de todo… se trataba de Bugs.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, recordó por un segundo al niño pálido que conoció varios años atrás…. No quería dejarlo, pero si se quedaba no sería justo para él mismo el hacerse aquello.

-'¿Crees que te perdonare así de fácil, Orejón? Después de llamarme "dramático" tendrás que hacer mucho más por mí en estos meses'- aparto al pálido de sí. -'Ahora dame mi anillo, Bugsy. Seguirás comprometido con esta estrella hasta que me largue de aquí. Deberías de agradecer, Orejón, Muchos…'-

-'"Muchos darían lo que fuera por estar con el gran Daffy Duck"'- imitó el de cabello plata, quitando el anillo extra en su dedo, para entonces dárselo al apiñonado. –'Puede que así sea Duck, pero si vuelves a sacar lo de ese marciano, voy a dejar tu hermoso rostro de "estrella" tan deformado que dejaras de ser "El gran Daffy Duck"'-

Rio un poco por las palabras de su pareja, pero la ligera mueca en el rostro de Bugs le hizo saber que no bromeaba. Entendía la razón, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo de esto, el que Bugs lo olvidara seria lo más lógico.

-'Ah y Daff…'-

Regresando su mirada al pálido, una mano de este proyecto contra su cara, golpeando su nariz de forma intencional con tal fuerza que el dolor se dejó sentir con rapidez y un poco de sangre amenazó con salir de esta.

-'¿Qué diantres se supone que haces, "conejo" despreciable?!'- prácticamente grito, tapándose la nariz con ambas manos para detener cualquier sangrado.

-'Tu empezaste, Doc. No creías que iba a dejarte empujarme y no hacer nada al respecto ¿O si?'- Sonrió, apartándose de Daffy para dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto. –'eeeeh no se tu Daff, pero necesito algo de comer'-

Quitando las manos de su nariz, comprobó que esta únicamente resentía el golpe, mas no sangraba, por lo que se apresuró a seguir a su pareja. Si el dientón pensaba que las cosas se quedarían así, estaba más que equivocado.

Viéndole abrir la puerta, coloco un pie sobre su espalda y empujo tan fuerte como pudo, haciéndole caer hacia enfrente.

Soltando una carcajada se acercó al pálido, quedando ahora de pie junto a él.

Movimientos rápidos de su pareja y de una forma u otra acabo cayendo al suelo el también, y hubieran seguido con su "pelea" justamente ahí, de no ser por…

-'Oh Monsieur Bunny, que le he dicho del suelo, Monsieur Duck se va a lastimar si lo hacen ahí'- la voz francesa llego a sus oídos y en segundos se apartó de Bugs, un tanto avergonzado y enojado por la presencia de espectadores y un tanto más por las palabras del extranjero.

-'¡¿Qué?! ¡No íbamos a…!'- intento contradecir las palabras del francés, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-'Eeeeh no era eso lo que planeábamos hacer, Doc. Pero acepto el consejo de cualquier forma'- continuo Bugs interrumpiendo, aun sonriendo tranquilo.

Poniéndose de pie, deseando no escuchar más de las tonterías de Pepe, se dirigió a la cocina. A veces olvida que el empalagoso de cabello bicolor y el "minino", vivían con ellos.

Sacando un poco de leche de refrigerador, se sirvió en un vaso, viendo desde su lugar al francés y al pálido conversar.

Menos de cuatro meses… y el pedazo de cielo que ambos se esforzaron tanto en obtener, dejaría de ser completamente suyo sin estar el aquí.

Respirando hondo, una vez más se dijo a si mismo que la decisión ya estaba, las personas del estudio que le habían contactado tenían la idea de que el iría tan pronto se graduara y por ello no podía echarse para atrás y decir que deseaba quedarse en ese lugar… con su pareja de nueve años con la que ha compartido mil y una series de eventos extraños, aventuras absurdas y acontecimientos divertidos.

Miro hacia el anillo en su dedo, por primera vez sintiéndolo como un objeto que no debería de tener cerca o sino acabaría encariñándose con él hasta el punto de sentirlo suyo nuevamente… tal vez no se trataba del anillo… sino de lo que este representaba y a la persona a quien lo unía.

Apretando los dientes, se pasó una mano por el cabello. No tenía caso el pensar en eso ahora, por ahora no, no mientras aun tuvieran tiempo de estar juntos….

Escuchando el sonido de una puerta abrirse, su vista fue atraída por el lugar del que provenía, viendo entonces salir a Sylvester por ella, caminando como si sus piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina, cosa de la cual no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas porque el moreno parecía esforzarse de sobremanera en cada paso.

-'¿Por qué caminas como un gatito recién nacido?!'- consiguió decir entre risas, notando de inmediato como el rostro de Sly se pintaba de rojo.

-'Yo podría contestarle eso, Monsieur, pero creo que Mon Petit Chaton no me lo permitiría'- mencionó el francés, poniéndose junto al moreno en segundos, rodeando la cintura de este con un brazo para ayudarle a caminar.

-'¡Cállate Daffy!'- replicó Sylvester, avergonzándose aún más por la cercanía de su pareja.

-'¿Intentaron algo nuevo?'- murmuro Bugs, sentándose en la barra de la cocina, esforzándose por no hacerle segunda al apiñonado, quien seguía riéndose.

-'Oui, Monsieur y además fueron dos…'-

-'Pepe!'- interrumpió el moreno, cortando las palabras del porcelana.

Dejando de reír un poco, vio hacia el par de tórtolos que "discutían" o se podría decir que Sly era el único que buscaba discutir, pues el francés se limitaba a verlo de forma amorosa. Un beso en los labios del otro dueño de ojos verdes y tanto Daffy como Bugs hicieron una expresión de disgusto, esos dos eran demasiado acaramelados como para tan siquiera verlos.

-'Nos llevaremos bien, dientón. Pero no pienses que seremos como esos dos.'- mencionó, acercándose al pálido sin dejar de mirar a la otra pareja.

-'Eeeeh Doc, Ni aunque tuvieras solo meses de vida te trataría así'-

Siguiendo el camino de manos blancas por el cabello azabache de Sylvester, tenía que aceptar que hasta cierto punto envidiaba al par de tórtolos. Dejaban en evidencia lo que sentían uno por el otro tan fácilmente y sin duda se llevaban el título de la pareja más perfecta que haya visto….

Mirando de reojo hacia su pareja, dejo que una sonrisa ladeada se pintara en su rostro. Puede que no sean como esos dos… pero eso no significaba que estuvieran del todo mal…


	16. Entre despedidas e inicios

-'¿Listo, Doc?'- labios suaves besaron su nuca.

Abriendo los ojos, bajo la mirada hasta aquella mano que se apartaba de su miembro, no sin antes pasar yemas tersas sobre este, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Era como si el toque de su piel fuera el mismo que el de los guantes que usualmente llevaba, pues se sentía como seda.

Respiro hondo una vez más, recuperando el aliento para entonces mirar a quien seguía detrás de él con sus brazos alrededor de su cadera y la mejilla puesta sobre su hombro.

Una sonrisa tranquila se pintó en el rostro pálido de su pareja y si movía su cadera un poco más hacia atrás conseguiría sentir la excitación del dueño de esos ojos azul claro. Pero no tenían mucho tiempo, por lo que tendría que devolverle el favor de hace unos segundos, usando sus manos o su boca, cualquiera de las dos que el pálido prefiriera.

Girándose con una mueca, beso sus labios color palo de rosa, partiendo los suyos al hacerlo para dejar que su lengua palpara su paladar.

-'No hay tiempo, Daff'- le escuchó decir en su tono de voz risueño y aun un poco adormilado.

-'Entonces elige rápido, dientón. Mis manos o mi boca'- apartándose un poco más de aquellos labios, observo la expresión pensativa en su rostro, como si estuviera razonando cuál de las dos opciones es la mejor. –' Vamos! Ya lo dijiste tú! Solo elige uno o te quedaras sin…'- Labios pegando contra los suyos, le hicieron callar de golpe.

-'Tu boca, por supuesto'- un guiño juguetón y Daffy se limitó a fingir renegar. –'y más vale que sea bueno, Duck. Porque tenemos…'- alzando la cabeza hacia el reloj en la pared, leyó la hora. –'diez minutos, o si no llegaremos tarde'-

Gruñendo ligeramente, bajo por el cuerpo claro de su pareja, besando los huesos sobresalientes de su cadera, mientras quitaba la ropa interior de este. Una vez con la prenda fuera de su camino, dio un vistazo al falo erecto que parecía impaciente por ser tocado. Lo tomo con suavidad entre sus dedos y coloco su lengua sobre el glande, pasándola por el contorno de este, antes de poner un beso en la punta, recibiendo como respuesta una risilla y un gemido corto por parte de Bugs.

Sin esperar más, metió la cabeza en su boca, yendo tan despacio como el tiempo le permitía, sorbiendo un poco esta antes de continuar bajando, escuchando la respiración alterada del pálido hacer eco por el cuarto.

Ya con la mitad dentro de su boca, volvió a subir su cabeza solo para bajar nuevamente. Sintiendo manos enredarse en su cabello, jalándolo con ligereza.

Cerró sus ojos, disponiéndose a disfrutar de la sensación y del ruido que provenía de su pareja. No tenían tiempo, pero no significaba que no gozaría de ello.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Se adentraron en la regadera juntos, sin intención alguna de desarrollar nada, sino con la idea de acabar más rápido de prepararse.

Aclarándose un poco la garganta, vertió una cantidad razonable de _shampoo_ sobre su cabello. Aun tenía el sabor amargo de la semilla del pálido impregnado en su boca, recordándole sus actos de hace un momento. Masajeando su cabeza con el líquido, le oía hablar, recordándole lo que solo han repasado un par de veces en la universidad.

-'¿Me estas escuchando, Daff?'- preguntó Bugs, mirando al apiñonado por encima de su hombro.

Daffy parpadeo un par de veces, dejando de mirar el montón de espuma jabonosa que se deslizaba por la espalda baja del pálido, pasando justo sobre un pequeño moretón color rojizo, que él estaba por de más de seguro de haber puesto ahí al morder y chupetear la piel, días atrás.

Estaba distraído, era cierto. Lo ha estado desde el inicio de ese día, desde que el orejón lo despertó con un beso en la sien y con sus manos claras ofreciéndole ayuda para deshacerse de la rigidez que su entrepierna presentó en esa mañana.

-'Si, Dientón. Ya lo sé! No tienes que repetirme todo como si fuera un niño.'- replicó, apartando al pálido del agua para ponerse el debajo de esta, dejando que se deshiciera de los rastros de shampoo en sus mechones.

-'Eso espero, Doc. Porque si te equivocas como en los otros ensayos el director te dejara fuera'- mencionó Bugs, terminando de deshacerse del jabón en su cuerpo.

Frunciendo el ceño, un tanto molesto por la advertencia de su pareja, tomo la botella de shampoo en sus manos y echó una buena cantidad del líquido sobre la cabeza de este. De inmediato pudo ver el cambio en el rostro del dientón, notando como aquella expresión calmada se desvanecía para abrir paso a una de molestia.

Apresurándose a irse antes de que el pálido pudiera cobrar venganza, salió rápidamente de la regadera, tomando una toalla para envolver su cuerpo, mientras reía burlonamente.

-'¡Daffy!'- casi grito el de cabello plata, tanteando con sus dedos el líquido. Era demasiado como para ser quitado fácilmente, ahora tendría que volver a lavarse y quedarse un tiempo más bajo el agua para deshacerse de todo.

Aun riendo a carcajadas salió del baño, oyendo una última amenaza por parte de su pareja que le anunciaba que aquello fue una declaración de guerra y que más le valía el que se anduviera con cuidado. Que más daba, era culpa del dienton por estarlo molestando con lo del ensayo, además de que ha dejado que su cabello crezca más de lo debido, por lo que no era más que culpa suya el que tuviera que tardarse tanto en quitarse el shampoo de encima.

Paso la toalla por su cuerpo, secando por ultimo su cabello con esta.

Esos casi cuatro meses se han ido más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, si creía que era tiempo suficiente para prepararse para su partida… entonces estaba equivocado, más que equivocado.

Sentía como si el reconcilio y tregua que tuvieron hubiese sido apenas hace una semana, como si apenas ayer se encontrara tomando chocolate caliente junto al "conejo", mientras este acariciaba su cabello con sus largos dedos, y como si tan solo llevara un mes teniendo sexo con el pálido prácticamente a diario….

Pensar que los días se han ido con tal velocidad que muy y apenas ha conseguido notarlos, era frustrante, casi tan frustrante como ver las marcas que tanto tiempo le ha tomado dejar en el cuerpo de Bugs, desaparecer de un día a otro.

Pies descalzos se dejaron escuchar en el cuarto, indicándole que el pálido ya estaba fuera del cuarto de baño.

Por supuesto que tenía razones para estar distraído, para sentirse extraño y ajeno a toda la situación. Como esperaba el dientón que pusiera atención en los ensayos del evento de graduación, cuando no podían importarle menos estos… no teniendo en cuenta que justo al día siguiente de la ceremonia tendría que estar a primera hora en el aeropuerto, listo para tomar un avión al lugar donde iniciaría una vida prácticamente desde cero, para después comenzar un trabajo que ha anhelado tanto, pero que ahora le resultaba estresante de tan solo pensarlo, además de que apenas llegando se pondría a buscar un departamento donde meter todas sus cosas que serían enviadas al siguiente día.

Por supuesto que no tenía cabeza para más, no con todo eso en mente siendo acompañado por el firme detalle de que su pareja de hace nueve años no estaría ahí….

Un escalofrió por su espina dorsal junto con una rara sensación en su mandíbula, llegaron a él al recordarse a sí mismo ese detalle….

Miro discretamente hacia su costado, observando el cuerpo desnudo de Bugs trasladarse por el armario, sacando un traje de este, junto con el atuendo que deberán ponerse al llegar a la universidad.

Bugs no estará ahí, volvió a decirse a sí mismo, haciendo, sin darse cuenta, un nudo desastroso en su corbata.

Respirando hondo, aparto la mirada al ver como el pálido se le quedaba viendo con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

-'Eeeh… Lo estás haciendo mal, Doc.'- mencionó el dientón, acercándose a él para disponerse a arreglar su corbata. –'¿Qué dirán tus jefes cuando te vean llegar así? Se darán cuenta de que han contratado a un "pato" que ni siquiera sabe hacer una corbata correctamente'-

El apiñonado hizo una mueca, mas no dijo nada.

Siempre la hacía mal, siempre era el tonto orejón quien se encargaba de arreglarla y lo peor de todo era que no solo se trataba de la corbata, tenía una larga lista de cosas que por más que le costara reconocer, no conseguía hacer correctamente y era su pareja quien las corregía….

Dejando sus ojos puestos sobre otro moretón en la clavícula del orejón, se dispuso a pensar en lo extraño que resultaba el que apenas se fuera dando cuenta de esto.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bug's side**

Lo está haciendo de nuevo, no se da cuenta, pero lo está haciendo.

Desde el inicio de esa última semana ha habido momentos en los que el apiñonado se queda observando algún punto en su cuerpo, a veces sus manos, a veces su cabello o cuello. Y no es que le moleste el hecho de que lo mire, vamos que se trata de Daffy, el mismo Daffy frente al cual ha desfilado un sin número de veces sin siquiera una hoja que cubra su cuerpo, y cuya mirada resulta más un sustento para su vanidad que cualquier otra cosa. Pero estas últimas ocasiones han sido diferentes.

La expresión en su rostro no es picara ni juguetona, ni llena de orgullo o altanería, sino que es como si el de cabello azabache estuviera pensando seriamente en algo, como si sus ojos lo miraran pero en su mente hubiera algo mucho más importante rondando.

Le molestaba, hasta el punto de resultarle irritante, porque prácticamente podía leer sus pensamientos, sabía que contemplaba el hecho de que pronto se iría, que pronto estaría a kilómetros de distancia y por mucho que una parte suya lo comprendiera, le crispaba los nervios el que lo hiciera.

Aprovechando lo distraído del "pato", dio un par de golpes en la frente de este, como si se tratara de una puerta y no del apiñonado.

-'¡¿Qué haces, dientón?!'- Replicó Daffy, saliendo de su estado de trance para sostener la mano del pálido antes de que diera otro pequeño golpe.

-'Detente, Daff.'- advirtió, sabiendo que no necesitaba de hacer uso de más palabras para que su pareja entendiera a que se refería.

-'Calla, dientón.'- frunció el ceño, antes de mirar de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Bugs. –'¿Piensas ir así?'-

Dándose un vistazo a sí mismo, noto que seguía prácticamente desnudo, solo con la camisa blanca de su traje a medio abrochar.

-'Así es, Doc. Es un nuevo estilo europeo ¿Qué te parece? Pensaba mostrárselo a Pepe para que me diera su opinión'- camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero apenas y toco la perilla cuando los brazos del apiñonado lo tomaron por la cintura.

-'¡¿A ese francesillo?! ¡Ni lo pienses, orejón! Y ponte algo o llegaremos tarde por tu culpa'- mencionó el de cabello azabache, sonrojándose ligeramente, muy probablemente por la mirada coqueta que Bugs le lanzo.

Riendo en voz baja se terminó de cambiar y en menos de diez minutos se encontraban saliendo de la habitación, llevando en brazos la toga y birrete que debían de usar durante la ceremonia.

Y como era de esperarse, apenas y dieron un paso fuera del cuarto, cuando un flasheo los cegó a ambos, haciendo que se quedaran de pie en el marco de la puerta.

-'Su primera fotografía de graduación, Messieurs! Los dos lucen muy apuestos'- escuchó decir al francés con su típico tono de voz calmado, que esta vez iba acompañado de un timbre alegre.

-'Eeeeh Gracias, Doc'- se limitó a sonreír, oyendo a su costado al apiñonado quejarse, diciendo que se había quedado ciego por culpa del extranjero.

Unas cuantas palabras por parte de Pepe hacia Daffy y este se dedicó a seguir replicándole.

Sonrió para sus adentros, agradeciendo sin palabra alguna la constante compañía del porcelana y del moreno, quien estaba de pie a un par de metros de ellos, ajustando el moño de su traje.

No sabía precisamente que haría una vez que el apiñonado se fuera, quedarse con el par de tórtolos será sin duda, todo un reto, pero puede que fuera bueno, así el cambio no se sentiría tan brusco. Estar en el pedazo de cielo por el que Daffy y él trabajaron tanto para mantener, resultaría más melancólico si ese par no se encontrara ahí.

-'¿Listo para irnos, Monsieur Bunny?'- preguntó Pepe, ignorando las palabras del apiñonado.

Asintiendo con una media sonrisa, tomó a Sly de la muñeca, saliendo tranquilamente con este, mientras que detrás de ellos iban los otros dos. El francés riendo y Daffy replicándole ahora al moreno.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

No tardaron nada en llegar al lugar del evento y fue una buena idea el que el francés manejara, pues así consiguieron ponerse la toga y el birrete antes de entrar.

Se separaron del par de tórtolos, no sin previamente ser fotografiados una vez más por la porcelana y se dispusieron a buscar con la mirada sus asientos.

Dirigiéndose a su lugar indicado, podía ver a Daffy caminar al suyo, pasando entre la fila de graduados y golpeando sin cuidado a unos cuantos para abrirse paso. Sin poder evitarlo, el pálido rio al verlo, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que llego a su asiento.

Sentado en la incómoda silla rígida, miro a los compañeros que lo rodeaban, muchos de ellos sonrientes, otros luciendo tan tensos que le parecía difícil decir si se estaban graduando o si iban a ser condenados por algo. Resultaba entretenido ver las diferentes expresiones y casi podía adivinar que más de un par se hallaba pensando en lo que harían después de esto, donde trabajarían o los planes que tenían por delante.

Para otros podía parecer aterrador, dar el paso hacia la vida más "adulta" y unirse al grupo de trabajadores de la ciudad, pero por su parte ya no lo era tanto, después de haber salido de la protección de su hogar a una corta edad, sin nada más que el "plan perfecto" de su novio que era tres años mayor, no habría mucha diferencia. Únicamente esperaba conseguir un buen papel o incluso un trabajo en el grupo teatral que admiraba tanto, aparte de ese, el otro cambio existente seria el hecho de que su prometido ya no estaría ahí, de hecho ya ni siquiera seria su prometido… ni su novio… solo un amigo viviendo al otro lado del país y que esperaba ver tan pronto el tiempo apremiara.

Su tranquilidad tambaleo un poco. Estaban a menos de un día de separarse, tendría que llevar a Daffy al aeropuerto al día siguiente a una hora tan temprana que esperaba tener neuronas suficientes para manejar. Las tendrá, estaba seguro, porque probablemente ni siquiera dormiría en toda la noche, probablemente ninguno de los dos lo haría.

En menos tiempo del esperado su turno había llegado y de un minuto a otro se encontraba pasando al frente, escuchando gritos de ánimo y aplausos por todos lados, mientras le era otorgado el papel que le anunciaba en letras finas y formales que se había oficialmente graduado de la Universidad Termite Terrance. Pero a pesar de todo el ruido, los apretones de mano y las palabras del anunciador, lo único que podía pensar era en el primer día que estuvo en aquella universidad, la fanfarronería de Daffy con los otros alumnos y lo gratificante que fueron todas y cada una de las clases que tomo.

Dedicó una sonrisa a varios de sus maestros al mirar al público y dejando que su vista fuera un poco más allá notó a Daffy aun esperando por el turno de su fila. Aplaudía igual que los demás, sonreía igual que muchos y le dedicaba un guiño acompañado de unas palabras insonoras.

Leyendo sus labios, sintió esa rara sensación que se posaba en su estómago cada vez que el apiñonado hacia o decía algo ridículamente cursi, cosa que por lo general solo él veía así. Tal vez era esto lo que muchos denominaban "mariposas en el estómago" o como sea que lo llamen.

Mordiéndose el labio le regreso el guiño.

Después siguió el turno de Daffy e hizo exactamente lo mismo, regresando las palabras cursis que su pareja le dedico e inclusive atreviéndose a lanzarle un beso que la mayoría tomó como un acto burlón, y en parte lo fue y en parte no tanto.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's Side.**

Se ofreció a manejar, escuchando al francés hablar con el pálido, mientras que Sylvester se limitaba a dar una que otra opinión.

Fue una fortuna el que la ceremonia no se prolongara por más de esas tres horas, con todos esos discursos de los directivos, maestros en jefe y uno que otro estudiante, estudiantes entre los que habían nominado a su pareja, pero este rechazo la oferta por falta de interés. Lo cierto era que todo el asunto resulto aburrido y agotador, por lo que estar de vuelta en el carro se sentía como la mejor recompensa después de ese martirio.

El aire pegaba contra su rostro y si miraba de reojo era capaz de observar el cabello del dientón despeinarse un poco con el aire, solo para ser regresado a su lugar con una mano enguantada.

Ya no tenían más la toga o el birrete, solo el traje que llevaban debajo y en ese momento se dirigían a casa con la intensión de celebrar la graduación, pero solo sería una comida, solo estarían con el par de tórtolos un rato.

Deteniéndose en un semáforo, movió los dedos sobre el volante, escuchando la canción armoniosa en la radio.

Mirando hacia la acera, consiguió verlo, caminando con su habitual grupo de amigos entre los cuales estaba ese molesto chico que solía sacar a Sylvester de sus casillas.

Intento llamar su atención moviendo un poco el brazo, pero nada.

Era mejor así, ya se había despedido de él y no deseaba del todo pasar el último día peleando con Bugs sobre temas del pasado. Además de que sabía que su pareja no tardaría en preguntarle por Marvin, después de todo el pálido estaba consciente de su cercanía con el azabache.

Pero algo de lo que su pareja no estaba al tanto, era que el domingo pasado tomo el mismo carro en el que iban "prestado" por unas cuantas horas. Necesitaba hablar con Marvin, aunque fuera por un momento, aunque fuera solo para despedirse.

-'verde, Doc'- le escuchó decir con su tono calmado y volvió a acelerar, quitando el pie del freno.

No tardaron nada en llegar de vuelta a su hogar, por mucho que sonara bien una comida en forma en un fino restaurante, donde le sirvieran solo lo mejor a su exigente paladar. El pedazo de cielo que Bugs y él se esforzaron tanto por conseguir, era sin duda el lugar donde deseaba tener su última comida en esa ciudad.

Apenas tuvieron un pie adentro, el francés los dirigió a la cocina, diciendo algo referente a que sería mejor que todos ayudaran a preparar la comida. Obviamente quiso negarse y armar todo un teatro por el atrevimiento del extranjero de hacerle que usara sus manos en algo tan insignificante como cocinar, pero término cediendo, más por el hambre que por cualquier otra razón.

-'¿Tiene todo listo, Monsieur?'- la palabras de Pepe le tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo que casi se rebanase un dedo al cortar el tomate que sostenía en la tabla de picar. –'Debe de tener cuidado. No sería bueno que llegara allá con solo cuatro dedos'-

-'Tal vez si no llegaras de la nada!'- replicó, dejando el cuchillo de lado. –'Y si, ya está. Aquí tienes, francesillo'- menciono ofreciéndole la única contribución que estaba dispuesto a dar para hacer la comida.

Viendo al francés reír un poco, este tomo la tabla de picar, dándole un vistazo más de cerca a su trabajo.

-'La cocina no es su fuerte ¿Cierto, Monsieur Duck?'- hizo un gesto hacia el tomate más deshecho que picado. –'Pero no me refería a esto, sino a lo de su partida. ¿Tiene todo listo para irse, Monsieur?'-

-'Por supuesto que sí'- contestó, seguro de sí mismo, casi como si su respuesta fuera lo más obvio de pensar.

-'Bueno, eso está bien. Aunque parece algo distraído, Monsieur. Pero si dice que está listo entonces le creo.'- Se acercó un poco más al apiñonado, no lo suficiente para invadir su espacio personal, pero si para hablarle más bajo. –'No tiene de que preocuparse, cuidaremos a Monsieur Bunny por usted'- una sonrisa cálida por parte de Pepe y este se apartó, regresando a la estufa con el desastre de tomate que había hecho Daffy, para añadirlo en un sartén.

Bajando la mueca de su rostro, miro hacia su pareja que pelaba y cortaba unas cuantas zanahorias.

Le ha dado mil vueltas al asunto, ha pensado en que haría si se quedara, en como seria todo y por más que sonara bien permanecer junto al pálido y buscar trabajo en ese famoso grupo teatral, estaba consciente de que una parte de sí mismo no le perdonaría el haber rechazado una oferta de trabajo como la que le dieron.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? No estaba listo, cuatro meses no sirvieron para estar completamente listo, pero aun así se iría. El Gran Daffy Duck tendría que emprender su partida sin importar nada.

Acercándose a Bugs, rodeó la angosta cadera con sus brazos, en un acto prácticamente involuntario.

-'Eeeeh ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Duck?'- mencionó el pálido, sin apartar la mirada de su tarea en manos.

-'¿A eso le llamas pelar zanahorias? Pff, creí que eras un conejo! Eso ni siquiera parece ya una zanahoria'- dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño, mientras observaba la mano enguantada de su pareja sostener el vegetal.

-'Oh tienes razón, Daff. Debí de haberlo hecho como tú, despedazando las zanahorias en vez de pelarlas.'- replicó en un tono notablemente sarcástico, sonriendo de forma burlona.

-'Calla, Dientón. Es más difícil picar un tomate que cortar una zanahoria!'- se defendió, ajustando su agarre en la cadera de Bugs, quien se giró un poco para colocar un beso sobre sus labios.

Tan pronto la comida estuvo lista, se sentaron en la mesa, comieron con una conversación calmada poco habitual, bebieron recordando los momentos más simpáticos pasados en su tiempo de universitarios y para cuando se levantaron de la mesa, eran pasadas de las siete de la tarde.

El par de tórtolos se excusaron adentrándose en su habitación, haciéndolo de tal forma en que era fácil leer lo que estaban por hacer, si es que la mano en la espalda baja de Sylvester, la sonrisa pícara de Pepe y el beso que este último dio en el cuello del moreno, significaban algo.

-'Daff.'- el rechinido de las patas de la silla al deslizarse por el suelo, le hizo alzar la mirada, encontrándose con su pareja ya de pie y ofreciéndole una mano.

Tomo la mano enguantada con una media sonrisa traviesa, que parecía imitar la sonrisa coqueta en el rostro del pálido.

Al parecer el par de tórtolos no serían los únicos teniendo un poco de diversión.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs' Side**

Aquellos labios aun sabían al dulce sabor del postre que comieron y al amargo del vino recién bebido.

Esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, no se apresuraban a ir directo al acto deseado, ni a quitarse la ropa con desesperación o a ponerse uno encima del otro. Sino que esta vez iban despacio, besándose con una lentitud poco común en ellos.

"¿y si lo acompaña, Monsieur?" la pregunta regresó a su mente.

¿Y si lo acompañaba? ¿y si decidía irse a vivir con él? Encontrar un trabajo allá, iniciar desde cero, buscar un nuevo apartamento y quedarse… simplemente quedarse uno junto al otro por un tiempo más.

Llevo sus manos a la camisa del apiñonado, desabrochando los botones, mientras sentía la boca de su pareja dejar una marca en su cuello, chupeteando la piel como ha hecho en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Dejando rastros como si buscara cederle un recuerdo de lo ocurrido, un recordatorio de que esos labios sustanciosos pasaron una vez más por su piel.

Dientes mordieron su piel con brusquedad, haciéndole reír y jadear.

Se deshizo de la blanca camisa, quitándola del torso atezado.

Pasando sus manos por este, recorrió los músculos que se llegaban a ver, tanteando los hombros, el pecho y el abdomen, hasta llegar el vientre.

Sintió los labios de Daffy apartarse de su cuello para entonces besar su boca, mordiendo con suavidad sus labios, jalándolos un poco para después curarlos con su lengua.

Lo pensó, pensó en irse con el apiñonado. Lo pensó cada día que despertaba con este abrazado a su cuerpo, con sus extremidades entrelazadas con las suyas. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría, porque tenía su propio plan a seguir y en este no se encontraba volar al otro lado del país con su pareja….

Manos recorriendo su cadera y escucho como su cinturón era desabrochado, quitado y echado al piso sin mucho interés.

Bajando la mirada a su propia camisa se dio cuenta de que debió de haber estado muy inmerso en aquellos besos como para no notar que ya no la llevaba puesta.

Rodeando el cuello de Daffy con sus brazos, adentro sus dedos entre los mechones azabaches, profundizando el beso que compartían hasta convertirlo en uno sofocante. Mientras que sentía su espalda ser acariciada de arriba abajo por las manos cálidas del apiñonado.

Era absurdo. Pensó para sí, apartando sus labios de los de su pareja para reírse un poco, dedicándose a únicamente abrazarlo, permitiendo que los brazos de este hicieran lo mismo.

Pasó sus labios por su mejilla y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

Resultaba simpático lo irónico que era, el que siendo más joven le haya pedido a Daffy que lo llevara con el hasta esta ciudad, y que ahora se aferre a quedarse, negándose a seguirlo.

Labios besaron su mandíbula, bajando hasta su nuez de Adán, recorriendo la piel con la punta de la lengua hasta llegar a su barbilla, donde coloco un beso más.

-'Hey, ¿Estas bien, Dientón?'- murmuró el apiñonado mordiendo su mentón.

Parpadeando un par de veces, notó que por un segundo se había desprendido del momento, dejándose llevar por el recuerdo de un Daffy más joven diciéndole que se quedara con sus padres.

Sonrió besando la punta de la nariz de su pareja.

-'Si, Doc.'- Respiró hondo, sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo, despertando el anhelo de sentir más del apiñonado.

Entre besos y caricias llegaron a la cama sobre la que han dormido durante años y sobre la misma que se han vuelto uno más veces de las que es capaz de contar…. La misma cama que próximamente pasara a quedarse fría de un lado, debido a la ausencia de uno de sus ocupantes….

Pero era mejor no pensar en eso, no con Daffy deshaciendo su pantalón, quitando sus zapatos y calcetines, para entonces pasar sus labios sobre sus tobillos y hacerle cosquillas en la suela del pie.

No con el "pato" preparándolo con la misma gentileza de siempre, siempre con cuidado, siempre besándolo para distraerlo y darle a entender que no solo esperaba tomar su cuerpo sino que un poco más que eso.

Pasando sus manos por las mejillas del apiñonado, sintió sus piernas ser acariciadas y un gemido involuntario salió de entre sus labios, mientras que buscaba que aquellos ojos verdes vieran los suyos, y así fue. El de cabello azabache le miro dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa, sonrisa que causo un cosquilleo en su interior.

-'Quédate'- pensó en decir.

Si conocía a Daffy tan bien como presumía, sabía que si lo hacía… que si se lo pedía el malhumorado joven, dueño de esa mirada que podía robarle el aliento, accedería. El apiñonado se quedaría si él se lo pedía.

Partiendo sus labios, pego su frente contra la de su pareja, mientras que sus piernas eran puestas a la altura de la unión entre el antebrazo y brazo de Daffy. Y entonces sintió aquel miembro entrar despacio.

Soltando un quejido, respiro el aire cálido que exhalaba el apiñonado, sintiendo el sudor de sus cuerpos revolverse y el aroma de su pareja impregnarse en el suyo y viceversa.

Quería decírselo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el bloqueo de pensamientos que el vaivén de esas tan conocidas caderas comenzaba a desempeñar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Consiguió razonar, aprovechando el beso que aquellos labios le brindaban, como un ancla.

Arqueando su espalda un poco, acaricio la nariz de Daffy con la suya, pues la posición permitía que lo tuviera tan cerca que hasta podría ser capaz de besar sus parpados y mejillas.

Sonrió, al escuchar a su pareja gemir con la voz ronca y grave, con la que a veces llegaba a formar palabras en las mañanas. Usualmente palabras burlonas o ariscas, pero que en el fondo deseaba oír.

Apretando los dedos de los pies, lo sintió ir mas adentro con cada embestida, buscando muy seguramente aquel sitio que llegaba a hacerle perder el juicio, y precisamente fue cuestión de un pequeño cambio de ángulo para que entonces sintiera todo su cuerpo estremecerse y escuchara a Daffy reír con un tono débil, probablemente gracias al gemido que llevaba su nombre y que no pudo contener.

Se permitió morder el grueso labio del apiñonado, clavando sus dientes delanteros con firmeza pero no con la fuerza suficiente como para lastimarlo. Aunque no estaría mal hacerlo, dejar una pequeña herida que le recordara que del otro lado del país tuvo a un prometido lo bastante receloso como para no dejarlo ir sin ningún rastro de su existencia.

No era necesario que nadie se lo dijera o que él se lo mencionaría a cualquiera otra persona, estaba consciente de que su cuerpo no vibraría de la misma forma que lo hacía en esos momentos, ni tampoco sentiría un revoloteo en su estómago o aquel dolor intenso en el pecho… no se sentiría así por nadie más, lo sabía porque para su buena o mala suerte, resultaba ser Daffy ese ridículo primer flechazo, la persona que una vez puesta en tu camino deja una marca imborrable.

Apartando sus manos de las sabanas, rodeo el torso de su pareja con fuerza, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran y se rozaran con cada movimiento.

Un intenso calor se colocó sobre su vientre y podía sentir sus músculos internos contraerse, amenazando con abrirle paso al clímax.

Ojos verdes lo miraron, turbados por la lujuria del momento, pero en ellos estaba esa chispa presente que ha visto desde que conoció al apiñonado varios años atrás. Y sin dejar de ver hacia aquellas pupilas dejo que el orgasmo le abarcara, aferrando sus uñas a la piel bajo sus manos a la par que escuchaba a Daffy murmurar palabras entrecortadas, y le parecía haber oído mal porque estas en vez de ser insultos, eran halagos bien dichos. Y le pareció que algo iba mal porque la expresión egocéntrica no estaba ahí… solo lo estaba esa mirada nostálgica que contadas veces ha visto.

Lo entendía, y por eso beso la frente de su pareja mientras le escuchaba llegar al orgasmo, gimiendo con ese tono sensual que le hacía temblar.

Se quedaron acostados por un momento, aun unidos y respirando como si recién hubieran corrido un maratón.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's Side**

El despegue fue sutil, claro que con la misma agitación de siempre y el típico ensordecimiento debido al cambio de altura y presión.

Removiéndose en su lugar, echó un vistazo a la ventanilla viendo como el suelo comenzaba a perderse bajo la cama de nubes que se formaba conforme iban subiendo.

No hubo lágrimas, ni despedidas cursis. Solo un beso robado, un "Nos vemos luego, Doc" y un abrazo, tanto por parte de su ex prometido como del par de tórtolos que insistieron en acompañarlos, bueno al menos el francés lo hizo, pues el torpe "minino" estaba medio adormilado.

Era lo mejor, algo corto y dado en apuro, pues como usualmente ocurría, llegaron un poco tarde, no lo suficiente para perder el vuelo, pero casi.

Parpadeando un par de veces, sentía el cansancio pesar en sus parpados debido a la falta de sueño, ya que, como era de esperarse, ni él ni Bugs consiguieron dormir nada. En vez de hacerlo, se pasaron la noche discutiendo sobre cual canal de televisión ver, que película estaría mejor y cual libro podrían leer para pasar el tiempo.

Cerrando sus ojos un instante, consiguió traer de regreso las palabras que el pálido le susurro antes de salir del apartamento. Palabras que en otras circunstancias le hubieran parecido ridículas e incluso se hubiera reído de ellas, y sintió un fuerte sonrojo posarse en sus mejillas pues él las había devuelto, diciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Que más daba confesárselo aunque fuera una vez, que más daba ahora que estaba a kilómetros de altura en un avión con destino a una vida completamente distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado. Que más daba haberse dicho que se amaban por lo menos una vez antes de partir….

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**12 años después….**

-'¿Por qué otra casa?'- cuestiono Sylvester mirando alrededor, observando la variedad de residencias en aquella calle. Todas eran grandes, lo suficiente para albergar una familia numerosa de por lo menos doce integrantes. Pero este no era el caso.

-'¿Por qué no?'- respondió Daffy, sin apartar la mirada del folleto que la agente de bienes raíces le entrego al llegar. –'Ya habíamos quedado de vender la otra ¿Recuerdas?'-

El moreno se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, deteniéndose solo por unos segundos frente a una de las casas. Le recordaba un poco al lugar donde creció.

-'Hey, no te iré a buscar si te pierdes!'- advirtió el apiñonado, levantando la mirada para entonces mirar a la mujer que no dejaba de explicarles sobre lo tranquila que era aquella calle y lo amigable que resultaban los vecinos.

Apresurando el paso, se puso a la par con Daffy, quien observaba con aburrimiento a la agente.

-'¿Te gusta alguna?'- susurró, acercándose a quien bien podría pasar como su hermano, mas no lo era… no lo era para nada.

-'Bueno, todas son enormes. Cualquiera de ellas podría ser digna del "gran Daff…"'- se detuvo recordando la presencia de la mujer.

Sylvester se limitó a soltar una cortar risa burlona.

Este era el tercer día que salían en busca de una casa que el apiñonado encontrara apropiada. Sinceramente ni siquiera comprendía porque venderían la otra, pero el cambio tampoco parecía malo. Aunque tener que ir a ver casas no era precisamente lo más entretenido del mundo.

El sonido de un celular y reconoció el timbre de inmediato.

-'Aggh… Ya vengo'- mencionó el apiñonado, sacando el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, para después apartarse unos metros, no sin antes pasara su mano sobre el hombro del moreno.

Ante la ausencia de Daffy, la agente se acercó a Sly, comenzando a explicarle a el sobre otra de las tantas casas de aquel lugar. Diciendo cosas sin tanta importancia, como el número de cuartos o el color de las paredes.

El color sería algo fácil de cambiar en caso de ser necesario y la cantidad de cuartos no era crucial, después de todo solo harían uso de uno. Posiblemente los otros los llenarían con otras cosas.

-'Tengo que regresar.'- escuchó decir al de cabello azabache, viéndole colgar el celular.

Se despidieron de la agente con una sonrisa apenada y un apretón de manos, acompañado de la promesa falsa de que volverían mas tarde. Pues ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos tendría tiempo más tarde, no con las grabaciones de ambos programadas una tras otra por el resto del día.

Subieron al carro del apiñonado sin decir mucho, solamente intercambiado una que otra opinión referente a las residencias, pero por lo que podía ver ninguna de ellas había convencido del todo a Daffy. Eso solo daba a entender que pasarían la tarde de mañana haciendo exactamente lo mismo, ilusionando a vendedores ansiosos, solo para terminar yéndose sin ánimos de regresar.

Observando de reojo al dueño del automóvil, coloco su mirada sobre el anillo que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que recordara el anillo que el mismo llevaba en su dedo. Era plata igual que el suyo, solo que los grabados eran muy distintos.

-'Te toca hacer de guardia espacial otra vez?'- rompió el silencio, atrayendo la mirada del apiñonado hacia él.

-'No, esta vez es para la segunda toma de la otra filmación. Pero estoy muy seguro de que te toca trabajar con tu "mejor amigo" otra vez ¿No?'-

Notando con facilidad el tono burlón tras las palabras, frunció el ceño y respondió con un "si" acompañado de una expresión de pocos amigos.

¿Cómo diantres termino trabajando con Tweety Bird? El mismo chico molesto que le hacia la vida un infierno en la universidad, bueno tal vez exageraba un poco, pero no era precisamente la persona con la que hubiese deseado trabajar.

-'Si… mi mejor amigo. En cuanto lo atrape voy a…'- hizo una señal con las manos, como si estuviera estrangulando el aire frente a él. –'No filmaremos siempre juntos y cuando se acabe nuestro "compañerismo" voy a vengarme por todas las malas bromas de ese tonto "canario"'-

-'Lo que digas "gatito"'- dijo esto último imitando la voz con la que Tweety decía su sobrenombre.

Deteniéndose frente a su casa, donde el apiñonado quedo de dejarlo en cuanto acabaran con su corta travesía en busca de otra residencia, bajo del carro oscuro. Despidiéndose con un "hasta luego".

Entró al lugar que desde hace más de ocho años era capaz de llamar hogar, dejando los zapatos junto a la entrada y las llaves de la puerta sobre una coqueta al lado de esta. No tendría que salir hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que descansar un rato antes de grabar no le vendría mal.

Y no fue hasta que dio un par de pasos que lo notó. Un fuerte aroma que con los años ha aprendido a identificar a la perfección, se encontraba invadiendo el lugar.

Tal como un perro… o en su caso, un gato lo haría, siguió el rastro de aquella loción, caminando por la casa de puntillas, sin desear del todo hacer algún ruido que pudiera dar a notar su presencia.

Paso por la sala, el comedor, la cocina y al no ver señal alguna del dueño subió las escaleras, yendo despacio, hasta llegar a la parte alta y entrando al cuarto principal que era el de ellos, lo encontró.

Hecho un ovillo con una camisa que Sly estaba por demás de seguro que le pertenecía, estaba recostado en la cama y el celular yacía aun en sus manos.

Inclinándose hacia la figura de quien hoy en día puede llamar no solo su prometido o novio, sino su cónyuge, lo miro por un momento.

Si existía forma perfecta de envejecer, de tal manera que con el transcurso de los años la persona se volviera más atractiva en vez de decaer en su encanto, entonces el francés era un vivo ejemplo de ello.

Las facciones propias de la juventud se habían ido perdiendo poco a poco, abriéndole paso a la adultez, haciéndolas mas definidas. Su color porcelana se mantenía intacto y la tonalidad blanca en su cabello se ha ido esparciendo un poco más, solo un poco. Sus hombros, el ancho de su espalda y piernas, inclusive su cadera, todo parecía haberse ajustado a su edad, haciéndolo lucir más maduro y para su desgracia más atractivo de lo que era antes. Pues si antes tenía problemas con las mujeres que se le acercaban, el que fuera un actor famoso en películas de comedia romántica, provocaba que no solo mujeres jóvenes, sino que de todas las edades, anduvieran detrás de él.

No recordaba ni siquiera una vez en la que hayan salido a comprar algo en algún lugar y una mujer no lo haya volteado a ver… aunque había veces en que no solo las mujeres lo hacían.

En un principio lo ignoró, acostumbrado ya por los años de noviazgo que llevaban, a aquella reacción que su pareja causaba, pero después de un tiempo, después de tener que soportar como ellas se acercaban dándole números telefónicos y llenando sus mejillas de besos, sin importarles que él estuviera presente, fue que se comenzó a molestar.

¿Cuál resulto ser la solución? La argolla en el dedo del francés, indicaban su compromiso y estado civil. Sin embargo eso no impedía que una que otra u otro, se acercara con propuestas que incitaban al extranjero a romper sus votos. Pero se trataba de Pepe, el mismo Pepe que conoció en la universidad, el mismo del que se enamoró y con el que ha vivido desde esos años como estudiante, esperar o tan siquiera sospechar algún tipo de engaño seria como pedirle al océano que se convirtiera en desierto de un día a otro.

Coloco una mano sobre el cabello bicolor y lo acarició por unos segundos, fallando en su intento de no despertarlo al ver esos ojos miel abriéndose para observarlo con el mismo cariño de siempre.

-'Petit Chaton'- susurró sonriendo coqueto, tomando el brazo del moreno para forzarle a acercarse.

-'Lo hiciste otra vez. Si me avisaras iría a recogerte'- labios besaron su boca, de forma inocente.

-'Y molestar a mon mari!? Ni pensarlo, Mon amour'- un jalón por parte del francés y Sly terminó cayendo en la cama, junto al porcelana.

-'Pepe…'- intentó replicar, pero los labios de su pareja lo hicieron callar, envolviendo en un beso húmedo que por más que deseara resistir no podía hacerlo, por lo que solo cerro los ojos dejándose llevar.

-'Lo extrañe, Mon Petit Chaton. Dos semanas sin usted fue como vivir un infierno.'- brazos claros sostuvieron el cuerpo del moreno, rodeándolo con fuerza. –'¿Cómo va la búsqueda de casas con Monsieur Duck? ¿Han encontrado alguna ya?'-

-'Aun nada. Conoces a Daffy, tiene que ser la casa perfecta'- respondió, sonrojándose al sentir las manos del porcelana juguetear con el botón de su pantalón.

-'Monsieur Duck, es muy exigente'- rio en voz baja, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo del moreno.

No tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse, pero al menos lo haría por esas pocas horas.

Permitiéndole al francés pegarse más a su cuerpo, fue cuestión de solo un par de minutos antes de que lo escuchara caer de regreso al profundo sueño del que lo despertó. Por su parte él lo dejaría dormir, después de todo acababa de volver de una grabación en el extranjero que aun cuando duro solo un par de semanas, parecía haberlo dejado acabado.

Soltando un suspiro miró alrededor, dándole un vistazo a aquel cuarto y esa decoración a la que jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse.

Flores por todos lados, colores pasteles combinados con algunos más fuertes, esculturas, cuadros, un piano en una de las habitaciones y un vinero en otra. Aquella casa estaba llena de rastros del bicolor y suyos, era como tener parte del gusto de ambos combinado y metido en una sola casa.

Eso estaba bien. Después de estar tanto tiempo con el francés el que su hogar luciera como un buen balance de colores parecía apropiado.

Volviendo a caer en la necesidad de acariciar los mechones bicolores, adentro su mano una vez más entre ellos, respirando profundamente la loción penetrante de su pareja.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho años atrás, cuando conoció al francés, que acabaría quedándose con el hasta el punto de casarse y tener una casa juntos, le hubiera parecido absurdo, hasta se hubiera reído. Después de todo, la suerte nunca parecía estar de su lado… sin embargo lo estuvo… solo una vez, solo tratándose del porcelana, aunque no podía llamarlo completamente suerte.

"Cupido" diría su pareja si estuviera despierto, "destino" lo llamaría Granny si se lo preguntara. Bueno, en realidad no importaba lo que fuera, con tener a Pepe consigo era más que suficiente para agradecer a aquello que los ha mantenido unidos durante tanto tiempo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Bugs' Side**

No tenía caso llamar, al menos no a estas horas de la noche. Por ello tomo un taxi que lo llevara del aeropuerto a la casa.

Tres semanas de filmaciones en otra ciudad y lo que más añoraba era solo llegar y dejarse caer en la cama. Muy seguramente él estaba dormido ya.

Veinte minutos después y ya estaba en el lugar, frente a la puerta con todo y maletas en mano. Palpándose los bolsillos de la chaqueta escuchó el tintineo de las llaves pegando una contra la otra. Busco la indicada y abrió.

Tal como lo predijo, todo estaba a oscuras y la casa se encontraba casi en completo silencio a excepción por….

Alzando una ceja, algo confundido por el sonido que parecía provenir de la sala, se acercó dejando sus maletas de lado.

Soltó un suspiro al verlo.

Daffy Duck, la estrella de cine más añorada… bueno, la segunda más añorada, estaba acostado en el sillón con el control de la televisión en la mano y esta prendida, transmitiendo algo que parecía ser un programa infantil.

Sonrió contra su voluntad, pues la sensación de estar de regreso en casa estaba ahora completa con tener la presencia del apiñonado ahí.

-'Doc.'- sacudió un poco su hombro, buscando despertarlo. –'Daff, Daffy…'-

Continuó diciendo hasta que los parpados de su pareja se abrieron, primero solo un poco, dedicándole una mirada de fastidio, y después de unos segundos, por completo, observándolo con pánico como si se tratara de un fantasma o algo parecido.

Viendo al de cabello azabache sobresaltarse, no pudo evitar reírse, ya que todos los colores parecieron desvanecerse del rostro del apiñonado.

-'¡¿Qué haces aquí?!'- replicó Daffy, poniéndose de pie de un salto, y tomando aire como si buscara tranquilizar su ritmo cardíaco.

-'Vaya forma de recibir a tu pareja después de tres semanas, Doc'- sonrió ligeramente, aun mirándolo con diversión.

-'Se supone que estarías aquí hasta mañana en la noche!'- frunció un poco el ceño, un tanto molesto por el susto que el pálido le había metido. –'Ni siquiera te escuche llegar, Dientón. Debería de ponerte cascabeles, así sabría donde diantres estas todo el tiempo y no me darías un infarto cada vez que te apareces de la nada.'-

-'Terminamos antes, Daff'- miro alrededor, esta vez dándole un vistazo a la casa, notando que estaba menos desastrosa que la última vez que regreso de viaje.

Observando una variedad de folletos y tarjetas en la mesa de centro, tomo estas. Todas eran de casas y agentes de bienes raíces.

-'¿Ya te decidiste por una?'- abrió uno de los folletos, dándole un vistazo a las propiedades, la mayoría de ellas eran grandes, demasiado grandes. –'Daffy, creí que compraríamos una casa, no una mansión.'-

-'Son casas! Si hubiera una mansión entre las que he visto, ya la habría comprado.'- dijo esto, acercándose al pálido. –'El gato y yo hemos estado buscando alguna, pero ninguna tiene lo necesario'-

Bugs se limitó a rodar los ojos, comprendiendo que lo necesario para su pareja era una alberca y una cancha de tenis incluida. Ese era el problema con el apiñonado, si antes se llegaba a sentir merecedor de todo el oro del mundo, ahora con toda la fama que ha adquirido, está un poco peor, no que le disguste claro, después de todo por algo se casó con él.

-'Entonces Sly si te ha estado acompañando. Eeeh supongo que tendré que reponerle todo el tiempo que te ha aguantado, Doc'- bromeó, viendo como el ceño de Daffy se fruncía.

-'Pff, "aguantado", Debería de estar agradecido por tener la dicha de pasar tiempo conmigo'-

Riendo ante el habitual egocentrismo del apiñonado, colocó un beso en los labios de este.

-'Si tú lo dices, Daff.'- un puchero por parte de su pareja y sonrió contra su voluntad.

Debería de poder ocultarlo más fácilmente, pero después de todos los años de conocerse y por todo lo que han pasado, ya se había dado por vencido respecto al mantenerse siempre relajado frente a Daffy. Pues era en momentos como esos en los que no podía restringir su sonrisa, no al ver a su pareja esperándolo en casa después de estar varios días fuera.

-'Bienvenido de vuelta, Orejón'- murmuro, uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los de Bugs.

Un par de besos más y tomo la mano del apiñonado, dispuesto a subir lo antes posible al cuarto.

Todo había terminado bien, mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado y esperaba que siguiera así por varios años más.


	17. Extra Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es básicamente sobre como Marvin conoció a Daffy y a Bugs, y como fue que acabo teniendo una relación con Daffy.

Hay personas en este mundo que no están hechas para ganar ¿no es así?

A veces parecía que el destino, la sociedad, el mundo o incluso el universo no deseaba ceder ante sus deseos y dejarles tomar ventaja aun que fuera una vez.

Marvin se siente así de vez en cuando.

Se siente así estando sentado en clase, viendo de lejos al alumno mas admirado por todos.

Bugs Bunny, no es una persona fácil de lidiar en su opinión. Por eso era mejor mantener su distancia.

Soltó un suspiro rodando los ojos para apartar su mirada del dueño de cabellos plata que mostraba una media sonrisa tranquila mientras que un par de chicas le susurraban y reían a su lado.

Ellas saben que el pálido tiene una relación con alguien mas y aun así se atrevían a acercase a la codiciada estrella de la universidad. Deseando sacar algo mas de el que sonrisas engreídas y relajadas.

La voz del maestro regreso con sentido a sus oídos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-‘Haremos las parejas al azar. En actuación, como en cualquier otro trabajo, deben de aprender a hacer equipo con todo tipo de personas.’- Continuo Jones, tomando una de las tantas hojas sobre su escritorio.

Charles Jones es uno de sus profesores preferidos, siempre iba directo al punto. Nada de darle vueltas a los mismos temas, decía lo que tenia que decir y hacia las clases lo mas dinámicas posible.

Es el tipo de profesor al que te puedes acercar a pedir consejos o solicitar explicaciones mas claras.

Su apariencia seria y ligeramente severa ha espantado a varios alumnos y aun mas cuando eleva la voz para llamar su atención.

Pero Marvin no ha tenido ningún problema con el nunca y el hombre a pesar de ser algo callado, resultaba ser uno de los comediantes mas reconocidos.

Ahora que lo pensaba… posiblemente Jones es su profesor favorito porque (a diferencia de los otros profesores) tenia un alta estima hacia…

-‘Números 19 y 5 les toca “The Hasty Hare”, 20 y 6 van a trabajar en…’-

Marvin levanto rápidamente su mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Tenia que haber un error….

-‘Un momento, Doc’- Intervino rápidamente Bugs, atrayendo las miradas del resto hacia el, incluyendo la de Marvin. –‘Eeeh… p-podría, repetir eso una vez mas…’-

-‘Creo que me escuchaste bien, Bugs. Si no estas poniendo atención pregúntale a tu compañero.’- Dijo sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la mirada de la hoja. –‘ 20 y 6 ustedes harán…’-

Marvin sintió como el color se le iba al ver las miradas de sus compañeros sobre el, sonriéndole y uno que otro murmurando lo mucho que lo envidiaban por tener la fortuna de trabajar con nadie mas y nadie menos que… Bugs Bunny.

-‘Oh por Venus… no otra vez…’- susurro para sí, removiéndose con algo de incomodidad. Deseaba desaparecer en ese momento.

-‘O-oh dios…’- esbozo Porky a su lado. –‘A-a-aun podemos ca-cambiar algo…. Si qu-quieres pu-pu-puedo pe-pedirle a Jones que….’-

Pasando saliva sonoramente, negó con la cabeza. No tenia caso el hacer de esto un problema.

No resultaban ser sus condiciones ideales y ciertamente no deseaba trabajar con Bugs, pero… suponía que era como Jones decía… Trabajar con todo tipo de personas ¿Cierto? Inclusive con aquellas personas que parecían odiarte y que comprendías que te odiaran… ¿Cierto?

Revolviéndose el cabello se negó a mirar hacia el pálido.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

15 minutos después y el sonido de sillas moviéndose, mochilas siendo recogidas y personas despidiéndose al salir, hicieron que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara.

Sabia como jugar este tipo de juego y se podría decir que conocía bastante bien a Bugs como para leer sus movimientos en estos casos.

Porky se ofreció a hacerle compañía, pero se limito a murmurarle que estaría bien. Pues así seria.

El salón se quedo completamente solo a excepción por ellos dos, Bugs estando a dos filas delante de el y el esperando por algo que sabia que ocurriría.

-‘Eeeh, creí que podría graduarme sin tener que pasar por esto otra vez, pero… supongo que no tuvimos tanta suerte, ¿Cierto, Doc?’-

Ojos azules cayeron sobre los suyos y Marvin respiro hondo. No tenía nada que temer, podía hacer esto.

Se echo la mochila sobre el hombro y corto la distancia entre ellos, caminando hasta estar frente al pálido.

\- ‘”The Hasty Hare” esa es la obra que nos tocó. ¿Quiere que nos pongamos de acuerdo de una vez?’- Busco la agenda en su mochila.

\- ‘´Por supuesto, Doc. Podemos estar de acuerdo en que dejes de hablarme tan formalmente como si fuera un…’-

\- ‘No’- interrumpió, localizando el mediano cuaderno. –‘Tengo libre este jueves, viernes y sábado… ¿Le parece bien? Es una obra larga así que…’-

\- ‘Esto no va a funcionar si ni siquiera puedes verme’- Continuo Bugs sonando un poco molesto, cosa que hizo que Marvin se tensara.

\- ‘Le aseguro que lo veré mientras practicamos. No tiene de que preocuparse respecto a eso. ¿Los horarios están…?’-

\- ‘Dientón, ¿Qué haces aun aquí adentro?’- Se dejo escuchar por el salón y ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

Ahí de pie, con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro se encontraba la raíz del problema. La razón por la que Bugs no lo toleraba y por la que él deseaba hablar lo menos posible con el pálido.

\- ‘Excelente’- esbozo Bugs ahora sonando más frustrado que molesto.

\- ‘Dodgers…’- dijo involuntariamente. Llamarlo por el sobrenombre que le tenía es un mal habito que no se ha podido quitar de encima.

\- ‘Hey, Marciano’- le escuchó soltar con una media sonrisa. –‘¿Qué hacen ustedes dos…aquí?’-

\- ‘Nada, Doc.’- Dijo Bugs poniéndose de pie de golpe. –‘Esos tres días están bien. ¿A las 8?’-

\- ‘Me parece adecuado’-

\- ‘¿En tu casa?’-

\- ‘De preferencia’-

\- ‘Perfecto, Doc’-

Manos sobre las mejillas del apiñonado y un beso profundo fue colocado sobre labios gruesos.

Sonrojándose profundamente, Marvin bajo su mirada, apartándola lo más rápido posible.

No era necesario que hiciera aquello. No era necesario que le restregara en la cara que había ganado y que no existía nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Dodgers tomo una decisión y por mucho que le pesara… él no fue a quien eligió.

\- ‘¡No tenías que hacer eso! ¿Qué diantres estas…?’- una mano firme tomando la del apiñonado y este fue rápidamente arrastrado lejos del salón. –‘Nos vemos!’- Consiguió gritar antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Quedándose solo, respiro hondo.

Este problema ocurrió en los primeros semestres de su carrera.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Los papeles como actores de “relleno” no es precisamente un salto a la fama, pues existen demasiados como para ponerles atención.

Su único trabajo ahí era ser parte de una multitud enfurecida de extraterrestres dispuestos a tomar venganza por su propia mano.

Cuando dejo la milicia para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en actor muchos se burlaron de él. No que le haya importado en lo más mínimo.

“Un desperdicio de intelecto” murmuraban. Siendo sincero no sabía si creerlo o no, sin duda si tiene un talento notorio para matemáticas avanzas, cálculos y ecuaciones demasiado complejas que no muchos logran procesar. Unido a esto, tiene manos hábiles que desde una edad joven lo llevaron a crear experimentos pequeños, desde radios de alta capacidad, hasta armas que tiempo después se quedaron en posesión militar.

Sin embargo, no era lo que él quería. Buscar algo que te llene como persona ¿es un concepto tan absurdo como muchos llegan a plantear? ¿Tan imposible?

No lo sabría hasta intentarlo.

Por eso inicio su carrera de actuación y la única manera de conseguir costearse algo que sus familiares no veían lo suficientemente digno como para ayudarle económicamente, era trabajando.

Así fue como se conocieron…

\- ‘¡Hey! ¡Enano!’-

Pasos detrás de él y Marvin miro sobre su hombro.

\- ‘¿Enano?’- Repitió en voz baja.

\- ‘¿Eres del cast de relleno?’- Cuestionó el joven de piel apiñonada deteniéndose frente a él. Un siseo se escuchaba en sus palabras que salían atropelladas, probablemente por la falta de aire que intentaba recuperar respirando hondo por la boca. –‘¿Donde…Donde es el lugar de reunión?’- Ojos verdes se alzaron a mirarlo por un segundo antes de que su dueño se incorporara.

\- ‘Voy hacia allá…’- respondió algo inseguro y un poco intimidado por el ceño que fruncia el extraño. –‘Sígueme’- dijo, optando por no darle mucha importancia a la mirada de desesperación que era lanzada hacia él.

\- ‘¿También eres actor? ¿Qué edad tienes? Te vez bastante joven como para ser actor. Aunque hay actores de varias edades. ¡¿Por qué nos citaron tan temprano?! ¡No alcance a desayunar nada! No traes algo de comida que compartir ¿o sí, amigo?’-

No pudo evitar el reírse un poco por el continuo siseo y esa divertida forma de hablar. Pero sin duda se había metido en aprietos una vez más. Al parecer su nuevo compañero es un tanto hablador.

\- ‘Si. 20. Si, suelen decir que me veo joven para mi edad. Supongo que nos citaron a esta hora para hacer la toma con el amanecer, sería una buena toma de esa forma. Y no, no traigo nada de comer conmigo.’- Una media sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia el apiñonado. –‘Marvin Commander, mucho gusto…’-

\- ‘Daffy Sheldon Dumas Duck’- Estrecho su mano con firmeza ofreciendo una media sonrisa algo presuntuosa. –‘Solo llámame Daffy’-

\- ‘Asumo que eres del cast de relleno también’- A lo lejos se podía ver la multitud de gente esperando por la dirección del equipo de filmación que aún seguía haciendo preparativos.

\- ‘Bingo’- murmuro Daffy en respuesta, dando un rápido vistazo a su celular para guardarlo en su pantalón. –‘¿Te gusta?’- cuestiono ahora distraído por la cantidad de personas, cámaras, personal de vestuario y ayudantes que comenzaban a caminar a su alrededor.

Deteniéndose por una fracción de segundo, Marvin volvió su mirada llena de sorpresa hacia el apiñonado.

Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los principiantes o aspirantes a actores que estaban ahí, no tenían la más mínima idea de para qué serie estaban a punto de ser filmados, y se lo esperaba.

Eran contadas las personas que conocían aquella novela de ciencia ficción y Daffy, el apiñonado bastante atractivo, alto y de personalidad algo intimidante, no tenía apariencia de haber leído un solo libro en su vida… y aun así…

\- ‘¿Buck Rogers? Es mi novela de ciencia ficción preferida…’- confeso apartando sus ojos del ya no tan desconocido que caminaba junto a él.

\- ‘¡Al fin! ¡Alguien más con buen gusto que sabe porque está aquí!.’- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –‘Te apuesto que ni un cuarto de esos ineptos sabe _que_ vienen a filmar. He leído todo de Buck Rogers, desde sus libros, hasta sus comics. ¡Hasta he escuchado todos sus programas de radio! ¿Crees que ellos sepan que vienen a grabar algo tan asombroso como Buck Rogers? ¡Yo no lo creo!’-

Escuchándole carraspear, Marvin no pudo nada más que sonreír un poco avergonzado.

\- ‘Es una obra de 1928, no los puedes culpar’- agrego notando como el ceño fruncido regresaba a aquel rostro. –‘Así que alguien como tú también puede ser fanático de la ciencia ficción… El mundo está lleno de misterios y maravillas, sin duda’- dijo casualmente.

\- ‘¿A que te refieres con eso?! ¿Alguien como yo? ¡¿Cómo es eso precisamente?! Déjame informarte que estás hablando con el fan número 1 de Buck Rogers’-

\- ‘El numero 2’- le corrigió Marvin, parte en broma y en parte confiado en sus propios conocimientos sobre una serie que ha adorado por muchos años.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Muévanse de ahí! ¿Son parte del cast de relleno?’- Gritos por parte de uno de los ayudantes y ambos asintieron rápidamente. –‘vayan con el resto y quítense del escenario!’-

\- ‘Esa no es forma de hablarle a un par de estrellas como nosotros!’- grito Daffy, haciendo que Marvin diera un brinco al escucharle replicar.

Apenas y vieron al ayudante acercarse molesto, cuando Daffy tomo a Marvin de la mano.

Corrieron hasta llegar con el resto del Cast de relleno. Justo a tiempo para recibir órdenes del coordinador de cámaras y escenografía.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Marvin no es una persona muy sociable, tampoco resulta ser el más amigable o empático de sus conocidos. Su tendencia a concentrarse en sus propios proyectos lo ha llevado a terminar en un cómodo distanciamiento social al que se ha acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo.

Por eso, cuando Daffy permaneció a su lado aun cuando estaban rodeados de tantas personas con quienes hablar, se sintió un tanto… extraño.

A la mañana siguiente de filmación ocurrió lo mismo, al tercer día lo mismo y acabada la semana fue cuando se dio cuenta que de manera poco común, aquel joven (que ya no era realmente un extraño para él) se convirtió más en un amigo que en otro conocido.

\- ‘¡¿Termite Terrance?!’- exclamo Daffy, sorprendido al escuchar sobre la universidad a la que asistía. –‘¡Yo también estudio ahí! Un momento si vas en segundo semestre entonces… ¿De qué grupo eres?’-

\- ‘B’- respondió, algo impresionado por no haberse topado con alguien tan excéntrico (tanto en aspecto como en personalidad) como Daffy.

No es como si la universidad fuera tan grande. Tal vez nunca lo noto antes nada más…. Tenía una mala tendencia a ignorar su alrededor.

\- ‘Igual que el’- le escucho murmurar más para sí mismo que para Marvin.

\- ‘Tu estas en el…’-

\- ‘A’- dio una mordida más a su emparedado. –‘Nunca te había visto antes. Y vaya que no hay mucha gente que luzca así’- ojos verdes lo miraron de arriba abajo

Sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ‘Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Daffy’-

Contrario a lo esperado, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del apiñonado, este se limitó a reír y seguir comiendo, mientras veían desde lo lejos como el equipo de filmación se disponía a mover cámaras y luces de lugar.

Siempre que llegaba el receso de 30 minutos para el acomodo del equipo, Daffy aprovechaba para comer el desayuno que traía empacado cuidadosamente en su mochila.

Desde el segundo día de filmación Marvin concluyo que no era preparado por el mismo, ya que su reacción al ver el contenido fue un (ahora típico) “¿No pudiste preparar algo mejor, Dientón?”

Hasta el momento prefirió no preguntar nada al respecto. Tal vez por falta de interés sobre quien le preparaba sus alimentos y los guardaba con tanto cuidado, o tal vez porque existía algo más entretenido en hablar sobre Buck Rogers con el apiñonado, un tema ahora recurrente entre ellos.

Fue al comienzo de la tercera semana de conocerse, que Marvin se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sabía de Daffy.

Dos semanas no bastaban para conocer a profundidad a alguien, pero si resultaba ser tiempo suficiente para saber cuándo algo no iba bien en la vida de otra persona, y si bien Marvin tiende a ignorar fácilmente a las personas, alguien como Daffy… no es fácil de ignorar.

En esa tercera semana de filmación como cast de relleno, no hubo más sándwiches de atún con notas que nunca le dejo leer, ni panecillos de zanahorias o ensalada de zanahorias, ni siquiera zanahorias enteras que el apiñonado detestaba, pero que se resignaba a comer con tal de no acabar desmayado a mitad de la filmación.

Marvin no pensó mucho al respecto hasta que la petición, que resultó ser más una orden, llego a él.

\- ‘Viernes en la noche. Tu y yo iremos a tomar hasta ahogarnos’- Dijo el apiñonado luciendo desalineado, bastante agotado y hasta un poco… ¿desanimado?

\- ‘Son las 5 de la mañana Daffy… ¿Cómo puedes…?’-

\- ‘Solo necesito un trago. Porky va a salir con Petunia y es mejor dejar al francés fuera de esto, así que...’- Una mano sostuvo la suya muy seguramente esperando que esto le ayudara a convencerlo.

Tal vez no ayude precisamente a convencerlo, pero sin duda hacía que sus nervios afloraran y un ligero sonrojo se posara en su rostro.

\- ‘¿Paso algo?’- una pregunta innecesaria con una respuesta obvia, pero existen cosas que las personas no dicen a menos de que se les pregunte.

\- ‘¿Acaso tu novia te dejo, “Patito”?’- pregunto Tyr’ahnee, una joven un año mayor que Marvin, quien también estudiaba actuación en Termite Terrance.

Era la mujer más alta e intimidante que Marvin ha conocido en toda su vida. Provenía de su misma ciudad natal que está a por lo menos 20 horas de camino en auto, por lo que él la conocía desde antes y bastante bien.

No diría que eran amigos cercanos, pero si alguien a quien podía recurrir en caso de una emergencia y viceversa. Además, ella fue ese primer flechazo juvenil que tuvo a sus 15 años.

Alguien como Tyr’ahnee con una belleza exótica de piel de morena oscura, cabello plata y facciones monarcas siempre ha estado en busca de la fama, sin embargo, no se esperó encontrarse con ella en un cast de relleno de una serie de ciencia ficción.

Tampoco se le cruzo por la mente la posibilidad de que la descendiente de una familia millonaria acabara enamorándose de Daffy al cuarto día de conocerlo.

No que el apiñonado no estuviera a su nivel… pero era algo que nunca creyó ver.

Tampoco pensó que Daffy la rechazaría de manera tan insípida, cortante y directa. Diciendo un “No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer” como respuesta hacia la cita que la chica propuso.

\- ‘¿Tienes novia?’- sus labios reaccionaron más rápido que su mente. Haciendo la pregunta sin razonarla antes.

\- ‘Algo parecido… ¿Cómo sabes eso?’- ahora los ojos verdes del apiñonado buscaban los lila de la chica.

\- ‘Rumores. Hay muchos rumores sobre ti, Daffy.’- respondió con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Ojos verdes cayeron sobre él y Marvin se limitó a alzar sus hombros en desconcierto.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo sobre la vida amorosa del apiñonado y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo bien aún, algo en su interior se acongojo un poco.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Tal y como lo planeo Daffy, acabaron yendo a un bar que no conocía, en un lugar que no se imaginó que existiera.

¿Quién diría que había tanta gente por las calles en un viernes por la noche?

Adentrándose en el lugar en compañía del apiñonado, eligieron una mesa en el rincón más olvidado.

Existen cosas a las que Marvin nunca le dio mucha importancia, pues le resultaban innecesarias. Todo lo innecesario podía ser ignorado.

Sin embargo, encontrándose frente a Daffy, a quien después de casi tres semanas podía llamar amigo, todo aquello que él se dedicaba a ignorar comenzó a sobresalir poco a poco.

Como lo diferente que lucía su cabello no tan peinado como antes, o lo ajustado de las camisas y playeras que usaba, lo bien que lucían los pantalones casuales en ese cuerpo esbelto y el aroma de la loción que llevaba puesta.

Cosas que ignoraba, cosas que no necesitaba notar y que ahora veía tan fácilmente.

Dentro de lo que ignoraba de los demás... también hay cosas que ignora de sí mismo. Sentimientos innecesarios que prefería no pensar, pero que afloraban exigiendo su atención con más fuerza ahora que estaba tan cerca de Daffy.

Le gusta.

El apiñonado de sonrisa un poco lunática y personalidad impulsiva, que insistía en pasar con el cada tiempo libre que tenían, le gustaba.

Le gustaba como hablaba, su aspecto e inclusive su personalidad. Le gustaba escuchar sus anécdotas exageradas y verlo hacer tonterías.

Le gustaba que fuera algo torpe y no tan brillante como pretendía.

Le gustaba y por eso su corazón parecía casi salirse de su pecho, por eso sus manos sudaban y miraba esos labios más de lo normal.

Por eso su corazón se contrajo al escuchar que tenía novia y por eso se recuperó un poco al escucharlo decir que había terminado con ella… pero realmente… no era _ella_.

\- ‘No es precisamente mi “novia”, siendo exactos fue mi _novio_ quien me boto.’- dijo casual, como si fuera algo bastante común. –‘Ese tonto, cara de conejo se va a arrepentir. No pienso volver con él ni, aunque me ruegue.’- renegó pidiendo un trago más.

Eso cambiaba las cosas.

Marvin nunca le dio mucha importancia a asuntos de ese tipo, nunca ha salido con nadie y estaba bien así, pues una relación requiere tiempo y dedicación que no estaba dispuesto a otorgar.

Pero... esto podía cambiar ¿no? Si fuera Daffy… él podría hacer una excepción...

La idea floto en su mente toda la noche, mientras le escuchaba quejarse sobre su expareja que lo había dejado.

Tenía una nueva misión ahora y por eso su mente se concentró en anotar cada detalle, entre los que resaltaban tres puntos importantes:

  * Daffy estuvo en una relación bastante larga con otro hombre.
  * Su novio también estudia en Termite Terrance
  * Rompieron por una diferencia de opiniones en un tema que Daffy decidió evadir.



**-9-6-9-6-9-**

Se levanto a las 4:00 am, como todos los días.

Sacó a pasear a K-9, como todos los días.

Preparo el desayuno y se aseo, como todos los días.

A las 5:00 am en punto, ya estaba en el set de grabación reunido con el resto del cast de relleno, como todos los días.

Almorzó a las 12:00 pm con Daffy, hablando de Buck Rogers, como todos los días.

3:00pm fue a Termite Terrance a tomar sus clases, como todos los días.

7:00pm… se aventuró a buscar el salón A-24… por primera vez.

Tenía sus propias razones para no buscar a Daffy dentro de la universidad.

No le gustaban las distracciones y el apiñonado por el que ha desarrollado una fuerte atracción resulta ser un distractor bastante potente como para hacerle descuidar sus estudios.

Pero su misión de avanzar la relación de amistad al siguiente nivel requería su involucramiento inclusive fuera del trabajo.

Por ello se encontraba ahí de pie, escuchando al profesor Chuck Jones terminar de repartir las asignaciones a la clase, aun cuando hacia un par de minutos que había acabado la hora de clase.

Marvin se removió incomodo caminando unos cuantos pasos afuera del salón, mientras seguía esperando.

Salirse de su rutina de esa manera le causaba una sensación de inquietud que ocasionaba que una alerta se encendiera en su mente.

Debería de estar camino a la biblioteca, debería de repasar para el examen de la clase que tenía a las 9:00pm, debería de comer su cena en la comodidad del patio de la facultad y debería de mantener ese cómodo y seguro aislamiento al que se ha aferrado por años…

Soltando un suspiro, tomo una decisión rápida.

Tal vez mañana podría cambiar su rutina, tal vez el salir con alguien mas no era conveniente… tal vez se estaba equivocando y…

\- ‘¡Marvin! ¡Primera vez que te veo aquí!’- Sus sentidos no alcanzaron a alertarlo del cuerpo que se aproximaba a él con pasos rápidos, ni del brazo que rodeo casualmente su cuello. –‘Te dije que, si estudiaba aquí, Porky’-

Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que escucho la voz de Daffy a su lado, que noto su presencia.

Frente a él estaba otra persona de una edad cercana a la del apiñonado, con cabello ondulado, piel rosada y una altura semejante a la suya.

\- ‘S-si existe…’- murmuro impresionado. –‘C-cuando D-Daffy me dijo que hi-hizo un amigo en su tra-tra-tra-empleo no lo creí, pe-pero aquí estas’-

\- ‘¿No me creíste? ¡Si puedo hacer amigos, rosadito!’- replico el apiñonado, notablemente ofendido por sus palabras.

\- ‘Cla-cla-por supuesto’- una sonrisa amigable y una mano le fue extendida. –‘Porkton Pigton… pero to-to-to… solo dime Porky’-

\- ‘Marvin Commander’- estrechó su mano en un saludo corto. –‘¿Es amigo de Daffy?’-

\- ‘De los po-pocos’- un codazo por parte del apiñonado, pero Porky mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila. –‘Que-quede con Pe-petunia para ir a co-co-cenar ¿Quieren ve-venir?’-

\- ‘Y soportarlos a ustedes dos, no gracias. Marvin y yo iremos a cenar en la cafetería.’- un brazo tomando el de Marvin y comenzaron a caminar hacia los escalones.

\- ‘¿Se-seguro que estarás bi-bi-bien?’-

\- ‘Claro que si Rosadito. Ahora largo de aquí. No hagas esperar a Petunia y mándale mis saludos. Estoy seguro de que me extrañará’-

Antes de partir caminos, una mano de Porky se aferró a la muñeca de Marvin, obligándolo a detenerse.

\- ‘A-asegúrate de que coma algo, por favor’- susurro para después liberar su agarre y dejarlos ir. –‘¡A las 9 Da-daffy! ¡No lo ol-ol-olvides!’-

Algo sorprendido por aquellas palabras, mantuvo su mirada sobre Porky, notando como una expresión de preocupación se pintaba por su rostro.

Dedujo que muy probablemente tenía que ver con los kilos que el apiñonado parecía haber pedido, o con las ojeras bajo sus ojos o su carácter más irritable de lo normal.

\- ‘¿Estas bien, Daffy?’- se aventuró a preguntar, sintiendo el calor sobre sus mejillas elevarse por la cercanía.

\- ‘Porky se preocupa demasiado. Es peor que mi madre. Siempre se la pasa diciéndome “come apropiadamente, Daffy” “No te saltes comidas” “Duerme más” “No te acuestes tarde”’-

\- ‘Suena a que se preocupa por ti’- una mueca por parte del apiñado, pero Marvin se limitó a devolverle la mirada.

Llegaron hasta la cafería y cenaron juntos conversando sobre el trabajo, Buck Rogers y un poco sobre Porky. Daffy era quien hablaba más, pero Marvin hacia su mejor esfuerzo por aportar sus propios puntos de vista, sacando risas y miradas simpáticas del apiñonado.

Y todo hubiera sido perfecto para Marvin, de no ser por la extraña sensación de miradas puestas sobre ellos.

En un inicio creyó que era su imaginación, pero mirando a su alrededor un par de veces, consiguió confirmar que realmente los estaban viendo, y para su desgracia no eran solo unas cuantas personas, sino que prácticamente todos los que estaban a su alrededor tenían sus ojos puestos sobre ellos.

Acostumbrado a miradas curiosas sobre él, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlos, concentrándose más en ojos verdes y labios gruesos que le replicaban por su falta de respuesta ante aquella pregunta que no alcanzo a escuchar.

\- ‘Disculpa, Daffy ¿Podrías repetirlo?’- una lengua jugueteando con el sorbete de la bebida del apiñonado y lo dejo ir despacio para acabar humedeciendo labios tersos.

\- ‘Escucha bien, marciano, porporque no pienso repetirlo otra vez.’- sostuvo el sorbete entre sus dedos. –‘¿Quieres salir el viernes?’-

\- ‘¿Salir?’- aparto sus ojos grises de dedos apiñonados, ahora mirando de lleno a las gemas verdes.

\- ‘Podemos ir a ver una película o a tomar algo. Lo que quieras’-

Algo confundido por el tono casual con el que fueron lanzadas esas palabras, tuvo que preguntar para estar seguro de no estar malinterpretando.

\- ‘¿Cómo una… cita?’- dedos soltaron el sorbete y vio el cuerpo del apiñonado inclinarse más sobre la mesa, acortando un poco la distancia puesta entre ellos.

Una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en el rostro de su acompañante y Marvin dejo de respirar por un instante viendo como dientes blancos mordían el labio inferior de esa boca que una vez más había estado contemplando.

\- ‘Si quieres’- sacudió sus hombros en un movimiento juguetón.

\- ‘S-si’- se aclaro la garganta.

\- ‘Perfecto’- soltó el apiñonado sonriendo ampliamente antes de ponerse de pie y tirar el resto de su comida en el cesto de basura. –‘Ven a buscarme mañana para cenar’- coloco la bandeja en el depósito designado. –‘ah y antes de que lo olvide. Dámelo’-

Marvin alzo una ceja algo confundido por la mano esperando frente a él, pero basto un pequeño movimiento por parte del apiñonado para que comprendiera que se refería a su celular.

Desbloqueando el aparato, lo coloco sobre la mano de Daffy, quien tecleo algo rápido antes de regresárselo.

\- ‘¿Tu número?’- preguntó sintiéndose absurdo por cuestionar lo obvio.

\- ‘Llámame si quieres hacer algo divertido’- un pellizco al lóbulo de su oreja y Marvin dio un pequeño salto haciendo reír al apiñonado. –‘O si solo quieres escuchar mi melodiosa voz… ¿Qué no tienes un examen a las 9?’-

Se puso de pie de un salto al notar la hora en su celular, faltaban 5 minutos para que su clase iniciara y si no estaba ahí en tiempo, no lo dejarían presentar el examen

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que hora era?

Riéndose por su descuido, Daffy insistió en acompañarlo hasta la puerta de su salón.

\- ‘Buena suerte’- un pequeño golpe en su barbilla y vio al apiñonado desaparecer por las escaleras.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Viernes llego rápido. Mas rápido de lo que se esperó.

Lamentablemente los minutos transcurrían lentos durante su última hora de clase y el reloj parecía no querer avanzar.

Al final Daffy accedió a su idea de cenar en su apartamento y tener un maratón de Buck Rogers en la comodidad de su sala.

Era la primera persona que conocía físicamente, que tenía un conocimiento tan amplio de Buck Rogers como él y por mucho que el apiñonado pareciera acostumbrado a las grandes multitudes, él no lo estaba personalmente.

Así que le planteo su idea para el viernes en la noche, que consistía en cocinarle algo de cenar al apiñonado y ver su serie de ciencia ficción favorita hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Para su sorpresa, el apiñonado se mostró inicialmente renuente a la idea, incluso hizo una larga pausa que se sintió un tanto incomoda durante la conversación por celular que tuvieron el sábado en la noche. 

Sin embargo, Daffy acabo accediendo el miércoles, aun luciendo un tanto inseguro ante la idea…tal vez Marvin estaba ignorando algo.

Pero ¿Qué estaba omitiendo? Ambos son fanáticos de Buck Rogers y por sus observaciones a concluido que es capaz de preparar todos los alimentos que el apiñonado parece favorecer (un menú amplio y variado para su fortuna), pueden mantener una conversación bastante bien y Daffy parece disfrutar de su compañía (estaba por demás decir que el sentimiento es mutuo), entonces… ¿Qué es lo que está ignorando?

El sutil timbreo de su celular le forzó a apartar su mirada del pizarrón.

_“Pon atención”_

Decía el mensaje desplegado en la pantalla y Marvin se apresuró a buscar con su mirada al remitente. Ciertamente estaba ignorando la mayor parte de la explicación de un tema sencillo, pero como podía saber eso el remitente si no se encuentra en el salón.

Mirando por la ventana de la puerta pudo observar a Daffy en compañía de Porky, ambos haciendo muecas extrañas que tentaban con hacerlo reír

¿Acaso tenían cinco años?

Pasándose la mano por el rostro, levanto un poco su mano, saludándolos discretamente.

\- ‘Vaya, pawece que has hecho nuevos amiguitos, Mawin’-

Volviendo su vista hacia la izquierda, noto a Tweety abalanzándose un poco sobre su escritorio.

Tweety, el primer alumno que hablo con él en aquella universidad no es precisamente un amigo cercano, más bien es un compañero bastante cercano con el que le ha tocado hacer más de un par de trabajos en equipo.

Sus conversaciones se limitan a asuntos escolares con una que otra anécdota personal.

La voz chillona, cabello rubio, grandes ojos azules y piel blanca le dan al joven un aspecto que muchos consideran angelical e infantil. Marvin mismo creyó en un principio que Tweety tenía una personalidad naturalmente amigable… cosa que confirmo errónea tras su primer trabajo en equipo.

El joven de aspecto infantil es mandón, demandante y tiene una rara fijación por jugarle bromas a los demás. Razones más que suficientes para hacer que el azabache conservara su distancia.

\- ‘Así es. No tan brillantes…’- señalo hacia el par que seguía haciéndole muecas a la distancia. –‘Pero son agradables’-

Escribió un mensaje rápido antes de regresar su atención a la clase.

“ _10 minutos restantes. Dejen de hacer tonterías”_

Mirando de reojo hacia la ventana noto como Daffy reía un poco enseñándole su celular a Porky.

\- ‘¿Qué no es ese quien gano el segundo lugar como mejor actor en la competencia del semestre pasado? ¿Cuál era su nombre…? ¿Daffy Duck?’- cuestiono Tweety recargándose sobre su hombro.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy’s POV**

Una vez más tenía razón.

Muchos podían contradecirlo, pero en realidad eran ellos quienes estaban equivocados.

Daffy es bastante intuitivo, no requiere de grandes demostraciones o pruebas demasiado claras u obvias. Es capaz de leer entrelineas, notar intenciones y descifrar la verdad detrás de frases y acciones.

Por eso cuando conoció a Marvin Commander, algo en él le indico que se llevarían bien.

Por eso cuando vio a Bugs besar a la refinada rubia, supo de inmediato que la acción fue más deliberada de lo que su ahora expareja intento argumentar.

Sin embargo, nadie necesitaba saber que su novio de cinco años lo engaño con una modelo. Nadie necesitaba saber que Daffy Duck, fue tan iluso como para creer que su pareja sería incapaz de engañarlo.

Por eso esparció el rumor entre sus círculos sociales antes de que la verdad saliera a relucir.

Por eso les ha contado a todos que Bugs rompió con él por una absurda discusión sobre una pequeñez insignificante.

Prefería que se burlaran de él por haber sido botado por Bugs, que escuchar frases de lástima que lamentaban el inminente engaño.

No quería escuchar el _“Te lo advertí”_ de Porky, ni el trillado _“Debe haber una razón. Bugs jamás engañaría a nadie”_ de Speedy.

También era esta la razón por la que pasar su tiempo con alguien tan ajeno a los chismes y el drama que mantenía esa universidad, demostraba ser lo mejor que podía hacer.

Marvin Commander, su compañero de trabajo y ahora amigo, no es precisamente su “tipo”, si es que Daffy tan siquiera tiene un “tipo”.

El joven de 20 años con ojos grises, piel más oscura que la suya, cabello naturalmente rubio y mirada fría, es bastante callado.   
Un introvertido de nacimiento que de alguna forma acabo en la carrera de actuación cuando probablemente podía resolver una ecuación compleja en cuestión de segundos.

No parecía querer interactuar con nadie, ni entablar amistades o tan siquiera tener conversaciones casuales con el resto de sus compañeros.

Marvin, es completamente diferente a Bugs en todos aspectos.

El pálido de su expareja es un extrovertido innato. Es bueno con las palabras, un excelente negociador y en general siempre ha sabido como tratar a las personas, hasta el punto de obtener su cariño y agrado con una corta conversación de quince minutos.

Hasta el porte lleno de confianza del pálido es diferente al caminar rígido y rápido de Marvin.

Si bien el azabache no es precisamente tímido, si tiene una notoria falta de empatía o interés por lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Una característica poco común que abrió el interés de Daffy cuando lo conoció.

Conforme fue conociendo más de Marvin más curiosidad sentía por saber que era lo que podía hacerlo reaccionar, que se requería para tomar esa atención que parecía dispersa en otro lugar y en especial deseaba probar sus límites ¿Qué tanto es capaz de soportar?

Para sorpresa del apiñonado, el azabache es más complejo de lo que se esperaba, sus reacciones suelen romper sus expectativas. Tenía la paciencia para escucharlo hablar por horas, pero no para soportar su impuntualidad, podía pasar por alto su coqueteo verbal, pero reacciona con facilidad ante el mínimo contacto físico.

Pero lo que no tenía planeado el apiñonado era que su interés por el joven tomara un giro hacia una dirección tan imprevista.

Lo noto durante las grabaciones.

La forma en que esos ojos grises lo veían comenzó a cambiar desde la segunda semana de conocerse, pues los atrapaba contemplándolo más de lo normal, y al parecer Marvin disfrutaba lo suficiente de su compañía como para sentarse más cerca de él mientras almorzaban.

Su atención se volvía completamente hacia Daffy con solo mencionar una palabra y la sonrisa amable que se dibujaba en su rostro se convirtió en una sincera de la que se escapaban rastros de risas arrancadas tras haber dicho unas cuantas tonterías.

De haberse encontrado aun en esa relación formal con Bugs se habría reído de la notable atracción que el azabache empezaba a mostrar por él y se hubiera distanciado un poco para evitar la incomodad de rechazar a alguien tan amable y propio como Marvin…

Sin embargo, ese no era el caso y durante los primeros días de soltería que tuvo, comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo…

_¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te detiene?_

Tal vez era los rastros de ese viejo romance que aun pesaba como cadenas en su cuerpo, tal vez eran los mensajes de Bugs que ha dejado sin leer o las llamadas que se ha reusado a contestar.

Fuera lo que fuera que lo detenía, esto pareció desvanecerse cuando vio a Marvin de pie frente la puerta de su salón.

Y Daffy tomo una decisión al invitar a salir al azabache… quería olvidar ojos azules, dientes frontales inusualmente predominantes y esa piel blanca que se ha acostumbrado a acariciar…. Quería olvidarlo por lo sano y cambiar todo por la promesa de un romance nuevo que empezaba a nacer frente a él. 

El único problema era que… Marvin parecía ignorar detalles importantes.

Cuando lo invito a salir, esperaba que accediera a ir a tomar un trago con él o tal vez a ir al cine. Iniciar todo despacio, coquetearle un poco, cortejarlo y hacerlo caer despacio.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba el que lo invitara a su casa, ni que el azabache insistiera con cocinarle la cena o que le ofreciera el ver juntos su serie favorita durante toda la noche… lo que implicaba quedarse a dormir en el mismo lugar los dos… solos….

Podía apostar toda su fortuna a que esta propuesta no ocultaba intenciones más íntimas que hacer lo que se dijo, pero Daffy no está ni lo más mínimo cerca de ser un santo y todo el coqueteo de sus encuentros previos le ha dejado ver mejillas sonrojadas y miradas cohibidas que no hacían más que tentarlo a jugar.

_\- ‘No tienes ni la más mínima idea’-_ Dijo en su mente, siguiendo a Marvin con su mirada.

La playera negra tipo licra que se ajusta a su bien formado torso, los pantalones rojos pegados a su cuerpo, esa apariencia seria y esa sonrisa que era únicamente ofrecida a él.

Tenía demasiado poder en sus manos y el joven lucia como un pequeño cordero accediendo a dejar entrar a un lobo a su hogar.

\- ‘De-deja de ve-verlo así’- el codazo por parte de Porky, le recordó que su mejor amigo seguía de pie junto a él. –‘Com-com-portate bien Daffy’- soltó el rosadito con un tono amenazante.

Escuchando a su amigo despedirse, lo vio intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Marvin, deteniéndolo por un momento.

En ese instante, Daffy estuvo a punto de gritarle que se quitara, para tomar la mano del azabache y salir corriendo del lugar… porque si Porky no hubiera intervenido a Marvin, entonces no tendría que estar aun ahí de pie a unos cuantos metros de la puerta justo a tiempo para ver salir a Bugs….

Presa del pánico no pudo hacer nada más que congelarse, viendo aquel cabello plata como si fuera un espejismo, hasta que esos despreciables ojos azules se dirigieron hacia él.

El fuerte y acelerado latido de su corazón hacía eco en sus oídos.

Todo este tiempo evitando el cruzarse con él, todo este tiempo evitando hablarle y todos sus esfuerzos por ignorarlo, fueron en vano, pues ahora lo tenía enfrente viéndolo con esa mirada de sorpresa que se veía tan bien en el….

Manos tomando sus muñecas y una voz suave, y ligeramente gruesa llamaron su atención.

\- ‘¿Todo bien, Daffy?’-

Nada de diminutivos, nada de sonrisas coquetas, ni miradas juguetonas. Solo expresivos ojos grises que caían sobre los suyos, preocupados.

Observó a Marvin por un segundo y volvió a elevar la mirada, notando como Bugs se aproximaba a las escaleras con la misma rubia de semanas atrás colgando de su brazo.

\- ‘Si…’- aclaro su garganta, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por el nudo en ella. –‘Vamos, enano’- lo tomo de la mano.

_Olvídalo_

Repitió mentalmente escuchando a Marvin, decir algo referente a sus planes para esa noche.

Siendo sincero… no estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ni de la forma en que se abalanzó sobre el joven de piel azabache, ni de los besos desesperados que compartieron en la puerta del apartamento, o de la manera en que se arrodillo para desabrochar el ajustado pantalón con esa habilidad que olvido que tenía.

Quería olvidar a quien se aferró a él por años, a quien le prometió ser su compañero en su aventura contra el mundo… a quien lo engaño y vio irse sin siquiera mencionarle unas cuantas palabras.

Se sentía raramente frustrado y tan… solo… que lo primero que paso por su mente fue tomar lo que tenía a su alcance.

Menos mal que su intuición era buena. Menos mal que Marvin si sentía una atracción sexual por él lo suficientemente fuerte como para solo jalar su cabello y taparse la cara sonrojado, mientras Daffy sorbia su miembro con esa experiencia de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

Gemidos se deshacían de la memoria de risas coquetas y la manera en que el joven repetía su nombre no era nada parecido a las palabras retadoras que el pálido esbozo en su primera vez _…_

_“eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer”_

El miembro en su boca era diferente, ligeramente más grueso y menos largo. No tenía un sabor especifico, solo era piel oscura y caliente frotándose por su lengua.

Cerro sus ojos con más fuerza, deseando evitar el recuerdo de ese rostro mirándolo engreído o la sensación de dedos largos acariciando su mandíbula. 

Tenía que concentrarse en lo que está frente, en quien en ese instante pasaba una mano curiosa por su oreja, apretando su lóbulo obligándolo a abrir sus ojos y dirigir su atención a la expresión del azabache.

El dulce sonrojo pintado sobre el usualmente compuesto joven, caía profundo sobre mejillas oscuras y la manera en que labios gruesos se partían, dejando escapar gemidos suaves, mientras que la otra mano oscura bajaba hasta la orilla de la playera negra levantándola, dejando su abdomen al descubierto solo para acabar con dedos tocando el pectoral izquierdo, hizo que Daffy soltara un gemido casi inaudible sintiendo una onda de calor y excitación pasar por su cuerpo.

Lo hizo llegar al orgasmo ahí mismo, en el recibidor del apartamento y lo que el creyó que sería solo un favor sexual que acabaría dejando inmóvil a su acompañante, se transformó en el inicio de una noche calurosa en el cuarto de Marvin, quien lo guió a su cuarto tomándolo de la mano.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

La piel blanca que parecía reflejar los colores del sol cuando este se metía por la ventana en las mañanas, ya no estaba ahí.

En su lugar tiene frente a él piel oscura haciendo juego con los primeros rayos de la mañana que se metían a iluminar un poco el perfectamente ordenado cuarto, donde lo único fuera de lugar era la suave cobija sobre ellos.

Podía sentir el golpe de su respiración cálida contra sus labios y si se aventura a mover un poco la cabeza, sería capaz de rozar la nariz que prácticamente pegaba contra la suya.

Marvin, no resulto ser nada a lo que se esperó.

Tenía dos opciones en mente, que se cohibiera y estuviera demasiado avergonzado como para tan siquiera dejarle quitar su ropa, o que fuera demasiado serio y frió yendo directo al punto solo para botarlo a horas ridículas de la madrugada.

Sin embargo, no fue ninguna de las dos.

Lo pensó antes y lo confirmo, Marvin no es tímido, para nada.

Que se quitara la ropa para él, que lo desnudara y que estuviera dispuesto a tocarlo de más maneras de las que se imaginó, lo tomo por sorpresa. Eso y el que se dejara hacer tan fácilmente, derritiéndose en sus manos y demostrando con expresiones y movimientos sensuales, que realmente estaba disfrutando de todo… también lo sorprendió bastante.

\- ‘Tengo que ir a trabajar….’- susurro para sí mismo, dejando de contemplar al de piel azabache para ponerse de pie.

Caminando de puntillas se dirigió al pequeño montón de ropa inmaculadamente doblada que yacía en la limpia mesa metálica a un par de metros de la cama.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reírse ante el recuerdo de Marvin obligándolo a levantarse para cambiar las sabanas y a ponerse ropa interior. Si hubiera sido Bugs, se hubiera quedado dormido justo ahí, sin una prenda en su cuerpo y las sabanas sucias tiradas a un lado de la cama.

Pero Marvin es diferente…

Diferente podía ser bueno ¿No? Diferente podía ser mejor.

Un quejido detrás de él y Daffy miro sobre su hombro, justo a tiempo para ver a Marvin levantarse y estirarse.

\- ‘Hora’- pidió tras aclarar la garganta.

Antes de que el apiñonado pudiera responder, una voz femenina resonó por el lugar.

\- ‘5:45 AM’- dijo la voz robótica.

\- ‘¿Qué fue eso?’- miro a su alrededor buscando de donde provenía la voz.

\- ¿Café?’- Una vez mas la voz se dejó escuchar y Daffy se asomó fuera del cuarto, esperando encontrar un robot gigante, pero para su tristeza no había nada.

\- ‘¿Se te apetece café?’- murmuro Marvin.

\- ‘C-claro… eso es… ¿Qué es eso?’- Escuchando reír un poco al azabache, su única respuesta fue una palmada en la espalda y un beso en su mejilla.

\- ‘Prepara el café, por favor’- le escucho ordenar al aire y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la cafetera en la cocina, la vio encenderse. –‘Tienes trabajo a las 8 am ¿cierto? Supongo que iras a casa a tomar un baño y cambiarte’-

\- ‘Si ¿Qué tipo de departamento es este?’- acabo de ponerse los pantalones casi cayéndose en el intento. –‘Quiero dos huevos estrellados y un par de panqueques’- ordeno al aire, esperando que fuera lo que fuera que estaba obedeciendo las ordenes de Marvin lo obedeciera a él también.

\- ‘No funciona así’- Dijo Marvin, riéndose por las acciones del apiñonado. –‘Harina, sartén y un par de huevos’-

El sonido de engranes moviéndose le permitió ver dos manos robóticas saliendo del techo, una tomando la harina de la alacena y la otra sacando los huevos del refrigerador que se abrió solo. Todo esto mientras que Marvin se desplazaba por la cocina como si nada ocurriera, sacando tranquilamente dos tazas metálicas para colocarlas sobre la mesa.

Si. Diferente podía ser mejor para él.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Marvin’s POV**

Llevaban cinco meses saliendo cuando se hizo el anuncio.

La llegada de Daffy y aquella relación que se formalizo entre ellos le ha traído bastantes cambios.

Ahora los paseos con su fiel perro K-9 estaban llenos de risas y simpáticos eventos desafortunados, en los que Daffy terminaba cayéndose, siendo perseguido por más perros e inclusive perdiéndose.

Tardes tranquilas en su fin de semana se han convertido en citas a veces los dos solos, a veces con Porky y Petunia, que varían desde idas al cine, largos maratones de Buck Rogers y salidas a bares, hasta acompañar a la otra pareja a clases de baile.

El nombre de su pareja fue reemplazado por un sobrenombre tras la competencia de libretos, en el que, a pesar de no estar en la misma clase, trabajo junto con Porky y Daffy.   
El joven rellenito, a quien ahora puede llamar amigo, fue el que le dio nombre al héroe de ficción que estaba basado en nadie más y nadie menos que en Daffy. “Duck Dodgers” fue como lo bautizaron y tras llamar a su pareja repetidamente por el sobrenombre, este pareció quedarse con el tiempo.

Inclusive sus noches han cambiado, pues por lo menos tres veces a la semana tiene un invitado (la mayor parte del tiempo inesperado) en su cama, que obviamente estaba ahí en busca de algo más que un colchón suave donde dormir.

Y como si su cercanía con Dodgers fuera una luz verde para los demás, más personas comenzaron a hablarle, acercándose a él pidiendo ayuda con trabajos, proporcionándole consejos para sus propias asignaciones, sacándole conversaciones cortas e invitándolo a trabajar en equipo, ofrecimientos que su pareja le aconsejo aceptar.

De alguna forma u otra termino haciéndose de más conocidos y amigos en esos cinco meses de los que ha tenido antes y todo lo debía a la llegada del apiñonado.

No estaba muy seguro de que tan conveniente era que comenzara a entablar más conversaciones, que su mesa de comida en la cafetería estuviera ahora llena y que se sentaran a su lado para estudiar en la biblioteca, pero ha notado que dejaba de ignorar muchas cosas…

Dejo de ignorar problemas ajenos, prestando oídos cuando se lo pedían, dejo de encerrarse en su mundo de deberes y comenzó a hacer espacio para quienes lo rodeaban y que ahora le saludaban todas las mañanas.

Resultaba una sensación extra, pero no particularmente desagradable.

¿Quién diría que comer con tantas personas podía ser tan cálido? ¿Quién diría que salir con más personas podía ser tan gratificante y agotador?

No era malo, si mucho solo acababa un poco más agotado, pero era un pequeño precio que pagar por las acciones amables que le eran otorgadas.

Sin embargo, existe algo que debió de seguir ignorando… los rumores que no noto por casi dos semestres ahora comenzaban a llegar a sus oídos otorgándole información que nunca solicito, como por ejemplo quien era el exnovio de Dodgers, pero no fue hasta pasados los cinco meses de su noviazgo que consiguió ponerle cara al nombre subministrado.

Bugs Bunny no es como se lo esperaba.

Según los rumores y lo que sus compañeras de clase dicen, es el alumno más atractivo de toda la universidad, según sus compañeros es el líder del grupo de teatro clásico y cómico, según sus maestros es el aspirante a actor más prometedor que tiene la escuela hasta el momento.

Pero lo cierto es que no le toco confirmar todo esto hasta que la lista para las obras de inicio de semestre fue publicada.

Obra: Haredevil Hare  
Actores principales: Bugs Bunny y Marvin Commander.

\- ‘Ooh~ Muchas fewicidades Mawin, te toco trabajar con alguien muy weno!’- La emoción en la voz de Tweety no fue suficiente para hacerle apartar la mirada de los nombres en la lista, ni tampoco el abrazo de despedida que le otorgo antes de salir corriendo en busca de su propio grupo para la obra.

Echo un vistazo a su celular al sentir el timbreo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Un mensaje por parte de Dodgers preguntaba por su paradero, pero antes de poder escribir su respuesta, una voz clara, con un acento y timbreo bastante particular, llego a sus oídos.

\- ‘Eehh… Marvin Commander ¿No es así, Doc?’- Marvin miro a su costado, en busca del dueño de la voz. –‘Bugs Bunny, mucho gusto’- Una mano enguantada le fue ofrecida.

\- ‘Un gusto’- Estrechó su mano.

Es alto, de 2 a 3 cm más alto que Dodgers aproximadamente. Piel blanca casi fantasmal, relucientes ojos azul claro, brillante cabello color plata, incisivos centrales más largos de lo común y una complexión física delgada, sin llegar al extremo de parecer débil.

Marvin nunca se creyó particularmente atractivo, ni le dio mucho peso a su aspecto físico, salir a correr por las tardes y el ejercicio que hacía era solo para mantenerse físicamente saludable.

Sin embargo, estando de pie frente a Bugs Bunny el novato y aspirante a actor más codiciado y admirado por la universidad, quien gano el primer lugar en la competencia a mejor actor donde todos los alumnos de la escuela participan, quien supero a Dodgers por un solo punto… se sentía frustrantemente en desventaja.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6**

El intercambio ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Desde la presentación, hasta su ida a una de las bancas junto al jardín central de la universidad.

\- ‘Tenemos dos meses y medio únicamente, Doc. Ya hablé con el equipo de escenografía y diseño de vestuario, son los que requieren más tiempo. Esta es la primera vez que nos toca hacer estas obras de inicio de semestre, pero según lo que dijo Chuck, como actores principales espera que nos pongamos de acuerdo con todos’- la sonrisa relajada seguía pintada en su rostro. -Además tenemos una ventaja, Doc. ¿Adivina quienes están a cargo de la dirección y producción?’-

No necesitaba adivinar, leyó los nombres justo debajo de los actores de reparto.

Porky estaría encargado de la dirección y como codirector y productor tenían a Dodgers.

\- ‘Porkton Pigton y Daffy Duck’- a pesar de la sensación incomoda en la boca del estómago, se mantenía firme.

No pensaba dejar que su relación con Dodgers y lo que su pareja tuvo con Bugs, lo afectara. No tratándose de una asignación así de importante y grande, en la que tantas personas estarían trabajando para la creación y montaje de esa obra.

Por eso hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno. Iba a trabajar con Bugs y lo haría tan bien como se le esperaba.

\- ‘Sin duda es una ventaja conocerlos de primera mano a ambos. Una buena relación y entendimiento es fundamental’- concordó con el pálido, notando como este lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera observándolo con detenimiento. –‘¿Ocurre algo?’-

\- ‘No estoy muy seguro aun, Doc.’- se puso de pie, inspeccionando a Marvin de arriba abajo. –‘Como polos opuestos. Tal vez sea eso…’- por una fracción de segundo el azabache podía jurar haber visto una mueca en aquellos labios que ahora se esparcían formando una amplia sonrisa que no hacía más hacerle lucir intimidante. –‘¿Tienes libre mañana?’-

Dodgers suele pasar los sábados en la mañana en su apartamento hasta alrededor de las 7:30 am cuando parte a su tercer trabajo de medio tiempo de 8 a 3pm y lo tiene devuelta alrededor de las 3:30.

\- ‘Después de las 7:30 am, sí.’- Nunca los ha visto interactuar antes y ahora que lo pensaba… necesitaba saber cómo reaccionaría su pareja al tener que trabajar con Bugs.

\- ‘¿Por qué no antes? ¿Tienes a alguien especial en casa?’- su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, agachándose ligeramente para bajar al nivel de Marvin.

\- ‘Dodgers se va al trabajo después de esa hora. Es más conveniente que revisemos el libreto solo los dos. Sin distracciones’- Cejas color gris plateado, se elevaron en sorpresa y aquella sonrisa parecía más una mueca ahora.

\- ‘A las 10 entonces…’-Se reincorporo. –‘Daff… ¿Daffy es Dodgers?’-

\- ‘Así es’- siguió ojos azules que se elevaron a mirar a los ventanales de ambos edificios que los rodeaban como si buscaran algo.

\- ‘Hasta mañana entonces, Doc’- le escucho despedirse agregando un movimiento de su mano antes de dirigirse a la entrada del edificio principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno esto se alargo mas de lo que pensé… yikes… Espero que todos se encuentren bien!   
> ¡¡Este capitulo es dedicado a Awnsie!!   
> Tal vez no sea el escrito Marvin X Daffy que te esperabas, pero ¡espero que te guste!   
> ¿Habra segunda parte? Sip!


	18. Extra Parte 2

_Las luces de colores y los labios que parecen burlarse de él mientras besan su cuello, provocan una sensación cálida en su pecho. La piel lisa que está a su disposición es tan clara como la nieve y se siente como en casa con sus manos recorriendo esa conocida cintura._

_Pezones suaves se interpusieron en su camino cuando subió sus manos y al buscar sus labios la sensación de ser visto de lejos llego a él haciéndolo apartar su mirada del rostro pálido de Bugs, acabando por posarla sobre quien los veía a un par de metros._

_Lucia decepcionado, molesto y bastante herido._

_El cuerpo entre sus brazos se convirtió en un montón de zanahorias que dejo caer al suelo, para acercarse a Marvin que seguía de pie, viéndole._

_Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, el agujero negro se abrió en el piso y acabo cayendo._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Una vez más ese molesto sueño lo hizo caer al suelo, dejándolo desconcertado y notablemente alterado, hasta un tanto excitado por la vivida sensación de tener a su ex contra su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, es solo un sueño y nada más, pero siendo honesto esperaba que los rastros de Bugs dejaran de perseguirlo después de ese tiempo huyendo de él y saliendo con Marvin.

Para su desgracia la realidad no es tan sencilla. No puede solo olvidarse de él, no aún.

\- ‘¿Estas bien?’- cabello rubio y ondulado se asomó desde la cama, siendo seguido por adormilados ojos grises.

El listado de las obras, el puesto que le toco y los actores principales, no servirían de nada para ayudarle con su idea de seguir evitando a Bugs. Tendría que verlo, trabajar con él, hablarle e incluso tocarlo si es que era necesario.

Todos sus esfuerzos por seguir huyendo del pálido durante esos cinco meses se verían fulminados por este inconveniente del que Chuck parecía no querer salvarlo, negándose a cambiarlo de obra.

“¿ _Tienes un problema con él? Arréglalo. No te puedes dar lujos así en este semestre. No creas que por tratarse de ti hare alguna excepción, Daffy_ ”

Adoraba la idea de hacerla de codirector y productor, pues el dar órdenes le venía bien, pero ¿Por qué tenía que estar Bugs ahí también?

Acaso pasársela encerrado en su habitación, ajustar sus horarios de trabajo para que se encontrara fuera siempre que el dientón estaba en el apartamento y correr al apartamento de Marvin durante sus días libres con tal de no verlo, ¿no era un esfuerzo suficientemente grande como para echarlo todo por la borda ahora?

No estaba listo para verlo, mucho menos para hablarle. No mientras seguía soñando con tocarlo de maneras tan impropias que acababan despertándolo con una incomodidad en su ropa interior.

\- ‘Estoy bien, perfecto.’- dijo malhumorado levantándose con dificultad del suelo, resintiendo hasta ese momento la caída.

Trono su cuello y sobo su mejilla sentándose cansado sobre la cama.

\- ‘¿Un mal sueño?’- susurro Marvin cerca de su oído, dejando que sus brazos rodearan su cuello por detrás.

El pecho cálido contra su espalda lo relajaba.

\- ‘¿Puedes hacerlo?’- miro sobre su hombro para brindarle a su pareja la mejor sonrisa que podía proporcionar a esas horas de la madrugada.

\- ‘Si lo pides correctamente’- condiciono, sin dejarse llevar tan fácil por la sonrisa de Daffy.

\- ‘¿Por favor?’- suplico un poco, volviéndose para tomar al azabache en un abrazo que acabo por tumbarlo de lleno contra el colchón.

Le escucho suspirar fingiendo un cansancio que el apiñonado sabía que no existía ya.

Su pareja murmuro las palabras, nombrando una galaxia en particular y cortinas negras cubrieron todas las ventanas evitando cualquier posible invasión de luz, dejándolos completamente a oscuras.

Reacomodándose sobre la cama, se quedó boca arriba, ofreciendo su costado para que su pareja se acurrucara contra él.

Poco a poco comenzaron a proyectarse las estrellas por toda la habitación, moviéndose lentamente, dejando pasar supernovas, meteoritos, cometas e inclusive planetas, entre los que destacaba Marte proyectándose más cerca que los demás. 

\- ‘Canopus, Rigel, Beta Aquarii, Zeta Puppis, Merope…’- bostezo. –‘Épsilon, Antares, Denebola…’-

\- ‘No tienes que nombrarlas todas para impresionarme’- bromeo recibiendo un ligero golpe en el estómago.

Es increíble como su pareja se dispuso a convertir la habitación en una proyección completa del universo, que desplegaba por cada una de las paredes todo tipo de cosas del espacio desde estrellas hasta planetas lejanos. Podía pasar horas ahí viéndolas pasar por todos lados.

También era bastante impresionante que él solo instalara y programara los brazos robóticos que ve bajar del techo con unas simples palabras ofrecidas a un complejo sistema que Marvin intento explicarle, pero que Daffy opto dejar como un sistema mágico que obedece sus comandos controlando las luces de todas las habitaciones, la limpieza de todo el apartamento, le auxilian en la cocina e inclusive le ayudan mientras hace sus próximos inventos.

Esos cinco meses han servido para que se diera cuenta de la caja de sorpresas que resulto ser Marvin, y eso lo hacía sentir un tanto culpable por estar soñando con alguien que (como él) no puede hacer ni un tercio de lo que el azabache es capaz.

Prácticamente no riñe con él, si lo ha llegado a hacer enojar unas cuantas veces, pero todo es sobre cosas que por descuido y torpeza a dañado, y sus reclamos no son más que un  
“ _Dodgers, ese era un aparato muy preciado. Procura tener más cuidado y no muevas nada de lugar sin avisar_ ”

Nada de peleas reales como las que ha tenido con Bugs, nada de regaños o forzarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera… de hecho se podría decir que el azabache era quien acababa sucumbiendo ante sus peticiones, acompañándolo a citas algo aburridas con Porky y Petunia, pero que de alguna forma se volvían entretenidas con solo verlo enrojecer por las preguntas de la novia de Porky que sigue curiosa por saber más sobre su relación.

Daffy no tenía nada de que quejarse, la amabilidad, paciencia, cortesía y generosidad de Marvin es otorgada a él sin condición alguna. Tienen gustos en común como una que otra serie de televisión que Bugs nunca se interesó en realmente ponerle atención y es divertido estar en ese departamento y ver todos esos brazos robóticos moverse por el lugar.

Las comidas ya no tienen zanahorias ni el sabor a licor de zanahoria esta tan presente en su paladar como antes, y su loción fue cambiada por una nueva más fresca sobre su cuerpo.

Ha tenido días buenos en los que se ha olvidado por completo del pálido, más involucrado en hacer reír al azabache con sus bromas que en recordar ese amor que está siendo reemplazado poco a poco.

Una mano busco la suya, permitiéndole sentir dedos entrelazarse con los suyos.

Sin pensarlo mucho se reacomodo, abrazándose contra el cuerpo más bajo que el, pegando su mejilla contra el pecho de su nueva pareja.

Inclusive tenían buena coordinación en la cama, donde dejo de recordar a Bugs, absorto en un color de piel más oscuro y expresiones que lo seducen a continuar con caricias siempre suaves y susurros que sueltan peticiones.

Viendo aun pasar las estrellas sobre las paredes, fue cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Caricias trazaron la gargantilla de perlas en su cuello antes de continuar bajando por lo largo del mismo hasta sus hombros.

Con Marvin se sentía extrañamente relajado, como si pudiera dejar de pensar en todos sus problemas con solo tenerlo cerca.

Se quedó dormido viendo pasar a marte antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo, deseando no tener más sueños sobre un amor que ha decidido olvidar por completo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Marvin’s POV**

La manecilla del reloj cambio al mismo tiempo que sonó el timbre.

Soltó un suspiro abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con su invitado esperando de pie frente a ella con manos detrás de su espalda, luciendo como un apuesto e inocente joven de piel pálida.

Todo lo que su pareja dijo al respecto de su posición como productor en aquella obra donde tanto Bugs como él, serían los actores principales, fue un sencillo

“ _No me importa que ese dientón este ahí. Bugs ¿Qué? Ves, ya hasta olvide su nombre_ ”

Daffy parecía ser de las pocas personas que insisten en intentar engañarlo.

Tal vez era por su falta de cuestionamientos sobre temas que el apiñonado parecía no querer tocar o tal vez era por su falta de insistencia al querer saber la versión extendida de las historias incompletas que su pareja contaba.

Por supuesto que noto el tono nervioso en sus palabras y lo intranquilo que lucía durante toda la cena, moviendo su pierna ansiosamente de forma inconsciente.

Todo lo que deseaba Marvin era que Bugs estuviera fuera de su departamento antes de las 3:30 como acordaron, los tres juntos en un espacio tan reducido e íntimo como es el lugar donde vive, no resultaría conveniente.

\- ‘Buen día, Doc’- un saludo con su mano y Marvin se hizo a un lado.

\- ‘Buen día. Adelante’- indicio, viéndolo pasar por la puerta.

\- ‘Lindo lugar. Bastante amplio y… ordenado’- La voz animosa de Bugs sonaba realmente impresionada.

\- ‘¿Café, té o algo más que pueda ofrecerle?’- le vio curiosear por el comedor después por la sala, hasta detenerse por un segundo frente a la puerta entreabierta que llevaba a su recamara.

\- ‘Café, por favor, Doc. Y ehh… no tienes que hablarme de “usted” está bien si me tuteas’- ojos azules recorrían el lugar, como si buscara algo en particular.

Marvin se dispuso a servir una taza de café y una de té para él.

Si lo que buscaba el pálido era algún rastro de Daffy, no debería de tardar mucho en encontrarlo, pues si mal no recordaba su pareja dejo una chamarra olvidada que yacía aun colgada en el perchero cerca de la puerta de su cuarto.

El sonido de pasos se dejó de escuchar y el azabache se volvió colocando ambas tazas sobre la mesa del comedor, mientras veía de reojo como su invitado acercaba una mano a la chamarra, tocando la tela despacio y observándola como si recordara algo.

\- ‘Navidad hace un par de años.’- acaricio el forro interno de la chamarra de piel. Pasando yemas por la suave tela –‘Gracias por el café, Doc’- dijo acabando de colocar la mediana mochila que llevaba, en el perchero, dejándola colgada ahí no sin antes sacar un libreto de adentro.

Optando por no decir nada respecto al comentario, únicamente respiro hondo sentándose en una de las seis sillas del comedor.

Hojeo el libreto por un segundo, contando la cantidad de hojas.

No era una obra tan extensa, ni con tantos diálogos, lo que realmente era de interés es la cantidad de movimientos descritos.

Es una parodia cómica de ciencia ficción escrita por Michael Maltese con una temática simple…

Un hombre es enviado a la luna básicamente contra su voluntad siendo convencido por una dotación enorme de zanahorias, ahí se encuentra con un marciano que llega después con la idea de volar la tierra en pedazos. El hombre intenta evitarlo y son los intentos del marciano por cumplir su misión y del hombre por salvar la tierra, donde se va desarrollando el pico de la comedia, y todo concluye con el hombre haciendo explotar ¾ de la luna.

\- ‘Es una dinámica “sencilla”, pero la comedia debe de quedar en punto’- le escucho comentar sentándose junto a Marvin.

\- ‘Es lo que veo. Tú serás el hombre ¿cierto?’- Fue Porky quien aclaro esto, dejándole saber a ambos como serian repartidos los papeles.

\- ‘Eso es lo que Porky dijo, Marciano’- un guiño juguetón y el azabache solo regreso su mirada al libreto.

Hicieron la lectura y revisión del libreto tanto Bugs como él, actuando su parte al mismo tiempo que leían los diálogos, y Marvin tenía que aceptarlo, el pálido es muy bueno.

La forma en que se trasladaba por su comedor, haciendo gestos graciosos, simulando subirse al cohete o pasear por la luna, incluso la manera en que elevaba y bajaba su tono de voz, resultaba ser divertido y envolvente, era como ver una actuación real con cosas que Bugs hacia como si se encontraran ahí realmente.

El timbre de su voz, la manera en que se ríe cerrando sus ojos y usando toda su cara para hacerlo, lo hábil de su cuerpo para pasar de un lado a otro en segundos, inclusive aquellas veces en que repetía la misma “escena” riéndose realmente y disculpándose por haber olvidado algún detalle, hacían al joven aspirante a actor, alguien con más talento del que Marvin se imaginó.

No es intimidante como creyó en un inicio. Es relajado, con mucha energía para subir, bajar, correr y saltar si era necesario, es simpático, amable y sencillamente agradable, lo suficiente para hacerlo reír junto con él al casi tropezar con sus pies.

Y como si reconocer esto no fuera suficiente, el tenerlo tan cerca le hacía ver lo apuesto que es con todas esas facciones que hacen un juego perfecto con su personalidad.

Comprendía ahora, entre risas y comentarios bromistas, la razón por la que Dodgers susurra su nombre entre sueños, la razón por la que no ha podido olvidarlo realmente, aun cuando le decía que ya lo había hecho.

Bugs es prácticamente lo opuesto a él, es un orador innato con la capacidad de tomar tu atención con dos palabras y volverse tu amigo en cuatro…

Escuchándolo reír le ayudo a levantarse, tras haber resbalado y caído en su intento de correr a retirar la dinamita invisible del proyectil invisible que estaba a punto de ser enviado contra la tierra.

\- ‘Gracias, Doc’- una sonrisa sincera fue dirigida hacia él. –‘¿Tu baño?’- se sacudió la ropa, principalmente el pantalón gris que llevaba puesto.

\- ‘En el pasillo, al fondo a la derecha’- indico señalando hacia al lugar.

Llevó ambas tazas al lavabo, ahora sirviendo un par de vasos con agua.

El reloj marcaba la 1 de la tarde, Bugs dijo algo referente a irse a las 2.  
  
Habían hecho un buen avance dándose una idea de cómo actuar sus papeles y los diálogos los tenían casi dominados, solo era requerido el recrear un par de escenas y estarían preparados para actuar frente a Porky y Dodgers, quienes seguramente tendrían algunas sugerencias y detalles que hacer o agregar.

Terminando de servir el segundo vaso con agua, seguía dándole vueltas sobre cómo ayudar en la formación del cohete que se mencionaba en el libreto cuando el sonido del timbre tomo su atención.

No recordaba haber pedido nada, ni haber quedado de verse con nadie a esa hora, pero aun así se dirigió a la puerta quitando el seguro solo para dejar que esta se abriera de golpe.

Los brazos que lo rodearon, casi lo hicieron tirar el vaso que seguía en su mano.

\- ‘¿Me extrañaste?’- la voz cantarina era indicación de que su pareja estaba de buen humor.

\- ‘¡¿Dodgers?!’- casi grito desconcertado por la presencia del apiñonado ahí. –‘Aun no es hora de que salgas del trabajo’- replico, señalando el reloj reflejado en la pared. –‘¿Q-que haces aquí?’-

\- ‘¿Qué hago aquí? Geez… podrías por lo menos fingir estar feliz de verme llegar temprano.’- retiro la mochila sobre su hombro, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa. –‘Tuvimos que cerrar temprano. Olvide que hoy era la boda de la hija del jefe. Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando llegue sin el regalo.’- un beso sobre los labios de Marvin y este dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del baño aun cerrada.

\- ‘Me imagino. Me alegra verte, Dodgers. Pero estoy… tengo… estoy ocupado en este momento’- coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del apiñonado apartándolo un poco.

\- ‘¿Ocupado? ¿A qué te refieres con ocupado?’- manos sobre la cintura del menor y su cuerpo fue atraído al del Dodgers. 

\- ‘Espera…Dodg’- otro beso contra sus labios y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llego a sus oídos.

La lengua que se frotaba contra la suya para después pasar por su paladar se detuvo en seco al escucharlo.

\- ‘Geez, Doc. Déjalo respirar, por favor. Aun lo necesitamos’-

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs’ POV**

Lo cierto es que las cosas no iban bien.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo metió la pata e hizo un daño que ahora parecía irreparable.

Daffy no es fácil de quebrar. Siendo un hombre que se crio hasta sus cinco años en un orfanato solo para acabar en una casa donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo con un amor condicionado a su desempeño. Aprendió a seguir órdenes a una edad demasiado joven, a no recibir ni cerca la cantidad de cariño que era necesario para un buen equilibrio y a ser lo más maduro e independiente para cuidar de sí mismo a pesar de ser solo un niño.

Pero a Daffy no le gusta hablar de eso, no le gusta hablar sobre las razones de su egoísmo, de su egocentrismo, envidia, irritabilidad y falta de paciencia. No le gusta hablar sobre lo que ocurrió cuando era niño, a pesar de seguir mirando hacia atrás sintiendo como si su versión pequeña se aferrara a su mano todo el tiempo, persiguiéndolo con miedos, inseguridades y demandas de atención que jamás le fue otorgada a la edad correcta.

Hay muchas cosas de Daffy que a Bugs le ha tomado años descubrir. Quitando capas que ocultan lo amable, suave e inteligente que puede ser, y por eso sabe que requiere de algo fundamental para romperlo. No para hacerlo enojar, no para hacerlo enfurecer en su contra y gritarle insultos, no para agotar su paciencia y llevarlo a una rabiata, sino para romperlo, realmente romperlo.

Su exnovio es capaz de soportar sus coqueteos a amigos y desconocidos, tolerar sus caprichos irrazonables, pasar por alto las bromas enfermas que causaban incidentes muy cercanos a accidentes y comprenderlo de una manera en que nadie más lo ha hecho. 

Es capaz de aguantar bastante y por eso, creyó que daba lo mismo si cedía ante la demanda de aquella chica.

La joven menor que el por un año, tiene la personalidad de una mujer caprichosa, desea lo que todos anhelan y lo obtiene. Está acostumbrada a que la gente ceda ante ella, es una princesa con aspiraciones a la grandeza que la ha llevado a perseguir una carrera de modelaje en una pequeña, pero exigente agencia extranjera de la que su padre es dueño.

A Bugs tal vez se le hizo muy fácil el reaccionar, el prestar oídos a coqueteos pocos sutiles y hasta patéticos que la chica hacia él.

Y lo cierto es que desde que inició su trabajo como modelo en esa exigente agencia extranjera con restricciones absurdas que acepto al firmar ese contrato, todo se complicó.

Pero la paga es buena y los horarios no intervienen con sus clases, ni con su otro trabajo de medio tiempo, y siendo honestos, no podía en esos momentos darse el lujo de solo renunciar.  
No podía llegar y decirle a Daffy que renuncio a un trabajo que les proporciona una gran suma de dinero solo porque en el contrato decía que estaba estrictamente prohibido el ser homosexual, y menos sabiendo que el apiñonado tiene tres empleos con los que hace malabares para juntar la misma cantidad de dinero que él.

Ahora bien, Bugs no es precisamente homosexual, le gusta la variedad, tanto hombres como mujeres, cualquiera estaba bien. Solo daba la casualidad de que la pareja que tuvo por cinco años resultaba ser un hombre.

Estaban tan cerca de terminar de juntar el dinero requerido para liquidar el departamento que cuando aquella chica que también estudia en Termite Terrance le dijo que lo vio besarse con Daffy en el salón de clases y que le diría a su padre si no la besaba, acabo por simplemente ceder.

Porque Daffy comprendería ¿Cierto? Por qué el mismo Daffy que hace muecas de aburrimiento cuando las chicas lo besan juguetonamente en la mejilla, acarician su cabello y le toquetean el cuerpo frente a él, lo comprendería ¿Cierto?

Lo tomo por hecho y cedió. Besándola como una mujer como ella debe de ser besada, justo en su departamento, sentados en la misma cama que comparte con el apiñonado.

No se imaginó que Daffy saliera temprano del trabajo, no se imaginó que los encontraría besándose en la habitación.

Lo único que le alerto de la presencia del apiñonado, fue el sonido de un par de sillas cayendo y la mesa del comedor siendo movida, todo mientras su pareja huía.

No se esperaba esa reacción. No se esperaba que le importara. No se esperaba que no respondiera sus llamadas o sus mensajes, ni que lo evitara.

Su relación acabo cuando él lo encaro, intentando dar explicaciones a un Daffy que no deseaba ni verlo a los ojos.

La fuerza de su amante no era un secreto para él, pues las mismas manos que pueden sostener su peso para cargarlo y tener sexo contra la pared, fueron las mismas que lo pegaron con fuerza contra esta.

Pudo leer en esa mirada usualmente malhumorada, una mezcla de ira, frustración y dolor, que revolvió su estómago hasta hacerlo vomitar después.

Básicamente le grito que no lo quería ver, que lo dejara en paz y que estaba harto de él.

Sin embargo, Bugs insistió con más llamadas y mensajes, porque tarde o temprano su exnovio cedería y volvería como siempre lo hacía… ¿no?

Para su sorpresa la ropa que no era suya desapareció de la habitación que compartían y el apiñonado debió de haber movido todos sus horarios porque cuando el regresaba del trabajo ya no estaba y solo escuchaba la puerta de la habitación donde se mudó ser cerrada cuando él estaba por irse.

Dejo de verlo en la universidad, dejo de topárselo en la cafetería y en los restaurantes que frecuentaban. Era casi como si hubiera desaparecido por completo….

El por su lado, dejándose llevar por el orgullo y su ego herido, decidió detenerse, no valía la pena perseguir a alguien que parecía no querer verlo.

Mientras tanto aquella chica mimada seguía detrás de suyo, ofreciendo su presencia como un consuelo, fallando miserablemente en disimular sus deseos por meterse en su cama.  
Bugs la dejaba ser, demasiado harto de todo como para replicar por la sofocante presencia de la mujer.

La última vez que Daffy lo miro, realmente lo miro, fue esa noche en la universidad, cuando el salía de ese examen para el que la rubia prácticamente le obligo a ayudarle a estudiar.

No se esperó verlo de pie a unos metros de la puerta de su salón. Como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Por un momento Bugs se ilusiono con la idea del regreso de su expareja, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, vio a aquel chico callado, de piel azabache acercarse a Daffy y tomarlo de las manos, robando su atención por completo como solía hacer él antes.

Molesto consigo mismo por su ilusión absurda permitió que la rubia se aferrara a su brazo y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Cinco meses han pasado desde entonces y por más que ha intentado evitarlo, le era imposible ignorar como aquel chico que usualmente no hablaba con nadie, iba de un lado para otro con Daffy, caminando a su lado escuchándole hablar, haciéndole reír, viéndolo con miradas que le dejaban ver que existía algo más entre ellos.

Y para cuando el pálido cuestiono a Porky al respecto, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Daffy estaba saliendo con el joven de 20 años y piel oscura, de nombre Marvin Commander, y ahora Bugs sabía que no era con Porky donde se quedaba a dormir cuando no llegaba al apartamento.

En sus cinco años de noviazgo, no se esperó verlo sonreír de esa manera al lado de alguien más que no fuera él…

Metió la pata y tal vez no hubiera hecho nada al respecto. Tal vez se hubiera ido y dado por vencido… si tan solo la sensación de celos y tristeza que lo carcomía por dentro no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo actuar.

Ahora debían de entenderlo un poco.

Bugs está acostumbrado a que las cosas le salieran bien. Daffy no se equivocaba al decir que era un “niño” rico consentido.

Le gusta la competencia tanto como le gusta ganar, y por eso abusa de su suerte y de las ventajas que su carácter le otorgaban, consiguiendo que los demás lo apreciaran sin mucho esfuerzo.

Y el simple hecho de pensar que alguien está tocando a Daffy de la misma forma en que él lo ha tocado, viéndolo desnudo como él lo ha visto, escuchando su voz ronca por las mañanas y siendo objetivo de admiración de esas gemas verdes… es suficiente para hacerlo enojar.

Además… ¿Cómo dejar ir por completo a quien sigue queriendo con tanta fuerza? Desearía que no fuera así, desearía que los sentimientos desarrollados tantos años atrás se hubieran desvanecido con el paso del tiempo, pero por lo contrario han crecido haciendo que el deseo de aferrarse a él se intensificara.

Ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces, desde que Daffy lo vio con la rubia, que se ha acercado a la puerta del apiñonado y tocado suavemente esperando verlo, que ha soñado con besarlo y lo ha anhelado haciéndole esperar patéticamente toda la noche por su llegada al apartamento, solo para despertar a la mañana siguiente sin verlo regresar aún.

Todo esto lo llevaba ahí. A la casa del nuevo novio de Daffy.

Sinceramente no se esperaba que Marvin fuera así, amable, cortes, inteligente, ordenado y bastante bueno en su actuación.

No es tan atractivo como él, pero tiene un aspecto atrayente con todas esas combinaciones de colores en su piel, en su cabello y en esos ojos grises que dicen más que sus palabras.

Tampoco mentiría y diría que no se divirtió leyendo el libreto y practicando las escenas con él. Hasta podía aceptar que el chico le agradaba.

Pero eso no significaba que la ira y los celos que burbujean en su interior no estén presentes en ese momento, cuando los mismos brazos que alguna vez lo sostuvieron cerca tomaban al azabache para pegarlo a ese cuerpo que conocía a detalle y ser besado por esos labios que él ha disfrutado y que lleva meses anhelando.

\- ‘¡¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?!’- La mirada de Daffy se dirigía a él ahora. –‘¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?’- reclamo viendo a Marvin de reojo.

\- ‘Estamos practicado el libreto, Dodgers. Intente decirte, pero…’- brazos soltaron el cuerpo del azabache.

\- ‘Mucho tiempo sin verte, Doc. ¿Por qué tan molesto? Sabes que esto es normal, ambos somos los principales.’- se acercó a la mesa de comedor, retomando el libreto que dejo ahí.

Sin poder resistirse miro de reojo al apiñonado, notando como mantenía su distancia.

\- ‘Para eso está el teatro de la universidad. Si quieren practicar háganlo ahí, roedor’-

Sonaba molesto y aun así esa voz era como una melodía endulzando sus oídos.

\- ‘Vamos, Daff…’- ¿Qué tanto se puede acercar? –‘No me digas que estas celoso’- Camino rápido, cortando su distancia hasta quedar frente al apiñonado.

Lo vio retroceder un paso, acción ante la cual Bugs simplemente se inclinó acercando su rostro al del apiñonado.  
  


_Oh_

Soltó dentro de su mente, reteniendo el aire al ver esas mejillas sonrojándose por él.  
Lucia agobiado, alterado y tan, pero tan… lindo.

Paso saliva sonoramente y noto como los ojos de Daffy se volvieron a su manzana de Adán, recorriendo su cuello.

\- ‘Bugs, creo que es hora de que te vayas’- manos sobre el pecho del pálido y Marvin se puso en medio de ambos apartando con suavidad a Bugs, creando distancia entre ellos. –‘Dod…Daffy tiene razón, mañana sería bueno que practicaremos en el teatro. Tenemos más espacio ahí y sería conveniente incluir a los otros dos actores de reparto, además de invitar a Porky y a Dod…Daffy’-

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar al azabache y lanzarlo por la ventana por haberse atrevido a interponerse en ese momento.

Lo tenía tan cerca y por la manera en que ojos verdes lo miraron y el sonrojo de esas mejillas, podía apostar que no todo estaba perdido aún, si lograba explicarle lo ocurrido, si lograba deshacerse de la rubia, si lograba que aguantaran por lo menos dos meses más, el dinero para su departamento estaría casi completo y podría conseguir otro trabajo.

Solo necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba disculparse, que Daffy lo escuchara, que leyera sus mensajes que atendiera sus llamadas, que estuviera con el…

\- ‘Tienes razón, Doc’- cedió apartando su mirada del apiñonado.

Tomó su mochila del perchero, reteniendo las ganas de llevarse la chamarra que le regalo a Daffy, dos años atrás en navidad.  
  


\- ‘Gracias por haber venido. Avanzamos bastante’- dijo Marvin acercándose al pálido.

-Gracias a ti, Marciano. Entonces nos vemos en el teatro mañana, le diré a los demás.’- miro hacia su exnovio, que yacía sentado en la silla del comedor tomando el vaso de agua que debió de haber sido para él. –‘Nos vemos en casa, Daff’- se despidió ampliando su sonrisa al escucharlo casi ahogarse.

\- ‘¿Casa?... ¿Viven juntos?’- los ojos grises de Marvin ahora veían hacia Daffy.

\- ‘Claro, Doc. ¿Acaso Daffy no te lo dijo? Ambos nos estamos partiendo la espalda para acabar de pagarlo…’- se detuvo por un segundo como si recordara algo. –‘Ah, pero claro que dormimos en cuartos separados ahora, no te preocupes.’- Le guiño el ojo y vio al azabache fruncir el ceño.

\- ‘Dijo que sus compañeros de departamento eran un martirio…’- murmuro sonando notablemente molesto. –‘Olvidaste mencionar este detalle’- se volvió hacia Daffy.

\- ‘¡Tu, serpiente con cara de conejo, sal de aquí de una vez!’- Grito el apiñonado, acabando por empujarlo fuera del departamento del azabache.  
  


La puerta se azoto detrás de suyo y la risa que Bugs soltó mientras era echado del lugar se apagó rápidamente.  
Camino despacio hasta su carro. Manejo tan compuesto como pudo y llegando al departamento se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de tener que irse a trabajar, así que se lo podía permitir por lo menos ahora ¿no? Ahora que nadie lo veía, que estaba completamente solo.

Quién diría que verlo con alguien más dolería tanto. Quien diría que lo haría enojar de esa manera. Quien diría que se sentiría así de frustrado por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo.

Se hecho encima la única camisa que su expareja olvido retirar de su armario y se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

Jugar sucio no es precisamente lo suyo.

¿Porque se tuvo que equivocar con Daffy?

Solo quería acabar de pagar el apartamento, no quería que lo despidieran, no quería que el apiñonado tuviera que tomar horas extras solo para solventar los gastos en lo que él encontraba otro trabajo.

No quiere decir que no se haya equivocado, ni que no estuviera mal lo que hizo… diantres, ni siquiera disfruto de besar a la rubia y estaba harto de tener que ceder a sus chantajes con tal de no ser despedido.

Si hubiera dicho la verdad antes, si hubiera insistido más, si hubiera ido detrás de Daffy, e intentado hablar sinceramente con él, entonces no estaría perdiéndolo ahora.

Marvin podía ser mejor que él y el comentario de Porky no hacía nada para ayudarle a pensar lo contrario.

“ _Se llevan b-bien. Da-Daffy está feliz con él_ ”

Él también lo podía hacer feliz… ¿no? Fue suyo primero, él lo conocía de más tiempo, el sabia más sobre Daffy que nadie y aun lo quería… porque Daffy aun lo quería… ¿No?  
  


**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy’s POV  
  
**

Esto debe de ser una movida de su mala suerte.

Porque después de haber sido echado del apartamento de Marvin, por su excusa de

“ _No creí que importara_ ”

Ante la identidad que oculto de sus compañeros de departamento, paso la tarde encerrado en su habitación.

Y ahora que era de mañana, y salía en busca de algo de alimento la figura de Bugs que debería de estar en el trabajo de medio tiempo estaba preparando el desayuno tarareando una canción animada frente la estufa mientras cocinaba en ropa interior.

Quería ir a reclamarle y gritarle por haber soltado la sopa sobre algo que aún no le mencionaba a su pareja, pero opto por no hacerlo. Lo mejor era evitar cualquier contacto innecesario con el dientón.

Pero… eso no significaba que no pudiera mirar por un momento…

Desde el marco de su puerta se asomó lo necesario solo para observarlo, aguantándose la risa al verlo casi bailar.

La estrella dorada de la universidad podía ser una persona muy absurda cuando lo conoces bien.

Recorrió su cuerpo por un momento.  
Llevaba puesta la ropa interior que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y que a Daffy le gusta tanto…

\- ‘Si es un problema…’- murmuro para sí mismo concordando con Marvin.

Si pensaba dejar a Bugs entonces… no podían seguir viviendo juntos…

\- ‘¿Tienes hambre, Duck?’-

Sobresaltándose por las palabras se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

Si tenía hambre, pero no iba a caer tan fácil. Conoce los juegos de Bugs, la amabilidad que utiliza para atraparte es algo bastante familiar por lo que no pensaba dejarse llevar.

\- ‘No’- replico regresando a su habitación, cerrando detrás de él.

Un par de golpes suaves evitaron que se apartara de la puerta.

\- ‘Vamos, Daff. No actúes como un niño. No tienes que desayunar conmigo si no quieres, pero debes comer algo’- continúo tocando. –‘Nadie querría verte desmayado a la mitad del teatro por inanición’-

Abriendo un poco la puerta vio al pálido de pie con un plato de comida en manos.

\- ‘Después de que me echaron gracias a tu incapacidad de mantener la boca cerrada… supongo que es lo justo’- abrió un poco más la puerta, solo lo suficiente para tomar el plato.

\- ‘No sabía que tu amorcito no estaba al tanto de que seguíamos viviendo en el mismo departamento’- se defendió poniendo una cara inocente que el apiñonado no se tragaba.

\- ‘¿Mi amorcito? No me hagas sonar como Pepe, por favor’- rodo los ojos disgustado por el empalagoso sobrenombre.

\- ‘Cierto, Doc. Es algo que Pepe diría’- le escuchó reír y Daffy pudo sentir una sensación cálida recorrerlo. Tomo el plato sin apartar la mueca de su rostro. –‘Espero que te guste, Daff.’-

La sonrisa dedicada lo paralizo por un segundo. No parecía realmente feliz, lucía un poco decaído por algo.

\- ‘Si…Gracias’- murmuro despacio, siguiendo el caminar del pálido que regresaba a la cocina.

Ojos azules se volvieron mirándolo sobre el hombro de su expareja y la mirada coqueta que le fue dedicada hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

Se metió rápido a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Como lo había pensado, era demasiado pronto aun y el solo pensar en lo que venía hacía que una sensación incomoda se posara en su estómago.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

**Marvin’s POV  
  
**

No estaba seguro de que esperaba. Es dolorosamente obvio y absurdamente lógico.

Su novio fue demasiado ingenuo al igual que él, en pensar que su interacción seria limitada, pues Porky estaría ahí para dirigirlos a ellos, mientras que Dodgers se dedicaría principalmente a manejar el dinero y coordinación del resto del cast.

Y él fue muy tonto al no pensar por adelantado cuando entrego el diseño al alumno de origen mexicano que todos apodaban como “Speedy”, que aquellas naves requerían mucho más trabajo del imaginado.

Por supuesto que requerirían de muchas manos para acabar ambas naves en tiempo, por supuesto que les pedirían su apoyo también, por supuesto que Bugs sabe cómo entablar una conversación con su pareja, como atraer su atención, como hacerlo sonrojar y replicar sin sonar realmente molesto.

Era todo tan esperado que Marvin sentía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la estructura metálica de la nave que tenía enfrente.

Los podía escuchar discutir desde ahí.

Discusiones que tras unas cuentas palabras se trasformaban en risas mal contenidas por parte de su pareja.

\- ‘¿Algo así, Daff?’- cuestiono el pálido entre risas, haciendo una combinación de caras graciosas que hicieron reír una vez más a su novio.

\- ‘Si, algo así’- Consigue decir entre risas.

Dodgers es un perfeccionista cuando se trata de actuar, por ello fue inevitable el que se involucrara en los ensayos. Corrigiendo junto con Porky, el tiempo de sus movimientos e incluso posiciones que Marvin no estaba seguro de haber visto a Bugs hacer mal antes, pero que Dodgers se aproximaba a perfeccionar tocando al pálido para indicar precisamente la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Y por más que el apiñonado lo negara al llegar al departamento, la forma en que lo mira deja todo más allá de claro. Dodgers es incapaz de evitar reaccionar ante Bugs.

Ojos azul cielo contemplan a su pareja con detenimiento, siempre sonriendo ligeramente, actuando más engreído de lo normal, más confiado, más listo, más juguetón e incluso más sensual. Como un ave mostrando sus plumas más coloridas con tal de impresionar y cortejar a su objetivo.

Oh, y “ _Daff_ ” como el pálido lo llama, cae tan fácil en esos encantadores atributos, sonrojándose, riendo, replicando, enojándose, permitiendo que Bugs lo acorralara hasta dejarlo al borde de perder la paciencia o caer en sus brazos.

Todas esas bromas internas, anécdotas graciosas ante las que Porky acaba riendo también y la manera en que Bugs sabe lo que Dodgers esta por decir antes de que lo haga, ha ido demostrándole lo que una relación de 5 años es ante una de 6 meses.

\- ‘Solo agáchate un poco más’- indico el apiñonado, colocándose junto a Bugs. –‘Así, Dientón’- se agacho junto al pálido, demostrándole a lo que se refería.

Los escuchaba hablar, esperando junto a la nave marciana aun a medias.

Inclusive la incomodad de los primeros ensayos se ha ido desvaneciendo en ese mes, provocando que Dodgers se acostumbrara a la cercanía de Bugs, permitiendo manos que antes lo hacían saltar, se posaran sobre sus hombros, espalda y en otras ocasiones como ahora…

\- ‘¿Así, Doc?’- murmuro Bugs imitándolo, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla cercana de Dodgers, fingiendo hacerlo para conservar su equilibrio, cuando realmente el azabache lo ha visto hacer cosas más complejas sin caer.

El ligero sonrojo ante el toque es ahora casi frustrantemente normal para Marvin.

\- ‘Hey! ¡Ganso!’- grito Speedy desde la estructura en el techo del escenario. Estaban colocando unas poleas que ayudaran con la elevación de las naves y otros aditamentos que iban a tener que ajustar para poder poner y quitar rápidamente el resto de las decoraciones. –‘Necesitamos más de esto. Sube para que te explique’- continuo el mexicano, señalando hacia unas vigas metálicas.

\- ‘Deja de decirme Ganso!’- replico Dodgers, poniéndose de pie, usando el hombro de Bugs como apoyo para lograrlo. –‘Geez… ¡Muestra más respeto por el productor de esta obra!’-

\- ‘Mas que un ganso, yo digo que es Pato, Speedy’- agrego Bugs, provocando que Dodgers le lanzara una mirada amenazadora a la par que el mexicano reía. –‘¿No es así, patito?’- una mano recorriendo el musculo gemelo interno de la pierna izquierda del apiñonado y Marvin lo vio sobresaltarse.

\- ‘Cállate, Conejo’- Un ligero golpe en la pierna de Bugs lo hizo perder el equilibrio, acto ante el cual el pálido simplemente se rio.

\- ‘Ok. ¡Desde el com-com-com inicio!’- grito Porky y Marvin soltó un suspiro caminando de regreso a su posición inicial.

Bugs por otro lado seguía con su vista puesta en Dodgers, quien se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del escenario.

Marvin lo vio morderse el labio y pasar una mano por su rostro y cabello, sin dejar de mirar hacia pantalones naranjas ajustados al cuerpo de su pareja.

Eran ese tipo de detalles, los que más lo hacían perder su paciencia. Le molestaba que lo viera de esa manera, como si…

\- ‘Ya no es tuyo’- las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

\- ‘¿Qué dijiste, Doc?’- Ningún tono juguetón seguía las palabras del pálido, que ahora se ponía de pie frente a él.

Ahora bien, Marvin no es una persona conflictiva. Sabia seguir reglas, sabia comportarse y mantener la compostura, pero llevaba un mes soportando todo tipo de intentos de coqueteo del pálido hacia quien es su pareja y siendo sincero, esto comenzaba a hartarlo más de lo que aparentaba.

\- ‘Podrías tener un poco de decencia mientras yo esté aquí’- la sangre le hervía y por mucho que Bugs fuera más alto que el, no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

\- ‘¿Su-su-ocurre algo Bugs?’- la voz de Porky fue suficiente para hacer que el grisáceo se apartara.

\- ‘No, Doc. Todo bien’- sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos. –‘No sé a qué te refieres, Marciano’- Viéndolo encoger sus hombros, el azabache apretó con más fuerza sus dientes.

La mala manía que tenía el pálido de hacerse el inocente como si ignorara sus propias acciones, era una más de las cosas con las que ha tenido que lidiar en ese mes y que no pensaba seguir aguantando.

\- ‘Bugs’- tomo su muñeca deteniendo la huida del grisáceo, quien se detuvo en seco. 

Viendo al pálido volverse hacia él, luciendo inicialmente molesto, noto como el inusual ceño fruncido desapareció de su rostro y los ojos azules se agrandaban siendo dirigidos hacia algo detrás de él, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa y pánico.

Un sonido de algo rompiéndose sobre ellos y Bugs se deshizo de su agarre, para salir corriendo.

Apenas y consiguió darse la vuelta cuando pudo divisar como Dodgers caía desde el techo del escenario.

Con movimientos rápidos Bugs tomo un par de los costales de aserrín que tenían guardados para desechar, y los coloco justamente donde termino cayendo Dodgers, dejando ver como una nube de polvo se levantaba cubriéndolos por el impacto.

Quedándose de pie en su lugar, sintió a Porky pasar corriendo junto a él y en segundos una bola de personas se amontono donde había caído el apiñonado.

Saliendo de su estado de shock, se acercó a ellos. Escuchando a Porky prácticamente gritar que se apartaran para darles espacio.

Asomándose entre la multitud consiguió divisarlos.

La agitada respiración de Bugs se veía reflejada en su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez, asemejando a un conejo asustado, mientras que Daffy se erguía con dificultad, lleno de aserrín de pies a cabeza.

\- ‘Hay que poner otra tabla ahí. Alguien se puede caer’- señalo hacia arriba destacando el hoyo por el que había caído apenas unos segundos atrás.

\- ‘Por dios, Daffy’- los brazos de Bugs rodearon el cuerpo del apiñonado y su rostro se hundió en el puente entre su hombro y cuello. Sosteniéndolo con fuerza. –‘No bromees de esa forma. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas herido?’-

Manos blancas aun temblando, tantearon los brazos, piernas y cuello de su pareja, hasta acabar colocándose sobre sus mejillas

Bugs estaba claramente en pánico todavía, temblando como si hubiera sido el mismo quien cayó desde el techo del escenario.

Dodgers por otro lado lucia confundido, mirando con desconcierto hacia el pálido.

\- ‘Bugs’- manos apiñonadas envolvieron las claras del dueño de cabello plateado sobre el que también se podía ver el aserrín.

\- ‘¿Te duele algo?’- su voz también temblaba y salía débil, con salpicaduras de preocupación esparcidas en cada palabra.

Siguiendo los movimientos de Dodgers, lo vio soltar las manos de Bugs y tomar su rostro, sosteniéndolo de la barbilla para forzarlo a levantar su cabeza.

–‘Estoy bien. Solo se me fue un poco el aire y casi se me salió el corazón por la caída, pero… estoy bien’-

Tuvo que apartar la mirada porque era demasiado para procesar, se sentía avergonzado de estar viendo una escena tan intima en la que Bugs ponía su frente contra la de Daffy, quien cerrando sus ojos recibía los brazos que volvieron a rodearlo.

Intentar competir contra eso, intentar ganar algo que parecía ya haber perdido desde hace años atrás. Ahora lo veía claro y parecía casi… imposible.

Pasando saliva, intento deshacer el nudo de su garganta antes de salir rápidamente de ahí.

Necesitaba aire, no necesitaba ver como Dodgers… no, Daffy, pasaba sus manos sobre la espalda de Bugs murmurando algo contra su cuello que hizo reír al pálido.

Saliendo del teatro por la puerta de emergencia, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una banca cercana.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Debió de haber sido el quien corriera a rescatarlo, debió de haber sido el quien lo tomara entre sus brazos y debió de haberse quedado para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero Bugs lo vio primero, corrió primero y se quedó ahí abrazándolo con esa desesperación que reflejaba el miedo a perder algo preciado.

En ese mes ha visto suficiente de esa dinámica que prefería jamás haber contemplado. De esa manera no tendría que sentirse tan enojado consigo mismo, ni tan celoso por no poder sobrepasar a quien muy seguramente seguía entre los brazos de su pareja.

Tal vez si no se hubiera aventurado a salir con Dodgers, si hubieran sido solo amigos… entonces todo estaría bien, no estaría cuestionando sus acciones ni reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no ser suficiente.

¿Y si se daba por vencido? ¿Y si terminaba con el apiñonado aceptando la inevitable derrota que parecía perseguirlo?

\- ‘Vaya caída’- escucho a su lado, pero se negó a levantar la cabeza, dejándola sobre sus manos. –‘Bugs lucia muy alterado. Hasta me dijo que no tenía tiempo para lidiar conmigo.’- la chica a su lado (suponía que era una mujer por su timbre de voz) no sonaba nada impresionada ni preocupada en lo más mínimo. –‘El otro tipo, el que se cayó… el oscuro como tú, ¿Es tu novio?’-

Marvin levanto la mirada dirigiéndola a la mujer que entre la oscuridad de la noche parecía resplandecer con su cabello rubio y piel blanca.

\- ‘Su nombre es Daffy’- soltó un suspiro. –‘Si, es mi novio…’- una sensación amarga llego a su boca tras decir la última palabra.

\- ‘¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿No deberías de ser tu llevándolo a la enfermería y no Bugs?’- Sonaba molesta al decir aquello.

Negando con su cabeza, estaba demasiado confundido con sus sentimientos y pensamientos, como para poder dar una razón lógica a aquella pregunta, y menos a alguien que no recordaba haber visto antes.

\- ‘¿Quién eres?’- cuestiono, frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con iniciar.

\- ‘Llámame Honey’- la chica se sentó a su lado guardando una razonable distancia entre ellos. –‘Te diré esto solo una vez. ¿Quieres ayudarme en algo que puede beneficiarnos a ambos?’-

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy’s POV**

La mano que sostiene la suya por fin ha dejado de temblar, entrelazando sus dedos de manera familiar, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Acabaron por ser mandados al hospital por parte de la enfermería de la universidad, quienes buscaban asegurarse de que ningún hueso se hubiera quebrado en la caída y que solo fuera el esguince en su muñeca izquierda el único problema.

\- ‘Para una caída de ocho metros no está nada mal, Doc’- dedos acariciaban su brazo, pasando yemas por encima de piel, yendo desde su muñeca hasta su codo.

\- ‘No siento que nada este quebrado. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?’- replico ligeramente molesto por tener que permanecer ahí a esas horas de la noche, esperando en una sala de espera del hospital. El único consuelo que tenía era la sensación cálida que lo abarcaba por la cercanía de Bugs, quien insistiendo en no despegarse de su lado lo siguió hasta ahí. –‘Tengo aserrín hasta en los calzones. ¿Por qué no nos dan esas estúpidas radiografías de una vez?’- bostezo demasiado cansado para tan siquiera pararse a renegar

\- ‘Yo puedo ayudarte con eso después’- rio, susurrando despacio, recargando su mejilla contra el hombro del apiñonado. –‘Daff… Ahora si ¿Puedes escucharme, Doc?’-

Mirando por encima de su hombro observo por un segundo el cabello plateado de Bugs. Desde que puso un pie fuera del teatro se ha estado preguntando por el paradero de su pareja, pero el azabache no ha dado luz alguna, por lo que ahora toda su atención yacía puesta en el pálido.

Y posiblemente era la nueva cercanía desarrolla en ese último mes lo que ha estado provocando que se ablandara ante quien ha conocido prácticamente desde que tiene seis años. Cediendo poco a poco ante las insistencias por hablarle, las bromas absurdas y la forma en que ha ido pidiendo permiso para tocarlo, empezando con pequeñas aproximaciones hasta acabar así, con su mano pasando delicadamente por encima de su brazo.

No debería de estarlo permitiendo, no debería ni siquiera de estarle hablando, pero después de esa caída y la expresión de Bugs que gritaba una revoltura de miedo, pánico y preocupación, fue como si algo en él se hubiera activado sacando un lado protector cuyo único deber era cuidar del pálido, tranquilizarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Otro lado de su mente se burlaba de él, riéndose de lo patético que era por ablandarse ante su expareja que si bien le salvo la vida, los rastros de la infidelidad no dejaban de atosigarle oprimiéndole el pecho y haciéndolo sentir estúpido por sus acciones actuales.

\- ‘No aquí’- miró hacia el vendaje en su mano. –‘Después’-

\- ‘¿Y no vas a huir de mí, Doc?’- acaricio sus nudillos, primero con su pulgar, después con sus labios.

Aclarándose la garganta, se removió incomodo en la dura silla de la sala de espera. Solo para dar un pequeño salto ante el timbreo de su celular.

Saco el aparato y viendo el nombre desplegado en su pantalla, volvió su mirada hacia las puertas del hospital que se abrían para dejar pasar a su pareja, luciendo claramente agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo.

El acto salió inconsciente. Soltarse del agarre de Bugs para dirigirse a Marvin, salió más natural de lo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado.

\- ‘Dodgers’- le escucho murmurar sonriendo aliviado. –‘Estas bien’- soltó el aire contenido y sus brazos lo rodearon, poniéndose de puntillas para compensar las diferencias de alturas.

\- ‘Tu novio se cae de 8 metros de altura y tu desapareces. Te costará caro el compensarme de esta.’- replico rodeando la cintura del azabache para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

Le escucho susurrar preguntas y disculpas, que esperaban disolver el supuesto enojo que Daffy fingía tener con tal de ser mimado y tal vez sacar un poco de provecho de la situación, pues una buena cena y el quedarse en casa de su pareja resultaba una idea prometedora.

\- ‘Eeeh…las radiografías, Daff’- la voz de Bugs golpeo contra su mente sacándolo del entusiasmo de ver a Marvin, solo para recordar que el pálido seguía ahí también, de pie detrás de él, esperando con el sobre de placas que le aseguraban que se encontraba realmente bien.

Rompiendo el abrazo tomo las placas, notando la mueca suave sobre los labios rosas que intentaban sonreírle, pero fallaban miserablemente.

La confusión de todo ese mes teniendo a Bugs tan cerca de él que hasta lo cuestionó por su cambio de loción, ha provocado que deseos fueran y vinieran de él, recordándole que más allá de su relación, se podían llevar bien, realmente bien. Pues se conocen de años y si bien nunca tocaron la fase de amistad pasando directamente de la rivalidad hasta tener una relación íntima, no podía solo seguirlo ignorando… pero podían ser amigos ahora ¿no?

Tal vez si dejaba que le explicara lo ocurrido, si dejara que dijera lo mucho que le atraía la rubia hasta el punto de ser incapaz de evitar besarla, posiblemente le dolería el escuchar la verdad un poco menos teniendo a alguien más a su lado con quien estar, posiblemente podría dejarlo ir y reírse de todo después.

Tal vez así conseguiría dejar de estar atado a él y de soñarlo.

Volviéndose hacia su pareja, quien seguía tomándolo de la mano, lo soltó suavemente.

\- ‘Necesito aclarar unas cosas con el dientón, pero no creas que te podrías librar de mí. Aun tienes una deuda que saldar’- Bromeo buscando suavizar la expresión de sorpresa en el azabache.

Coloco un beso en su mejilla y le agradeció por haber venido, antes de acabar saliendo del hospital en compañía de Bugs.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Agradecía la hora y el día, pues su nuevo inquilino que suele trabajar de noche les dejaba mucho tiempo para tener el departamento para ellos solos, y era precisamente lo que necesitaban ahora.

Lo menos que quería era tener que lidiar con las palabras afrancesadas que estuvieran interrumpiendo una conversación que han dejado pendiente desde ya casi siete meses.

Por lo contrario, a lo esperado, se sentía inusualmente tranquilo, a pesar de ver a Bugs servir un par de vasos con ese detestable licor de zanahoria que ahora colocaba en la mesa del comedor.

\- ‘Marvin lucia algo molesto, Doc y acabas de caerte de ocho metros de altura… ¿Estás seguro de esto?’- le vio dar un trago al vaso en sus manos.

\- ‘Se le pasara después de que lo deshaga en la cama. Ahora dilo, orejón.’- sorbio un poco del licor naranja, arrugando su nariz ante el sabor casi olvidado. –‘No tenemos toda la noche.’-

\- ‘Tienes razón, Daff’- se acabó el trago de un solo golpe y Daffy sintió su corazón detenerse, al ver a Bugs levantarse y sentarse sobre su regazo. –‘Hace tiempo que no hacía esto…’- le escucho reír, soltando un suspiro que sonaba más como un gemido.

\- ‘¿Qué crees que estas…?’- una mano enguantada tapo su boca y el movimiento sugestivo de aquella cintura, creo una presión sutil a la altura de su miembro, el cual reaccionó de inmediato avergonzándolo por el entusiasmo que lo hizo prácticamente erguirse ante la poca estimulación. –‘¡Basta, Bugs! Déjate de juegos ¡Ya dilo!’-

\- ‘Lee esto’- saco una hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón. –‘Es la cláusula diez. Su nombre es Honey, la hija del dueño de la agencia’-

\- ‘¿La rubia esa?’- tomó el papel, viendo el título que anunciaba las cláusulas del contrato de la agencia de modelaje donde Bugs trabajaba. Otro movimiento de esa cintura y retuvo un gemido.

\- ‘Ya estas excitado. Buen chico’- rio con debilidad, haciendo otro vaivén, rozando el miembro del apiñonado, soltando un gemido descarado ante la sensación, seguido por un jadeo. –‘Así, es. También estudia en Temite Terrance. La chica es, digamos que es una princesa millonaria.’-

Daffy dio un manotazo a la mano que intento colarse a su pantalón.

\- ‘Mantén tus manos apartadas, dientón.’- Siguió leyendo el papel, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar su respiración ante los movimientos de Bugs.

La cláusula diez dictaba que estaba estrictamente prohibido los actos que representaran cualquier indicio de homosexualidad en los modelos, y que cualquier evidencia o rumor que llevara a demostrar tales actos, generarían el despido inmediato de la persona.

\- ‘Ella, nos vio besándonos en el salón.’- se detuvo recuperando el aliento. –‘El trato era simple, solo tenía que besarla una vez y con eso mantendría su boca cerrada… pero Eeehh… digamos que la muñeca resulto ser una verdadera lunática con serias tendencias de acoso’- Esto no era lo Daffy esperaba…- ‘Intente decírtelo varias veces, te lo escribí en los mensajes, te llame para aclararlo todo, pero TU, Duck, eres un estúpido “Pato” necio que se niega a escuchar’-

La mano sosteniendo con brusquedad su mandíbula lo tomo por sorpresa, obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

\- ‘Pero tu…’- intento decir, callando de inmediato ante la mueca de enojo y decepción de Bugs. Algo completamente fuera de lo normal en ese rostro siempre relajado y engreído.

\- ‘Me equivoque, perdóname Daffy. Debí de habértelo dicho, no debí de haberla besado…. Pero me iban a despedir Daffy…’- le escucho pasar saliva. –‘Y no podía dejar que tomaras otro trabajo en lo que yo buscaba algún empleo que me pagara lo mismo…’-

Esto tenía que ser una broma. Se golpeo la cabeza al caer y nada de esto estaba ocurriendo.

Bugs no había dicho aquello, por supuesto que no. Bugs debería de estarle diciendo que sentía algo por esa rubia que sigue persiguiéndolo, debería de estarle diciendo que el beso fue propio del deseo y su debilidad por contenerse y era su mente la que estaba distorsionando las palabras pintando al pálido como un presunto inocente.

Todo esto era absurdo. Desde la estúpida clausula en ese contrato que jamás menciono, hasta el chantaje de esa mujer, hasta la disculpa sincera de esos ojos azules que nunca había visto implorar perdón de esa manera.

Era absurdo y debía de estar siendo engañado por el dientón con tal de aliviar esa notable excitación en el miembro que puede ver erguido a través de ese pantalón gris.

Es absurdo porque han pasado meses, porque Marvin estaba esperando en el departamento al que prometió volver. Es ridículo porque la cabeza le duele y todo le da vueltas.

Termino una relación que va más allá de esos simple cinco años de noviazgo, por un beso que salió del chantaje de una chica que el creyó que lucía mejor que a un lado de Bugs que él…

¿Y que se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? ¿Sucumbir? ¿Perdonarlo, decirle gracias a Marvin y regresar con Bugs? ¿Salir con los dos al mismo tiempo? ¿Tener sexo con el pálido sobre la mesa de la cocina como lo deseo por un momento?

Todo era demasiado y ahora se sentía peor que cuando cayó de ese estúpido techo del escenario.

\- ‘No te voy a tocar si no me dejas. Pero por favor, créeme, Doc’-

Los labios a milímetros de los suyos buscan besarlo con una desesperación que hacía tiempo que no veía y las manos claras se mantenían aferradas al descansa brazos de la silla, luciendo más blancas por el fuerte agarre que su dueño imponía, como si deseara mantenerlas en control de esa manera.

No sabía que hacer y las ganas de besar los labios rosas lo estaban volviendo loco. Así que hizo lo único que pudo pensar en ese instante.

Rodeo el cuerpo de Bugs, abrazando el familiar torso, comprobando una pérdida de peso que ha sospechado desde hace tiempo, beso su cuello, respiro el hipnotizador aroma que lo tienta a quedarse, lo levanto quitándolo de su regazo y se fue.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó un taxi y 15 minutos después estaba frente a la puerta color café.

Toco con desesperación por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

\- ‘¿Da-Daffy? ¿Qué haces a-aquí? ¿Es-es-estas bien? ¿Cómo te si-siente?’- la mirada de sorpresa de Porky parecía aliviar la adrenalina y confusión.

\- ‘Necesito un trago’- soltó antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y perdiera su equilibrio.

**-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-**

El olor del lugar, el color de las paredes y la decoración, confirmaron su sospecha. Estaba en su casa.

En esa casa en la que vivió desde los cinco años, a la que fue traído cuando lo adoptaron del orfanato.

\- ‘Eeh… hasta que llegas, Duck!’- asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, limpiándose las manos con una toalla, estaba un Bugs mucho más joven con no más de 18 años. –‘Los demás están arriba. Te estábamos esperando’- Señalo a las escaleras y le ofreció una mano que no dudó en tomar. –‘Beber algo de alcohol, correr como loco y estar expuesto a una gran presión, es una mala combinación para alguien que se cayó de ocho metros’- lo escucho reír, guiándolo por las escaleras de esa casa que conoce tan bien.

\- ‘Fue tu culpa’- carraspeo, sintiéndose extraño por estar en aquel lugar.

Abriendo la puerta hacia el que fue su cuarto, acabaron en el techo de la casa, en donde de jóvenes solían escaparse para ver el vecindario desde ahí.

\- ‘Todo es siempre mi culpa para ti ¿No?’- una sonrisa suave y su mano fue soltada.  
  


Estuvo por replicar cuando la presencia de un Bugs de seis años corriendo a abrazarlo lo hizo callar, otro Bugs de trece años lo miro de lejos y uno más de la edad actual lo saludo recostado en el suelo del techo.  
  


\- ‘Te conozco desde que eras un niño’- murmuro Daffy acariciando el cabello gris claro del pequeño que alzó en sus brazos. Se tomo un momento para mirarlo con detenimiento, sonriendo con cariño y melancolía al pálido en sus brazos.

\- ‘Nos conocemos desde niños, querrás decir, Doc’- continuo el Bugs de dieciocho años, haciéndole señales para que lo siguiera.  
  


Se sentaron en la orilla del techo, dejando que sus pernas colgaran por la orilla de este.  
  


\- ‘Ya perdí la razón. ¿Me volví loco por fin?’- soltó al pequeño niño pálido, dejándolo correr hacia el otro Bugs de trece años que se aproximaba a sentarse junto al otro cinco años mayor.

\- ‘Personalmente creo que lo dos hemos perdido la razón.’- se soltó riendo, mirando hacia el suelo a metros de ellos. –‘Ambos estamos locos.’-

\- ‘¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?’- observo cada uno de los cuatro Bugs que estaban en el techo junto con él.

\- ‘Él siempre está aquí’-

La voz a su costado hizo que se tensara.  
  


El siseo en las palabras y el tono que aún resulta desagradable, pero que no ha podido cambiar, lo forzó a volver su vista solo para encontrarse con una versión suya de dieciséis años sentado a su lado. Luciendo malhumorado, pero al mismo tiempo casi indiferente ante su presencia ahí.  
  


\- ‘Así es. Yo siempre he estado aquí, junto contigo, Daff’- El joven pálido estiro sus brazos viendo hacia la atrás de Daffy, solo para recibir en ellos a una versión suya de cinco años que lloraba, mientras corría a su encuentro. –‘No importa lo que decidas, lo que hagas o pienses, yo siempre seguiré estando aquí’- abrazó al pequeño apiñonado contra su pecho, meciéndolo con cariño para callar su llanto.

\- ‘No puedo darte una familia’- soltó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al hablar. 

\- ‘Nunca te la he pedido’- respondió el Bugs más grande, sin tomarse la molestia de abrir los ojos, quedándose con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo el viento golpear sereno.

\- ‘Tampoco tendremos una relación “aceptable”’- continuo, dejando que sus manos se volvieran puños.

\- ‘Lo que digan los demás da lo mismo. Lidiaremos con ello en su momento’- murmuro alegre el Bugs de trece años.  
  


\- ‘¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Qué hiciste después de que me fui?’-

\- ‘Probablemente llorando’- respondió el de seis años. –‘abrazado a tu camisa como un bebe’- agregó, sonando casi orgulloso.

\- ‘No necesita saber eso!’- replicaron los otros tres haciendo reír a su versión de dieciséis.  
  


\- ‘¿Qué debería hacer con él…?’- susurro, señalando hacia un Marvin que yacía caminando por el techo, aproximándose a una orilla solo para sentarse y mirar hacia el cielo.

\- ‘Eso es tu decisión’- susurro el de dieciocho. –‘Pero decidas lo que decidas. Seguiré aquí’-

\- ‘¿Por qué?’- miro hacia su versión de cinco años, ya dormido en los brazos del joven.

\- ‘¿Qué no es obvio?’- escucho hablar al de dieciséis. –‘Sabes porque están aquí’-

\- ‘Empieza con “A”’- agrego el Bugs de seis.

\- ‘Termina con “MOR”’- añadió el joven pálido de trece.

\- ‘Soy tu primer flechazo’- rio el mayor agregando un tono dramático a sus palabras. –‘Tu fuiste mi primera vez.’-

\- ‘Mi primer novio. Quien me quito me virginidad a esta edad’-susurró el de dieciocho como si le estuviera contando un secreto. –‘Nunca has dejado de pensar en mi’-

\- ‘Ni he dejado de soñar contigo’- suspiró, dejándose caer hacia atrás. Mirando hacia el cielo. –‘Me salvaste la vida.’-

\- ‘Y tú a mí, años atrás. Estamos a mano, Doc’-

\- ‘Discutimos todo el tiempo’-

\- ‘Tu eres demasiado egocéntrico y orgulloso, yo demasiado narcisista y terco’- aceptó el joven, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del pequeño de cinco años.

\- ‘No tiene sentido. Nuestra relación es…’-

\- ‘¿Una locura? ...’- rio el de trece.

\- ‘Daffy. El amor nunca tiene sentido’- continuo el de dieciocho, acostándose a su lado.

\- ‘No soy suficiente para ti.’- una vez más el nudo regreso a su garganta.

\- ‘Solo tu piensas eso’- respondieron los cuatro.

\- ‘Permití que te salieras de tu casa, te traje conmigo aquí. No hemos dejado de trabajar desde entonces. Lo tenías todo y aun así…’-

\- ‘¿Mi mansión donde siempre estaba solo? ¿Me quitaste de mis padres que no tienen el más mínimo interés en mí? ¿A qué te refieres?’-

\- ‘Mereces algo más… alguien más’-

\- ‘Tu estas bien. ¡Tú eres suficiente!’- grito el mayor.

\- ‘¿Qué debería hacer?’-

\- ‘Es tu decisión, pero siempre seguiré aquí. Esperando a que regreses conmigo’-

\- ‘No sé lo que estoy haciendo’- acepto al fin. Despeinando su cabello. –‘No esperaba que me pudieras lastimar así’-

\- ‘Solo yo puedo hacerlo. Perdóname, Daff…’-

\- ‘Eres despreciable…’- frunció el ceño más molesto consigo mismo que con el pálido.

\- ‘Lo se… ¿Qué harás con el?’-

Miro hacia Marvin quien únicamente lo saludo de lejos, sonriéndole mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de color.

\- ‘No lo quiero lastimar’- respondió su versión de dieciséis.

\- ‘Tengo que tomar una decisión’- susurro notando como la versión mayor de Bugs se acercaba a él. –‘¿Tan obsesionado estoy contigo?’-

\- ‘No pongas esa cara. Yo lo tomo como un halago’-

\- ‘¿Cómo salgo de aquí?’-

\- ‘Eso es fácil, Doc’- se arrodillo junto a él y acerco su rostro al de Daffy. –‘Solo me tienes que besar.’-

Cerrando los ojos, coloco sus manos sobre las mejillas de Bugs, besándolo despacio en esos suaves labios.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

El sonido del televisor y las imágenes borrosas que se proyectaban en el mismo, lucían extrañamente familiares.

\- ‘Buck Rogers…’- susurro frunciendo el ceño.

\- ‘¿Dodgers?’- Los ojos grises de Marvin lo miraron con preocupación.

Ese no era su cuarto, ni el techo de la vieja casa donde creció. Es el departamento de Porky y quien se inclinaba a buscar sus labios es Marvin y no Bugs… como por un segundo anheló.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggh espero que no esté todo muy confuso… bueno, diantres que esto se está alargando demasiado hahahaha tres capítulos serán entonces!  
> ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!!! Estamos llegando al final de la cuarentena y lo único que deseo es tener tiempo de seguir escribiendo. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo!  
> ¡¡¡Agradecimientos especiales a Zatyrical, Awnsie y Arami10!!!


	19. Extra Parte 3

Marvin no esta seguro de como decirlo.

  
No es que estuvieran realmente mal. La obra termino con éxito sin mayores percances, Bunny ha mantenido una distancia razonable, por lo menos mientras él está presente, y Dodgers sigue saliendo con él.

El problema es que todo se siente diferente ahora. Sus citas ya no son tan recurrentes ni tan intimas, los besos son más castos y han pasado cuatro meses desde que la obra concluyo y cinco meses desde la última vez que Dodgers se quedó en su departamento.

En un inicio comprendió la excusa sobre enfocarse mas en terminar la obra y ahora entendía que la cantidad de trabajo y los nuevos horarios del apiñonado, junto con las asignaciones de las clases nuevas, son demasiado como para dejarles mucho tiempo para verse tan seguido y es demasiado como para permitirle a Dodgers pasar la noche con el…

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y la innegable diferencia en la manera en que lo toca, como si fuera casi inapropiado hacerlo, sin ir más allá de besos que nunca logran profundizar y caricias en su mejilla o manos… Marvin esta casi seguro que algo no anda bien.

Desde esa noche que lo vio partir con Bugs, solo para acabar encontrándolo con una fiebre de casi cuarenta grados en la casa de Porky, su relación ha ido cambiado súbitamente, y siendo sincero, no esta muy seguro de que hacer al respecto.

Y por eso caminaba hacia el salón del apiñonado, dispuesto a encontrarse con el y preguntar que era lo que había ocasionado todo esto. 

Siendo la primera relación en la que ha estado, posiblemente dejo pasar demasiado tiempo y debió de haber afrontado la situación desde antes, pero Dodgers parecía no querer hablar mucho al respecto de ellos, tanto como no quería mencionar nada sobre lo tratado con Bugs aquella noche.

Llegando frente a la puerta del salón, se asomó por la ventana en esta, no queriendo abrir e interrumpir en caso de que estuviera ocupada el aula o la clase continuara.

Para su sorpresa Dodgers si estaba ahí moviendo los labios casi pareciendo hablar consigo mismo en ese salón vacío, mientras que sus brazos están cruzados sobre la mesa de trabajo en la que yace sentado, y su barbilla descansa sobre ellos.

Sus ojos están cerrados y su ceño esta ligeramente fruncido.

Sonriendo algo confundido, Marvin acerco su mano a la perilla de la puerta, solo para detenerse de inmediato

Manos enguantadas colocándose en los hombros del apiñonado formaron un ligero masaje sobre estos, después fueron bajando por su espalda provocando que ojos verdes se cerraran con mas fuerza y una sonrisa ladeada se pintara en su cara.

Dedos lo recorriendo con caricias, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda donde se detuvieron. Una de las manos se quedo en el lugar, mientras que la otra paso al pectoral derecho, haciendo un masaje sobre este que provoco que Dodgers abriera un poco sus ojos y levantara la cabeza de su posición recostada sobre la mesa.

El dueño de las manos enguantadas hizo su aparición, acercándose a aquella espalda, sin dejar de mover sus labios, como si estuviera hablando con el apiñonado.

Presa del pánico, Marvin intento girar la perilla, sintiendo inmediatamente la resistencia que le indicaba que el seguro de la puerta estaba puesto.

Sin mas remedio que quedarse de pie frente a la ventana, se asomó un poco más, consiguiendo un nuevo ángulo que le dejara ver como Bugs levantaba un poco la playera de Dodgers, abandonando el pectoral para meter su mano debajo de esta y acariciar el pecho del apiñonado.

Con movimientos rápidos, Dodgers consiguió apartarse, completamente sonrojado y ahora quedando de pie frente al pálido, reclamando al mismo tiempo que se acomoda la playera y pasa inconscientemente una mano sobre el pectoral profanado.

Bugs reía por su lado, ligeramente sonrojado, levantando sus manos como si intentara clamar su inocencia o convencerlo de que la acción no se repetiría.

Lo vio acercarse a su pareja, retomando el ritmo de la platica interrumpida.

Dodgers saco su celular, tecleo algo rápido y formó palabras que causaron que Bugs sonriera ampliamente.

Viéndole tomar un marcador, se acercó al pizarrón.

Operaciones rápidas y números, indicaban una suma de dinero y daban una cantidad de tiempo de dos quincenas faltantes.

Marvin los vio intercambiar miradas sonrientes y la alegría en ambos salió en risas que acabaron llevándolos a compartir un abrazo en el que Dodgers prácticamente alzaba al pálido, dejando que sus pies se alejaran del piso por unos segundos.

La propuesta de Honey, que declinó en su momento, solicitaba una sola cosa de él, ayuda para obtener únicamente _una_ prueba.

“ _Lo que sea bastara, un mensaje, un video, una foto, hasta una carta de amor si es que esos dos hacen algo así, solo necesito confirmar que él está involucrado_ ”

La rubia, amargamente molesta por haber sido rechazada, tenia en mente una venganza que acabara con el trabajo del modelo preferido de su padre.

“ _Bugs necesita un escarmiento por estarse metiendo con quienes no debe ¿No lo crees?_ ”

En ese entonces Marvin, se negó a participar.

No tenia nada en contra de Bugs. Si habían tenido sus diferencias y le molestaba el coqueteo sínico hacia su pareja, pero… Dodgers seguía con él, el apiñonado se había mantenido firme en la relación que llevan, sin dejarse llevar por completo por los intentos del pálido.

Pero las circunstancias son diferentes ahora…

Todo indicaba un distanciamiento progresivo, un interés en decaída y ahora que lo razonaba… ahora que ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para comparar y tener una probada de primera mano de cómo es la dinámica entre esos dos… podía reconocerlo, estaba perdiéndolo.

Lo que se aclaro aquella noche de la caída, lo que Bunny le haya dicho a Dodgers, a bastado para que su relación con el apiñonado comenzara a marchitarse con rapidez, muriendo despacio, probablemente por ese lado suave de Dodgers que se ha negado a terminar abruptamente con él.

Si Bugs no se hubiera entrometido… si Bugs, no hubiera insistido en acercarse a quien se negaba a hablarle o tan siquiera mirar a quien tenía una relación nueva y buscaba olvidarlo, entonces él no tendría que estar ahí, viendo como la sonrisa de Dodgers parecía brillar con el pálido rodeándolo del cuello y escuchando las palabras dichas con un notable entusiasmo.

Tal vez fue el hecho de verlos así de cerca, tal vez fue la falta de valentía de Dodgers por acabar con su relación que ahora es capaz de aceptar como perdida o tal vez era el dolor en su pecho y la felicidad de Bugs que lo hacia lucir como un ganador, lo que hizo que tomara aquella foto perfecta.

Solo tenia que salir el pálido. No necesitaba involucrar a Dodgers…

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se fue.

Tendría que haber hablado con Dodgers, pudo haber tocado la puerta, pudo haberle llamado e interrumpido. Pudo haber hecho tantas cosas, pero…

Todo es culpa Bugs, todo es culpa del pálido por entrometerse, por intervenir en su relación, por tentar a su pareja, por impedirle olvidarlo… por hacer sonreír a Dodgers de una manera que el jamás ha visto.

El numero administrado por la rubia esta tentadoramente guardado en su celular y todo es tan sencillo hoy en día, todo puede hacerse con apretar un botón.

Envió la foto y respiro hondo.

Si Bugs salía de la ecuación, si la relación entre el pálido y su pareja se quebraba… entonces todo regresaría a la normalidad ¿No? Dodgers podría regresar a él…

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs’ POV**

La liquidación del departamento se alargo mas de lo que ambos pensaron, pero los cálculos cuadraban ahora, solo dos quincenas mas y el departamento, seria suyo.

Entonces podrían bajar el ritmo de trabajo, él buscaría otro empleo y Daffy podría renunciar a uno de los suyos para tener mas tiempo de descansar.

El simple hecho de pensar en esas horas libres que tendría y la promesa de dedicarse a arreglar los problemas entre ellos, es suficiente para plasmar esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, y alentarlo a sobrevivir el turno en el abarrotado bar.

La petición de tiempo por parte de Daffy lo tomó por sorpresa y aun pensaba en ello, mientras preparaba las bebidas solicitadas.

Después de haber aclarado todo se esperaba que el apiñonado rompiera con el azabache y acabara regresando con él. Un panorama poco probable, pero aun posible.

Sin embargo, Daffy le ha comprobado nuevamente que es mas sensible de lo que muchos creen.

Cuando regreso al departamento a la mañana siguiente de haber aclarado todo, luciendo bastante agotado por prácticamente haber corrido hasta ahí, posiblemente buscando alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera al trabajo, tuvieron media hora para sentarse a hablar al respecto.

La razón es sencilla, no quería lastimar a Marvin y por ello le hizo dos peticiones.

Número uno, quería tiempo para terminar la relación despacio y a cambio, no se acostaría con el azabache y limitaría el contacto. Pero también quería que no hubiera nada más allá entre ellos, nada de besos o sexo.

La segunda petición era…

“ _Renuncia a ese estúpido trabajo_ ”

Bugs accedió a amabas, algo incomodo con la idea de tener que esperar a que Daffy acabara despacio su relación con el azabache, pero si era su forma de conseguir el perdón y hacer que se olvidara del beso que tuvo con la rubia, entonces estaba bien. Podía lidiar con ello.

Él por su parte también tenia que pedir algo a cambio, no podía solo respetar las peticiones de Daffy y quedarse conforme, viendo al apiñonado salir con alguien más, sin estar completamente seguro de cuales eran los sentimientos entre ellos…

_\- ‘¿Lo amas o algo así?’- pregunto tan relajado como la sensación amarga de celos le dejaba sonar._

_\- ‘Me agrada.’- respondió cruzándose de brazos._

_\- ‘¿Qué tanto?’-_

_\- ‘Lo suficiente para salir con el’-_

_\- ‘Lo suficiente para quedarte con el?’-_

_\- ‘No tanto, sino no estaría aquí’-_

_\- ‘¿Qué hay de mí?’-_

_\- ‘Digamos que, si no fuera un caballero, Bugsy, ya estarías en el piso rogándome para que te diera mas duro’-_

_\- ‘Cerca, Doc. Pero no precisamente lo que quería oír’- saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió llevándoselo a la boca._

_\- ‘Otra vez con esos desagradables hábitos’- arrebato el cigarro de sus labios. –‘¿Desde cuando comenzaste a fumar otra vez, dientón?’-_

_\- ‘No cambies el tema, Daff. Responde’-_

_\- ‘Estoy aquí contigo ¿no?’- replico sonrojándose, rompiendo el cigarro en su mano._

_\- ‘¿Y?’-_

_\- ‘¡¿Y?! ¿Qué mas quieres saber? ¡SI!’-_

_\- ‘¿SÍ?... ¿A mi “SI”?’- contuvo la risa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios. –‘¿A mí sí?’- cuestiono sintiéndose absurdo por no poder decir tan fácilmente la cursi palabra, no cuando se trataba de él, no cuando se trataba de Daffy._

_\- ‘Si’- acepto, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras el sonrojo avanzaba hasta su cuello, haciéndolo sonrojar a el también._

Conforme con la respuesta decidió acceder a las peticiones de Daffy, viendo como el apiñonado iba disolviendo poco a poco su relación con Marvin, notando de inmediato el cambio en la cantidad de tiempo que se les veía juntos. Ya no salían tanto como antes, ni se la pasaban juntos en la universidad, ya no iba a buscarlo a su salón, ni pasaba las noches en su departamento.

Y aun cuando Bugs estaba un poco satisfecho por esto, el hecho de que la ruptura se estuviera alargando demasiado, hasta durar cinco malditos meses ha estado golpeando contra su paciencia haciéndolo desesperar al punto de jugar con el apiñonado. No lo presionaría para que terminara su relación con el “marciano”, pero si se ha dispuesto a tentarlo de todas maneras posibles, hasta casi agotar sus ideas.

Debía de reconocerlo, Daffy es bueno para hacerse el difícil y no caer tan rápido.

Lo mas cerca que estuvo de hacerlo caer, fue cuando se desnudó en la habitación del apiñonado, dando una absurda excusa sobre su supuesta regadera dañada.

Se quito toda la ropa frente a él y cuando estuvo a punto de meterse en la regadera, Daffy lo detuvo, tomándolo con firmeza de la muñeca. Lo miro de pies a cabeza, lo hizo voltearse y pudo sentir sus manos recorrer su espalda, tantear sus piernas y Bugs estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado jadear cuando se agacho a recoger su ropa del piso.

Solo le faltaba envolverse en un listón, colocarse un moño y tirarse en la cama del apiñonado para que este lo tomara.

Pero incluso en esa ocasión, Daffy lo soltó y salió de la habitación.

Tenia que reconocerlo. Si bien el apiñonado prácticamente dijo que no estaba enamorado de Marvin, el cariño que le tenia era lo bastante grande para negarse a engañarlo… aun.

Llevando las bebidas preparadas a la mesa llena de damas de honor y aquella novia que estaba demasiado tomada como para mantenerse en pie, recibió un papel con un numero escrito en el, junto con el grito descarado de una de las mujeres que le pedía que la llamara.

Sonriendo coqueto, se limitó a regresar detrás de la barra y seguir tomando los pedidos, sirviendo las cervezas y preparando vasos.

Sintió su celular vibrar en el pantalón, pero opto por ignorarlo. Cualquiera que lo conociera debería de saber que estaba en el trabajo y que su descanso no llegaba hasta dentro de media hora.

Siguió pensando en las siguientes movidas que tenia planeadas.  
Si llegaban a coincidir en el departamento, podría convencerlo para que cenaran juntos, aunque fuera rápido, y tal vez ahí robarle un beso… o ponerse lo suficientemente cerca para que su adorado “pato” acabara besándolo.

Estaba aun en medio de este pensamiento cuando su celular vibro dos veces más.

De mala gana, saco el aparato y abrió los mensajes bajo el nombre de su otro jefe, un tanto confundido por estar recibiendo llamadas y mensajes de su parte a tales horas.

El vaso estuvo por caerse de su mano cuando vio la foto y la palabra de despido sobresalió en el mensaje.

Esto era algo que no se esperaba. Solo eran dos quincenas más… era lo único que necesitaba….

No podía culpar a Daffy… es él quien salía abrazándolo y sonriendo como tonto.

¿Cómo llego esta foto hasta su jefe? ¿Quién la tomo?

Guardando el aparato en su pantalón e intento mantenerse lo mas tranquilo posible.

Se aseguro de que Honey estuviera fuera de la universidad antes de ir a buscar a Daffy. El mismo la vio subir a su costoso carro e irse… entonces… ¿Quién?

¿Quién sabía que estaba en el salón? ¿Quién tenia algo lo suficientemente en contra suya como para hacer aquello?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy’s POV**

No hallaba la forma, las palabras o tan siquiera el momento correcto para hacerlo.

Cada vez que miraba hacia Marvin, quería decírselo, pero las palabras no salían y no estaba seguro de como plantearlo

“ _Esto no esta funcionando_ ”

“ _No eres tú, soy yo_ ”

“ _Estoy demasiado obsesionado con el tipo dientón de cabello plateado y quiero regresar con el_ ”

Todas las opciones suenan horribles y no puede evitar sentirse como un idiota.

No es propio de él, el estarse tentando tanto el corazón para romper con alguien, ni suele ser tan sensible con respecto a los sentimientos de alguien mas como para estarse rompiendo la cabeza de esa forma.

Pero tampoco puede decir que no le importa lo suficiente el azabache como para romper con él tan secamente y marcharse tranquilamente con Bugs.

Sin embargo, la ruptura se ha alargado demasiado, y ahora lo único que desea es que Marvin se harte de él y sencillamente lo deje, porque ya no sabe que mas hacer para darle a entender que su relación estaba terminando.

Tampoco era como si tuviera mucho tiempo para seguir pensando al respecto, entre el trabajo, las clases, las asignaciones y los juegos de Bugs, ha estado demasiado distraído con todo como para buscarse un momento de sentarse a ordenar sus pensamientos y hablar con Marvin.

Y en este punto estaba a nada de acabar cediendo.

Llevaba cinco meses sin nada de _nada_ y Daffy estaba comenzando a hartarse de utilizar su mano para aliviar la frustración que Bugs no deja de desarrollar en él.

Se pasea frente a él en ropa interior casi siempre que esta en el departamento, utiliza su ropa favorita, se la pasa tocando su espalda, su cuello, pies y piernas, rodea su torso con abrazos juguetones de los que se a cansado de huir, roza sus manos, aprieta su dedos, come sugestivamente frente a el y estuvo tan cerca de ceder cuando se desnudo en su cuarto, que tuvo que correr al baño no averiado del pálido para deshacerse de la erección que el solo verlo le causo.

\- ‘¿Paso algo bueno?’- la voz suave de Marvin lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sonaba más serio de lo normal, hasta un tanto molesto por algo, por ello Daffy se limito a ver la televisión en lo que el azabache terminaba con un experimento.

\- ‘¿Por qué la pregunta?’- respondió, pensando mas en encontrar una buena película que ver antes irse al trabajo, que en el cuestionamiento en sí.

\- ‘Bugs y tu lucían felices hoy’- dejo el cautín sobre la base metálica y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el apiñonado. –‘Y es grosero responder una pregunta con otra. Pero si, pase por tu salón hoy…’-

_Oh no_

¿Qué tanto fue lo que vio de eso?

\- ‘…Humm… estamos por acabar de pagar el departamento. Solo un mes más. Los cálculos no salieron al principio, pero después de hacer algunos ajustes… estamos a dos quincenas.’- el dolor en su cuello se hizo presente otra vez.

\- ‘¿Te piensas quedar ahí todavía?’- volvió la mirada a la tablilla electrónica sobre la mesa.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no estaba listo para contestar eso todavía._

\- ‘No estoy seguro aún. He puesto sudor, sangre y una que otra lagrima en ese lugar...’- dejo el control de lado y se puso de pie. –‘¿En que estas trabajando?’-

Viéndole sonreír por primera vez en toda la tarde, le escucho dar una explicación detallada de su nuevo trabajo. Tenia algo que ver con un sistema de vigilancia y algo mas que el dejo de oír por disponerse a pensar en las cualidades del azabache.

¿Qué pasaría si decidiera quedarse con Marvin?  
Ese cuestionamiento sigue rondado por su mente desde que se despertó en el departamento de Porky.

Sabe que no seria justo el solo quedarse con él si no lograba olvidarse de Bugs, pero eso no significaba que no siguiera contemplando la idea.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Regresó al departamento tras una larga jornada que termino a las dos de la madrugada.

El nuevo horario estaba haciéndolo añicos, moviendo sus ciclos de sueño casi todos los días, y ahora lo único que quería antes de tener que despertarse para acabar el análisis que dejo a medias, era tirarse a dormir por al menos cuatro horas.

\- ‘¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?’- las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el uniforme a medio quitar y la manera en que se tambalea, le dio a saber que al parecer no era el único llegando del trabajo.

\- ‘¿Te pidieron que te quedaras, orejón?’- bostezo, buscando sus llaves para abrir la puerta del apartamento, ya que Bugs parecía tener problemas para encontrar las suyas.

\- ‘Tiempo extra’- suspiro recargando su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, esperando.

\- ‘Mala elección. ¿Algo que quieras comprar?’- era inusual que Bugs se quedara tiempo extra por voluntad propia.

\- ‘No precisamente… ¿Qué tanto sueño tienes, Daff?’-

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, miro extrañado hacia el pálido. Abriendo la puerta para dejarlos pasar a ambos.

Una taza de té le fue proporcionada, pero lo menos que deseaba era tomar algo, no mientras leía ese par de mensajes en el celular de Bugs.

Estaba una foto de ellos, una breve explicación, la clausula diez y una oración que anunciaba el despido de su exnovio.

Esto lo cambiaba todo.

Las dos quincenas se volverían por lo menos cuatro meses más, si es que conseguía tomar algunas horas extra en lo que Bugs conseguía otro par de trabajos…

\- ‘¿No quieren otro guardia de seguridad allá, Doc?’- lo vio sentarse a su lado solo para colocar su frente contra su hombro.

\- ‘De noche únicamente, dientón.’- su cuerpo olía a loción revuelto con un ligero aroma de su sudor. –‘¿Seguro que no fue tu novia?’-

\- ‘No es mi novia, si lo fuera esto no hubiera pasado’- soltó un suspiro corto. –‘La vi irse antes de ir a tu salón’-

¿Salón?

Viendo nuevamente la fotografía, intentado ignorar la mano sobre su rodilla, recordó las palabras de Marvin, al mismo tiempo que confirmaba las de Bugs.

La foto fue tomada precisamente en el salón, de hecho, era de esta tarde ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?

Pero si era así...

\- ‘Marvin’- susurro, recordando las palabras del azabache una vez más.

\- ‘¿En serio?’- lo vio rodar los ojos. –‘No digas su nombre, mientras te estoy tocando’- replico sonando algo molesto, mientras permitía que la mano avanzara por su muslo.

No fue requerido que dijera nada para que Bugs comprendiera a lo que se refería, deteniendo sus intentos de despertar algo en él, para mirarlo con impresión, como si no hubiera pensado antes en la posibilidad de que el azabache fuera el causante de todo.  
Y tan pronto esta idea pareció formularse en su mente, se puso de pie de golpe.

_¡NO!_

\- ‘Bu-Bugsy, espera un momento, ¡cariño!’- hizo el té a un lado e imito al pálido.

Bugs es una persona normalmente paciente, capaz de aguantar bastante antes de perder los estribos, pero una vez que los perdía la mirada relajada del aspirante a actor, puede llegar a volverse bastante intimidante.

Ahora bien, no diría que su exnovio no tiene tendencias a ser algo perturbador en su estado normal, pues conociéndolo de tanto tiempo ha sido testigo fiel de las bromas y juegos del pálido, quien tiende a crear escenarios, supuestas coincidencias y sencillamente situaciones, con tal de ver que ocurre.

Tiene una pésima tendencia de jugar con las personas para probar limites, causar reacciones y retarlos al punto de quebrarlos, hasta obtener lo que desea.

Su exnovio que puede ofrecer una amabilidad desinteresada, estando enojado, realmente enojado como luce ahora caminando hacia la puerta del apartamento, puede llegar a tumbarle los dientes a alguien mas grande que el o quebrarle la nariz a un hombre con el doble de musculatura, sin pensárselo.

Las variadas peleas donde el pálido tuvo que usar movimientos agiles, puños rápidos y piernas fuertes, durante su adolescencia lo llevaron a crearse una reputación que mantuvo a los brabucones lejos de él, no solo por miedo, sino por un respeto bien ganado.

Detrás de ese aspecto relajado, yace un Bugs que el mismo ha llegado a temer.  
No son muchas las cosas que lo pueden hacer enojar a ese punto… pero al parecer su pareja jugo sus cartas mal de todas las maneras posibles y Bugs no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar un golpe bajo como aquel.

\- ‘¡Quítate de enfrente, Daffy!’- grito al parecer utilizando cada gramo de la poca paciencia restante, para no aventarlo lejos de la puerta y acabar pateando esta.

\- ‘¿Y yo soy el intimidante aquí?’- murmuro Daffy, manteniéndose firme frente a la puerta, rehusándose a dejarlo ir. –‘Ya viste la hora que es, Bugsy. Nadie querría que le vayan a partir la cara a esta hora de la madrugada y… y tienes clase a las diez, además no creo que a tus admiradoras les gustaría verte con un ojo morado’-

\- ‘! ¿Crees que ese marciano es capaz de ganarme?!’- mala combinación de palabras parecía que ahora estaba a punto de explotar. –‘¡No lo voy a decir otra vez, Duck! ¡Apártate!’-

\- ‘¡No!... Bugsy, piénsalo con calma’- Una vez que esto termine sin duda se lo cobraría caro a Marvin. –‘Vamos a… ¡hay que dormir juntos! Si te vas ahora no podremos dormir juntos y…’- fingió un bostezo –‘Me estoy partiendo de sueño ¿Tu no, Bugsy?’-

Se acerco con cautela colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pálido, por lo menos no lo había empujado lejos, eso era una buena señal.

\- ‘¡¿Por qué estas de su lado?!’- lectura equivocada, pues ahora yacía siendo apartado de su cuerpo con muy poca delicadeza.

\- ‘¿Lado? No estoy de su lado. Solo no creo que sea requerido que le vayas a partir la cara a esta hora’- se encogió de hombros, haciendo un segundo intento, acercándose al pálido. –‘Bugs, respira hondo y vamos a dormir. En unas horas discutiremos esto… ¿te parece?’- cubrió mejillas frías con sus manos.

Insistiendo un poco mas beso la orilla de sus labios.

\- ‘¡No debería de tener que compartirte! ¡No deberías de seguir saliendo con el! ¡Se lo mando a mi jefe, Daffy!’- por lo menos su voz estaba un poco menos llena de rabia. –‘¡Me despidieron! Estábamos tan cerca…’- Soltó un suspiro, por fin cambiando la expresión de furia por una de cansancio. –‘Solo un mes…’-

Viendo la tensión abandonar el esbelto cuerpo, se atrevió a tocarlo nuevamente, colocando manos sobre sus hombros.

\- ‘Ya pensaremos como arreglarlo, dientón…’- permitió que su nariz acariciara la del pálido, buscando calmarlo un poco más.

Labios rozando peligrosamente con los suyos y estuvo por apartarse, cuando brazos lo detuvieron rodeando su torso.

\- ‘¿No quieres que le parta la cara a tu marciano, Doc?... solo uno, entonces…’- beso la punta de su nariz y la comisura de sus labios, por fin borrando la inusual mueca para retomar la sonrisa tranquila.

\- ‘Tu y yo sabemos que esto no funciona así’- sintió un beso mas y manos comenzaron a liberar su camisa dentro del pantalón, desfajándolo.

No iba a ser solo un beso, ha estado el tiempo suficiente con Bugs como para saber que nunca es solamente un beso.

Un beso suave contra su labio superior y lo escucho inspirar temblorosamente, mientras que la sensación placentera de hormigueo bajaba por sus piernas.

\- ‘Ya les di suficiente tiempo, Duck’- la voz seductora le hizo tambalearse un poco. –‘Así que…’-

Siendo tomado por el medio de su torso, soltó un pequeño grito al ser levantado y echado sobre el hombro del pálido.

\- ‘¡¿Bugs!? ¡Maldita sea, Dientón! ¡Bájame!’- pataleo y jalo la camisa a su disposición, únicamente haciendo reír a su ex como resultado.

Acabaron en la habitación que compartían antes, ambos ya sin zapatos, ni uniformes. El con solo una playera blanca y boxes, y Bugs limitándose a quedarse en su ropa interior.

Y todo era completamente injusto teniendo al dientón frente a él, forzando a una de sus piernas a quedarse sobre esa blanca cintura, manteniéndolo cerca, mientras dejaba que sus labios se rozaran sin tocarse de lleno.

Podía ver una mano moverse dentro de la ajustada ropa interior del pálido y ahora su boca se sentía como un desierto, que no podía ser curado sin importar la cantidad de veces que tragara saliva o lamiera sus labios.

Intento no mirar en un principio, limitándose a observar la pared detrás de Bugs, pero su fuerza de voluntad no duro mas que unos cuantos segundos antes de dejarse llevar.

Parecía desesperado, moviendo aquella mano por la entrepierna, pasando por la erección restringida por la ropa, acariciando el miembro, jalándolo un par de veces, antes de bajar aun mas hasta donde el asumía que estaban su dídimo.

Un gemido profundo y Daffy aparto sus ojos del espectáculo por un segundo, solo para toparse con la mirada engreída de Bugs, quien seguía sonriéndole, invitándolo o más bien retando su paciencia.

Turbado por la sangre bajando hasta su creciente erección y el revoloteo en su estomago causando un calor en su vientre y entrepierna, comenzó a ceder, reacomodando su pierna sobre la cintura blanca.

Mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior a su disposición, sintiendo el anhelo y excitación dispararse, para terminar, besándolo primero despacio disfrutando de la sensación suave de labios temblando contra los suyos, deslizándose lentamente, acariciándolos con dulzura, recordándolos como lo hecho en sus sueños. Acto ante el cual podía ver parpados caer, negándose a cerrarse.

El pecho cerca de él comenzó a subir y bajar con mas rapidez y la mano blanca se movía dolorosamente despacio, como si deseara disfrutar del momento.

Bajo una mano hacia su propia entrepierna, siendo seguido por ojos azules que lo contemplaron, haciendo que el agarre sobre su tobillo derecho tomara fuerza, como si esto ayudara a mantener aquella mano ocupada.

Uniéndose al juego, uso su otra mano para jalar la parte frontal de la ropa interior del pálido, liberando la erección de la tela.

La piel pálida lucia tiernamente enrojecida y posiblemente era el roce de sus dedos que se atrevieron a acariciar la piel, lo que hizo que Bugs gimiera, acercándose aún más para rosar la punta de su nariz contra la suya.

Recordaba esto, recordaba su expresión al gemir, el ligero temblor en sus manos que siempre olvidaban retirarse los guantes para no ensuciarlos, el olor de su piel, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el enrojecimiento de ese miembro, la sensación de sus labios y lo sensual que era verlo así… no se lo diría, pues el dientón es lo suficientemente vanidoso como para alimentar aun mas a aquel monstruo dentro de él, pero siempre lo ha creído así.

Y lo tenia que reconocer en su mente. Lo extraño, extrañaba tocar su miembro, pegarse a su cuerpo para escucharlo gemir aún más al tocar glándulas que caían pesadas, extrañaba esos ojos que imploraban por un beso y le rogaban que no se detuviera.

Lo beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento, haciéndolo ahora con desesperación, mientras buscaba el lubricante que se alegro de encontrar en el lugar de siempre, bajo la almohada entre el colchón y la cabecera de la cama.

Lleno sus dos manos con el liquido viscoso de color transparente y aroma a cítricos, y viéndolo quitarse la ropa interior, solo para jalar un poco la suya, no pudo evitar el reírse un poco. 

\- ‘Quítatela’- le escucho ordenar casi sin aliento.

Hizo lo indicado, retirando lo poco de ropa que tenia y retomo su posición, usando su pierna sobre la cintura del pálido como una unión para mantenerlos cerca.

Paso su lengua por labios partidos interrumpiendo el gemido causado por una de sus manos envolviéndose en el miembro enrojecido, mientras utilizaba su otra mano para satisfacerse a si mismo.

Se tomo su tiempo en recordar la técnica, masturbándolo con el ritmo adecuado, ajustando el movimiento, la presión, tocando venas, sintiéndolo pulsar y escuchándolo jadear.

Era todo tan familiar, tan correcto, que se negó a dejar de besarlo inclusive cuando le escuchaba jadear apartándose despacio para retomar el aliento y regresar a sus labios.

Esto era lo que le avergonzaba, a lo que le ha tenido miedo y que deseo evitar durante tanto tiempo. El verlo así, sentirlo de esa forma, desearlo tanto que dolía y le hacía enojar.

Caderas moviéndose indicaban que estaba cerca, así que acelero el ritmo para ambos y aumento solo un poco la presión, notando como contraía los dedos de los pies anunciando que estaba alcanzando el clímax.

Liberando labios amoratados, lo vio romper el beso solo para echar la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo un delicioso despliegue de un perfecto cuello pálido.

Lo escucho gemir sin contenerse, sintiendo sus dedos ser llenados por el fluido blanquecino.

Siguió moviendo su mano por unos segundos más en lo que el orgasmo lo abandonaba, hasta que lo vio temblar y abrir sus ojos nuevamente.

Permitiéndole retomar el aliento, se ocupo de su propia erección que dejo al borde del clímax, para concentrarse en el pálido, quien notando aquello lo acerco mas a su cuerpo y acaricio su mejilla buscando sus labios.

Sintiendo la mano de Bugs sobre la suya, le escucho susurrar en su oído.

\- ‘Te ayudaría, pero no me permites tocarte.’- rio ronco.

\- ‘No aun’- consiguió decir, acelerando el movimiento de su mano.

Estando mas cerca, mordió esos labios enrojecidos con firmeza mientras acababa, gimiendo contra aquella boca de la que salía una lengua en busca de la suya.

\- ‘Es una lástima, Doc…’- le escucho susurrar, hablando contra sus labios.

\- ‘¿hmm?’- consiguió esbozar sintiendo los rastros del orgasmo desparecer despacio, dejándolo con su respirar agitado.

\- ‘Nada, Daff’- se apartó un poco, tomando la caja de pañuelos en la mesa de noche.

Abriendo sus ojos con cansancio, vio a Bugs limpiarlos y cambiarse los guantes.  
Antes de que pudiera moverse, los brazos del pálido lo rodearon acurrucándose contra su pecho.

En segundos acabo por caer dormido, envuelto en la sensación cálida y estúpidamente alegre que nacía de su pecho.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

El sonido de la alarma lo saco del primer sueño profundo y en blanco que ha tenido en meses, busco su celular en la mesa de noche a su lado, solo para acabar apagándolo.

Sintiendo los brazos que lo rodean aferrarse más a su cuerpo, una nariz respingada se hundió contra su cuello.

Abrió los ojos con pereza. Confundido por un momento al ver cabello lacio y gris plateado, entre sus dedos.

Su mente no tardo en suministrarle los eventos ocurridos apenas unas pocas horas.

Tenia tanto que hacer. El análisis estaba aún pendiente, debía de hablar con Marvin, ir a trabajar y aun estaba faltando…

Miro hacia el cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos.

¿Qué iban a hacer con el pago del departamento?... Si tan solo pudiera hablar con el jefe de Bugs, ni siquiera lo había visto antes, no sabia como lucia, pero si pudiera hablar con él y negar todo…

Un plan comenzó a formularse en su adormilada mente.

Eso era… el jefe de Bugs no lo conoce, entonces… todavía se podía hacer algo. Si era bien planeado, si el hombre resultaba ser tan competitivo como todos los ricos, si resultaba ser tan orgulloso y estricto como decían, entonces tenia una oportunidad.

Estrujando el cuerpo del pálido en un fuerte abrazo, le escucho quejarse y reír un poco.

Con movimientos lentos, fue liberándose hasta conseguir apartarse lo suficiente para salir de la cama.

Tomando su ropa interior del piso se la puso rápido antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto y dirigirse al suyo.

\- ‘Bonjour Monsieur Duck’- palabras risueñas y picaras llegaron a sus oídos.

Esto no era lo que necesitaba a esas horas de la mañana con solo tres horas y media de sueño encima.

\- ‘Pepe’- saludo malhumorado, más incomodo por el sonrojo en sus mejillas que por la sonrisa coqueta en los labios del francés.

\- ‘No hay nada de que avergonzarse. Monsieur Bunny estará feliz por el resto del día, así que es bueno verlo salir de _ahí_ otra vez’- rio un poco, desabrochando los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Al parecer apenas iba regresando del trabajo.

\- ‘Si, si lo que digas, francesillo…’- estuvo por entrar a su cuarto cuando miro al francés por un momento. –‘¿No ha estado de buen humor?’- estúpida curiosidad y sus ganas de tener de que burlarse del pálido.

\- ‘Tuvo unos meses difíciles, no lucia feliz, eso si se lo aseguro, pero no le diga que fui yo quien se lo dijo’- Un guiño por parte del extranjero y Daffy agradeció por la información con una sonrisa victoriosa.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs’ POV**

Negándose a abrir los ojos, tanteo el espacio junto a él, confirmando lo esperando. Daffy ya no estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, una cobija yacía sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo sonreír ante el familiar gesto del apiñonado, quien solía asegurarse de cubrir su cuerpo, siempre antes de irse.

Disfrutando de la sensación alegre que burbujea en su interior, se dispuso a alistarse.

Tenia que ir a buscar trabajo, ir a la universidad, desocupar el locker en su antiguo empleo del que recién fue echado y después ir a trabajar otra vez.

Lo único que esperaba era no tener que toparse con el azabache en ningún momento, no quería arruinar lo que parecía ser un buen día.

Con solo un café en mano, salió del departamento, dispuesto a recorrer calles cercanas y buscar locales que tuvieran vacantes.

El día en si transcurrió tranquilo, confirmando sus sospechas con respecto a la cantidad de empleos cercanos disponibles. Los horarios no cuadraban con sus horas libres y la paga es poca, por lo que tendría que ir mas lejos, buscar en línea o en el periódico.

Sin muchas ganas de seguir buscando por ese día, se dirigió a la universidad, prefiriendo llegar temprano al lugar a tener que dar dos vueltas regresando innecesariamente al departamento.

Y todo hubiera salido bien, su día seguiría estando tranquilo, si tan solo no se hubiera topado con _él_.

Daffy sabe que es capaz de tolerar muchas cosas y podía pasar por alto una cachetada con guante blanco si venia de alguien que no valiera su tiempo, pero no un golpe bajo de ese tipo, no cuando la persona lo conocía y no tuvo el más mínimo interés en arreglar el problema de frente.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy’s POV**

Para alguien que creció en una casa donde un centavo no podía ser mal gastado, Daffy ha conseguido descifrar la manera de pensar de los hombres con bastante dinero y poder, esto lo tenia que agradecer al padre de Bugs y a uno de los inversionistas mayoritarios del aeropuerto donde trabaja, el gran empresario Forghorn Leghorn.

Es obvio como conocía al padre de Bugs, pero la forma en la que conoció al reconocido y multimillonario empresario es una historia bastante simpática que se resume a él intentando hacer su trabajo básicamente tacleando al alto y robusto hombre de cabello rojo, al verlo en un área cerrada del aeropuerto.

De alguna forma el empresario desarrollo un cariño por él y fue por eso por lo que no lo pensó dos veces al momento de ir a pedir un pequeño préstamo y favor.

Daffy aprendió a sacar provecho de sus conexiones cuando es requerido, por eso mismo a aprendido a tener contacto con todo tipo de personas, mismas personas que en momentos como aquellos resultaban ser bastante convenientes.

Pidió favores. Eso era todo.

Pidió un favor al inteligente genio de “Egghead”, un joven brillante que conoció en uno de los eventos donde le toco participar como mago.

Pidió un favor a Rocky y Mugsy, un par de mafiosos italianos que le toco llevar por toda la ciudad cuando manejaba un taxi como empleo de medio tiempo.

Pidió un favor a Mac y Tosh que resultaron ser los encargados de preparar y prácticamente vestir a los modelos donde Bugs trabajaba, una pareja extraña, pero agradable que conoció en su tiempo como staff de relleno en la producción de Buck Rogers.

Y por último pidió un favor a Foghorn Leghorn, quien más que un favor le sugirió un intercambio, dejaría algo preciado para él y lo podía recuperar cuando regresara con la cuarta parte del dinero prestado.

Fue así como consiguió acabar ahí.

El sitio web y las noticias falsas que Egghead creo sobre él, “Dumas Dodgers” un famoso dueño de una agencia extranjera de modelos que esta cazando nuevas estrellas, resultó ser suficiente para impresionar al jefe de Bugs, mejor conocido como “Spike”.

Y cuando Mac y Tosh comenzaron a hablar al respecto, corriendo el rumor de que Dumas Dodgers estaría por la ciudad y deseaba ir a la agencia de modelos de Spike, buscando a una estrella en especial, no le sorprendió la llamada por parte del adinerado hombre de negocios que le extendió una invitación formal al lugar.

La apariencia es tan importante como el carácter del personaje que se desea interpretar, al igual que el escenario.

Por ello Mac y Tosh suministraron el fino traje color rojo con dorado que lleva sobre su cuerpo, mientras que Rocky y Mugsy, fueron tan amables de prestarle a cuatro mafiosos bien vestidos que jugaran su papel de guardaespaldas.

Por otro lado, la lujosa limosina que rento por unas horas con el dinero de Foghorn, fue solo la cereza del pastel para mantener las apariencias.

Lo demás lo tuvo que interpretar el.

La discusión fue relativamente fácil, y quien diría que llevar a cuatro hombres con bastante masa muscular seria tan necesario para reunir la valentía suficiente de pararse frente a Spike, porque vamos, que el jefe de Bugs, tiene más músculos de los que él podría llegar a obtener en toda su vida.

Los hechos fueron los siguientes:

Él quería contratar al famoso Bugs Bunny, que modela la mayoría de la ropa interior de la marca extranjera afiliada a la agencia de Spike (no sabía que el pálido estaba encargado de ese tipo de modelaje), pero ya no lo tenia ahí, lo que era una verdadera lástima y estaba a punto de salir a buscar al famoso modelo y crear un gran auge en el país extranjero de donde proviene, cuando la riña comenzó…

\- ‘Ese chico tiene potencial, lo convertiré en una estrella’- con esas palabras estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta.

\- ‘¡No lo creo, flacucho!’- le escucho gritar y Daffy se limitó a pensar en que tal vez era hora de empezar a hacer algo de pesas. –‘El seguirá trabajando aquí’-

\- ‘Pero, lo despediste…. Que fue lo que dijiste… ¿algo de una cláusula? El no tiene que preocuparse por ninguna absurda clausula trabajando conmigo. ¡Ganare millones con ese chico!’- Solo es cuestión de tiempo ahora.

Salió por la puerta, fingiendo hablar por el costoso celular que le pidió prestado a Foghorn.

Uno de los mafiosos acerco la limosina, le abrieron la puerta y le confirmaron sus sospechas. Spike estaba mirando por la ventana.

Todo hombre rico adora la competencia y adora ganar.

Para la suerte y decepción de Daffy, él no es rico todavía, así que… se dejaría ganar y permitiría que Spike contratara a Bugs de regreso.

Un elaborado plan con un objetivo “sencillo”.

Y Daffy se hubiera dedicado a disfrutar de la burbujeante champaña junto con los otros mafiosos que se reían burlándose del pobre hombre recién timado, si tan solo Porky no lo hubiera llamado.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Dejando que los hombres se llevaran el aparatoso vehículo, se quitó el disfraz, mientras caminaba a la enfermería, casi cayéndose en su intento de quitarse el costoso saco.

Abrió la puerta al lugar encontrándose primeramente con un Porky molesto, un Marvin sosteniendo hielo sobre su ojo y mejilla y a Bugs con tapones deteniendo el sangrado en la nariz.

Ahora eso era algo que no se esperaba, pero que debió de haber imaginado que ocurriría.

\- ‘Alguna explicación, por favor’- se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

\- ‘El…!’- iniciaron Bugs y Marvin hablando al mismo tiempo.

\- ‘¡De ustedes no!’- interrumpió, haciéndolos callar –‘Porky’- volvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

\- ‘¿Y es-ese dis-dis-dis-atuendo?’- cuestiono señalando hacia su ropa y joyas.

\- ‘Larga historia’- respondió secamente, aun esperando por la explicación que pidió.

\- ‘Bu-bu-de acuerdo. Mar-Marvin inicio verb-verbalmente. Bugs inicio fi-fi-físicamente’- no era necesario decir más. 

\- ‘Esperaba más de ti’- murmuro dirigiéndose al azabache para retirar el hielo y ver el golpe que no lucia nada bien.

Siendo honesto, prefería haberse quedado con Spike o con los mafiosos en vez de tener que estar ahí y tener la larga conversación que ha dejado pendiente durante tanto tiempo.

\- ‘Lo lamento, Dodgers…’- le escucho susurrar tomando su mano. –‘Sobre la foto, yo se que…’-

\- ‘Hablaremos de eso en un momento, bueno… creo que necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas realmente’- Soltó un suspiro mirando de reojo hacia Bugs, que no dejaba de verlos. –‘Pero necesito decirle algo a él primero…’-

Volviéndose hacia el pálido, soltó la mano de Marvin para acercarse.

\- ‘Si vienes a sermonearme ahórratelo, Daff’- la sonrisa fingida en ese rostro le informaba que el pálido no estaba para juegos, por lo que tendría que ser claro.

\- ‘Nada de eso, dientón. Revisa tu celular’- dijo sonriendo orgulloso, mientras se quitaba la corbata.

\- ‘¿A qué te refieres, Doc? A las cinco llamadas que tengo de mi exjefe del trabajo que me echaron por la fotografía que tomo este pequeño desgra…’- El escucharlo alzar la voz no era una buena señal, por lo que simplemente coloco una mano sobre sus labios.

\- ‘Conseguí tu trabajo de vuelta. Me lo agradeces después. Ahora necesito que salgas de aquí y hables con tu nuevo… ¿viejo? Jefe.’- Retiro su mano e hizo que Bugs se pusiera de pie. –‘Dile que recibiste una generosa oferta del famoso Dumas Dodgers’- lo empujó hacia la puerta. –‘Hazte el difícil, que ruegue un poco para que regreses. Se que sabes a lo que me refiero, orejón’-

\- ‘Daff, ¿de qué…? ¿Qué harás tu?’- detuvo la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

Daffy miro sobre su hombro, viendo como Porky hablaba con Marvin.

\- ‘Necesito explicar algunas cosas y terminar algo…’- esto pareció relajar al pálido pues ahora una sonrisa real comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

\- ‘¿Una hora?’- saco el celular.

\- ‘Dos. Voy a acompañarlo a su departamento’- lo vio rodar los ojos y soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- ‘Daffy, si esto se alarga un mes más, te juro que…’-

\- ‘No. Solo recupera tu trabajo, dientón. Yo me encargo del resto’- La caricia sobre su mejilla y el beso cerca de sus labios lo tomo desprevenido.

\- ‘Después de lo de ayer más vale que así sea, Doc’- susurró contra su oído antes de irse, atendiendo la sexta llamada a su celular.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Marvin’s POV**

Ante toda acción hay una reacción, de igual o mayor magnitud.

Es una ley física y él lo sabe bastante bien.

Por eso debió de haberse imaginado el resultado de provocar a Bugs, quien es mas alto que él y al parecer mas fuerte de lo que ese cuerpo esbelto llega a aparentar.

También debió de esperarse la mirada de enojo por parte de Dodgers, quien tardo menos de lo previsto en enterarse del problema de la foto y el despido de Bugs, pero contrario a lo que se imaginó, entre ellos no pareció surgir problema alguno, pues si el intercambio de palabras en la enfermería era de fiar, entonces seguían en buenos términos.

Ahora yacían ahí camino a su departamento, esperando en la parada del camión, sentando junto a su pareja en un silencio incómodo.

\- ‘Lo lamento’- susurro, atreviéndose a romper el silencio.

\- ‘Deberías de decírselo a Bugs’- lo escucho respirar hondo. –‘Pero se que no lo harás. Se que ese idiota puede ser un dolor de cabeza, pero… no es tan malo como crees…’- se sobo el cuello, al parecer queriendo aliviar un dolor en él.

\- ‘¿Por qué estás aquí, Dodgers?’- En esos últimos meses no lo había acompañado al departamento ni una sola vez, y por la forma en que movía sus piernas, luciendo inquieto a pesar de estar sentado, algo le decía que no solo estaba ahí para asegurarse de que llegara bien a su hogar.

\- ‘¿Por qué tomas el camión? Puedes hacer grandes experimentos y llenar tu departamento de comodidades tecnológicas, pero ¿no puedes hacer un auto?’- evadió la pregunta, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ‘Es complejo construir un auto. Toma tiempo y bastante dinero.’- reacomodo el hielo en su mejilla. –‘Es grosero contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta, ya te lo había dicho.’- si sabia por que estaba ahí… o al menos tenia una ligera idea. –‘Es por Bugs ¿Verdad?’-

\- ‘Algo así, pero no es como decírtelo’- confeso sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía.

Respiro hondo. El clima estaba cambiando ya, volviéndose mas frio conforme avanzaba el día.

\- ‘Solo dilo’- trago saliva con dificultad.

\- ‘Quiero un cigarro…’- le escucho suspirar y enderezarse. –‘Te lo contare, solo para que entiendas el por qué…. Mas vale que nadie se entere.’-

\- ‘No se lo diré a nadie, Dodgers’- lo miro a los ojos, obteniendo una sonrisa como recompensa.

Lo vio frotarse las manos con nerviosismo y soltar el aire despacio, antes de comenzar.

\- ‘Lo conocí cuando tenía seis y yo nueve. Mi madre y la de Bugs son viejas amigas de la preparatoria, por lo que ella venia a nuestra casa seguido, siempre sola.  
No mencionaba mucho sobre Bugs, pero si lo suficiente para que yo por lo menos supiera que existía.

Así que un día que fuimos a su casa, esta enorme mansión de ricos, lo vi de lejos… jugando solo en el jardín. Estábamos ahí para una visita rápida, por lo que no me pude acercar a él, pero parecía agradable y hasta algo… tierno, con ese enorme sombrero, su overol de mezclilla y guantes de jardinero.

  
Siempre le ha gustado la jardinería, un gusto que a su padre le parece demasiado afeminado para un hombre.

La primera vez que realmente lo vi de cerca, fue cuando él tenía siete años y yo diez, y a diferencia de antes, nuestra introducción inicio con un doloroso golpe en mi cabeza gracias a un balón pateado demasiado fuerte.  
Cuando me acerqué a reclamarle al detestable niño más bajo que yo, de cabello gris claro, ojos grandes, perfectamente peinado y con una sonrisa nerviosa, no me esperaba que se riera de mi vi con solo verme. Por supuesto que me molesté y en ese momento me dije a mi mismo que ese niño que yo creía agradable era realmente un despreciable diablo, que debía de ser repudiado de todas las maneras posibles.’-

\- ‘¿Por qué se burló de ti?’- interrumpió, subiendo al camión.

\- ‘Frenillos y lentes. Una pésima combinación cualquier niño’- lo sigue, caminando detrás de él dirigiéndose al asiento mas lejano.

\- ‘Comparto el sentimiento’- asintió Marvin, recordando su propia etapa con frenillos y lentes antes de la cirugía que atravesó para poder dejarlos.

\- ‘Lo extraño es que, a partir de ese incidente, me seguía topando con él. Lo veía en los pasillos, en el receso, en la biblioteca e inclusive en la hora de salida y cada vez que miraba hacia él, ahí estaban esos grandes ojos azules mirándome y esa sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.  
Razón más que suficiente para ignorarlo y evitarlo a toda costa durante algunos años.

Nos dejamos de ver por un tiempo y no fue hasta que cumplí catorce que nos volvimos a encontrar, por fortuna ya no usaba mis estúpidos frenillos y cambié mis lentes grandes por lentes de contacto.

  
Así que cuando entre a su mansión siendo obligado a ir con mi madre, la sonrisa burlona fue cambiada por una alegre que parecía realmente complacido con tenerme ahí, sin embargo, yo lo seguía detestando bastante, recordando al cruel diablo que ahora lucia un poco mas alto e igual de tierno que antes con ese cabello bien peinado y su ropa costosa…

Para mi mala fortuna, Bugs siempre ha sido bastante sociable, por lo que insistió en acercarse a mí, hablarme, jugarme bromas y molestarme de todas las ingeniosas maneras que esa cabeza suya podía maquinar.  
Llego al punto en que detestaba ir a esa estúpida mansión, odiaba que me obligaran a jugar con el y tener que soportarlo por largas horas… en parte por todas las travesuras del niño tres años menor que yo, y en parte por la extraña fijación que comenzaba a nacer en mi… tenia catorce años y comenzaba a darme cuenta que las niñas no estaban ni cerca de ser tan lindas como lo era ese niño de once que no parecía querer dejarme en paz….

Y un día todo cobro sentido.

Yo estaba ya en preparatoria y para ese entonces ya había tenido algunas novias, pero no duraban más allá de tres meses.’-

\- ‘Especifica cuantas’- cuestiono Marvin mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- ‘Unas… pocas…’- lo vio removerse en su lugar, aparentemente incómodo. –‘Diez… pero ese no es el punto.   
  
Ese día que regresaba a casa caminando con un grupo de amigos, llovía tanto que todos comenzaron a correr.  
Yo decidí caminar, de cualquier forma, ya estaba completamente mojado, fue entonces cuando reconocí la calle y las tiendas cercanas. Sabía que la escuela de Bugs estaba ahí, por eso voltee hacia ella y para mi sorpresa… ese niño de piel pálida, extremidades delgadas y sonrisa de ensueño estaba ahí, sentado bajo el pequeño techo de la entrada.

Ya era tarde, lo suficiente como para que la escuela estuviera completamente vacía a excepción del niño rico olvidado que seguía esperando…. Lo dude por un momento, pero al final me acerque a él.

Y tal como me lo imagine, sus padres olvidaron mandar al chofe a recogerlo.

Debes de saber algo antes, Marvin. Los padres de Bugs son personas de negocios, el tiempo es dinero para ellos. Tal vez querían tener un hijo a quien heredar su gran imperio que gira alrededor de las zanahorias, pero solo querían eso.  
Es curioso, porque Bugs nació lleno de lujos a su disposición, pero sus padres actuaban como si no existiera y siempre lo dejaban solo.

Que se olvidaran de recogerlo, resulto casi obvio para mi y en ese entonces, según yo sabia el camino hacia su mansión, tras haber ido suficientes veces, así que decidí acompañarlo.

Fue en ese viaje a su enorme mansión en el que duramos horas hablando, caminando por las calles, subiendo y bajando de camiones por no tener la más mínima idea de como llegar realmente, que me di cuenta…’- lo vio pasar saliva, sonrojarse un poco y bajar su voz. –‘Ninguna de mis exnovias era ni remotamente tan lindas como me parecía Bugs con ese despreciable cabello suave, sus dientes frontales inusualmente grandes, su cuerpo esbelto, sus orejas ligeramente más grandes de lo común y esa sonrisa engreída que me molestaba y al mismo tiempo me gustaba ver…

Ahí me di cuenta de que ver sus labios y preguntarme que se sentiría besarlos, no era nada normal o por lo menos común.

Y no solo era ese el problema, el pálido no era únicamente lindo, incluso en ese entonces su personalidad era absurdamente frustrante, atrayente y juguetona, una combinación que me resultaba… imposible de ignorar, imposible de no odiar e imposible de no querer.’- bajaron del camión, caminando ahora hacia su departamento. –‘Para cuando empecé mi segundo año de preparatoria, Bugs ya estaba en segundo año de secundaria, y yo comencé a aceptarlo todo y dar pequeños avances.

Ya sabes, lo normal… acariciaba sus manos, tocaba sus mejillas y llegue al punto de besarlo varias veces, en su casa, en la mía e incluso detrás de su escuela. 

No podía dejar de besarlo, de verlo, de escucharlo hablar, ni de coquetearle y hacerlo sonrojar.  
Era casi como un reto, saber que tan lejos podía llegar, que tantos besos le podía robar, que tantas veces lo conseguiría ver sonrojado y que tantas veces el intentaría hacer lo mismo conmigo.’-

\- ‘Suena a un primer amor’- murmuro Marvin, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su pecho, pero queriendo saber mas sobre la historia de ellos.

\- ‘Algo así…. Para cuando cumplí dieciocho tomé una decisión.

Quería ser actor de comedia, por lo que me ilusioné con la idea de ir a la universidad y decidí que, si me iba tenia que terminar con Bugs, así que le dije que no quería volver a verlo. Solo porque realmente esperaba que se olvidara de mi y se consiguiera alguna novia.

Lamentablemente fui demasiado idiota como para olvidar un pequeño detalle… mis padres no tenían dinero para enviarme a la universidad, así que acabé trabajando por un año en la pequeña tienda de abarrotes que recién habían abierto.

Estando ahí sin mucho que hacer, se volvió normal tener a Bugs en la tienda prácticamente todos los días, a veces ayudando, a veces solo ahí para hacerme compañía, pero es obvio que no podía mantener mis manos apartadas del dientón. Así continuo nuestra relación y nuestros días en los que discutíamos planes a futuro. Ambos queríamos ser actores de comedia… una cosa más que teníamos en común.

Poco tiempo después, frustrado por no haber tenido la oportunidad, ni el dinero para ir a la universidad, idee un plan maestro que requería fugarme de casa y romperme el lomo trabajando, todo con el propósito de buscar el éxito por mi cuenta.

Sin embargo, en ese entonces Bugs seguía en la preparatoria, y teníamos una relación un poco más formal… no existía manera de que lo llevara conmigo y mi madre no dejaba de mencionar lo afortunado que era el dientón por tener las calificaciones y el dinero para ir a una universidad de prestigio como Oxford o Harvard donde sus padres planeaban enviarlo. Y sabía que, si le decía que me iría a trabajar yo solo, acabaría siguiéndome… ese idiota tenia una mala costumbre por querer hacer lo que fuera para salirse de su casa, por eso le mentí otra vez. Le dije que me fugaría con una mujer, una supuesta novia que tenía y lo deje… ‘- respiro hondo nuevamente.

\- ‘Supongo que sus padres no apoyaban la idea que quisiera ser actor ¿no?’- interrumpió Marvin, abriendo la puerta de su departamento para dejar pasar a Daffy.

\- ‘Por supuesto que no’- le escucho reír amargamente y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor.

Cambio su bolsa de hielo, preparo un par de tazas de café y se sentó junto al apiñonado, notando como su mirada mostraba un ceño fruncido y una mueca algo inusual, como si algo le doliera…

\- ‘¿Qué paso después?’- dio un sorbo, resintiendo inmediatamente la acción en su mejilla adolorida.

\- ‘Acabe viniendo a esta ciudad.  
  


Sabía de la universidad Termite Terrance, por lo que quería estar cerca para juntar el dinero y poderme inscribir.

Pase año y medio haciendo todo tipo de trabajos, desde mago en fiestas de cumpleaños, hasta taxista’- Bajo su mirada. –‘Después recibí una llamada de la madre de Bugs, preguntan tome si sabía dónde estaba. Sonaba tan casual, como alguien que busca un arete perdido.

Por eso regrese a casa, si la madre de ese tonto noto su ausencia entonces debía de llevar mucho tiempo fuera de su casa….

Cuando regrese fui a su escuela solo para enterarme de que llevaba mese sin ir, no estaba en su mansión, ni en los lugares que solía frecuentar. No supe nada de él hasta que entré a un bar a tomar algo, ahí si parecían conocer a Bugs…

Unos hombres y mujeres hablaban de el en una mesa cercana, al parecer ese idiota se convirtió en el alma de las fiestas en la ciudad, se metía en peleas y tomaba hasta quedar inconsciente.

Molesto con el dientón por desperdiciar todos sus lujos de esa forma, lo busque en una fiesta con gente mucho más grande él, mucho más grande que yo en ese entonces, incluso.

No lucia nada como el adorable niño de seis años, o el apuesto adolescente que era antes de irme. Parecía un imbécil fanfarrón con mucho dinero como para comprar tragos a montón hasta caerse en la mesa completamente noqueado, con chicas mayores tocándolo y riéndose a su lado….

Pensé en dejarlo ahí, pero… por la razón que fuera lo llevé a mi casa.

  
Lo deje que se recuperara por tres días ahí, sin darle una sola gota de alcohol y negándome a comprarle los cigarros que tanto decía necesitar.

Después de esos tres días, insistí en que se largara, pero el tonto pálido de ya dieciocho años se negó a irse.’- dio un largo sorbo a su taza. –‘Yo tenia veintiuno, y no sabía cómo decirle que quería que se fuera porque su cuerpo parecía haber madurado bastante en ese año y medio, estaba más alto, más formado y ya no era adorable o solo apuesto, se veía tan estúpidamente sensual que no podía seguir teniéndolo cerca sin pensar en hacerle todo tipo de cosas.

Seguí insistiendo, él se negó, discutimos y termine teniendo algo mas que sexo con él durante todo un mes…’- Marvin se sonrojo al escuchar aquello, mas por la sonrisa extraña en los labios de Dodgers que por sus palabras. –‘Conseguí que aceptara regresar a la preparatoria, se graduó y yo estaba listo para volver a esta ciudad e intentarlo todo otra vez.

Bugs quería acompañarme y obviamente me negué en un principio. Sus padres tenían todo listo para él… iban a enviarlo lejos y seria un gran empresario… pero ese tonto siguió insistiendo, intentando convencerme de todas las formas posibles hasta que cedi.

Hicimos un plan de dos años y medio, si en ese tiempo no conseguíamos el dinero para entrar a Termite Terrance, él regresaría con sus padres.

Pero no tenía planeado solo llevármelo sin decirle a nadie, no quería que sus padres pensaran que lo había secuestrado o algo parecido.  
Así que se los dije, confesé todo a su padre, quien me dio la peor paliza de mi vida por haber profanado a su hijo, también le dio una paliza a Bugs.  
Le dije a mis padres, a quienes les dio casi lo mismo, solo amenazaron con no darme un centavo y así acabamos los dos viniendo aquí.

Hemos pasado por mucho juntos, posiblemente por demasiado y aun así conseguimos entrar a Termite Terrance un poco antes de lo planeado y obtuvimos una buena beca, estamos por acabar de pagar nuestro departamento y es por eso por lo que…’- Marvin lo escucho hacer una pequeña pausa y sus ojos verdes lo miraron. –‘Por eso quiero seguir con él. Ese idiota es como la única familia que tengo ahora…’-

El azabache dejo la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa.

Todo tenía más sentido ahora. Los sentimientos de Dodgers hacia Bugs, la forma en que lo mira, la confianza para hablarle y discutir con él, e incluso la manera en que parece preocuparse por el pálido… toda tenía sentido.

Las personas no son como las maquinas, el cuerpo humano puede funcionar como una, pero los sentimientos siguen siendo un fuerte detonante hacia acciones irrazonables y ese año lo ha comprendido todo aún más.

No fue Bugs quien se entrometió en su relación con Dodgers, fue el quien llego a meterse, sin darse cuenta, entre una compleja pareja que se han visto crecer mutuamente, que comparten sentimientos que llevan años formándose en ellos, y que no son fáciles de olvidar.

Un año no hubiera bastado para que Dodgers dejara a Bugs por completo, ni con todo el cariño que le hubiera podido proporcionar al apiñonado hubiera conseguido el mismo efecto que el pálido tiene sobre él.

Y ahora había dañado a Bugs, no solo con la fotografía, sino también provocándolo durante su discusión, por eso Dodgers estaba molesto, pero él también tiene razones para estarlo…

\- ‘Lo entiendo’- consiguió decir frunciendo un poco el ceño. –‘Quedo claro. Solo hubiera deseado saber esto antes’-

Los sentimientos son confusos, inconvenientes y lidiar con ellos es demasiado trabajo.

\- ‘No es fácil decirlo ¡Además es una larga y vieja historia! Llevo una hora y media explicándotelo.’- replico terminándose el té de un solo trago. –‘Aun así podemos seguir siendo amigos’- se puso de pie. 

\- ‘Con el tiempo tal vez...’- paso una mano con por su rostro, aun pensando en las palabras del apiñonado junto a él. –‘La próxima semana es el estreno de Buck Rogers. ¿Te gustaría ir?’- ya había comprado los boletos….

\- ‘Claro… ¿Estas bien?’- tomo la chaqueta olvidada en el perchero.

\- ‘Lo estaré’- Se levanto de la silla, acercándose al apiñonado.

Lo escolto hasta la puerta y debió de haberlo dejado ir, despidiéndose con el apretón de manos y la sonrisa que le proporciono. Pero la parte inconforme dentro de él, lo llevo a acercarse y besarlo por una última vez.

Cerro la puerta, sintiendo su corazón demasiado pesado y una ligera sensación de nauseas dentro de él.

Tenia que aceptarlo, no pudo ganar.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-  
Bugs’ POV**

Marvin es listo y demasiado.

Lo suficiente como para saber la combinación de palabras capaces de hacerlo perder los estribos.

Creyó que podía solo acercarse a pedir una explicación y en cambio obtuvo palabras que parecían decirle una verdad que se ha negado a encarar.

No desea reconocerlo, pero posiblemente el azabache tenga razón. Posiblemente no es bueno para Daffy y su infidelidad con la rubia, junto con los meses que dejo pasar sin acercarse a explicar todo con claridad, demuestra una pésima comunicación entre ellos que el sabe que es derivada de sus orgullos y terquedad.

Pero el marciano no sabia todo, por mucho que lo acusara de ser inapropiado para “Dodgers” no sabia lo que representa el apiñonado para él, y tal vez debió de haber pensando en esto antes de dejar que su sangre hirviera y acabar reaccionando a las provocaciones de Marvin, quien parecían casi desear el resultado que obtuvo, pues cuando lo golpeo, la mirada de sorpresa y los murmullos del resto de sus compañeros, le indicaron lo mal que se había visto golpeando a alguien más bajo y menor que él.

Tendría que lidiar con el castigo y los rumores que se esparcirían por toda la universidad, pero por ahora se limitaría a celebrar por recuperar su trabajo como modelo.

Lo reconocía, Daffy es increíblemente ingenioso.

Pues hasta Mac y Tosh acabaron llamándolo para contarle parte de lo que había ocurrido con Spike y como su expareja le había hecho frente a su musculoso e intimidante jefe, tratándolo como si fuera una persona insignificante.

Sabe que el apiñonado es capaz de sacar su valentía en los momentos mas críticos, pero aun así… una parte de él lo hacía sentir absurdo por seguir necesitando del Daffy tres años mayor que él, para que le ayudara de vez en cuando.

Miro hacia su celular, notando que estaban cerca de cumplirse las dos horas acordadas.

Con lo ocurrido esa madrugada, las acciones de Marvin y las promesas de Daffy, pensó que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero… ¿Podían culparlo por inquietarse de esa manera?

El apiñonado le tiene un cariño innegable al azabache y por mucho que desee creer en sus palabras… el que decidiera de un momento a otro quedarse con el marciano no es una idea tan descabellada.

Sacudió su cabeza y se recostó en el cómodo sillón, riéndose de sí mismo por lo patético que era. ¿Desde cuándo celaba a Daffy de esa forma? Siendo justo no recordaba haberlo visto tan apegado a nadie antes…

Posiblemente debió de haberse alejado… posiblemente debió de haberlo dejado quedarse con Marvin.

Cerro los ojos, buscando olvidarse del tema.

Si Daffy le decía que no había conseguido romper con el azabache… entonces los dejaría, permitiría que tuvieran una buena relación, se quitaría de en medio y dejaría de aferrarse al apiñonado como ha hecho durante casi toda su vida.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, después de tantos problemas, tantas discusiones y altibajos. Permitirle ser feliz con alguien mas no sería más que lo justo….

Tentó su nariz resintiendo aun el golpe en esta.

Pero a quien quería engañar.

El tenerlo para el otra vez, acariciándolo, siendo besado por esos labios que aun sigue anhelando y el solo sentirlo cerca como lo hizo, era como una adicción que provocaba una sensación única en él. Nadie más lo podía hacer temblar de esa forma, por nadie más acababa convirtiéndose en un descarado sátiro capaz de hacer prácticamente lo que fuera con tal de captar la atención de esos expresivos ojos verdes.

Llevándose una mano al pantalón inhalo hondo, recordando la sensación de dedos tocando su miembro y labios besándolo sin piedad.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose despacio lo hizo erguirse de inmediato para ver a Daffy dejar caer sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas, el saco que le vio llevar en la enfermería y la chaqueta que tenia la tendencia de usar durante las madrugadas frescas y que sabía que olvidaba en el apartamento del azabache.

\- ‘¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?’- sonrió viéndolo dar un pequeño salto, sorprendido por no haberlo visto antes. –‘¿Adivina quién tiene su trabajo de modelo de regreso?’- le vio formar una sonrisa amplia y acercarse al sillón.

\- ‘Solo por un mes, dientón. Después más vale que renuncies a ese estúpido empleo.’- una mueca en su rostro y se cruzo de brazos. –‘No mencionaste que eras modelo de ropa interior’-

\- ‘No solo de ropa interior, también de pijamas, Doc’- Toco la tela del cuello de la camisa blanca de Daffy.

\- ‘¿Cómo esta tu nariz?’- señalo hacia el ligero moretón que comenzaba a formarse en ella.

\- ‘El marciano golpea fuerte… y hablando de marcianos…’- Lo jalo del cuello para acercarlo un poco más. –‘Eeeh… ¿Qué paso con el tuyo?’-

Una risa burlona por parte de Daffy y lo vio desabrocharse la camisa, solo para colocarla junto al saco.

\- ‘Que te sirva de lección para no subestimarlo por su tamaño, dientón.’- continúo riendo y tomo la ropa para llevarla a su cuarto. –‘Ya quedo. Terminamos.’-

Bugs se puso de pie de un brinco. No debería de pensarlo, pero esas eran las mejores palabras que ha escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Caminando hacia Daffy, lo observo quitarse los pantalones del costoso traje y colgarlo, por lo menos el apiñonado era lo suficientemente consciente del costo de ese atuendo como para saber que debía de tratarlo con cuidado y regresarlo lo antes posible, algo que Mac y Tosh le pidieron recordarle.

\- ‘Lo lamento, Daff. ¿Cómo te sientes?’- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de fastidio por parte del soltero.

\- ‘No mientas, dientón. No lo lamentas’- continuo con su tarea de acomodar el traje.

\- ‘Cierto. No lo lamento, Daff. Pero si me interesa saber como te sientes’- acomodo su espalda contra el marco de la puerta, recargándose contra este.

Manos se detuvieron y los ojos verdes del apiñonado se quedaron puestos sobre la tela. La mueca de fastidio ya no estaba en sus labios y el ceño fruncido también había desaparecido.

Un tanto incomodo y preocupado por el silencio, pensó en romperlo, pero las palabras de Daffy salieron primero.

\- ‘¿Seguro que quieres continuar con esto?’- susurro despacio.

No es justo. No es justo que el apiñonado pudiera lucir así de sensual en ropa interior y al mismo tiempo adorable con el sonrojo pintando hasta la punta de sus orejas.

No es justo que pregunte algo como eso, a lo que desea responder gritándole un ridículo si, que de tan solo pensarlo hace que la sensación extraña en la boca de su estomago regrese y se acumule burbujeando dentro de él hasta hacerlo sonreír como una quinceañera siendo cortejada por su primer amor.

Deseando responder se aproximó a él, solo para acabar notando un pequeño detalle.

\- ‘Daffy, ¿Dónde están tus perlas?’- el evidente cuello desnudo del apiñonado dejaba relucir un cambio en la coloración de este, mostrando un espacio de piel ligeramente mas clara donde antes llevaba la gargantilla de perlas blancas que lo ha visto usar desde que lo vio por primera vez.

\- ‘¡Te dije que eran reales! Forghorn las tiene.’- respondió retomando la sonrisa engreída en sus labios.

\- ‘¿Tu jefe? ¿Por qué?’- acerco una mano al espacio vacío en el cuello bronceado. Sintiéndose extraño por ver a su expareja así.

\- ‘Dijo que dejara algo de valor a cambio. Solo tengo que darle la cuarta parte del dinero que me presto para poder recuperarlas. Lo que es…’- hizo una cuenta mental rápida. –‘Una quincena. Alrededor de dieciocho horas extras, si trabajo todo el turno de noche el domingo, con eso debe de bastar’-

Relacionando las palabras de Daffy con la mención de la lujosa limosina en la que llego el apiñonado como le informaron Mac y Tosh, consiguió descifrarlo todo

El egocéntrico, orgulloso y egoísta de Daffy Duck había empeñado las perlas heredadas por su abuela, el único familiar real que tuvo y que vio morir a sus cortos tres años, para obtener el dinero suficiente para rentar aquella limosina y montar toda la farsa de hombre rico, solo para ayudarlo a recuperar su trabajo.

Un sonrojo se poso sobre sus mejillas y aparto su mano del suave cuello. Ahora sintiéndose raramente cohibido por la cercanía con el apiñonado.

¿Cómo podía solo ceder y dejarlo irse con alguien más?

Lo pensó antes y aun lo seguía creyendo así. Daffy es la mejor persona que el ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

\- ‘¿Qué pasa, dientón?’- una mano tomo su barbilla. –‘Te dije que las recuperaría después. No hay nada de que preocuparse.’- el tono despreocupado, la sonrisa burlona y esos ojos que no dejaban de verlo con diversión, causaron una presión en su pecho.

Daffy no sabe, no se imagina… lo que provoca esa absurda expresión engreída en él, no sabe cómo se acelera su palpitar o la revolución de sentimientos que causa en él.

\- ‘Si, Daff’- respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos para rodear el cuello del apiñonado. –‘Si quiero’- beso el espacio vacío en su cuello y después capturo sus labios.

No podía solo dejar ganar a Marvin, no podía solo permitirle quedarse con quien siempre ha sido suyo.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Tras ajustar sus horarios, por fin lo había conseguido, por fin coincidían en un día libre que le diera el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que ha estado deseando por casi un año y con lo que ha soñado hasta hacerlo sentir ridículo por tener sueños húmedos a tal edad.

Su pareja no tenia idea de lo que le ha costado conseguir ese único día, ni tenía idea de porque no habían hecho nada en la cama más que dormir durante esa semana, pero Daffy no había cuestionado nada y hasta cierto punto se lo agradecía.  
Tenía suficiente resistiéndose a tocarlo como para tolerar que le preguntara al respecto, pues no se hubiera podido controlar entonces, hubiera acabado tomándolo cualquier día echando por la borda la cursi idea que ha estado maquinando en su cabeza.

Pero ya estaban ahí, en esa noche perfecta en la que podía desvelarse y tener todo el día siguiente para descansar.

Abrió la puerta del baño, escuchando el sonido de la regadera encendida y el simpático tono de voz del apiñonado tarareando una canción.

Se quito la ropa, intentando no reírse ni hacer ningún ruido, y corrió la cortina, haciendo que Daffy diera un pequeño grito y acabara tirando el shampoo que sostenía en sus manos.

\- ‘Juro que voy a ponerte un cascabel, estúpido conejo’- respiro hondo intentando calmarse. –‘¿Quieres que me de un infarto?’-

\- ‘No precisamente, Daff’- soltó una risa, acercando sus manos al cabello azabache para ayudarle a quitar los restos de shampoo sobre él. –‘Tenia algo más en mente.’-

Coloco sus manos sobre la cintura a su disposición y bajo su mirada, contemplando el recorrido del agua pasando por los bien formados glúteos del apiñonado.

\- ‘Lo que sea que estés pensando, dientón. Sera mejor que te detengas’- ojos verdes lo miraron de reojo.

\- ‘¿Y porque es eso?’- beso su nuca, sonriendo juguetonamente, solo para rodear su cintura y pegar su pecho contra la espalda húmeda.

\- ‘Voy a salir con Marvin, a ver la película de Buck Rogers’- Respondió casualmente.

Esto tenia que ser una broma.

\- ‘Doc, no creo que entiendas mi situación aquí’- Su miembro ya estaba erecto y listo, impaciente con la promesa de complacer la inquietud que se ha estado formando por tanto tiempo.

\- ‘No, no creo que _tu_ entiendas mi situación aquí, orejón’- giro, quedando frente a Bugs. –‘Es Buck Rogers, salgo por dos segundos en la pantalla’-

\- ‘Daffy, estoy tan duro como un caballo en celo, así que podemos ir a ver la película mañana si deseas, pero ahora…’- manos en su cintura y lo vio hacer una mueca que conocía bastante bien.

\- ‘Hoy es el estreno. Marvin compro los boletos con dos semanas de anticipación.’- interrumpió, manteniéndose firme.

\- ‘¿A qué hora regresas?’- retrocedió un paso para darle espacio, no confiando del todo en sus instintos.

\- ‘A las diez’- cerro la llave de la regadera.

\- ‘Daffy, no puedes solo llamarlo y…’- segundo intento, valía la pena por lo menos plantearle la idea.

\- ‘Tiene un ojo morado y su mejilla aun parece un globo. No.’- Corrió la cortina y se echo una toalla en la cabeza.

\- ‘Nueve y media’- El apiñonado tenia un buen punto, pero aun así estaba con un problema en su entrepierna.

\- ‘Diez y puedes estar arriba’- seco su cabello con la toalla.

Su pareja no suele hacer ese tipo de ofertas y sabia que no iba a obtener nada mejor.

\- ‘Hecho, Doc’- dándose por vencido, encendió la regadera, esperando que el agua fría espantara su erección de una vez.

Volviendo su mirada hacia el apiñonado, lo vio sonreír con orgullo. Esto si debía ser una broma.

\- ‘¿Quieres que te de una mano?’- lo vio secar el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo un gesto burdo para darse a entender mejor.

\- ‘Solo llega a tiempo’- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y cerrando la cortina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno oficialmente he alargado esto mas de lo que pensé... 
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios Awnsie y Arami10! Espero que esten muy bien!!!  
> El proximo capitulo ya sera el ultimo... creo... XD


	20. Extra Parte 4

Dedos acariciando su cabello, trazando su mejilla y rosando sus labios, lo hicieron despertarse despacio.  
  


El olor a jabón y crema sobresalía del cuerpo que caía sobre el suyo, recostándose encima de él.

\- ‘Hora despertar, conejo durmiente’- una mordida sobre su lóbulo y la humedad de la lengua pasando sobre el mismo, curándolo para después adentrarse en su oído, provoco que se despertara por completo.

Su celular marcaba las once y Daffy ya estaba de regreso, sentándose sobre su regazo para permitirle erguirse.

Parecía haber tomado otro baño, ya que su cabello aún estaba goteando un poco y sus mejillas lucían ligeramente sonrojadas, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo con solo una toalla cubriendo sus hombros y espalda.

\- ‘¿Cómo estuvo la función, Doc.?’- pregunto tranquilo, ignorando la aceleración en su ritmo cardiaco, causada principalmente por el inusual panorama.

\- ‘Hubiera estado mejor si me hubieran contratado a mi como Buck Rogers, pero no estuvo mal’- se acercó un poco más, encendiendo la luz en la mesa de noche para iluminar levemente la habitación. –‘¿Es esa mi playera?’- frunció el ceño. –‘…y esa es mi ropa interior…’-

Bugs simplemente sonrió, más interesado en ver el cuerpo desnudo sobre sus piernas, que en contestar la pregunta.

El cuerpo de Daffy, es tal como lo sigue recordando, con un poco más de musculo que la última vez que lo vio… o tal vez siempre ha estado así, solo que no lo había notado antes. Hacia algo de tiempo desde que tuvo la oportunidad de contemplarlo tan de cerca.

Miro el pecho firme, el abdomen delgado y ligeramente marcado, los vellos suaves en su vientre, el miembro que comenzaba a erguirse, muslos definidos y piernas fuertes, que no son competencia para las suyas, pero que sin duda adora admirar por el color y la tonificación que parece casi heredada.  
  


Todo lucia limpio y la idea de que el apiñonado haya tomado otro baño para él o, mejor dicho, por él, le hacía querer reírse un poco.

\- ¿Por qué el baño, Doc.?’- soltó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir calmado.

Un sonrojo más intenso pinto las mejillas de su pareja y Bugs retuvo un gemido, porque Daffy no sabe lo vertiginosamente sensual que puede llegar a ser, sonrojándose de esa manera frente a él.

\- ‘A pasado tiempo… tú sabes que hay cosas que preparar…’- murmuro entre dientes, fallando en su intento de lucir molesto, cuando se notaba que era vergüenza lo que se pintaba en su rostro.  
  


Bugs inhalo con dificultad, riendo un poco ante el calor en sus propias mejillas.  
Por supuesto que sabía a lo que el apiñonado se refería, pero… ¿tanta preparación por él?, tenía que verlo.

\- ‘Mas de un año creo, ¿No, Doc?’- su risa nerviosa continuo, ganándose una mueca por parte de su pareja. –‘Déjame ver, Daff’- sonrió juguetón.

Aventando la toalla al suelo, ignoro las palabras del apiñonado, que lo amenazaban con patearlo si se acercaba.

Tomo una almohada y lo obligo a acostarse boca abajo, dejando que la parte baja de ese bello cuerpo se elevara con la ayuda del cojín.

Tuvo que tomarse un momento, para contemplarlo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al malhumorado “pato” en una posición así de expuesta.

\- ‘B-Bugs, te lo advierto, si…’- acaricio los dulcemente redondeados glúteos y sin poderse contener coloco un beso sobre el derecho. –‘No…’- la voz débil no era nada convincente ahora.

\- ‘¿No, Duck?’- los estrujo y recargo su mejilla sobre la suave piel. –‘Pero hiciste todo esto por mí, Daff. Sería una lástima si no lo viera’- separo los glúteos y lo escucho maldecir, sonrojándose por completo.

El aro de músculos yacía levemente enrojecido con una capa de lubricante que le dio a conocer sobre la preparación inicial que acababa de atravesar. Y Bugs no podía evitar el sonrojarse y reírse, porque Daffy puede ser tan considerado y adorable que hasta lo hacía olvidar que se trataba de la misma persona capaz de exigir un cono de helado cubierto con solo chispas de color verde.

Deshaciéndose de la escasa ropa que llevaba, quería seguir molestando al apiñonado, pero no era eso precisamente lo que buscaba para esa noche, por lo que se recostó a su lado y beso los dedos de la mano que cubría parte del rostro de su pareja. Adentrando uno a uno en su boca, humedeciéndoles y mordiéndolos con suavidad hasta relajar el ceño fruncido.

Después beso su boca, acercándose aún más para acariciar su espalda, rozando sus labios despacio, mordiéndolos, saboreándolos con dulzura hasta escucharlo jadear y sentirlo moverse hacia él, recorriendo el poco espacio entre ellos, en busca de su cuerpo.

La personalidad de Daffy, lo hacia un excelente dominante en la cama, pero un vergonzoso pasivo que debía de agarrar algo de confianza antes de soltarse y sacar ese lado travieso que sabía bien que poseía. Eso y también estaba el detalle de más de un año que llevaba sin tomar el papel sumiso que el mismo solía poseer.

Rompió el beso, orgulloso por el enrojecimiento e hinchazón sobre los labios de su pareja.  
Lo miro retomar el aliento, exhalando aire caliente que golpeaba contra su boca.

Pego su frente contra la de él y se encargó de humedecer dos dedos de su mano con su propia saliva, sonriendo coqueto al sacarlos con un gemido que Daffy no paso por alto.

Rozo su espalda y continúo bajando su mano hasta sus nalgas, aventurándose a tantear la dulce entrada, trazando el aro sin romper el contacto visual con las gemas verdes que parecían competir con su mirada.

Le escucho inhalar con dificultad, y el movimiento de ese cuerpo, que lo obligo a romper la mirada, provoco que su miembro diera un pequeño brinco, al verlo abrir sus piernas, doblando ligeramente las rodillas, para elevar un poco más su parte baja. Quedando completamente a su merced.

Lo recorrió con la mirada, sonriendo como idiota ante el acto que no solo lo excitaba, sino que también provocaba que una sensación alegre lo llenara.

Beso su nuca, mordió su hombro y fue bajando por aquella espalda susurrando su nombre entre la fila de besos colocados por el camino de su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su parte baja.

\- ‘No olvides respirar. Si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo’- murmuro contra su piel. –‘¿Si, Daff?’- insistió al no obtener respuesta.

Abrazo su cintura y pellizco juguetonamente la piel de su costilla.

\- ‘Si…’- la respuesta débil fue suficiente para darle permiso de continuar.

Separando sus glúteos volvió a mirar la entrada enrojecida.

Sin decir nada se acercó, esperando no recibir un golpe por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
Daffy le ha hecho esto algunas veces, pero era su primera vez haciéndoselo, así que existía la posibilidad de que a su pareja no le gustara tanto como a él.

Permitió que la punta de su lengua entrara despacio y tuvo que sostener aquella cadera, porque el jadeo de sorpresa y la mirada que el apiñonado le lanzo hizo que se detuviera por un segundo.

\- ‘¿No?’- lambio la entrada dejando escapar un sonido de deleite ante la suave contracción obtenida por sus acciones.

Una maldición fue dicha entre jadeos y Bugs acaricio el didimeo del apiñonado con una de sus manos, suavizándolos despacio para después trazar su miembro, confirmando que estuviera erguido y duro.

\- ‘Si’- Soltó el apiñonado al fin, dejando ir restos de un gemido mal contenido.

Adentro su lengua un poco más, acompañándola con un dedo que se deslizo fácil, proporcionándole una probada del calor y estreches del recto que se contrajo ante la intrusión.

\- ‘Respira’- murmuró apartándose, para después besar la parte interna de sus muslos, creando círculos sobre la piel apiñonada, buscando relajarlo.

\- ‘Ya se’- replico, colocando su frente contra el colchón, respirando hondo un par de veces.

\- ‘Si ha sido mucho tiempo, Daff. Estás tan estrecho como una virgen’- le escucho reír y el pálido se permitió una risa suave antes de mover su dedo, intentando recordar donde estaba aquel bulto de nervios que lo hiciera…

Un gemido fuerte y noto como las manos del apiñonado se aferraron a las sabanas.

_Ahí_

Una mano temblorosa le proporciono el frasco de lubricante y Bugs agradeció, besando la palma antes de dejarla ir, derramando una buena cantidad del líquido en la entrada.

Reacomodándose se las ingenió para tomarse un momento para besar los carnosos labios que parecían querer replicarle por haber sacado su dedo.

Continúo preparándolo, adentrando otro dedo, metiéndolos y sacándolos con lentitud, procurando tocar su próstata, haciéndolo gemir y jadear contra las sabanas.

Su otra mano seguía paseándose por los cálidos muslos, tocando deliberadamente el saco de dídimo, para permitirse lamer el perineo.

Lo vio mover su cintura algunas veces, rosando su miembro contra la almohada, temblando ante el contacto.

\- ‘Ya’- se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirar sobre su hombro. –‘Ya, Bugs’-

Bugs adoraba escucharlo hablar de esa forma, sonando tan desesperado y el verde intenso en esos ojos cristalizados casi lo hacía querer tomarlo tal como estaba, para escucharlo gritar con su cara oculta contra el colchón, pero entonces no podría besarlo…

Accediendo a su petición, retiro sus dedos y se inclinó sobre él, siendo recibido por labios hambrientos que robaron los suyos, lambiéndolos y mordiéndolos con desesperación.

\- ‘Como te gusta fastidiar’- replico sonrojándose con fuerza y el pálido estaba encantando por ser movido de esa manera, siendo obligado a ponerse encima de Daffy, quien abrió sus piernas para encerrar su cintura con ellas.

\- ‘No sé a qué te refieres, Daff’- murmuro besando su cuello, chupando la piel tersa para después morderla sin tanta delicadeza.

Dejo que brazos apiñonados lo rodearan, estrujándolo con fuerza, como solía hacer antes de irse en las mañanas, como solía hacer en sus cumpleaños y en todas las celebraciones de sus aniversarios, e inclusive como hacia a veces mientras dormía.

Y pensar que estuvo cerca de perder estos sofocantes abrazos que le cortaban en el aire y provocaban un incómodo nudo en su garganta.

Sintiéndolo soltarlo, las manos que se acomodaron en sus mejillas para besarlo con suavidad lo tomaron por sorpresa.

Bugs cerro sus ojos por un instante, dejando que su mejilla se hundiera en el calor de aquella mano, trayendo memorias de regreso, recordando a un Daffy que ha conocido en todo tipo de etapas de su vida y que aún seguía ahí.

Lo besó una vez más, explorando su boca y respirando su aliento, antes de separarse despacio, abandonando el calor de ese cuerpo solo para lubricar su miembro, siendo seguido por los ojos de Daffy, quien lo miraba esparcido en la cama esperando con sus piernas abiertas.

Dedos trazaron su abdomen y la sonrisa suave que se formó en el rostro del apiñonado le quito el aliento.

\- ‘¿Viendo algo que quieras, Doc?’- le guiño el ojo haciéndolo elevar su vista hacia él.

\- ‘Tal vez’- murmuro acariciando su propio pecho, hasta bajar por su miembro. –‘Vamos, apúrate, dientón.’-

Lamiéndose los labios se alineo, adentrándose despacio, sosteniéndolo de la cintura para elevarlo un poco.

Seria cruel preguntar, pero eso no significaba que no deseara hacerlo…

¿Dejo que Marvin lo viera así? Sonrojado hasta el cuello, gimiendo con sus labios entreabiertos.  
¿Dejo que Marvin sobara su pecho y lamiera sus pezones? Como hacia él, gimiendo contra su piel, mordiéndolos hasta dejarlos amoratados y duros.  
¿Marvin lo hizo gemir así? Abrazado a su cuerpo, repartiendo besos descuidados sobre su piel  
¿Marvin lo escucho jadear? ¿Marvin lo escucho gritar su nombre y pedir más?

Bajando la velocidad hizo las embestidas más profundas, y lentas, escuchándolo gemir desde el fondo de su garganta, haciéndolo justo junto a su oído.

\- ‘Así’- lo sintió removerse bajo su cuerpo, enterrando uñas cortas en su espalda.

El calor envolviendo su miembro y el placer que abarca su cuerpo se quedaban cortos ante la sensación cálida que los besos sobre su hombro y la mejilla de Daffy frotándose contra su cuello, desarrollaban en su interior.

No se lo decía lo suficiente, de hecho, si mucho se lo ha dicho solo un par de veces, pero esperaba que sus acciones bastaran para compensar la ausencia de las vergonzosas palabras que son tan difíciles de pronunciar.

Lo ama. Ha estado enamorado de él por años, prácticamente desde que lo conoció. Sino temiera que huyera se lo diría, si su orgullo no fuera tan grande se lo diría, si no discutieran todo el tiempo se lo diría… pero esperaba que Daffy fuera capaz de leer entrelineas y comprender sus sentimientos sin necesidad de ponerlos en palabras.

Levantando la mirada vio su rostro, dejando que sus ojos se encontraran por un momento que pareció transcurrir mas lento de lo normal.

\- ‘Daffy…’- bajo la velocidad aún más, casi deteniéndose, porque las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer eran un toque que no había visto antes.

\- ‘¡Cállate!’- grito, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

\- ‘¿Estas bien, Doc?’- murmuro, inclinándose sobre él, besando sus nudillos, en un intento por descubrir su cara.

\- ‘¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable? ¿Qué intentas hacer, dientón?’- un sonido de hipo y le escucho inhalar con dificultad.

\- ‘Yo siempre soy amable, Daff’- no es cierto, podía ser tan cruel e insensato como para lastimarlo sin pensarlo. –‘Intento hacerte el amor, pero necesito saber si estas bien’- susurro contra su oído, sintiéndolo temblar en respuesta.

A veces olvidaba que su pareja puede romperse así también.

\- ‘¡Ibas muy bien, no tenías que detenerte, idiota!’- Replico, sonando furioso a pesar del temblor y torpeza de sus palabras.

Un golpe indoloro contra su brazo y aprovecho para tomarlo de la muñeca, forzándolo a moverse, para cambiar la posición, colocándolo sobre sus piernas.

Le dio un momento para que recuperara el aire, tomando ventaja de la pausa, para acostumbrarse al intenso calor y los músculos que rodeaban su miembro por completo.

Miro el falo oscuro y enrojecido goteando contra su abdomen y lo tomo con suavidad, subiendo y bajando su mano un par de veces, masturbándolo con cautela, provocando que Daffy levantara la cabeza.

Beso su pecho, acariciándolo con su mano libre, mientras que sus dientes rozaban los pezones aun erectos.

El movimiento de aquella cintura elevándose, solo para volver a bajar encerrando su miembro, lo hizo gemir con fuerza.

Bugs lo dejo ser, sintiendo el cambio de ángulos que indicaba que el apiñonado estaba buscando el indicado para que su punta tocara su próstata.

Era tan erótico verlo moverse sobre él, fallando en contener gemidos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y labios partidos, carnosos y enrojecidos.  
Sabía que el ego de Daffy se dispararía hasta las nubes si le dijera que no existía mujer u hombre que pudiera competir contra el sensual desastre que resultaba ser su pareja, así que lo mantenía oculto en su mente, guardándolo como un codiciado secreto que no necesitaba que nadie más supiera.

\- ‘¡Ahí!’- Bajo el ritmo, meciéndose despacio, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. –‘Muévete’- ojos verdes mirándolo con intensidad y Bugs pellizco la acalorada mejilla. –‘Por favor’-

Daffy no solía rogar, pero esas ultimas palabras sonaron tan suaves contra su boca que dejo de ser una orden, ahora convirtiéndose en una súplica.

\- ‘pídelo otra vez’- lamio la herida en su labio inferior, para después besarlo despacio.

La nariz del apiñonado rozo con la suya y brazos rodearon su cuello, pegando el pecho suave de su pareja contra el suyo.

\- ‘Por favor’- susurro otra vez y Bugs sintió un placentero escalofrío sacudirlo.

Si tan solo sonara así todo el tiempo, se pudieran ahorrar muchas discusiones, pero eso le quitaría un poco de diversión a su relación.

sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la cintura, comenzó a moverse, dejando una mano en el lugar, mientras que usaba la otra para masturbar su miembro en sincronía con sus embestidas.

Labios buscaron los suyos, besándolo con descuido, gimiendo contra su boca, dejándolo detectar el ligero sabor metálico de la sangre proveniente de esa pequeña herida en el labio inferior que se atrevió a morder con suavidad.

El orgasmo no tardo en alcanzarlos a ambos, primero a Daffy ganándose una bella imagen del apiñonado curveando su espalda y temblando, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Después el, soltando gemidos contra su cuello, viniéndose dentro, siendo estrujado por paredes suaves y calientes.

Abrió sus ojos, notando que seguía abrazándose a ese torso delgado como si temiera dejarlo ir, mientras Daffy solo se recargaba sobre su cuerpo, luciendo un poco cansado. 

Coloco un beso sobre su hombro y susurro su nombre, buscando la atención del apiñonado, quien solo esbozo un “ _Mm_ ” en respuesta.

\- ‘¿Otro, Doc?’- dio una ligera mordida sobre su hombro tras soltar su propuesta.

\- ‘Dame diez, dientón’- le escucho suspirar dando una palmada en su espalda.

\- ‘Cinco’- acaricio su costado, sonriendo con diversión al escucharlo carraspear.

\- ‘Gee… ok, cinco’- se separó despacio, dejándose caer boca abajo sobre el colchón.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

**Daffy’s POV**

Honey tiene cabello lacio, rubio y brillante, labios rojos que sobresalen de una suave piel blanca y ojos tan azules como los de Bugs.

Es muy femenina, y tal como la describió el pálido, la manera en que camina como si el piso no mereciera ser pisado por la suela de sus caros tacones, anuncia lo vanidosa y caprichosa que es.

Pero eso no resolvía su duda de porque estaban ahí.

El día siguiente al estreno de Buck Rogers, tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Bugs quien fue la mente maestra detrás de los actos de Marvin. Fue un comentario dicho a la ligera, mas por sacar su rabia contenida hacia la rubia, que por su deseo de absolver de culpa al azabache.

Lo único que su pareja dijo al respecto fue un “ _Oh_ ” mencionado aun con la cuchara de helado dentro de su boca.

Y ahora estaban en el ensayo de la próxima obra donde Honey sería la estelar, siendo llevado ahí más por el pálido que por voluntad propia.

Por fin todo se había arreglado.

Por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad y no tenía seguir preocupándose por tomar decisiones y dar solución a problemas que no sabia bien como afrontar.

El departamento estaba ya bajo sus nombres, su preciada gargantilla de perlas volvió a su cuello, Marvin se veía bien caminando por los pasillos en compañía de amigos nuevos, Porky estaba igual de inconforme con su decisión que antes y su relación con Bugs estaba de regreso.

Solo tenia dos trabajos ahora y el dientón consiguió uno nuevo como modelo en otra agencia sin clausulas absurdas de las que se tuvieran que preocupar en un futuro.

Terminando el frappe que robo del pálido, lo miro de reojo. Lucia relajado con manos detrás de su cabeza y pies cruzados sobre el respaldo del asiento de enfrente, acción que de encontrarse Tex en el teatro lo haría acreedor a un buen sermón respecto al comportamiento adecuado en un lugar casi considerado sagrado para ellos.

\- ‘¿Por qué estamos aquí otra vez?’- cuestiono aburrido por tener que ver como el equipo de escenografía acababa los últimos detalles antes de iniciar el ensayo.

\- ‘Espera y veras, Duck’- guiño el ojo y Daffy se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

\- ‘¿Querías presumirme a tu novia o algo parecido, roedor?’- movió el popote sobre el hielo en su bebida terminada, rompiéndolo con molestia.

\- ‘Tu eres mi novio y no, no precisamente’- respondió aun tranquilo, sonriendo suavemente.

\- ‘¿Te acostaste con ella?’- soltó la pregunta con más ganas de molestar al dientón, que por curiosidad pura.

\- ‘Unas tres veces. Su oral es pésimo, pero en lo demás no estaba tan mal… ¿Celoso?’- una sonrisa burlona y Daffy solo rodo los ojos.

\- ‘En realidad no. ¿Quieres saber cuántas veces me acosté con Marvin?’- Respondió casual, quitando la tapa del vaso para comerse los hielos.

\- ‘Tu preguntaste primero, Doc’- suspiro tranquilo, golpeando la base del vaso para hacer caer los hielos sobre su rostro. –‘No juegues con mi paciencia dándome información de ese tipo’-

\- ‘Touche.’- Se limpio la cara con la servilleta y sacudió su camisa para retirar los restos de hielo sobre ella, escuchando reír a Bugs a su costado. –‘ha ha, muy simpático. En serio Bugs, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que…’-

\- ‘Sshh, ya está por empezar’- un dedo sobre sus labios y Daffy levanto una ceja inquisitiva, dirigiendo su mirada al escenario como hacia el pálido.

El director dio la señal y apenas la rubia avanzo un par de pasos sobre la costosa duela del escenario cuando una soga pareció enredarse en su tobillo haciéndola caer, acabando por ser jalada rápidamente detrás del telón.  
Gritos y cosas cayendo se dejaron escuchar por todo el teatro y en cuestión de segundos apareció la rubia colgando de cabeza desde el techo del escenario, cubierta en algo que parecía ser pegamento y plumas blancas por todo su cuerpo, mientras que la soga la mantenía aun agarrada del pie.

Ahora los gritos de miedo y sorpresa eran cambiados por unos llenos de rabia, que exigían que la bajaran y que le dieran el nombre del responsable de tal broma.

Escuchando reír a su pareja, Daffy no tenía ni siquiera que preguntar, si por un momento creyó que el pálido la dejaría ir impune entonces estaba muy equivocado.

\- ‘Buena…’- intento decir, pero una mano se elevó para callarlo, haciéndole señales de que esperara.

La cuerda pareció soltarse haciendo caer a Honey hasta casi golpear contra el piso, deteniéndose a solo un par de centímetros y fue entonces cuando confeti y globos comenzaron a caer haciéndola gritar aún más.

\- ‘Perfecto’- murmuro Bugs, aplaudiendo ante su propia obra, viendo como los globos seguían cayendo en compañía de serpentinas.

Observando el caos sobre el escenario que parecía un loco sueño con brillantes luces iluminándolo todo, el apiñonado se atrevió a soltar una carcajada de su parte, pues la escena de la mujer gritando y exigiendo bajo ese atuendo de gallina blanca, mientras sus pobres compañeros corrían a su auxilio completamente confundidos sin tener la más mínima idea de que hacer o que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, era una escena demasiado graciosa y mágica como para no reírse y asombrarse por los bellos globos y colores aun cayendo.

Bugs es un maestro para ese tipo de bromas (él tenía algunas mejores, pero el pálido se esforzaba), es un muy buen actor (no excelente como el, pero es bueno), también tiene un buen sentido del humor, es apuesto (no tanto como el, pero casi) … entonces… ¿Por qué no?

La pequeña caja negra que ha ido cargando por semanas en su pantalón y que compró hace mas de un año ha pasado suficiente tiempo oculta… esperando por un momento correcto, pero tal vez este realmente no es necesario… cualquier momento podría ser el correcto ¿no?

\- ‘Bugs…’- siguió los movimientos de los pobres hombres intentando salvar a la rubia. –‘¿Te gustaría hacerme la vida imposible por mucho _mucho_ tiempo, dientón?’-

\- ‘¿Disculpa, Doc?’- rio mirándolo extrañado. –‘Hasta donde tengo pensando ese es el plan, pero…’-

Daffy saco la caja, apagando la risa y palabras del pálido, quien se quedo viendo al objeto con una sonrisa llena de confusión.

\- ‘No me pondré de rodillas... así que…’- la sonrisa se volvió nerviosa y ahora Bugs lucia demasiado confundido como si no pudiera comprender que era lo que ocurría. –‘De acuerdo, a la vieja escuela será entonces.’- puso una rodilla de mala gana sobre el suelo y Bugs pareció casi caerse en su intento de incorporarse en el asiento, enderezándose con movimientos rápidos. –‘¿Te gustaría hacerme la vida imposible por un largo tiempo, Dientón? No tengo pensado que nos casemos pronto, tal vez hasta que sea famoso, o seamos famosos, como sea… así nos ahorramos problemas y mantendremos a esas molestas admiradoras tuyas lejos o por lo menos con un límite.’-

Abrió la caja dejando ver un par de anillos de plata con una franja de oro y un discreto, y pequeño diamante.  
Le había costado horas el decidirse por el tipo y material que quería. No quería que fuera algo patéticamente barato, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse endeudado por culpa de una cursilería que pego contra su mente tras una buena noche de haber tomado demasiado.

Elevo su mirada ante la falta de respuesta, encontrándose con un Bugs enrojecido hasta el pecho, mirando hacia la caja como si esta fuera producto de una ilusión.

Lo vio darse un par de palmadas contra su propia mejilla, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- ‘No es un sueño’- susurro aun confundido.

¿Demasiado pronto? Posiblemente no era el lugar correcto, eso o su idea de no requerir un momento ideal era realmente errónea, pues Bugs no parecía estar procesando todo correctamente, al menos no tenía la reacción que él pensó obtener (que básicamente era Bugs llorando de alegría en sus brazos).

\- ‘¿No? Está bien, Dientón, tuviste tu oportunidad de comprometerte con el gran Daffy Duck, pero si no lo deseas, no creas que te estaré roga…’- no termino de decir cuando brazos lo taclearon tirándolo al suelo.

La caja fue arrebatada de sus manos y varios besos se repartieron por todo su rostro hasta acabar en sus labios.

\- ‘No te escaparas así de fácil, Duck’- tomo uno de los anillos y lo coloco en su dedo, dejando ojos azules sobre el asimilándolo con cuidado.

\- ‘No era necesario tirarme al piso’- replico, molestándose mas por el vergonzoso sonrojo en sus mejillas que por las acciones de su pareja. –‘Déjame ver ¿Te quedo?’-

Otro beso cayó sobre sus labios y la nariz que pego contra la suya en un gesto empalagoso, lo hizo sonrojar aun más.

\- ‘Es perfecto. Perfecto para mí, Duck’- acaricio su mejilla y el apiñonado se sonrojo aun mas ante la alegre y suave sonrisa del pálido.

Nunca conoció a sus padres, su abuela murió cuando era demasiado joven y sus padres adoptivos no fueron precisamente tutores amorosos, sin embargo, una idea absurda nació en su mente infantil quedándose incrustada ahí por años, escondiéndose en un rincón de su mente con el paso del tiempo, pero siguiendo presente…

No requería de mucho, una persona bastaría… alguien que le hiciera compañía bastaría…

Sin embargo, qué pensaría su “yo” de diez años si supiera que el niño de siete años que se burló de él acabaría siendo esa compañía que anhelo con un deseo demasiado absurdo como para ser expresado en voz alta. Tal vez renegaría al inicio, pero una vez explicado todo lo ocurrido, todo lo vivido al lado del pálido dientón, entonces lo entendería…

Dedos poniéndole su propio anillo en el lugar indicado y manos lo obligaron a levantarse, para salir corriendo del teatro, escuchando lo gritos de la rubia yendo detrás de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien se acuerda del corto “The Scarlet Pumpernickel” me sentí como Daffy al escribir esta ultima parte hahahaha  
> Y todo gracias a que yo quería escribir algo explicito porque cuando comencé a releer los fics que hice acabe preguntándome ¿Por qué dejé todo así y no puse algo mas divertido? 
> 
> ¡Este es el final… ahora sí! 
> 
> Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, enserio que estuvo muy entretenido darle un pequeño extra, sin embargo, batallé bastante para hacer que todo cuadrara o intentar que lo hiciera, había detalles que no recordaba y tuve que releer el fic varias veces, ¡y también con el tiempo!  
> Fuck, como ajustar los meses también estuvo maldita sea difícil, así que espero que les haya gustado mi intento hahahaha
> 
> ¡Gracias por el constante apoyo Awnsie y Arami10!  
> Dejo un final lleno de caramelo, iba a arruinarlo un poco agregando algo más, pero mejor así, hay que dejarlos ser felices a veces. 
> 
> El lunes 18 regreso físicamente a la planta donde trabajo, ya se deja venir todo el estrés otra vez, así que muy seguramente me tardare mas en actualizar.  
> ¡Espero que todos estén bien! ¡Cuídense!

**Author's Note:**

> Igual que muchos de mis otros Fics este fue escrito en el 2015 y apenas lo voy poniendo aquí.  
> Espero que les guste, subire los otros capítulos conforme vaya checandolos. Como fueron escritos hace varios años atrás pues deje varios errores de ortografía y gramaticales. Me disculpo por adelantado si llegan a encontrar algún otro inclusive ahora.  
> Es divertido releer lo que escribí hace tanto tiempo atrás y mas que nada ver las notas que dejaba al final.  
> Tengan un buen día! Traten de sonreír hoy... traten.


End file.
